The Prince's Boyfriend
by VioletRose136
Summary: Modern AU: A very much 'in the closet' Prince Arthur starts his university life at Georgetown University in the United States. Enter Merlin. SLASH WARNING! MerlinxArthur R&R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I know that I promised the first chapter of 'A Wizard's Prince and King's Wizard's' sequel, but I just didn't feel like it. I felt that I needed a break from the whole Wizard's Prince/King's Wizard world and that if I forced myself to try and write a sequel, I'd give up and the writing would be bad. So I decided it was best to have a break and turn out a good story in the meantime then post a first chapter and give all of you a bad story.

'To Marry a Prince' fans: very sorry, but I simply lost interest in the whole 'Titanic' storyline idea. So, for reasons mirroring those above, I deleted it, I won't promise anything, but it is possible that I might chose to re-post it early next year.

I'm really excited about this story. I used to live in Washington D.C. (though not in Georgetown, sadly) and I've never had the chance to write anything set in D.C. so its really great to finally have the chance! I hope you enjoy this! :)

As always, starting a new story is a little nerve racking... please let me know how you like it!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"And you remembered plenty of socks?"

He sighed playfully. "Mom, I'm eighteen. I think I'm capable of remembering socks."

They were driving from West Virginia where Merlin and Hunith lived in a small town called Capon Bridge. The town itself was less than a square mile large and the population matched its landscape, being about two hundred at the start of the century. Since then it had grown by very little, probably six or seven people, Merlin guessed. It was a dead place, he had told his Mother at the start of his teen years. Yet, Hunith refused to move. She had met her dead husband there twenty five years previously on a camping trip in midsummer, Capon Bridge truly felt like home for her. A safety blanket that she wouldn't - couldn't - leave.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't help but worry. I mean, you're going off to the capital... the big city and you don't know your way around -"

"I won't be alone. Uncle Gaius lives on Capital Hill doesn't he?"

Hunith looked at Merlin and sighed. "Yes, but he's busy at work most of the time. I don't want you ringing him up all the time. You'll annoy his front desk person, if you call every two minutes asking for the Congressman."

"I was thinking I'd call every five minutes, not every two. D'you think that'd help?"

Hunith gave her son a weary glance. "Merlin, you know what I mean."

Merlin ran his hand through his impossibly dark hair and sighed. "Yes, I do. And you really need to have more faith in me. I promise you that it won't be that bad. Besides, from what I've seen and what I've read, Georgetown is pretty easy to navigate on foot. I should be fine."

Hunith sighed and reached across the seat, taking Merlin's hand in her own. "I know you will be. I just can't believe that you're all grown up and going to college... I feel as if one moment I was watching you play with a rubber ball in the front yard and I blinked and you're all grown up."

Merlin smiled at his Mother's nostalgia. "I'm eighteen and in collage. I'm hardly graduating and going off into the big world. You've still got the comfort that I'm still in education, not fully fledged." He leaned back into his seat. "And I'm going to University with the Prince... so I'm pretty sure that I'll still be a virgin by this time next year."

Hunith looked at him humorously. "You're gay."

That had been the second reason that Merlin had wanted to leave his tiny judgemental town. No one there was openly gay, save for his sixth grade math teacher, who was probably about forty years his senior. After Merlin had come out when he was sixteen, it had travelled around the town so quickly so that by Sunday when Hunith dragged him to church, rather than listening to the Minister, most of the two hundred who appeared for the service could only turn around and gawk at Merlin. The weeks that passed at school, Merlin chose not to think about.

When it became evident that Merlin wasn't going to rape every single of the ten other guys in his grade, people had started to ignore it, but since then there had always been this awkwardness whenever he walked in a room. Any of his friends always fell silent when he walked past. He had been treated as if he was medically retarded instead of sexually attracted to men. Merlin hated it and had at one point in his sophomore year of high school become so desperate that he had overdosed on pills and had to be rushed to the hospital in Winchester. Since his recovery, Merlin had focused on one goal: getting away from that horribly homophobic and isolated little town. Mr. Harrington had been incredibly supportive of this goal, seeing the chance that he should have taken years ago. That morning he had been the only one to come see Merlin off; he had clasped the young man on the shoulder and said,

'_You've been given a great opportunity, Merlin. Don't let it slip away from you. Don't let it crush you, either. I'm proud of you.' _

Mr. Harrington had then promised to come down and visit Merlin at Christmas and so had Hunith. Merlin had told his Mother that although she felt a connection to the town, Merlin never wanted to see the cursed place again. Hunith knew all too well how hard the past few years had been for Merlin and agreed, promising that they would never meet there again. Although their Holidays wouldn't always be spent in Washington D.C. she had promised to assist Merlin's hope never to see the place again.

Pushing his thoughts away, Merlin replied, "So? Does that mean that all the other out-of-the-closet gay guys at Georgetown won't be throwing themselves at the Prince in the hope that he's in the closet?"

Hunith laughed. "That's an interesting idea, the gay Prince of Britain."

"Wales," Merlin corrected. "And I really doubt that. According to British tabloids like _The Sun_ and _Hello_ say that he had a massive relationship with a girl who cheated on him later, some Lancelot guy or something."

Hunith rolled her eyes. "And like you say, you haven't been stalking the Prince just like every other eighteen year old gay man or woman at your University."

Merlin smiled guiltily. "Of course I Googled him when I found out he was coming to my University. I hardly expected a British Prince to show up in the US capital hoping to complete University, it was worth looking up."

"You looked him up only once?"

Merlin forced a serious face and looked straight ahead. "Yes. Only once,"

"Sure," Hunith looked out at the road for a few seconds and then she said. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a terrible liar."

oOo

They arrived in Washington D.C. around four in the evening. Merlin felt a wave of relief as he saw the large city which he had visited every year for Thanksgiving to visit his Uncle Gaius. Merlin's love of the old city, with its Greco-Roman monuments and generally elegant feel, had been what had driven Merlin to try and get into Georgetown University, instead of Yale or Brown. Merlin knew that there were other Universities nearby, like the University of Maryland, but Merlin didn't want have to ride a Metro train to get into the city centre. He wanted to wake up and see it out his window. Georgetown was also the most expensive neighbourhood in the city, like in New York City, Merlin figured that it would be best to live there as a student.

Hunith smiled as she saw the city skyline come into view as they crossed over the Potomac River. She reached over and grasped Merlin's hand for the hundredth time that hour. Tears glistened in her brown eyes as she looked over at her son, she was again struck with his utter beauty and for the billionth time since this boy had been placed in her arms moments after his birth, wondered how such a perfect human being could possibly be part of her. His Father had been Irish and this certainly translated into Merlin's looks, he had dark hair and very pale skin, his eyes and lips becoming rather striking against the whiteness of his skin. Merlin looked over at her and smiled, his blue eyes lighting up.

"I'm so happy for you," She whispered. "I know these few years have been hard and I'm so proud of you, Merlin. Proud of your perseverance and endurance, I'm so proud that you're proud of who you are. I'm so proud to call you my son and I'm so sure your Father is proud too, looking down at us now."

Merlin looked up at the sky. He had never believed in God and this had only been heightened when he had come out. Why God should claim to hate homosexuality and then create people with that exact desire was beyond Merlin, such questions had turned the young man into a diehard Atheist. He didn't know what happened after death; he preferred not to think about it. However, Merlin had never shared his views with his Mother, so he only nodded.

"I hope so,"

Georgetown University was obviously in Georgetown, which sits on the banks of the Potomac River, so it wasn't long after they arrived in the city that Merlin and Hunith arrived on the Georgetown Campus. After about twenty minutes of asking directions, they finally made it to the residential side of Campus. Merlin got out of the car and gazed around him. The dormitories were made of brick and had the look of obviously new buildings which were made to look old fashioned. Unlike the few other fake historical buildings Merlin had seen, this one was actually plausible as a historical building. It didn't look as if it was obviously a pathetic remake.

After waiting in a rather long line in the Office of Residence, Merlin learned that he was in room five-zero-eight in Kennedy Hall. As he and Hunith drove to the Kennedy Hall parking lot, Merlin wondered what hall the Prince would be in. He knew from a contract he had signed in early July that the Royal family was issuing a media blackout, so that the Prince could have a somewhat normal University life without constantly being harassed, so although that would aid security, but the hall which they had deemed the most security ready was unknown to Merlin.

Merlin and his Mother took the main stuff first: two of his suitcases and his bedding. Although the University did offer single rooms, Merlin had chosen to pay a lower housing fee and have a roommate: a guy called Percival who he had been in contact with since the middle of August. Rather than skid around it, Merlin had decided to mention in the first e-mail that he was gay. The past few years had consisted of openness and if he was to have a somewhat normal love life during collage (he hoped) that did involve telling his roommate the truth. Besides, if the guy was a total homophobic who thought living with a 'faggot' was disgusting it was best to know early so that he could request a new roommate when he had a chance of actually getting one. To Merlin's surprise, although he wasn't gay himself, Percival had been surprisingly cool about the whole thing, replying to Merlin's confession with, _"Oh, that's cool. Just make sure you put a sock on the door (as appropriate) so I don't walk in on anything that would scar me for life."_

And since then, the two had become fast friends. Merlin had no intention of telling Perceval this, but since Merlin had come out Percival was the first guy his age who had been willing to be Merlin's friend regardless of his sexuality. The revelation that had come with this had been outstanding in Merlin's general attitude. Mr. Harrington and Hunith had told Merlin time and time again that there were people who weren't stupid enough to judge people purely on the basis of whether they were gay or not, but it was one of those things which you wouldn't believe until you saw it. The revelation that had come with forging his friendship with his roommate had confirmed that and Merlin began to actually look forward to his collage life. Rather than hoping that he could find a couple other gay people who he could hang out with, Merlin realized that he wouldn't be limited to a group, there were other people, really interesting people who were open to his friendship. He wouldn't have to try and be someone he wasn't.

Merlin took a deep breath and put his key in the lock, turning it. The door swung open to reveal Percival in his boxer shorts, his shorts half pulled up. He looked up at shock at Merlin and his Mother and fell over in his frantic attempt to pull his shorts wholly up. Merlin laughed as Percival stumbled around the room, before getting up, zipping and buttoning his shorts and then reaching his hand out and saying as if nothing unusual had just occurred.

"I'm Percival; I promise I'm not as stuck up as my name is. You're Merlin, right?"

Merlin smiled and nodded, shaking Percival's hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you in person, despite my name, I can promise you that I'm not magic."

Percival chuckled at Merlin's joke and turned to Hunith. "Hi there, despite my nakedness when you walked in, I can assure you that I am fully used to wearing clothes. In fact, I do tend to wear them most of the time."

"No, its fine, I rather liked it, actually." She winked at him. Merlin thought he would die.

If Percival had found anything unusual about Hunith's flirtatiousness, he didn't show it. Merlin thanked his lucky stars and then regarded Percival as he talked to Hunith about their drive. He was tall, at least six two or six three and had an army-style haircut. His features were handsome and he looked like the sort who had been a jock in high school and would be one again in collage. Merlin guessed that he was just a magnet and used to anyone flirting with him. It was certainly out of character for his Mother to flirt with anyone so openly - Capon Bridge had had its effect on her - Percival probably just had that effect on people.

Percival helped them bring the rest of their stuff up to the room and then Merlin and Hunith went down to the lobby so that Merlin could bid his Mother goodbye. It came as rather a shock as they were riding down in the elevator. Merlin wouldn't be sleeping in his own bed that night - he wouldn't wake in the morning to find Hunith feeding their chickens. He wouldn't go into town and find a paper at the convenience store with its freezer room. He would wake in a large city next to someone he had only had e-mail contact with before.

Merlin had been to sleep away camp, just like any other kid. He had gone and stayed with Gaius during a week in summer. It wasn't like he hadn't been away from home overnight before. But it hit him that this was it. He had had his last night in a house with his Mother. Despite his relief at knowing that he never had to return to that blasted town again, it also hurt that he knew he was leaving childhood behind. He walked his Mother out to the car, they were both silent, knowing that something precious had come to an end.

Hunith paused at the car and turned around, facing Merlin. She hugged him as any Mother would do who was taking her son to collage. When she pulled away tears were in her eyes, about to well over.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

Merlin smiled. "I'll miss you too." He hugged her again, breathing in that special scent at her neck that only Mothers seem to have. "I'll e-mail you tonight and I'll call you as soon as I can, let you know how it's going."

Hunith nodded. "Okay, okay. I'm going to miss you, Merlin. I love you."

Merlin hugged her a final time, holding her a moment longer than necessary before letting her go. "I love you, Mom."

oOo

"Arthur, are you sure you want to do this?" King Uther sat in a leather armchair across from his son. Despite it being only early September, Uther had a crackling fire going. On the oak table between them sat two cups of coffee.

Prince Arthur nodded. "It's my only chance to see a different country where I won't have to meet Presidents and wear suits all the time. Besides, I think once the Americans calm down about having a Prince attend one of their Universities, I think I have a much higher chance of the media blackout being effective. Americans care about presidents and celebrities and that lot. The snotty British Royal Family isn't exactly number one on their lists, unlike here."

"Don't do this if you're only doing it to escape public life. Remember that you can't escape it. You can't escape who you are, Arthur."

"I _am _doing this to escape public life, just for a couple years, obviously. I'm going to be King one day - I don't expect that I'll be able to walk into an office every day like everyone else with a crown on my head." Arthur sighed. "I'm just so sick of it. People who meet me ask what it's like to be a Prince - and my only answer is that I don't know, because I don't know what it's like not to be a Prince. I know that I can't get a whole answer, but I want to know. I don't want to go through my entire life answering 'I don't know' because I've been cooped up in a castle somewhere and never actually experienced the real world."

"That's what you're not understanding, Arthur." Uther sighed, annoyed. "You can't escape being a Prince. American paparazzi will hound you whether or not there's a media blackout. Tabloids have money, they can pay the fines. And although I think that we've protected you from students selling information about your personal life and media persons walking onto the campus and harassing you, I can't promise that there won't be anyone hiding in the bushes. I can't promise that a student won't take a photo of you kissing some girl and send it to the tabloids. People can use you, Arthur. You won't be able to shake that."

"And that's why I'm careful about who I trust."

"Arthur, you don't have to do this. I can claim that you want to join the army."

"But I don't want to join the army." Arthur replied. "I hold great respect for our army and military as a whole, but I don't want to be part of it."

"Arthur..." Uther started at his son ruefully.

"Father, I know you think it's a bad idea... and fuck, maybe it is, but I don't care. I want to do this. I want to go to America."

"I would thank you to reserve from using such vulgar talk. The last thing we need is for it to get out to the press that the Prince talks as if he has a toilet for a mouth." Uther snapped. "You do realize that this doesn't completely exclude you from state duties? The President is to meet you at your plane and offer you a military escort to your university."

"Father that is very kind of his Excellency, but it is not required."

Uther regarded his son with a stony glare. "The President is to meet you at your plane and offer you a military escort. You are not to deny this, am I understood?"

"Of course I do not intend upon embarrassing his Excellency, I'm not completely and utterly mad." Arthur sighed. "I just don't want to arrive at the University and make every other student there think that I'm going to expect special treatment purely because I'm a royal."

"Well, we'll find out about that."

The King stood abruptly, Arthur stood too and after stealing a glance at the grandfather clock which stood in the corner of the room, realized that his flight to the United States left in about four hours.

For the first time, Arthur would be flying on a plane with non-royals. Of course, all of the first class cabin would be reserved for him and his security would be standing at the two entrances from business class and economy, all of this Arthur believed entirely uncalled for, but at least his Father wasn't making him arrive in full royal glory on a UK Government Aircraft. Twenty armed men and an entire section of the plane to himself seemed to be enough to please his Father.

oOo

As Arthur expected, there were about seven hundred people waiting outside Buckingham Palace when the car left. Several of them were reporters from various magazines, newspapers and news channels. Cameras went wild when the gates opened and the car drove through. Arthur looked out of the window and after seeing several, 'Marry Me Arthur!' signs, turned back to his Father.

"They seem sorry to see me go."

Uther sniffed. "I would expect that they would. You're off to a completely new continent. You're part of Britain's national identity; of course the British people would miss you."

"Father," Arthur snapped and then he sighed. "Father, we're already headed for the airport; it is not as if I'm going to instruct the chuffer to turn around and take me straight home to Buckingham Palace. I'm already enrolled and all of America is expecting me there tomorrow morning. I won't let them down."

They arrived at Heathrow to the same size; if not larger crowd of people all chanting Arthur's name. Of course, the Prince being known as a heartthrob was not merely because he was a royal - it was because he was damn handsome. Blonde hair and blue eyes were only part of Prince Arthur's natural good looks. He was also incredibly athletic which led to him being rated the best pin-up royal of the century. After their private trip to Greece that previous summer, tabloids had been full of photos of the shirtless Prince. Every girl within three decades of the Prince's age hoped that she would be the special one he would chose.

Arthur smiled and waved that polite royal wave that appears to be a trait of all royal families around the world and walked into the airport, surrounded by security. People tried to get at them from all sides. Mostly reporters and cameramen, cameras flashed off in the King and Prince's faces and questions were shouted from all sides.

"King Uther, how do you feel about your son choosing to study overseas?"

"Arthur, do you think that this will help relations with the United States?"

"Is there a special reason you're going? An American Princess in waiting, maybe?"

Arthur knew very well how to deal with the media. He stopped and as if they were connected to him, his security stopped as well. He looked the reporter, a thin woman with fake red hair and a white suit and smiled as cameras went off in his face.

"No, I can assure all of you that there isn't an American tucked up my sleeve, I'm completely single, I assure you."

At that, the girls outside went wild, so much to the point that it could be heard inside. Uther looked at his son somewhat fondly and shook his head, laughing. He fell into step beside his son as they made their way to Check In.

"You're a chip off the old block; you know exactly what to say to provoke the media and supply weeks of stories. _Hello_ won't be bored for weeks,"

"It's true, though." Arthur insisted, lowering his voice. "I haven't got an American up my sleeve nor do I intend to obtain one. I'm not interested in dating at the moment: my academia career is far more important."

Princess Morgana, the Princess Royal had also joined them on this goodbye. She smiled disapprovingly and nudged her brother playfully.

"Oh, no American will ever want you," She said. "You'll come back here with a rich, handsome American for _me_ to marry."

oOo

Arthur landed in the United States at Dallas Airport mid-morning the next day.

Arthur had been quiet for most of the flight, although the stewardess had tried to draw him into conversation and failed. Arthur was troubled by many things, his heartbreak over Guinevere and his desperate need for approval from his Father being the top two.

Lady Guinevere Harold had been everything Arthur had ever dreamed of. She had been a blessing, coming at a time when Arthur had been rather confused about who he was really attracted too. Lady Guinevere had come as a breath of fresh air and Arthur had used her to assure himself that he was definitely straight. They had met at a garden party when Arthur was sixteen and she was fifteen. Her Father was an Earl and her Mother had been the daughter of a Duke. She had an older brother who had been knighted the year before. So, obviously the young beauty had been approved by his Father and the realm. Their romance had lasted until that March. It was shortly after Gwen's seventeenth birthday. Guinevere had left school at sixteen, at the time she had fully expected to marry Arthur.

And then Lancelot happened.

Lancelot was the son of Guinevere's cousins' best friend. He was dark, tall and handsome and when photos of Guinevere with this strange man had appeared in the tabloids, Arthur had very openly denied that there was anything going on between the pair. Arthur however, when he was staying at Lady Guinevere's family's estate in Kent had been woken by his uncle, Agravaine the Duke of York only to find Guinevere and Lancelot together in the great hall. After that, Arthur had publically announced that Lady Guinevere would not be found at his side, although he had kept the reasoning secret, it had soon come out about her affair with Lancelot.

Arthur had been broken. He had truly and honestly loved Guinevere. He also now had to face the fact that he wasn't entirely sure that he was one hundred percent attracted to women. It was a fact he had known since his early teen years but had been very careful to ensure was hidden. Guinevere was the perfect cover. He had truthfully loved her and if she had remained faithful to him, Arthur had no doubt that he would have been happy with her beside him, with her as Queen. But now, Arthur knew that he could not get to close to any one man, for fear of being revealed to be, well, gay, a gay Prince - now that would cause a national scandal and shove Arthur into a spotlight that he certainly didn't want. It hurt Arthur more than Guinevere's betrayal did: the fact that he knew that he always had to hide, he had to hide behind a wall of fake lovers and eventually an unhappy marriage.

His Father's approval also troubled him. Arthur knew that he could never come out as gay; it was his duty to marry and produce an heir. Also, Arthur knew that even if he did accept that Morgana's children could rule and be the heirs, his Father would be disgraced. Uther was very much an in-the-closet homophobic. Although he never made his opinions publically known, Arthur was not stupid enough to believe that his Father agreed that such feelings were appropriate or even natural.

Arthur felt very uneasy about attending University in the States. He worried that his country would find it dishonest or disloyal. He worried that his Father was more upset about him choosing to attend University overseas than he let on. Uther could guilt trip anyone with a blink of an eye and Arthur dreaded when he would return to Britain for Christmas, fearing Uther's bazaar gazes and sharp words. Uther's last words to him as Arthur stepped onto the plane still rang uncharacteristically loudly in Arthur's mind: '_You speak for honour, my son. You believe that no one should be treated differently because of their birth. But I don't believe that you can do it. I don't believe that you can live up to the bravado in your words_.'

Heartbroken, in the closet and desperate for his Father's approval, yeah, Arthur was totally ready to face the real world.

They rolled a staircase up to the plane so that Arthur could get off before the plane reached its terminal. This ensured that the Prince would not have to wait in a long line with all the other passengers, for his security feared that they would attempt to ask him unwanted questions or harass him. The President waited at the base of the steps as Arthur stepped down. Several reporters stood behind police tape behind him. Arthur met the president at the bottom of the stairs and shook his hand firmly, greeting the First Lady with a kiss to the cheek and an awkward hug.

"Welcome to the United States, Your Highness," The President smiled, as they got out of the airport's car and stared towards the car which would take them to Washington D.C. "I trust your flight was pleasurable?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

They were outside the airport, where the general public was allowed. Barricades bad been put up as probably five hundred Americans screamed with delight as they caught sight of the Prince. Arthur and the President waved as they stood by the open door of the car, before slipping in behind the first Lady. As the car pulled away and cameras flashed and news reporters talked into their cameras, saying things like, 'You saw it here first, ladies and gentleman, the British Prince Arthur has landed safely and been greeted by the President.' and 'Prince Arthur has arrived to start his University life over here in the United States...'

"They'll be just as many cameras and reporters and screaming girls at the University," The President said, looking to Arthur.

"Your country must be rather excited for my arrival."

"Yes, it was on the cover of all the big newspapers like the _New York Post_ when you announced that you were coming to the United States for University. And I tell you, I could hear teenage girls all the way over in Oklahoma screaming with delight that morning." He smiled fondly and leaned back in his seat. "As you know, there isn't a royal family in America; we have to live viciously through Britain's royal family."

Arthur laughed at that.

"As I recall," Arthur said, sitting back after he had declined champagne. It dawned on him that the legal drinking age in the United States was twenty one. Either the president was testing him, or assumed him to be older than he actually was (which was eighteen, nineteen next month) or assumed that as a Prince, Arthur would be more sensible with alcohol than other people. "As I recall, you enjoy referring to your celebrities as American Royalty."

"Without the crown jewels or the political power," The President laughed.

Arthur was about to disagree, claiming that major superstars like Angelina Jolie, Nicole Kidman or George Clooney did have quite a lot of backhand power. Although they couldn't sign any papers changing any US laws, they could definitely generate a lot of national support for certain laws or amendments or even Presidential campaigns when they passed a very odd building out of the window. It looked like a rectangle that had been bent partway in the middle. However, this didn't look like any flaw - it looked like a part of the design plan.

"That's an interesting building," Arthur commented. "Is it anything special?"

"No, just an office building, one that practically all of the D.C. Metropolitan area will know about, should you mention it to them. Also we'll pass by the Mormon temple, which is rather ornate and reminds everyone of the Wizard of Oz."

And on they went for the next hour or so, making strained and polite conversation. A man who had been elected by the people, his wife and a Prince who was from one of the most socially adapt families in the world, trying to find one topic on which they could remain for more than five minutes.

oOo

By the end of the third week of collage, Merlin knew that he needed a job. Uncle Gaius wasn't exactly going to want to fund all of his month's food until he graduated. Luckily, Merlin had chosen the absolute perfect time during which to worry about a job. At this point, all the local teenagers had either returned to school or college, leaving several open places throughout the bookshops and restaurants in the neighbourhood. Merlin had originally thought about trying to get a job somewhere in the suburbs, but due to the lack of Metro stations in Georgetown, he quickly learned that without a car, or even with one, commuting back and forth would be quite frankly, a bitch.

After a week or two of looking, Merlin found a job reasonably close to his dormitory at a chain French restaurant known as La Madeline. It took up a reasonable size of the block and was somewhat of a non self service buffet. Mostly, customers would come up and order and would return to their table with a metal stand supporting one of many numbers and would wait idly, trying to pronounce as many French words as they could see from their table until someone brought them their food.

And this was where Merlin finally met the Prince.

Of course Merlin had seen Arthur before. Since the Prince was another resident in Kennedy Hall, it would have been sort of impossible for Merlin to miss him. Usually, Merlin caught sight of the tall, blond man surrounded by at least ten girls all dressed up, all wearing fake eyelashes, all wearing tight low cut tops, all trying to catch his eye. But he had never had a chance to speak to the man himself, not that he wanted to, from what he heard from his friend Gwaine, who had the room next to the Prince's - he was nothing but a stuck up Prat.

Merlin was the first to see them come in. Prince Arthur held the door open for a girl with obviously dyed very bright red hair that looked as if it was more expensive than she was. The Prince paused, looking around obviously for someone to show them to their table, something which La Madeline wasn't exactly known for. He caught sight of Merlin, who stood at the top of the few steps which lead to the ordering counter and a couple tables.

"You," He said, gesturing to Merlin. "Come seat us at a table."

Merlin smirked at the Prince's obvious indifference to the way things were really done. It occurred to Merlin that Prince Arthur probably hadn't ever had a fast food meal in his life. Merlin pictured the other man trying to get the staff at MacDonald's to wait on him and almost laughed as he made his way towards the pair.

"Why on earth weren't you standing here?" Arthur demanded. "I didn't expect that people would be so uncaring of whether I came to their restaurant or not!"

"I'm sorry," Merlin thought about adding 'sir' to the end of that sentence but decided against it. An idea struck him as he lead the Prince and his date over to a table. "But you must understand that we don't usually offer anyone to show you to a table. We expect that you will choose an empty one."

Arthur's nostrils flared, but he didn't reply to that, he only turned to his date and said. "Is this a normal phenomenon?"

Even though she looked cheaper than her hair, Merlin felt sorry for the girl. She obviously knew the answer but didn't want to embarrass the Prince. Merlin saw her gaze flick to the door and he realized that she was already planning an escape.

"Er," She said, choosing her words carefully. "Yes, at most restaurants I would expect that we're not shown to a table."

Arthur forced his embarrassment to retreat and looked up at his waiter. "Er, yes, can you get us some water?"

Merlin nodded and returned with two waters before walking away and pretending not to hear when the Prince asked him for a menu. Another hour passed and Arthur and his date waited awkwardly at the table, waiting for a waiter who never intended to return to their table. Arthur tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. He had never been out on a proper date before. Of course with Guinevere they had met and spent time together, but he had never been on a real, 'getting to know you' date. He had no idea what to say.

After looking about three times a second, Arthur caught sight of the waiter who had waited on them previously. He got up and walked over to the man, catching him by the shoulder.

Merlin turned. "Can I help you?"

"Aren't you going to come take our orders? We've been sitting there for the better part of an hour!"

"You order at the counter... I thought you would realize." The tone in Merlin's voice told Arthur that he meant exactly the opposite.

An instant dislike for the waiter crept into Arthur's bones. He cuffed the other man roughly on the shoulder and said.

"And then you'll bring the food to us?"

"No sir, we'll bring a guillotine."

It took Arthur a moment to realize that the man was joking. He frowned. "Well, I hope at least you're swift when it comes to bringing food out." He snapped and then he turned around and returned to the table, awkwardly asking Hilary what she wanted to eat.

He ordered a few minutes later and Merlin ensured that he would be the one to take the food out to the Prince. He had met several people like the Prince before, the rich kids who lived in the country on gigantic family estates who believed that the only reason people should talk to them should be to ask if they wanted them to kiss their arse. Merlin had already sabotaged the date: not that it looked as if it would be going anywhere, anyway. Dates like that, where one party is far too eager to impress - never go well.

The Prince had ordered a starter of French Union soup for both of them. Merlin waited at least ten minutes after the soup was presented to him, before taking it out to the Prince. He waited to ensure that it would not be too hot. After all, he didn't want to be sued by the King of Britain for completely hindering his son's ability to have children.

He walked down the stairs and Arthur almost smiled with relief when he saw the waiter. They could eat and be out of here. Arthur intended to spend the night with Hilary and ensure that he was caught leaving a hotel with her the following morning. A photo of Arthur and Hilary would be likely to show up in a tabloid soon. He would have further evidence against being gay.

Merlin walked over to the table and made such a show of putting down the soup and fluffing out the napkins and putting them over Hilary and Arthur's laps that he reminded the Prince vaguely of Mr. Bean, a famous British T.V. comic character, who very few appeared to know about in the United States.

Merlin put Hilary's soup down carefully and then turned to Arthur's soup, his heart suddenly beating very quickly. What he was about to do was very likely to cost him his job. Normally, this kind of thing would be counted as an accident, but it was also likely to appear in tabloids and humiliate the restaurant. Merlin assured himself that he would be able to find something - even if it was something as badly paid as working in a twenty four hour newsstand in the south east of the city.

Arthur watched as the waiter put down his soup with a flourish, and reached on the other side of the bowl. He knew what was going to happen seconds before it occurred. Merlin suddenly brought his hand up, knocking it on the rim of the bowl, turning it over the contents spilling straight into the Prince's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello, guys! Thanks to all who reviewed (I hope I answered everyone, sorry if I didn't) it was amazing to see such a great response to this story! And, as promised to all of you in the review replies... here's chapter two!

And yes, Will is based off the character introduced to us in the Merlin episode 'The Moment of Truth'. :)

Enjoy!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"You did _what_?" Will laughed, looking across at Merlin.

His new boyfriend shrugged, chuckling as he wrapped his hands around the rim of a glass of Newport. "I couldn't help myself. He was just acting so... stupid, prat-ish. Acting utterly like a royal arse, no pun intended."

Will pushed his mouse-brown hair away from his eyes. "I've never met anyone who would intentionally pour soup over a Prince. You must be special, Merlin."

It had been one month since Merlin had poured soup over the Prince. Due to the media blackout, the story only appeared in _Heat_ and _US Today_ and avoided big magazines or newspapers or news shows. La Madeline had gotten a lot more customers since the incident, people desperate to see the silly waiter who had poured soup over the Prince. On that account, Merlin thankfully hadn't lost his job for 'humiliating' the restaurant, although the manager had certainly been considering it, despite Merlin insisting again and again that it was honestly an accident.

"Shh!" Merlin looked around at the few others in the bar. "Of course I didn't do it _intentionally_."

The smirk on Merlin's face told another story, but Will took the hint. "Of course, you never would do something so immature."

Merlin laughed. "Yes, I'm surprised that you don't know me that well. I think that we might have to separate."

Will stood up and shook Merlin's hand. "Yes, okay. Well, it's been fun."

"Yep, been good,"

There was a moment of silence. Will laughed. "Except it's kind of awkward now,"

Merlin laughed and sat down again, taking a huge slug of beer. Over the rim of his glass, he inspected his new boyfriend. A sophomore in collage, he was a little taller than Merlin. His face was round and he had shaggy mouse-brown hair, but above all, it was Will's intense brown eyes which had caught Merlin's attention.

Under Gwaine's influence, a week after he had poured soup over Arthur, Merlin had found himself in a gay bar on the corner of Fourteenth Avenue called 'The Green Lantern'. It was a pretty dark place with a bar in the centre of the room and a game centre off to the left of the room. The bar had a computer attached to it and overlooking the bar was a T.V. it had been there, while Merlin sat sipping a White Russian that Will had sauntered up to him. Half drunk, Will had tried a few extremely bad pick up lines, before he had attempted to kiss Merlin. He had succeeded and before long the two drunken men had been in the midst of a very heavy make out session. They had promptly been kicked out of the bar where Will had convinced Merlin to return to his house with him. Once back at Will's, they kissed pretty fiercely before passing out on the couch.

The morning after their meeting at the bar, they had woken with horrible headaches, trying to figure out who the other one was. They ended up at the Starbucks in Safeway an hour later, sipping Americano's and waiting for newly bought aspirin to kick in. There, they discovered that they actually had quite a lot in common. Aside from both attending Georgetown, it turned out that the subjects they studied were quite similar. Both interested in pursuing a career in Physics, they found that they had several of the same Professors, although they had no classes together. They spent a lot of time discussing their favourite scientists and theories.

Honestly, it had not been very long until Merlin found himself completely and utterly engrossed by the handsome, dark haired man.

Merlin sat down again, looking at his watch. It was a quarter past ten. "It's getting late."

Will glanced at the clock over on the wall. "Not very, besides, it's Saturday. Not as if we have to get up and go to class tomorrow morning."

"Then should we stay here?"

"We don't have to." Will offered. "We could go take a walk, or go to another bar..."

"I don't mind," Merlin said softly, sliding his hand across the table so that it rested on top of Will's. He took a deep breath; Merlin had been rehearsing this past line for the past week, waiting for the right time to say it. "Or, we could go back to yours."

"We always go back to..." Will trailed off, something in Merlin's tone registered in Will's mind. "You mean...?"

Although now they had gotten to a point where Merlin spent many a night at Will's house, they had yet to have sex properly yet. Merlin had confided about his past in Will and Will knew that this was Merlin's first real relationship. As a result, although he enjoyed Merlin's presence and being sexually close to him, Will stopped himself from pressing Merlin for 'real' sex, he knew from a past relationship where he had been on the receiving end of it all, that pressuring for sex ended in complete heartache and regret.

Merlin smiled. "We don't have to get up and go to class tomorrow morning."

oOo

Despite the rapidly chilling air, they decided to take a walk by the river before returning to Will's second hand blue Toyota which would take them back to the apartment he shared with his cousin Rosemarie. Rosemarie was three years older than Will and spent most weekends with her boyfriend down in Richmond, leaving the apartment empty. In the back of Will's mind, he worried about finding a parking space close enough to his apartment at such a late hour. His neighbourhood was notorious for having absolutely no parking spaces within a mile of his house after about four in the afternoon.

Will interlinked his fingers with Merlin's, his heart fluttering at the thought of what they would be doing when they returned to his apartment. He pressed his lips to Merlin's shoulder, leaning his head against the other man.

"This is romantic," Merlin said softly, finding Will's lips with his own.

Will laughed. "What do you want it to be? Kinky?"

"God forbid." Merlin laughed, kissing Will again.

"Or," Will bit Merlin's lip, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. "We could get horrendously drunk and do it in public."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Wouldn't we get arrested?"

"Not if we took my car up to the countryside. Where was it you used to live? Capon Bridge?"

The idea of the town shelf finding Merlin and another man in the back of the old Toyota made Merlin sputter with laughter.

"I don't think so!

"Okay," Will kissed Merlin again. "Or we could go back to my car, get in my car, drive back to my house and go into my house. And then I could strip you, one piece of clothing at a time... and -"

"I like that idea!" Merlin said eagerly, making Will laugh.

They began to make their way back towards Safeway where Will had parked his car. As they neared the parking lot, they heard shouting. Will gave Merlin a perplexed glance and they hurried forward. They saw three men standing there. It was clear that the gathering was not a cheerful one. It was clear that it was a drunken encounter, which had turned violent.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted, hurrying forward. Will tried to stop him, but failed.

Two of the men turned around, the third slumped to the ground. Merlin felt a sick feeling curl in his stomach, any of the romance he had been feeling before being completely erased. Both of them were burly and big. Fear joined the nauseated feeling in Merlin's stomach. They sauntered forward, grinning.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing?" Merlin's voice came out strong as he effortlessly hid his uneasy feelings. That was one of the great things that had come from Merlin facing everyone after coming out, he had learned how to look strong externally when internally all he wanted to do was run and hide under a rock. "Get the fuck outta here!"

Panic seized the faces of the two men as they gazed past Merlin at the - hopefully unconscious - man on the ground.

"We are so fucked." One of them said.

And without another word, they ran down the street, obviously wanting to get as far away from the scene as possible. Merlin was shocked. He didn't believe that he had looked that menacing.

"Merlin..." Will's voice held some of the same panic that the thug's voice had held earlier.

Merlin turned towards Will's voice, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. The first thing he noticed was that the man was clearly breathing, that made Merlin sigh with relief. The second emotion was sheer panic; the figure had been wearing a hoodie with the hood up when he fell, so Merlin had not been able to see who he was. But now Will had pulled back the hood, revealing the Prince. His lip was split, blood running over his chin.

"No wonder they ran," Merlin said softly, crouching by Will, inspecting the unconscious Prince. "I don't think they knew exactly who he was."

"They certainly did when I pulled back the hood."

Arthur groaned, his eyes flickering open.

oOo

Merlin helped Arthur limp into the E.R. Although Arthur had protested - Merlin had been very insistent that he go to the Emergency Room on the account that he had been knocked unconscious. Arthur had not hurt his legs at all, but his rib cage had been kicked several times and the Prince had to walk hunched over so avoid absolutely mind splitting pain.

Merlin helped Arthur settle into a plastic chair. Will had been somewhat indignant about going to the E.R. - he had supported Arthur's will to just go home and sleep. If Merlin had questioned Will about his insistent behaviour, he would have learned that Will was far more interested in seeing Merlin sticky, hot and spent on his bed then he was in spending three hours in the E.R. at Georgetown Hospital waiting to have a Prince tended over. Will's selfishness had surprised Merlin, even if he didn't know the exact reason for it, Merlin had a pretty good guess. Until then, his boyfriend had seemed very open minded and caring.

Will had dropped them off at the hospital door, but had refused to enter, using some mild excuse about how the smell of hospitals made him feel sick. Merlin had been left on his own with the Prince. Arthur had been somewhat quiet the entire time, after groggily protesting going to the hospital and this stayed true now. Merlin looked around the E.R. - it was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night, something which Merlin decided was pretty lucky, considering his current situation.

As Merlin started to move away, Arthur grabbed his arm. His hood was still down covering his face.

"Don't use my name." He begged.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. "What'd you mean?"

"Don't use my name," Arthur said again. "I don't want... all of Britain doesn't need to know about this,"

Merlin knew what Arthur meant. It was clear that if someone as important as the Prince of Wales appeared in an Emergency Room that it would be on the front page of every newspaper in the country the next morning, regardless of a media blackout. Arthur didn't want that and it was clear why.

Merlin nodded. "I won't."

Arthur sighed with relief and let go of Merlin's arm. "Thank you." He said.

Merlin decided that he would use his own name. That way, he would be able to deal with all the insurance problems that might come up as a result of this visit. Besides, whatever cost it was, Merlin felt pretty confident that he could convince Arthur to pay him back when he was up to it. Merlin walked over to the desk, where a student nurse sat reading what Merlin believed to be one of those Vampire spin offs about Ghouls or something.

She looked up at Merlin as he approached. "Good evening, can I help you?"

"Yes, my... my friend and I came upon a man who had been beaten up. He was knocked unconscious for about four or five minutes and it looks like he has cracked or broken ribs."

"Can you give me his name?"

"Merlin." Merlin answered. "Merlin Emrys,"

After a few other questions, the nurse gave Merlin a sheet of paper about insurance and all of that and told him that the Doctors would attend to his friend once all the paperwork had been turned in. To avoid suspicion, Merlin went back and sat by Arthur, murmuring questions about insurance every couple of minutes as he filled out the papers with his information. About five minutes later he returned to the counter.

Arthur went into the examination room without Merlin. Merlin sat back in the uncomfortable plastic chair and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, wishing for a warm bed and Will's strong arms around him. It would take about half an hour to get over to Logan Circle, where Will lived. Maybe after he took Arthur back to his room he could either walk over there or call Will to come and pick him up. Merlin's whole body burned for the other man and he wished desperately that the British Prince hadn't found his way into trouble that night.

Merlin hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until the pretty nurse he had spoken to earlier was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes groggily. She smiled as the young man looked groggily at her.

"The Doctor is done with your friend," She said softly. "He says that you can go back and see him, if you want."

"Oh, okay... so we can go home, then?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not until morning. We want to keep an eye on your friend until tomorrow morning, just in case something is actually wrong."

Merlin nodded. Well maybe _he _could leave. Surely Arthur wouldn't want him to stay? He could just call up one of his many body guards.

"Oh, right. Of course,"

The nurse nodded slowly. "So should I take you back to his room?"

Nodding, Merlin stood up, thinking that he should probably say goodbye before he headed off. Right then, Merlin had never wanted Will's touch more. He wished that his boyfriend had stayed behind with him. It would be far easier getting back to campus and maybe even back to his house with Will.

They walked back through a couple of corridors before reaching the right door. The nurse nodded and walked away and Merlin was left to enter the room with a Prince.

When Merlin opened the door, he saw Arthur sitting up against the bed. He was still clad in the jeans and hoodie he had been wearing before, having obviously turned down a hospital nightgown. Merlin was struck with his handsomeness. Of course Merlin had seen the Prince before; he had even spoken to him... but he had never noticed how handsome he really was. Blond hair in need of a haircut fell around his ears and over his forehead, a strong nose leading down to an even stronger jaw line. And his lips...Arthur's lips were utterly plump and Merlin realized, utterly kissable.

Arthur looked up as Merlin entered the room, their blue eyes meeting. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "You're that stupid waiter, aren't you?"

Merlin pulled a chair up by Arthur's bed. "Well I don't like to think of myself as _stupid... _but yes, if by 'stupid waiter' you mean the guy who served you at that French restaurant once and poured soup all over you, then yes, I am."

"What else is pouring soup over someone supposed to be described as?" Arthur gave Merlin a weary glance.

Merlin smiled. "So, what's wrong with you?"

Arthur looked indignant. "Two cracked ribs. They want me to stay over to make sure that I don't have any weird internal bleeding or anything."

"Not too bad then." Merlin said. "I just came in to say goodbye."

Arthur looked up at him. "You can't go!"

"Why?" Merlin looked annoyed. "I was kind of out with a friend when we found you. I'd sort of like to return to that."

"Unless your friend likes being woken up at one in the morning," Arthur began. "I doubt he's going to want you calling him."

"He won't be asleep."

"Regardless, I need you to stay. What if they need any more information about me? I can't exactly say, 'Oh right... well let me ring up the guy who knows the information...' when it's supposed to be about me!"

"You seem to be feeling better," Merlin muttered. Louder, he said. "I'll leave you notes about it. I can go ask the nurse what sort of information they might need."

Arthur sighed. "But what am I supposed to say to my bodyguards? 'Oh yes, I need a lift from the hospital... why? Oh yeah, I was kind of beaten up...' Merlin, please stay. I don't want to have to tell my bodyguards anything. I don't want to have to tell anyone anything. I don't want seventeen pages of a magazine back home explaining how I was gallantly defeated."

"How did it start?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"How did what start?"

"You, out there, with those guys... what happened?"

Arthur sighed, leaning his head back against the bed. "They were kicking a dog." He said quietly. "Thin old thing, obviously homeless... they thought it'd be funny to kick it around and torment it with food. I... I couldn't let them keep on... I mean, it was cruel. They were obviously drunk, but it didn't matter to me. I had to stop them... I just didn't think that they'd turn on me."

There was a long silence and Merlin saw Arthur in a new light. Rather than the blond stupid hunk he had believed the Prince to be, he saw the makings of a really good and noble man. A man who understood the good in everything, a man who knew far too well that what was honest was always good, even if it wasn't the right, expected thing to do, a man who would put something as worthless as a homeless dog before himself and his safety, someone who despite his position, cared about others.

"Okay." Merlin said, settling back in the uncomfortable chair, ready for a long, sleepless night. "I'll stay."

Arthur visibly relaxed. "Thank you,"

Merlin stood again. "My friend was expecting me to come home." Despite the fact that Merlin was completely comfortable with his homosexuality, he didn't see a reason to mention it to the Prince. In fact, it wasn't even that. Merlin felt that he didn't need to mention his soon to be existent sex life to the Prince. "I'm just going to give them a quick call to let them know where I am."

Arthur nodded. "Bring me a glass of water when you come back."

It wasn't a question. The prat like Prince Merlin remembered was back.

Merlin stepped out into the hallway and dialled Will's number. He answered on the third ring, his voice sounding groggily, clearly Merlin had woke him up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Will, it's me."

"Merlin... hi," Will seemed to wake up. "Are you coming over?"

Merlin ran his hand through his hair. "No, I'm staying."

"Why? Is something wrong with you?"

"No, it's just that I put my information in on the papers, Arthur doesn't want it getting out that he's here and I'm staying... in case they need more information, or a signature... or something like that,"

"That's useless. He just wants to jerk your chain. Obviously people will recognize him."

"They haven't yet."

"How's that possible? We recognized him instantly."

"I don't know, I didn't ask. He's probably saying that he gets that a lot... something like he's worried that some of the photos of the Prince are actually of him, I don't know."

Merlin heard a sigh on the other end. "I can't believe that you agreed to stay with some mother fucking Prince purely because he asked you too. I mean, it's not as if he's going to fall gallantly in love with you as a result of this."

"I'm not expecting him to fall in love with me," Merlin said quietly. "I'm not doing this because I have a fantasy that in ten years I'll be marrying him at Westminster Abbey. I'm doing it because behind that hunky Prince mask I think he might be a pretty good guy."

"You don't know everything, Merlin. He probably just wants to jerk you around, hire you as his manservant or something."

"Hardly anyone has menservants anymore." Merlin said. "Look, Will, I'm sorry that I couldn't come by tonight -"

"Look, Merlin," Will said, imitating the firm tone that Merlin had used. "If you wanna stay a sad virgin for the rest of your life, go ahead. Feel free to say so, you don't have to waste your Saturday night running after a Prince purely to get out of having sex with me."

Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think we should talk about this when you're sober. You're saying things you don't mean."

"Maybe I am," Will said. "Doesn't make them anymore true, Arthur doesn't want anything from you besides making himself feel better in comparison. Don't be blind to that."

"I'll talk to you when you're sober." Merlin said firmly and hung up.

For a moment he considered leaving Arthur at the hospital. He considered going to Will's and commencing with the evening the way they had originally planned. On some level, Will had a point. Merlin cared more about Will than he did about the Prince - that wasn't exactly a revelation. But something stopped him. Something prevented Merlin from walking out. Maybe it was just who Merlin was, that when he said something he followed through... or maybe it was Will. Maybe he didn't want to give his boyfriend what he wanted after he had insulted him to such a degree. Whatever it was, Merlin closed his phone and walked back to the hospital room, not looking back.

oOo

The hospital released Arthur good and early on Sunday. Merlin offered to hail a cab to get them both back to campus, but Arthur insisted that he was fine to walk. Arthur felt that he had already burdened Merlin so much that he couldn't possibly ask Merlin to pay his half of a taxi fee. Of course Arthur would have offered to pay it himself, but something told the young Prince that Merlin would deny his offer. So they walked back into mainstream Georgetown.

It being early October, the weather was still somewhat warm during the day but had a very clear definite chill in the air. Arthur put on his hoodie again and Merlin pulled a fleece over his red T-shirt. Arthur found himself wishing that he had agreed to take a cab by the third block. Walking jolted his chest and ribs more then he liked to think.

But then again, Arthur was glad that he hadn't chosen to take a cab anywhere. Due to the fact that hospital beds were extremely uncomfortable and Arthur had found it difficult to get much sleep last night - like Merlin - the pair had found themselves up at five in the morning talking about anything they could think up.

"_Anne Boleyn," Merlin said sleepily, holding a cup of coffee he had gotten from the hospital's twenty four hour cafeteria. _

"_What about her?"_

"_What'd you think about her? Was she a poor, tragic figure... or was she a home wreaker and a whore?"_

"_Well, which side won?"_

"_What'd you mean?"_

"_The mainstream history lessons revolve around the views of the people who won. Take Cromwell for example, or Richard the third. They were two people who are made out to be evil, that's because the monarchy was restored - so the whole Lord Protector thing didn't take off too well - and because the Tudors won, overthrowing Richard the third."_

"_Oh," Merlin took a sip of coffee. "So it would have been that she was actually tragic and treated unfairly?"_

That conversation had ended in them deciding that they could never truly label Anne Boleyn as definitely this or definitely that, mainly because they didn't know her. Sure they could find letters by her, but it would be impossible to see the woman behind the image.

Regardless of their conversation - which had consisted of subjects such as English History, how bad the hospital coffee was and their classes - Arthur had been struck by how easy it was to talk to Merlin and Merlin had been struck at how easy it was to talk to Arthur. The words flowed easily, never stopped by disease or uncertainty. They met each other at exactly the halfway point. They could debate anything, come up with a convincing answer. Arthur never would have dreamed that he'd have such equality with a man brought up in West Virginia.

Both in need of coffee that didn't taste as if had been mixed with liquidised cardboard, they stopped in a family owned coffee shop on their way back to campus. The family who owned the cafe obviously cared a great deal about Christmas, for despite it being early October; the Christmas decorations were up and after the pair had scanned the menu it became clear that most of the menu had been modified to suit a Christmas theme.

"Ever had a gingerbread latte?" Arthur asked Merlin as they approached the counter. Arthur reached into his pocket, realizing that he hadn't looked to see if his wallet was still present after the mix up the night before. A moment of panic seized him before being replaced with utter relief when he felt the smooth leather touch his fingers.

Merlin shook his head. "Nah, I tend to stick to the classics. Carmel's my favourite."

"Ah, okay." Arthur said. "Is that what you want?"

"What?"

"I'm paying. What'd you want?"

"Oh, thanks." Merlin put his wallet back into his fleece pocket. "Er, are gingerbread lattes any good?"

"They're fantastic. Costa does the best ones... but so far, I haven't seen a Costa over here."

"Costa?"

"It's a coffee shop in Britain. Kind of like Starbucks... actually, it's likely to run Starbucks out of Britain soon." Arthur shrugged. "Can't say I blame them, they make fantastic gingerbread lattes."

Merlin laughed. "I guess I'll have to go there, then."

In the end, they ended up ordering two gingerbread lattes. They found a table by the window and drank them slowly, continuing to talk about anything and everything. And when Merlin finally left Arthur at his dormitory three hours later, he felt sure that he had found a dear friend in a man he would not have given a second glance at before.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I love it when I don't have school... it means I can write all day, if I want too, which means throwing out chapters for you guys, which I know you all appreciate. Expect ANOTHER update on Thursday or Friday. :)

Thanks to all who reviewed... I know I didn't get around to some of you! I'm very sorry and I will try and reply to all those I haven't answered yet by Friday!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

For Thanksgiving, Merlin and Will decided to host a dinner at Will's home with their families and the few friends who weren't going home. Will's family flew in from Seattle and Hunith came up from West Virginia the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, intending to stay over Thanksgiving break and go home late on Monday evening. Will's Father and Mother would be staying with Rosemarie and Will on their couch.

Hunith met Will the evening she got into Washington D.C. They decided to go out to dinner at a little restaurant in suburban D.C. which Will and Merlin had discovered earlier that month. It was a Korean restaurant called 'Mark's Kitchen' in Takoma Park, which both felt were very underrated and deserved a much bigger audience than it received. Although he not had not spent very much time there since moving to Washington D.C. Merlin liked the town. The high street in the town was very old fashioned. Merlin had never quite seen anything like it, but he liked the town itself. In the back of his mind, once he finished his degree, Merlin considered moving out to Takoma Park, it was close to a Metro station so he would be able to get into work once collage ended.

Merlin had taken Hunith all around the city for the afternoon and they planned to meet Will later that night, as he had to work at the crappy coffee shop.

Will's relationship with Merlin had changed drastically after the night Merlin had found Arthur. After he had dropped Arthur off at his dormitory hall, Merlin had gone straight to Will's. There, they had had a very tearful reunion which had resulted in very hot and heavy makeup sex. But regardless of how many nights Merlin spent with Will, Will didn't like it when Merlin answered his phone only to tell him that he was out with Arthur... even if the exact phrase he used was, 'Out with Arthur and a couple of friends' which would obviously indicate that he was not one-on-one with the Prince. Will's continuing jealousy confused Merlin. Although Arthur knew that Merlin was gay, he had never given any indication that he was anything but completely straight. No, he didn't date much, but that was probably because his overly controlling Father expected him to marry a member of the English aristocratic population and as a result, Arthur didn't want to risk falling in love with someone who his Father would completely be humiliated to see his son with.

Regardless, although Merlin liked and maybe even loved the good parts about Will, his possessiveness annoyed Merlin. But since Will was his first boyfriend and the first person he had ever slept with, Merlin felt like he should try and keep their relationship on track. But lately that wasn't so easy. Breaking up with Will seemed like a better and a better option every time Merlin fought with his boyfriend, which was often. The relationship was more stressful and controlling than it had originally been. At eighteen, Merlin wanted a happy, carefree relationship. Not one dominated by a possessive and selfish partner.

Merlin told Hunith about none of the problems he was having with his relationship with Will and pitched him very well, focusing on his good parts, like the fact that he was very smart and honestly quite handsome. Merlin wanted his Mother to believe that he was very happy in Washington D.C. so happy that he felt that nothing could be improved.

"Oh," Merlin said, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of the chicken chowder soup he was enjoying. "Also, tomorrow we'll be joined by royalty."

Hunith's eyes widened. "You mean _Prince Arthur_?"

"The very same," Merlin smiled. "I met him when I accidentally poured soup on him..."

"I heard." Hunith said wryly. "The convenience store sold out of _US Today_ and _People_. Capon Bridge felt it was humiliating."

"Oh? Because Arthur had developed an interest in Melody Parke and she was worried he'd break up with her?"

Melody Parke was a rival of Merlin's. A girl who had made his life absolute hell after he had come out... people had followed her lead until she had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend Nick Thomas. The last Merlin had seen of her, she was still bleaching her hair on a weekly basis, only this time she was carting around a two year old and weighed sixty more pounds than she had when she was ruining Merlin's life.

Hunith frowned. "Be charitable, Merlin... things haven't been that easy on her since her and Nick married last month."

"Things weren't easy on me after I came out," Merlin replied. And then, seeing his Mother's face and remembering that they only had a few days together, Merlin decided to change the subject back to Arthur. "And after I poured soup on him I saw him again a couple weeks later... and we got talking. We get along quite well to be honest."

Hunith smiled. "I'm glad. And who knows? He might have a gay cousin who's a duke or something!"

Merlin laughed. "You just want me to become a royal."

"Of course I do... you could convince your husband to let me live in Buckingham Palace!"

"In an apartment in Buckingham Palace," Merlin corrected. "Arthur tells me that Royals don't live in the entire palace. They stay in certain apartments. Still, usually they have their own garden and at least twenty rooms. So, I guess it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Hunith laughed. "The man's on the top of the list for the most eligible bachelor in the world and in line for the crown of one of the eldest and most respected royal dynasties in the world. And on top of that, he lives in Buckingham Palace."

"Actually, he lives in Clarence House. Clarence House is the official residence of the Prince of Wales. He moved there last March, after he turned nineteen."

"Nineteen? What happened the year he was eighteen?"

"I think he was in Africa, helping with some sort of charity work."

"And before that?"

"He attended one of those rich boys' schools in England. I think it was Shrewsbury School, you know the one Charles Darwin went too."

Hunith pushed her plate back and leaned back in her chair, looking at her son. "I can't believe that you know the Prince of Britain."

"He's just a guy." Merlin replied. "He just happens to be royal... he's kind of a jerk, but in a funny way. It's really clear how much he cares about his country and his duties."

"Why isn't he going home for Thanksgiving?" Hunith paused and then laughed. "Of course, they don't have Thanksgiving in Britain, do they?"

Merlin nodded. "He's being exposed to barbaric American culture for the first time. Lord, may his Father forgive us."

"Have you met his Father?"

"Oh gosh no," Merlin smiled. "If King Uther had been over here on a state visit, I think you would have known about it. No, I've never met him, but I have been with him when his Father has called." Merlin was about to say that King Uther was highly against Arthur being in the states, but then realized that someone might overhear them. News like that would make headlines in seconds and kill the relationship between Britain and America. As Arthur's friend, Merlin decided that it was his duty to keep Arthur's personal issues as personal as was physically possible in the Prince's situation.

"He sounds... normal,"

"Well what'd you expect him to be?" Merlin smiled. "I mean, he's got the sort of insanely posh accent that Americans like to imitate, but otherwise he's a pretty normal guy. God, he's even obsessed with videogames."

"What's his favourite one?"

"Gears of War Three," Merlin smiled fondly. "As a matter of fact, Will wasn't that happy that I was out until two in the morning as a result of Arthur betting our friend Gwaine that he could beat him. Leon, Percival and I had to stay behind to see the results of such an epic bet. Arthur won."

"Oh, that's good. He might have had to give away his claim to the throne if he'd lost."

Merlin laughed. "Regardless of the obvious wealth that he could bet, Arthur sticks to betting pretty normal stuff."

"Like what?"

"I think Gwaine won a bar of soap." Merlin laughed. "It might have been good quality, but I think Arthur bought it at a dollar store somewhere."

"Honey," Hunith asked suddenly. "Are you happy with Will?"

The question surprised Merlin. Had she seen past his carefully laid image of his relationship? "I... of course I am, why'd you ask?"

Hunith shook her head and turned towards the window. Something in her son had come alive at the mention of the Prince. Something about how he spoke about Arthur in comparison to how he spoke about Will seemed more real. With Will, it had been a list of reasons why he was such a good match, like he was smart, he enjoyed those old black and white films Merlin loved so much... but with Arthur, it hadn't been a list. It had been a feeling. Merlin was fond of the Prince, Hunith decided, perhaps more so than he realized.

oOo

Hunith approved of Will heartily. Despite her uneasy feelings about Merlin's real feelings towards his boyfriend, Hunith found him to be of a pleasant temper and easy of conversation. He was studying the history of science, specializing in the methods and beliefs of the Alchemists. On this subject he spoke excessively for about an hour, before they drove the half an hour back to Will's neighbourhood. They dropped Hunith at the Helix Hotel, a very nightclub-styled hotel about two blocks away from Will's apartment. Since they had Thursday off, due to it being Thanksgiving, Merlin was going to stay with Will that night, just to make Will's rounds to pick up his own parents (who insisted on staying at a hotel on the waterfront) and their other friends easier the following morning.

Thanksgiving dawned bright and early.

Merlin was woken to Bruno Mars being screamed from the kitchen. He groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head and mumbling something rude about his boyfriend. After a minute, when the song switched to one of Daniel Bedingfield's songs, Merlin realized with a sinking feeling that he was being subjected to a C.D. mix of Will's favourite music, which if it wasn't already strikingly obvious, wasn't fantastic.

Merlin got up a few minutes later. As he expected, Will's sleep clothes were shredded around the room. His boyfriend had already woken up and gotten dressed... and probably was showered. A glance at the clock on the bedside table made Merlin consider homicide, before he got up and staggered into the kitchen. He wanted coffee. As expected, his boyfriend was already in the kitchen. Around him were probably seven or eight cookbooks and on the table in the dining room was the gigantic turkey Will had purchased from the Whole Foods down the road. The turkey was defrosting.

Will looked up as Merlin entered. "Good morning,"

Merlin grunted and walked over to the coffee machine.

"You're not that happy this morning."

"Will, it's seven in the fucking morning,"

Will frowned. "It's Thanksgiving."

"We're not eating until eight at night. You have over thirteen hours to make all of that."

"I don't want anything overcooked or undercooked."

Merlin gave him a wary glance. "At least, could you be considerate enough to turn that shit off until like say, ten?"

"It's not shit, its Michael Buble."

Merlin had to admit that Will had a point. Of all of Will's music tastes, Merlin accepted that Michael Buble was probably the most acceptable. It didn't stop him from being angry.

"It's seven in the fucking morning," He repeated. "And you're blasting that music at full volume. What'd you think the neighbours are thinking?"

"I doubt they care."

"You are so self obsessed. Of course they care. It's seven in the fuck... seven in the morning." Merlin ran his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "If I could hear it in the bedroom, people above us can hear it too and the people below us."

"Self obsessed?" Will's eyes flashed angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's meant to mean that you put that on because you wanted to wake me up. You didn't actually respect that I wanted to sleep!" Merlin paused. "And you know what? Getting attention from me is so utterly important that you don't care if it wakes other people up in the process."

"What makes you think I want you up?"

"Because you're feeling like I'm straying from you and you want to ensure that I know that you're in complete fucking control!"

"If you think so badly of me, why are you even with me?"

Merlin glared at his boyfriend. "I don't know." He said quietly. "I really fucking don't know anymore."

Will sighed dramatically and took a classic stance. He put his hand on his hip and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't talk about this now." He dictated. "We have plans tonight. We'll talk once everyone has gone."

Merlin was too angry to answer. On some level, he saw Will's sense, obviously they couldn't have a big break up while their parents were in town and when they had planned something as big as Thanksgiving for that night. The fact that Will was acting like he was the one in the right here made Merlin shake with anger. He nodded sharply.

"Yeah, fine." Merlin replied, anger and betrayal radiating through his veins. He went back into the bedroom and pulled on jeans and a long sleeved blue T-shirt before grabbing his jacket and wallet and leaving the house.

oOo

Merlin and Hunith arrived back at Will's at six thirty, which was when Will had told everyone to show up. They had spent the day on the National Mall again, seeing national treasures like the Hope Diamond and the ruby slippers that Judy Garland had worn in _'The Wizard of Oz'_. They had also spent a good deal of time in the national gallery, choosing to have Lunch at Union Station. Hunith had been surprised when Merlin had shown up at her door at seven thirty in the morning, but had asked no questions and decided to buy the story that Merlin wanted to show her the 'life' of Washington D.C.

Hunith had gradually gotten more and more nervous as they walked up from the Metro and towards Will's apartment. Although it wasn't certain that Prince Arthur would be there when they arrived, there was certainly a pretty good chance that he might be.

"What should I say?" Hunith said. "I don't want to embarrass you. Do I curtsy or something? Do I address him as 'Your Highness'... followed by 'sir'?"

Merlin smiled at his Mother's nervousness. "Um, if you feel inappropriate calling him Arthur from the start I suppose you could begin with 'Your Highness' but I'm pretty sure that he'll tell you to go with Arthur. I wouldn't curtsy."

"Okay..." She clutched his arm as they walked down the street. "I just really don't want to embarrass you or him or me."

"You won't." Merlin squeezed her arm. "You're extremely socially adapted and should all else fail, leave it to Arthur. He is from the most socially adapting family in the world, after all."

Again, Hunith caught the golden note in her son's voice as he spoke of the Prince. In the darkness her brow furrowed.

When they got upstairs to Will and Rosemarie's apartment, it turned out that Arthur hadn't yet arrived. Will's Mother and Father and Gaius sat on the plush brown sofa in front of the television, an old Thanksgiving episode of _The Simpsons _on the screen. Hunith smiled and greeted everyone, hugging her brother and then shaking the hands of Will's parents. Gaius greeted Merlin with a knowing glint in his eye. Merlin was very close to his uncle.

Despite his anger with Will, Merlin had to admit that the house smelled amazing and it was clear that his boyfriend had honest to God cooking all day. Merlin had met Will's parents earlier that week and quickly made the introductions before going into the kitchen to find Will. His boyfriend's back was to him as he stirred something in a large crock pot.

"Hey," Merlin said softly, putting his jacket over his arm.

Will turned around in surprise; he hadn't heard Merlin come in. "Hi."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of where they stood.

"Listen, I -"

"Will -" Merlin paused and nodded. "You first,"

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning." Will said. "It got a little out of hand; I shouldn't have let you walk out like that."

Merlin closed the few feet between them and quickly kissed his boyfriend. The kiss was more of a method of getting Will to shut up than it was to be actually affectionate. On some level, Will realized this but said nothing as they broke apart.

"We need to talk later," Merlin said quietly. "But for now, let's just put it behind us and try and enjoy supper." He didn't want a scene in front of his Mother. That would only make her worry and Merlin didn't want her returning to Capon Bridge fearing that her son was unhappy in any way.

Will nodded, believing that Merlin's words were a rough translation of, 'After supper, I'm going to ride you to fucking Utopia'. He wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist and kissed him again.

"Okay," His voice was rough; he was trying to be sexy. "We'll talk later,"

The thing was: Merlin had no intention of sleeping with Will ever again. He truly intended to have a long conversation with his boyfriend once everyone had gone and try and explain how he felt about Will's jealousy of Arthur's relationship with Merlin and his possessive and controlling nature and if he felt like Will had heard him and in the next few weeks, he saw a change in his boyfriend, he would give Will another chance and write off their current problems as a bumpy patch... if not, Merlin fully intended to give Will the slip. Merlin had spent the past two years building up a strong desire for self respect. He wasn't about to let that fall purely for a relationship.

Merlin returned to the living room just as the doorbell rung. Hunith stiffened as she realized who it was. Rosemarie and her boyfriend had arrived home while Merlin was talking with Will in the kitchen, which meant that there was only one more guest left to account for. As Merlin went to answer it, he gave his Mother a reassuring smile. Oddly, Merlin had never felt intimidated by Arthur. Of course he understood why people would: for God's sake, the man would one day be a King. But that had never bothered Merlin. Maybe it was how he had met Arthur; he had met him in a situation where it was pretty easy to see the man behind the mask, the funny, endearing, handsome and prat-like man behind the mask. As Merlin walked towards the door, he was caught off guard by the relief he felt at the realization that he'd soon see Arthur, someone who did not try and control him and who respected his person for who he was.

He opened the door and there he was: the golden prince. Arthur was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a V-neck black sweater below which he wore a maroon coloured T-shirt, on his feet he wore sneakers - 'trainers' as he called them. But it was his face that Merlin liked the most. His bright eyes and firm jaw line, the way he looked down as he pushed his hands deeper into his jean pockets.

"Hi,"

Merlin grinned. "Hi,"

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the sight of Merlin as a warm flood of emotions washed over him. _Look, but don't touch, _Arthur reminded himself. Arthur had begun to have feelings for Merlin shortly after their second meeting and hadn't tried to push them away... he only installed them with the strict thought that he could think about Merlin all he wanted, but he could never act on his feelings. This fact was made easier by the fact that Merlin already had a boyfriend, so Arthur often used the excuse that Merlin probably wasn't interested in him anyway and the excuse that he couldn't possibly enter into a relationship with Merlin on the grounds that he had a boyfriend. If the whole story came out, that the Prince had acted as the 'other guy', his family would be disgraced.

After a moment of smiling at each other, Arthur shifted awkwardly, shaking himself from his daze and nodded.

"Can I come in?"

Merlin jerked, realizing that he had been staring at the Prince. "Oh, of course, sorry," He chuckled and stepped back from the doorway, allowing the Prince to walk in. Arthur did so, wiping his trainers on the mat. He looked up at Merlin, surprised to see a troubled expression in the depths of his blue eyes.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur bent down to remove his trainers and looked up at Merlin with a perplexed expression.

Merlin nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Arthur gave Merlin a weird look, but said no more. They walked down the hall and into the living room. The conversation halted almost instantly as all of them stopped to stare at the Prince.

"Everyone," Merlin said. "This is Arthur... Arthur this is Karen and Paul, Will's parents and this is Rosemarie and her boyfriend Evan," He gestured to each person as he said their name. "And last but by no means is least my Mother, Hunith and my uncle, Gaius."

Arthur smiled as he reached forward, shaking their hands. "Pleasure to meet all of you,"

Merlin expected his Mother to speak, but instead it was Karen. Karen was the only person who had risen when the Prince had appeared. Now she stepped forward, taking his hand and dipping into a deep curtsy, before kissing his hand. "The pleasure is all ours, Your Royal Highness,"

A glance at Arthur told Merlin that the Prince wasn't embarrassed by this, but found it very amusing. Arthur fought back a chuckle, but Merlin caught the smile that appeared at the corners of Arthur's mouth as he regarded the woman in front of him.

"Call me Arthur," He said simply, before drawing his hand away and settling into an armchair. Merlin brought up a chair from the table.

"Can I offer anyone a drink?" Merlin asked, looking around at those gathered around the living room.

The main demand was for water, so Merlin absented himself for a minute. Arthur rose and went with Merlin to help him carry drinks. When the Prince had gone, those gathered breathed a sigh of relief. If the Prince was down to earth enough to offer to help carry water, they decided it was safe to assume that the conversation wouldn't be steered into one about riches and majesty and things they didn't have.

Will looked up as the two entered the room. He held back a sneer upon seeing Arthur. Will knew that Merlin had a very close relationship with the Prince... and feared that Merlin had fallen in love with the Prince. Whether the Prince felt the same way about him or not, Will didn't know. Arthur gave him a smile in greeting.

"Hey man," He said as Merlin went to the cupboard, he went to the fridge, looking for the fresh water pitcher.

Will stiffened. "Good evening."

Arthur looked up at him with confusion: in truth, Arthur had no idea in hell why Merlin loved this man, but had never questioned his friend on it. Arthur found Will to be a rude, cold man who disliked him for no reason other than jealousy, Arthur guessed. Although Arthur was careful not to talk to in depth about the fine ornate palaces he lived in he feared that he might have said something to insult Will.

"How're you?" Arthur asked, as he poured water into the glasses which Merlin had provided.

"I've been better." Will replied in a cold, dead tone. "You?"

"Pretty good, thanks."

"Your Mother was pretty formal," Merlin commented, speaking to Will. "She practically leaned down to kiss the ground Arthur walks on."

"I'm sure she was only trying to be respectful." Will snapped, anger filling his voice.

Arthur, being utterly sociably adapt realized that Merlin was in rather a sticky situation here, having said something he obviously might have refrained from saying.

"So," Arthur broke in. "I've never had a Thanksgiving before. What have you been preparing?"

oOo

It was after supper had been cleared away that the group began playing board games. The group had relaxed around Arthur before supper had even been set on the table. Hunith agreed with her son that the Prince was every bit the charming and amusing man he had been made out to be. Arthur was glad that he hadn't had to endure an evening of awkwardly being called 'sir' and 'milord' and 'sire'. Americans could make such awkward situations when they were trying to honour his title.

The game they had chosen to play was Trivial Pursuit. When Merlin had brought it out, Arthur had told an amusing story about when he'd been playing the game in his dormitory at Shrewsbury School and 'The Reigning Royal Family' had come up and one of the boys hadn't been able to remember.

Will was technically on Merlin's team, but as he kept on running back and forth into the kitchen making desert, Arthur was paired with Merlin.

He read the card and then smiled. "Now, if you get this, I'll be very impressed. It's part of dorky British culture." Arthur paused and read the card. "A play often performed at Christmas, consisting of at least one drag queen."

"Oh!" Merlin's answered quickly, "A nativity play!"

Merlin realized what was wrong with what he said a moment too late. The entire room burst out laughing. Arthur looked at Merlin and laughed while shaking his head. "No, not a nativity play... Hunith, what kind of religious education did your son get?"

Hunith was laughing. "I don't know. I would have expected that it be better than this!"

"It was better than this!" Merlin laughed, looking to Arthur. At this moment, unnoticed by the group, Will peered around the corner.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that a lot of people would be angry if they heard that the story of Jesus was being connected to drag queens."

Merlin shook his head, laughing. "No, I knew what I meant to say..."

Arthur looked up him. "What was it, then?"

Merlin laughed and almost fell off the arm of Arthur's chair; Arthur reached out and steadied him, leaving his hand on Merlin's arm a moment longer than required.

"A pantomime,"

"Correct!" Arthur let the card drop and all sensed that the game was over. "It took you awhile to get to that conclusion, Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "It's late!"

"That's not an excuse, you've definitely been quicker at an hour later than ten," Arthur laughed. "Half here tonight, are you, Merlin?" He teased.

Hunith was surprised at the flirty exchange. She knew without asking that Merlin felt more than friendship for the Prince, even if he didn't realize it, but she never would have guessed that the Prince felt the same way about her own son. But watching both of them tease each other... Hunith's belief that the Prince was utterly straight began to shift, but only slightly.

Dessert was a somewhat strained affair. Will was oddly quiet and Merlin was completely oblivious to it, deep in conversation with Arthur about how the British government worked. Hunith quickly covered for Merlin and the Prince by engaging both of Will's parents in a conversation about their business, something about antiques. This managed to distract both Rosemarie and Evan, for which Hunith was grateful.

It was at the end of the visit where Hunith became fully convinced that the Prince was just as much in love with Merlin as Merlin was (probably unknowingly) in love with him. Hunith wanted to drive back to West Virginia that night to save her another night's expense in a hotel. So, Merlin bid her goodbye at Will's door because her car was parked directly outside the apartment building. After Hunith, Arthur was the last to go, at the sound of their hushed voices, Hunith paused and listened.

"Merlin, are you sure everything's all right?"

"Oh yeah, Will's feeling a little sick, but it's nothing to worry about. We all feel really under the weather sometimes."

"Merlin, you're such a fucking terrible liar." Arthur's voice was too soft. "Is something wrong? Is he..."

"Abusing me?" Merlin finished for him. "No, he's not... he's just getting really possessive. We had a fight this morning..."

"I knew something was wrong."

Something in Arthur's voice touched Hunith. It was a caring and slightly defensive tone.

"Don't worry it's nothing."

"Merlin..."

"Don't worry about me," Merlin insisted. "I'm fine, Arthur. I'll be fine."

"I need to get back," Arthur said. "My security is probably downstairs losing their minds... but text me if anything happens, okay? I mean, I've got trained killers just a phone call away."

Hunith heard Merlin laugh. "Okay."

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't bring in the killers," A pause, "But Merlin, if something does happen..."

"I'll text you,"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

As she heard Arthur's footsteps down the hall, Hunith hurried to get down a stairwell before she was spotted by the Prince. Something about the exchange was... well it was definitely more than friendship. There had been intensity to Arthur's voice, a caring note that one could only find in a romantic relationship. Hunith went to her car, her mind spinning. Was she right? And if she was, did Merlin realize that he loved Arthur? Hunith didn't think so, but she also had seen how well Arthur had put forward the illusion of friendship effortlessly. It had been little things, like how he had kept his hand on Merlin's arm a moment longer than required. It would have been easy for Merlin to fancy the Prince, but decide that it was a road not worth going down and had conned himself into believing was fine as a friendship.

As she started to drive away, Hunith's mind brewed up another thought: did Arthur realize he loved Merlin? And if so, what would he do about it? It was clear from the conversation earlier that Will's relationship with her son was going downhill rapidly... so clearly she hadn't met her son-in-law that visit... had she?

oOo

Will was waiting for Merlin in their bedroom. Merlin was only a foot within the door when Will advanced on him. He pressed their lips together in a spontaneous kiss, before pulling back and slapping Merlin as hard as he could. Merlin's hand went up to his cheek in surprise. He regarded his boyfriend with angry eyes.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"It was for being a useless man whore."

"Man whore?" Merlin replied. "Why would you fucking call me that?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"You're in love with Prince Arthur."

Merlin felt an instant need to deny it. A need to cover it up, but he didn't know why. Okay, well he knew why... he just hadn't realized it until right then. Had all their happy foolish nights spent in bars and playing videogames with groups of their friends caused Merlin to fall in love with the Prince? He didn't know what had, but fuck... something had.

"You know that's bullshit."

"Is it really, Merlin? Is it really?" Will advanced on him, "I'm not an idiot: you flirt with him like all you want in life is for him to be balls deep in you!"

"For fuck's sake!" Merlin cried. "Are you really that jealous that I have a friend who happens to have a dick? Why are you acting so weird about Arthur? You're fine if I hang out with Leon or Gwaine!"

"I've told you why I have to make sure you don't hang out with him. You're fucking falling in love with him. Well, get this, Merlin: Arthur will never love you back. Even if the pussy is gay, it's not like he's got balls enough to own up to his Father about it. The best you're ever gonna get in your little fantasy with the bastard - if you get anything at all - is a drunk time in the back of a bar!"

"I'm not in love with Arthur." Merlin repeated, not sure who he was trying to convince. "And even if I was... it's not as if I'd ever have a chance with him anyway! Don't you remember that whole drama awhile ago about Guinevere and Lancelot? It was the sort of drama that'll become legendary! And regardless, whether I am or am not in love with Arthur or anyone else, I have done nothing that's unfaithful to you. You're the one being a fucking clotpole about every single thing I do!"

"I have a right! You shouldn't be doing things I don't want you to do."

That made Merlin angry; he slammed Will up against a wall. "Fuck you. If my friends were abusing me, then you'd have a say... but since I don't have a fucking vagina, I don't want to only be friends with girls! Fuck that, I don't want to be friends with only people you deem appropriate. I'm going to have friends you don't like. Friends who have a dick and if you want this fucking thing to work you need to fucking understand that I'm not some whore who sleeps around with all of them."

"And you need to fucking understand that I'm not gonna stay with some mother fucker who thinks that he can run off into the sunset with the first guy who comes along who's better than me!"

"I've told you that's not true." Merlin picked up his bag and started towards the door. "It's clear that you don't trust me."

Will grabbed his arm and whirled him around. "Where the heck d'you think you're going?"

"Away," Merlin jerked out of his grasp. "We're over. I never want to see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I promised this chapter a week ago and I'm really sorry if I disappointed anyone by not having it ready on time. :( The holidays are busier then I expected them to be and A LOT has happened in the past week so I've been more distracted then I thought I would be.

I can tell you however, that this will be the last update before Christmas. I have house-guests coming to stay tomorrow and I have a lot of Crimbo-Stuff to get ready for the Big Day! So, since this is my last chance to say it, I hope you all have a FANTASTIC Christmas!

Thanks to all who reviewed - especially those I couldn't respond too since their reviews were anonymous or they had disabled the Private Messaging feature. :)

Merry Christmas all,

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Merlin had no idea where he was going until he had gone to the corner of Rhoad Island Avenue and hailed a cab. All he knew was that he had to get away from Will, as far away from Will as possible. It was after the Cabbie had cleared his throat several times after Merlin - panting with rage and sweating from running - had clambered into his back seat that Merlin realized he had to choose somewhere to go. One thought ran through his head: Prince Arthur. Arthur.

"Uh, Kennedy Hall at Georgetown University please," He said to the cabbie. He nodded and the cab pulled away from the curb.

Merlin's hands were shaking as he took out his phone. He dropped it on the floor twice before he actually managed to retrieve it and turn it on. After that, it took him at least three tries to type out the words on his screen.

_I KNOW IT'S LATE... BUT CAN I COME OVER? _

Merlin pressed send and waited. The cabbie took a look in his rear-view mirror at Merlin's completely torn up form.

"Hey buddy, are you all right?" His eyebrows furrowed. The guy - he looked about eighteen or nineteen- looked like a real mess. Was he drunk? Or was he having some sort of seizure? The cabbie debated pulling over and calling an ambulance.

The guy nodded. "Yeah... crazy night,"

The cabbie laughed. "I know... had about three trips to the hospital. Dunno why people thought it'd be a good idea to hail a cab rather than call an ambulance."

Merlin felt his phone buzz in his hand and looked down.

_OF COURSE...WHAT'S WRONG? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED? _

Calmed by the knowledge that he would soon see Arthur, Merlin's hands were much steadier as he typed his reply.

_YEAH. IT WASN'T PRETTY. I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT IT WHEN I SEE YOU. _

The response came almost instantly.

_OKAY. ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU WANT COFFEE READY? _

Merlin smiled and typed.

_COFFEE? IS THERE A TWENTY FOUR HOUR STARBUCKS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT? AND YEAH, I'LL BE FINE. _

Arthur's response was almost instant.

_MY DARLING FATHER HAS SUPPLIED ME WITH A STATE OF THE ART COFFEE MACHINE - ANY MORE QUESTIONS?_

Merlin looked out the window, they were nearing the University. Leaning forward, he saw the price on the dashboard of the cab and nearly had a stroke. Merlin had a thought, typed it into his phone, blushed and deleted it and then typed it into his phone again and sent it.

oOo

Arthur was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

A jacket was thrown across his desk chair and his shoes were near it on the floor under the desk. He had been back in his dorm all of ten minutes, his security guards having settled into their places around and in the building for the night when he had gotten a text from Merlin. What on earth had happened after he'd left? Worry coursed through Arthur as he completely failed to focus on his laptop. His eyes glanced down to his phone and his hand reached forward, checking for a text every ten seconds in case he had missed the buzzing.

After what seemed like an eternity, his phone lit up. Arthur tore out his headphones and swooped it up, laughing to himself as he read the text.

_YES. WILL YOU PAY MY CAB FARE? _

Arthur's first reaction was to text back: yes, of course. But then he stopped, his fingers lingering over the keyboard.

_REALLY, EMRYS? _He typed. _JUST BECAUSE I'M A PRINCE, YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING? ;) _

It was only a moment until his phone flashed again.

_OF COURSE. WHAT'S STOPPING YOU? IF YOU RUN OUT OF CASH, I'M SURE YOUR UNDERWEAR WOULD BRING IN SOME. _

Arthur grimaced.

_WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT MY UNDERWEAR?_

Merlin texted back a moment later:

_PEOPLE HAVE WANTED WEIRDER THINGS FROM FAMOUS PEOPLE. SO, WHAT'S THE ANSWER, WALES? ARE YOU GONNA PAY IT OR NOT? _

Arthur smirked as he read it, knowing he could not focus on anything but Merlin, he closed his laptop and walked over, putting back on the desk before sinking into his desk chair with his phone and answering Merlin.

_FAIR POINT... NOT SURE WHAT MY FATHER WOULD SAY ABOUT ME SELLING MY UNDERWEAR FOR EXTRA CASH THOUGH. AND YES, OF COURSE I WILL. TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE OUTSIDE. _

Arthur leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. Inwardly he slapped himself. Was he just flirting with Merlin? Yes, he had been. Arthur hadn't had the sense to keep it friendly. Why hadn't he just said 'yes I will'? Why did he have to throw in the playful teasing? He reminded himself again that although times had changed drastically from the days when his Father had been growing up, his Father hadn't changed. Uther would never accept Arthur's relationship with another man. Uther would never let his son marry a man.

Marry? Arthur put his phone down on the desk and leaned forward, his head in his hands. Since when had he been thinking of marrying another man? Since when had he been thinking of marrying Merlin? Fuck... he was nineteen. Although it was certainly legal for him to be married without his Father's consent, he certainly didn't feel ready for such a huge life changing action.

But that wasn't the point. What was, was that somewhere deep in Arthur's subconscious, he had been thinking of the idea of marrying Merlin when the time suited him. And without his knowledge, his subconscious had become oddly fond of the idea. Arthur raked his hands through his hair and let out a huge sigh. His heart called out to Merlin more than he liked to think.

Had Merlin and Will simply fought? Or had they fought and broken up? Was Merlin okay? Had he truly loved Will? Was the break up (or fight) much of a surprise to him? But the biggest question on Arthur's mind was: what would happen now? In his head, Arthur saw a hunt with Merlin, Merlin's quick wit and intelligence impressing his Father, who in this daydream approved of Arthur's feelings for Merlin. Oh how happy he would be with Merlin! Frustrated, Arthur grasped at his hair and let out an aggravated sigh. Luckily, his phone buzzed right then, distracting the Prince from his unsettling thoughts.

_K. I'M HERE. GET YOUR ROYAL ARSE OUT HERE BEFORE THE CABBIE BEATS ME UP FOR NOT PAYING HIM? :P _

Arthur read Merlin's text, laughed and grabbed his jacket and wallet. Although it was pointless, before he headed downstairs he replied.

_YOU? GET BEATEN UP? CAN'T IMAGINE IT. K, COMING DOWNSTAIRS NOW. _

oOo

"The cabbie seemed kinda honoured to see that you were paying him." Merlin commented as him and Arthur walked up the stairs to Arthur's room.

The cabbie in question had gotten all fish mouthed when he had seen the Prince and had told him that it really wasn't required that he pay him and that it had been an honour to bring Merlin to him and so forth. Arthur, not being one to take advantage of in awe fans, had insisted on paying the cabbie, leaving him with a usually large tip before allowing him to drive off into a night which would be full of drunk passengers and half digested turkey being spewed onto his cab's carpet.

"Was he?" Arthur said in that absent minded way of his, nodding to his bodyguard and pushing open the door to his floor. "I don't notice that kind of thing. People I meet tend to fall in one of four categories: they're in awe of me and agree with everything I say, they want something from my family or they want to be Queen of England."

Merlin smirked. "And where am I meant to fall?"

"You're in the forth category, the smallest one."

"Which is?"

Arthur pushed open the door to his floor and smiled back at Merlin as he did so. "People who actually want to get to know _me_,"

"Oh. That's good then."

Arthur laughed. "Indeed. I think we'd have some problems if you told me that you wanted to be Queen,"

Arthur's laughter couldn't help but make Merlin smile. "I'm gay, Arthur... but I'm not _that _gay."

Two guards were standing outside Arthur's bedroom door. Arthur paused and pulled out his key, unlocking his door. It had occurred to Merlin that they could just go back to his room, since him and Arthur lived in the same hall, but then he remembered that Percival would probably be passed out drunk with some half naked redheaded sprawled across his chest and decided that maybe going up to Arthur's single room was better than walking in on yet another one of his lovable roommate's conquests.

"You sure, Merlin?" Arthur asked, opening the door. "I think you'd suit a Drag Queen attire. Hmm. Perhaps when I'm King I'll make you the official royal Drag Queen."

"Would it kill you to go for something more traditional? Royal fool perhaps?" Merlin laughed and followed Arthur into his bedroom. "What was the point of locking your door if you were just going to be gone for a few minutes and if you had two guards in front of it?"

"Security reasons," Arthur replied, grabbing a mug and shoving under the previously mentioned coffee machine. "My Father worries that in my absence; someone might be able to kill the guards and sneak in and poison my shampoo or something." Arthur turned rolled his eyes, signalling that he understood his Father's obsession with his safety.

"What sorts of security to you have?" Merlin asked, settling down in the soft armchair Arthur had by his bed.

Arthur laughed. "Why'd you wanna know? Are you planning on kidnapping me?"

"You wish," Merlin laughed but Arthur held back a grimace - all alone in the middle of nowhere with just Merlin? That didn't sound so bad. "No, I was just wondering. Like that night I found you. Where was your security then?"

"I gave them the night off," Arthur explained. "Last time my Father would ever allow it. They got kind of suspicious when I told them I had an appointment at the hospital and it all came out. I gave them the slip a couple of weeks ago... my Father threatened to have them standing in my bedroom rather than just outside and down the hall."

Merlin laughed. "He thinks that people wanna kidnap you that much?"

"Well, my personal worth is about three hundred and fifty million pounds." Arthur took the cup from the coffee machine and handed it to Merlin before starting to make his own. "It isn't a crazy idea. We have about fifty people a year try and break into the palace. Obviously it doesn't work because our security catches them before they get far... usually they stray from tours and are caught in the hallway two minutes later."

"And I assume that's also why you're on a pretty high floor?"

"Exactly... and as far away from a fire escape as possible. Chances are good that if someone decided to skim the building and break my window, my guards would see them, or they'd trip and break their necks before they got to me." Arthur laughed. "And if someone did break in? My Father's nuts enough to have me have a shotgun under the bed." He shrugged. "So far, this is the best security I've had. So looks like your kidnapping plan won't be able to go through."

Merlin took a sip of coffee and leaned back. "They wouldn't have been able to, but now that you've told me all that, surely I'll be able to figure something out."

"What, and get shot on your way off of campus?"

"Something like that."

Arthur took the coffee from the machine and went and sat down on his bed, looking at Merlin. He took a slug of coffee and winced as it burned his throat. Clearing his throat, he put the coffee down on his bedside table and returned his gaze to Merlin.

"So, what happened?"

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "He called me a man whore. I called him a pussy. He claimed that I was in love with you. I told him that he's jealous of anything with a dick. We broke up."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Wow. That's it?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what'd you expect? He's an over controlling wanker."

Arthur couldn't help but crack a smile at Merlin's joke. "_Wanker_? That's an awfully British word, Merlin. Do you know what it means?"

Merlin looked somewhat insulted. "Of course I know what it means."

"Do enlighten me."

"In two words?"

"If you can manage that,"

"Mmm," Merlin tilted his head thoughtfully. "Prince Arthur,"

oOo

Arthur was surprised that Merlin didn't seem all that bothered about his big break up with Will but did not press the man to talk about it. As a Prince, Arthur knew all too well how annoying it was when people were trying to get you to talk about something you simply didn't want to mention. Of course, in his situation it had been the media shouting questions at him as he walked to his car, not a trusted friend asking about it. Regardless, Arthur felt that the principle was still the same: Merlin called the shots on when they talked about Will.

They set up Arthur's laptop on the bed and watched Love Actually, which Arthur claimed was the 'ultimate break up feel good film'. Merlin originally made fun of Arthur for liking such a slaphappy film, but eventually owned up to watching it so many times in his youth that his Mother had banned him from watching it while she was home. Arthur had a strikingly similar story, one regarding his nanny and her actual hate of Love Actually.

"_State-side, I'm like... Prince Arthur!" Colin paused, "But without the weird family."_

"Hey!" Arthur said. "My family isn't weird!"

Merlin laughed. "Would I get hit if I commented?"

Arthur sat back and shrugged. "Probably,"

Merlin smirked and didn't reply, crossing his arms over his chest, returning his gaze back to the screen. After a moment, his eyes widened and he swore. "Shit!"

Arthur looked up at Merlin, startled by his sudden outburst. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't got any Christmas plans now," Merlin sighed. "It was planned that we'd go to Will's for Christmas with his family. Fuck my life - I guess I'll be back in Capon Bridge again for Christmas. Won't that be fun?"

Arthur pursed his lips in thought; he knew how much Merlin hated his hometown. Merlin watched as a smile worked its way across Arthur's face. Getting up, Arthur rummaged through his belongings before coming upon his iPhone. Merlin watched utterly perplexed as Arthur started typing into it, his fingers moving so fast that they were little more than a blur to Merlin's astonished gaze.

After ten minutes or so, Arthur put his phone down and smiled. "There, it's decided."

"What is?"

Arthur looked up in surprise. "Why isn't it obvious? I'm arranging for you to come to England for Christmas."

oOo

Hunith couldn't keep the astonishment out of her voice. "Clarence House? Prince Arthur? Christmas?"

Merlin smiled and rested his phone between his ear and shoulder as he folded the laundry on top of the drying machine. "Arthur invited us. Since the thing with Will is off, since it'd be plain awkward being at your ex's for Christmas... Arthur decided to save me the horror of returning to Capon Bridge and have us come to England for Christmas."

"But isn't there a total royal schedule?"

"Yup," Merlin paused and lifted up the laundry basket onto the washing machine. "We won't be able to see Arthur for Christmas Eve, Christmas and the day after - Boxing Day, they call it over there apparently - but he's willing to take us on a tour of the city and let us stay in Clarence House for Christmas... he's invited Uncle Gaius along too."

"Has he? Oh God, what did Gaius say?"

"He was actually pretty cool with the idea. He's used to meeting people like King Uther."

"I'm sure he's not used to meeting royalty."

"He liked Arthur."

"Everyone likes Arthur." Merlin countered, leaning against a wall, intending to finish the conversation in the empty laundry room rather than in his bedroom in front of Percival. The guy was upstairs having a 90210 marathon with the latest girl he'd brought back to the room and as gay as he was, Merlin would much rather shoot himself then sit through ten hours of 90210.

Hunith laughed. "I suppose that we're meant too. So we're the ones invited back to meet the family, is there something you're not telling me?"

Merlin laughed and shook his head before remembering that Hunith couldn't actually see him.

"I doubt it. Besides, it's only been three weeks since I broke up with Will. If you ask me, the bare minimum I have to wait is at least six weeks between hook-ups. So even if Arthur was gay, I wouldn't give in to his demands yet,"

Hunith chuckled. "Well, Merlin... best friend of the Future King of England... never imagined this a year ago, did you?"

"I love how life does that. Things you never imagine happening... and once they do, you can't imagine life any other way."

It was only after Merlin said it that he realized how utterly romantic that sounded. But Merlin couldn't help it. Arthur had that effect on him. At seven in the morning, after a night of literally no sleep, Arthur could have Merlin laughing and smiling utterly deliriously with very little trouble at all. Something about Arthur just filled Merlin with utter joy. Something about him was so perfect. Merlin knew he had flaws, like any human did. But somehow those flaws all wove together to make Arthur so utterly perfect it sometimes left Merlin breathless, wondering how such an utterly perfect person could want anything to do with _him_. After all, Merlin wasn't anything special. He was just, well, Merlin.

If Hunith had thought anything was off about what Merlin had said, she didn't show it, not missing a beat, she said,

"Well, I'm spending my Christmas in a royal residence. How glamorous is that? Oh your Father would be so pleased. Maybe I'll get to set you up with that gay Duke after all..."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Better late...

...Then never is clearly my mood when it comes to updating.

I am so sorry to have left you all for so long! A lot has happened in the past month, some good... some bad... so I've been pretty preoccupied lately and haven't had much time to write let alone update.

Also, sorry to anyone who reviewed who I didn't reply to - like I said, a lot has happened and I haven't really found a spare minute to check my FanFiction e-mail and reply to everything like I should have. Every review is apprichated, though - and thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review! :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Since he was bringing guests, Uther had insisted that Arthur use the family's private aircraft to arrive in England for Christmas.

Merlin had been utterly amazed when they had arrived at the airport only to find that they didn't have to check into any airline's desk, purely because Arthur had arranged their own form of transport. Arthur had thought that telling Merlin about their private airline might clue his friend into the utter excitement regarding the Prince's return. Arthur knew that Uther had arranged things so that they would be met by flashing cameras and video cameras. He hadn't shared this with Merlin and had convinced his friend, Hunith and Gaius to dress up as much as possible in formal daywear offering the explanation that they would, in fact be meeting the King soon.

It was an hour before they landed, just as they were going over the Irish Sea that Arthur (who was sitting across from Merlin, a glass of champagne in hand. The Prince had missed such luxuries in the states, due to the legal drinking age being twenty one) decided that he ought to clue Merlin into what exactly awaited them when they landed.

"My Father was so awfully excited when it was uncovered that I had brought back guests with me. I expect that our arrival will be all over the news,"

Merlin, who was also drinking champagne sputtered at this. "What? All over the news? _Us_?"

"My Father did say something about news reporters meeting us at the airport -"

"_Arthur!_"

Arthur gave Merlin is big-eyed innocent look and shrugged. "What? You can't tell me that you were expecting a private arrival. Surely you saw my arrival at Georgetown. That was in America, so surely you expect that my arrival back home would be far larger?"

Merlin shook his head. "No! I expected that some royal palace guy would meet us at the airport and we would go to one of your castles!"

"No... Christmas is eagerly awaited in England, as it is other places. My arrival home is a signal that the season has really begun. The British people will want to know about it... it'll be on the headlines, if not watched live."

Merlin pursed his lips. He hated any kind of attention, so obviously national attention being directed at him was something he despised. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come otherwise." Arthur replied, smirking.

Merlin couldn't deny it: Arthur had a point.

oOo

A guard from the palace waited outside the plane door, saluting Arthur as he exited. He raised his arm in greeting at the numerous news reporters who had appeared for the occasion. Just to his right shoulder Merlin appeared. He gave Arthur a nervous glance, upon realizing that he was being filmed. Arthur looked back at Merlin and his family and smiled reassuringly.

"It's all right," He promised. "Just pretend that you're the President or something. Wave, smile and soon we'll be in the car headed for Buckingham Palace."

The mention of the palace did little to soothe Merlin's nerves about the whole situation, but nevertheless, Merlin tried to do as Arthur said, stepping out of the plane and waving to the crowd. But when Merlin caught sight of the Princess Royal and King (waiting a few metres from the bottom of the stairs) all of Merlin's earlier nervousness came flooding back.

"I can't do this," Merlin whispered to Arthur, continuing to smile and wave.

"Of course you can," Arthur said soothingly. "I want you here. Remember that. It is an honour within itself. You have a right to be here. You're envied by all of the country because you are who is important to me. You'll be fine."

With Arthur's reassuring words echoing within his head, Merlin plastered a fake smile across his face and begun descending the staircase behind Arthur, lowering his arm when Arthur did. Behind him, Hunith and Gaius waved briefly to the crowd before following the Prince and Merlin down the steps. Arthur walked with a slow, graceful step towards his Father. Shaking hands with the King, Arthur embraced his sister quickly before turning to Merlin.

"Father, it is an honour to present to you my dear friend, Merlin Emrys."

Merlin was slightly aware of the cameras as he approached King Uther and Princess Morgana. Uther looked down his nose at Merlin and titled his nose up in expectation. Merlin was unfazed by this (for he had been warned that this would be the reaction from the King) and bowed before him.

"Your Majesty," Merlin said, rising. "It is an honour to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. Your flight was comfortable, I assume?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

Merlin and Arthur parted to make way for Hunith and Gaius. Arthur made the introductions.

"This is Merlin's charming Mother, Hunith Emrys and his uncle, Congressman Gaius Burrows."

Hunith curtsied and Uther kissed her hand, smiling. "Welcome to Britain, my dear."

Gaius copied Merlin, bowing and shaking the King's hand. "I am honoured to be visiting your magnificent and thriving country, Your Majesty,"

"I am sure that the pleasure of your visit is all mine," Uther replied diplomatically. His face then broke out into a wide smile. "I welcome you all to Britain."

"Thank you, sir." Merlin replied.

Seeing at the first introduction between his Father and Merlin had gone fairly well, Arthur decided not to count upon his luck anymore and instead directed his gaze towards his sister.

"And this is the evi – ah, er – lovely Princess Morgana,"

Morgana glared playfully at Arthur and then extended her hand towards Merlin. "It is an honour to finally meet you, Merlin. I have heard many wonderful things about you from Arthur. In fact, you're one of the only things about America I've heard about from my brother."

Arthur blushed and stopped himself from protesting. One of the things that being from an extremely socially adapt and media-centred family had taught Arthur was the fact that in some cases, silence was the best lie.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness," Merlin replied, smiling. _Arthur has spoken a lot about me? _At the thought, Merlin's heart skipped a little. _Surely she must be exaggerating. She wouldn't wish to appear rude and clueless about me. Arthur is straight, after all. _Merlin figured on a second thought.

"Please, call me Morgana." The Princess smiled. "I'm sure you are both tired from your flight and wish to retire."

Arthur smiled and kissed his sister. "We are QUITE tired, thank you for asking. But I'm sure Father would love to have our guests to dinner and port before we retire to Clarence House?"

Uther smiled at his guests. "Oh definitely, I could probably even trouble myself to personally give you a tour of Buckingham Palace... not tonight, of course as I realize you are tired. But I hope that something can be arranged before you depart for

Hunith clamped down hard on her jaw to keep it from hitting the floor. "I would be honoured if you would do so, your Majesty."

"It's settled then. But for now I believe Arthur will only allow me to treat you to supper."

"Yes, Father." Arthur asked, returning to stand behind Merlin's right shoulder. "I hope that you did not outdo yourself planning a return supper."

Uther smiled fondly at his son. "I'm afraid that it was Morgana who outdid herself this time, Arthur." He paused, smiling at his daughter. "So if you believe the cooks to be overworked simply for your return, speak to your sister, not to me."

Arthur laughed and then turned to their guests. "Shall we make our way back towards Buckingham Palace so that my Father will be able to indulge in the supper he has undoubtedly been assisting to plan for over

"You make it look as if I have no work, Arthur." Uther's tone was serious, but he smiled. "I will let you know that I had my assistant plan out the best route."

"Your Majesty," Hunith said, obviously overwhelmed by the lengths the King had gone to in order to prepare for their visit. "That is most thoughtful of you."

Uther smiled, pleased that she thought so. "Shall we go to our car, then?"

Merlin thought about asking about going through customs but as they made their way towards the car, Arthur leaned down and whispered in Merlin's ear.

"Don't worry about customs - the country assumes that if you're with us, you're important enough not to be bringing drugs or anything into the country. Besides, the hounds will sniff it out if anyway."

Merlin laughed. "The hounds? Like the ones Mr Burns has in _The Simpsons_?"

"Yeah, my Father uses them on Christmas Carollers and well-wishers who appear at the palace wanting an audience with them."

Merlin stole a glance at the King, who was waving to the crowds who had appeared for Arthur's return and snickered.

"That's nice of him." He whispered back.

Arthur shrugged and smiled. "It's my Father, what'd you expect?"

Merlin smiled and tried to think of the most diplomatic answer possible. "I expected to see the King of England... and that is exactly whom I saw."

Arthur looked at Merlin, a happy glint in his eye. If only Merlin was a royal! Then he would be allowed to join them at Sandringham House... oh how miserable things would be without Merlin at Christmas, Arthur thought sadly. In his mind's eye, Arthur pictured coming out of the church service to meet the adoring crowds with Merlin at his side. Merlin at his side... Merlin as his consort... Merlin as his husba - shit! Arthur brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was he thinking? Was he insane? Embarrassed at his own thoughts, Arthur quickly moved his hand away from his face and opened the car door for Merlin, smiling at the other man, who stood uncertainly before him.

"C'mon then, get your bony arse into the car."

"Hey!" Merlin said and then lowered his voice when he realized that Uther had heard him. Arthur slid in beside him and Merlin leaned over, whispering in his ear. "My arse is most certainly not bony!"

Having spent a considerable amount of time in the past checking out Merlin's arse, Arthur disagreed with this, but did not say anything in response. Instead, he merely smiled and turned to wave at the crowds as the car pulled away.

oOo

They arrived at the palace some half an hour later. While her brother discussed politics with the King - a subject which Uther enjoyed immensely, due to his incorrect belief that all could simply not function without the Royal Family - Hunith slowly warmed up to being in the presence of so many royals and began to relax. She had met Arthur before and had liked him and Morgana was very much like her brother, mirroring the mood of their Mother and making easy conversation.

Arthur was glad to see that Merlin's family seemed to be somewhat adapting to the regal presences they found themselves in. Although he had many a time assured Merlin that the visit would be nothing but successful, Arthur had privately worried that the royal life that he had been born into and as a result enjoyed quite readily might be somewhat daunting to the newcomers. That had been part of the reason that Arthur had not told Merlin that the press would be covering their arrival in England until they had been near landing, Arthur hated being in the presence of his Father and knew that Merlin's presence would be somewhat soothing to Arthur's tense composure in the presence of his Father and did not want to face him without Merlin if it could be avoided.

Arthur enjoyed watching Merlin's reaction as they drove up to the daunting gates of Buckingham Palace. Merlin's eyes grew wide and he sat up straighter as they paused at the gates to confirm that yes, the car held the three prominent members of the royal family and no, the guests with them were not planning on murdering any member of the royal family. After that, they drove up the sweeping dramatic drive and up to the double doors which were manned by two members of security.

Arthur got out of the car first and walked around the back to meet Merlin, who had paused getting out of the car and was staring up at the palace. He looked at Arthur in awe as the Prince walked towards him.

"I feel as if I ought to address you as Your Highness," Merlin said, chuckling. "It's just sinking in…"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "What's sinking in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Merlin asked and Arthur had a feeling that had his Father not been in earshot, Merlin would have opted for a slightly ruder response (which Arthur figured was something along the lines of, 'Are you really that blond?') than the one he chose.

"No…" Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion, trying not to notice the way that the grey light from the rainclouds overhead caused Merlin to look very pale, causing his raven hair and deep blue eyes to stand out to a point where Arthur felt near dazzled.

"I've just realized," Merlin said slowly. "That you're a prince."

Arthur's eyebrow rose. "Well done…"

Merlin shook his head and laughed. "No, I mean I knew that you're a Prince… but it always seemed like an offhand quality, like you might say, 'Oh, he's dyslexic'… something that you know, but it doesn't really click." Merlin looked around him again. "I mean, I know you as my friend sitting in a lounge in the dorm with a laptop and torn jeans… not as a Prince."

Arthur smiled. "I've never not been a Prince, Merlin. But I know what you mean. You've seen me in off-duty mode… never in a suit waving at the public. Nor have you seen me in my _natural habitat_," He turned and gestured at the palace behind him.

"It's rather daunting."

"I expect that you'll find Clarence House to be less so." Arthur said, beginning to follow the rest of their party to the doors. "It has less of a grand entrance. It still has a gate, but the entrance is less ornate. More like a fancy apartment building than a royal residence."

"When will we be going there?" Merlin feeling extremely out of his element in the place of such an ornate palace was desperate to find someplace where he felt less conspicuous.

"Soon… Father just wants to stuff us with the finest foods he can force the staff to prepare. Immediately after pudding he will request that we join him on a tour around the palace to look at the 'ornate masterpieces' dotted around the castle… at which point, I'll emphasize how absolutely exhausted we all are from our trip… and voilà, we return to Clarence House… and we sleep."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, seeing that familiar impish gleam in the depths of his blue eyes. Arthur took a step towards Merlin, his heart pounding in anticipation. For Merlin, the entire world melted away as he stood before Arthur… all he could see was the Prince, the glorious, handsome Prince seemingly crowned in a golden, wonderful glow. He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he and Arthur were separated by a few close inches. Arthur looked down at Merlin – their height was separated by only two inches, but in such close quarters it made something of a difference – imagining kissing him. It wouldn't be hard now… all he would have to do would be to lean down… tipping Merlin's face ever so slightly up towards his… and he could press his lips to his…

Suddenly realizing his thought, Arthur jerked and pulled away from Merlin. "Shall we go within?" He asked, running a nervous hand over his hair.

Merlin, surprised at this pulled from his haze and nodded. "Yeah, okay. We should."

Confused and dazed by the overwhelming feelings for Arthur which had just slammed into him, Merlin followed Arthur.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so pleased with the response this story is getting. :) And as usual, I'm sorry if I missed replying to your review personally! Thanks to all!

Here's a super long chapter to make up for the kind of short chapter five. xD

Please review!

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Merlin woke very early, with his face buried into what was probably the most comfortable pillow he had ever used.

In fact, when he thought about it – the bed he slept in was probably the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in. He turned onto his back, keeping his eyes closed and smiled happily. Merlin could feel sunlight on his chest and arms which signaled it that it was quite late. At this realization Merlin jerked awake, sitting straight up in bed and looked around him in bewilderment for a moment before it all came flooding back to him. Of course… he was in Britain, with Arthur… and he was in Clarence House. A royal household, holy crap… he was in a royal household.

With a groan, Merlin turned over and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It showed that it was a quarter past ten. Goodness, how on earth had he slept so long? His body told him that it wasn't much past five, damned jetlag.

Deciding that it was best that he get up and get on with his day, Merlin forced himself from the bed, putting his feet on the plush carpet below him. The entire room had an air of might and majesty… the ceilings were very high and gold painted crown molding framed the ceiling in the middle of which was a brilliant chandelier. Opposite his bed was a large marble fireplace. To the left of the fireplace was a door which lead into another ornate room, which held a flat screen TV and two bored looking Dukes. Off that room was a small kitchenette, which much to Merlin's delight the past night had been stocked with all his favourite foods and some wacky English brands that Arthur had assured him he would absolutely adore.

Another door in the bedroom lead off to a bathroom and another was simply a wardrobe. The entrance to the small apartment was in the 'parlor' as Arthur had referred to it.

But right then, neither Galaxy Bars nor Twister ice creams were on his mind as he stumbled through the two rooms and into the kitchenette. Right then all Merlin wanted was coffee. Although Arthur found the stuff disgusting, he had ensured that Merlin had been stocked with plenty of instant coffee. Oh, instant coffee was so American it was a wonder that a bit of it hadn't been spilled on the constitution. Instant coffee offered quick energy to those who were far too lazy to wait for actual coffee to be brewed and as a general rule, Arthur had told Merlin, 'Americans were lazy about everything'. Smiling at the memory, his heart fluttering at the thought of Arthur, Merlin turned on the electric kettle and returned to the main room, picking up the remote and trying to find a news channel.

In the end, he settled for BBC News and after making his coffee, he returned to the sitting room – er, 'parlor' – and watched the news. There wasn't any breaking news, Merlin sat through a story about him and Arthur and his family arriving in the UK and was pleased that in the video clip provided that he did not look nervous or out of place. _In fact_, he thought_, I look rather as if I'm __**supposed **__to be there. As If I'm Arthur's right hand man, his partner –_

Shit! Arthur's partner? What an insane idea. Pushing the thought aside and wincing mentally, Merlin's mind wandered back to the past afternoon, how close he and Arthur had been. Was he imagining it, or had Arthur been about to kiss him? And if Arthur had been about to kiss him… did that mean that Arthur felt the same way about him? Merlin had accepted fairly early on after his break from Will that he was in love with Arthur. Despite the Prince's little snobbish ways, Merlin loved him. He loved Arthur's dedication and intensity. There was also this kindness to Arthur which Uther did not possess, a kindness which was remarked upon continually by the press, and it was that kindness which made the English people believe that the monarchy was not as doomed as believed.

Half an hour later, Merlin was on the couch, third cup of coffee in hand having swapped to a documentary about whether or not Elizabeth I was a man (a rumor brought to popularity by Dracula author, Bram Stoker) when the phone by the door rang. Merlin jumped to his feet, hot coffee spilling over the sides of the cup onto his hand. He swore and ran over to the receiver.

"Hello?"

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Arthur! Hi…" Despite being in Arthur's own home, Merlin had not anticipated hearing from the Prince. He stumbled over his words like a schoolchild. "Hi… uh, no, no you didn't wake me. I was just drinking coffee…"

"Great, let me in will you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm standing outside your door."

Merlin looked to the door which was straight to his left. Stepping towards it, he undid the lock and pulled it open. Still in his pajama's (which, rather than the silk matching pajama's which were probably expected by the public, consisted of plaid bottoms and a ratty Batman T-shirt) and dressing gown, Arthur leaned against the door, a cordless phone stolen from the nearby reading room in hand.

"Good God, you haven't been standing there all night, I hope?"

"No," Arthur smiled and Merlin's heart melted. "I woke up about twenty minutes ago and decided to come find you… it occurred to me just as I got here that since its early in the morning in DC, you might still be sleeping… so I thought I'd call, because groggily picking up a phone from your bedside has a better chance of getting back to sleep after. Er, I mean that once you've answered and hung up you'd probably be able to go back to sleep rather than falling back into bed after answering the door…"

Merlin smiled. "That was thoughtful of you –"

"Thanks," Arthur replied. "Can I come in?"

"You didn't let me finish," Merlin's eyes twinkled playfully. "It was rather thoughtful of you… so who are you and what did you do with Arthur?"

Arthur pretended to be offended. "Excuse me, _Mer_lin – I happen to be very thoughtful!"

Merlin smirked. "I won't fight with a royal, but yes… come in."

He stepped aside as Arthur passed him. Arthur looked around the room and smiled when he saw the half downed coffee in Merlin's hand.

"Douwe Egberts suiting you well?" Arthur asked, nodding towards the coffee.

"It's all right, but I do prefer Kona coffee."

"I did try and get it," Arthur said, running a hand over his tousled bed hair. "They don't have it over here though…"

"It's no problem." Merlin insisted, his heart tightening at Arthur's obvious concern that Douwe Egberts wasn't good enough for him. "I grew up with Kona, so obviously I'll have a soft spot for it. Douwe Egberts is good, too."

"Merlin," Whatever compassion Arthur had just shown was gone, replaced with wry humor. "Any instant coffee is disgusting."

"No, it's not… it's the same."

"Instant coffee tastes like you've taken coffee paste and spread it on cardboard and then somehow liquefied the whole contraption."

"Only if you add too much…"

Arthur shook his head. "Nope, even if you put a GRAIN of instant coffee in, it'd taste like absolute crap."

Merlin shook his head, but he was still smiling. He set the mug down on the coffee table and looked up at Arthur. "Can I get you anything, Your Highness?"

Arthur sank down into an armchair. "Nah, I downed a cup of tea before I came down here. Now tea – that's a drink which still has dignity. I've never seen or heard of instant Earl Grey…"

"What are we doing today?" Merlin asked, ignoring Arthur's point.

"In about three hours, we'll be heading down to the V & A… they've just opened this new Elizabethan Exhibit and they've invited me to come view it. And I've decided that since you, Gaius and your Mother are my guests – it's in my right to force you to go with me."

"V & A?" Merlin asked.

"Victoria and Albert Museum," Arthur explained.

"Oh," Merlin said, he'd never simply heard it referred to as 'V & A' before. "Wait, forced… but you love English History. You're specializing in the English Renaissance, isn't this exhibition just up your alley?"

"Yes, I'll enjoy that part," Arthur sighed. "It's just appearing in public, opening bridges… you know, that whole side of it. Four hundred years ago the royal family were believed to be ordained by God and spent their time rolling around in jewels and studying Greek and actually running the country, not opening a bloody bridge or viewing an exhibition so that the museum can have a quote to show off about it. I mean, what's the bloody point of being a bloody royal? You get hounded by the media, if I even walked into Starbucks and bought a vanilla latte it'd be all over the news, I can't have an opinion on anything in case it gets out to the press… I have my life planned out for me. I _have_ to be royal. I _have_ to be King. Do I have a choice? No. Would anyone care if I'd rather live in Montana on a ranch? Nope. People think it must be amazing being a royal, but it's not. Don't you think there are things I want that I can't have simply because… because I'm ROYAL?" Arthur ranted. "I can't wear what I want; I always have to be in a suit. I have to join the military after university to set an example… I can't…" _ I can't love you. _Arthur added silently. He shook his head. "I hate being reminded that while other people are out there saving the world, I'll get to sit on a throne with practically no political power opening bridges for people and I can't change that."

Merlin sat down beside Arthur. "When you are King," He said firmly. "You'll be able to change that. The people respect the royal family and they love you… if you say that you want to do more than open bridges maybe they'll listen. You can't expect them to try anything without you telling them how you feel. Despite what most people believe, life doesn't owe you anything… so you've got to make your own way. Without effort on your part, nothing will change."

Arthur looked at Merlin and reached over and took his hand, squeezing it.

oOo

Merlin, followed by his Uncle and Mother followed Prince Arthur as they stepped from the car, Adam Williamson, who was the head of research and who had been the head on this particular project waited at the base of the steps outside to greet Prince Arthur.

Doctor Adam Williamson had studied history at Oxford in the late sixties, specializing in the Stuart Era and Medieval Medicine. Throughout the seventies he had built up his reputation, gaining his PhD and publishing two highly regarded books: _Medicine and Magic_ (a book going in depth of the medieval belief of the cause of disease) and _The Lovers of James I and VI_ (a book which researched several men who were believed to have been bedfellows with the Scottish King and went in depth researching the question of whether or not the monarch had been in fact, gay). Arthur, always being one to ensure that he had good background knowledge of whoever he was meeting so that he would be able to converse easily (after all, his family was believed to be one of the most socially adept families in the world, he had to assist to live up to such reputations) with whomever he was meeting, was pleased to say that he had read and owned a much thumbed through copy of the latter, _The Lovers of James I and VI._

Merlin, on the other hand had enjoyed _Medicine and Magic _more. Both books were now in the briefcase of one of Arthur's security guards. The pair hoped that they might be able to get them signed by their creator at the end of their tour.

Anyway, after gaining his PhD and publishing two of many successful and well regarded historical factual books, Adam had gone to Scotland where he had landed a job at Edinburgh Castle… after his wife died in a car crash Adam had moved to Cardiff, where he had lectured students until the middle eighties. Then, until someone in Oxford had offered him a job as a research director at the Ashmolean, Adam – battered and heartbroken – had returned to Oxford. Remaining unmarried, Adam had worked his way through several highly regarded museums (The British Museum and The Natural History Museum among them) before being offered this job at the Victoria and Albert three years before.

Adam welcomed Arthur and his guests warmly as they stepped from the car. He greeted the Prince's guests with the same respect. Adam had been about six when King Albert (Arthur's grandfather) had taken the throne in 1954, so he had grown up singing 'God Save the King' each morning in his form room and as a result, Adam had evolved into a very hardcore Monarchist, something which was surprising in this day and age. Since coming to the throne in 1986, Uther had done little and represented little which was popular with the public. Many people looked forward to Arthur taking the throne, thinking that the young Prince held much potential for bringing back honour and respect to the monarchy.

Adam looked around at his guests and smiled. "It is a great honour to have you here this afternoon, lady and gentlemen." He looked at Hunith and smiled; she dipped her head and blushed, looking up at him through her lashes. Merlin repressed a groan.

"The honour is all mine, sir." Arthur replied, smiling and shaking Adam's hand again as a reporter took a photo. "I know how highly respected you are and I am very excited to see your talents today."

A group of people had appeared here too, cheering as Prince Arthur got out of the car and waved to them. Merlin was surprised at what a crowd had appeared, but Arthur had said to him that his family was much more of a big shot in their actual country then they were in the US or anywhere else… "People either love us or hate us," Arthur had told him. "There's no middle ground." and so, many would jump at the chance to see their royal Prince, even if it was from a safe distance of hundred metres. Merlin thought that Arthur was missing something… after all, he was Britain's biggest pin up Prince… somehow, Merlin doubted that there would be such a craze to see Uther if he was to appear at the V & A. And by looking around and seeing several 'The Princess of Wales is here!' and 'Marry me, Arthur!' posters: Merlin decided his suspicions to be justified.

They made their way within the ornate building, pausing appropriately as they made their way through the main hall, which was full of sculptures of naked God's and Goddess's before they found their way to the exhibition hall.

Adam, referring to his inner respect and love of the monarchy had planned what turned out to be a very interesting tour of the exhibition. To Arthur and Merlin, it was like seeing rather than reading one of his books, the leading historian mixed just enough humor and facts, making the entire thing seem more like a gallant fictional story then the story of a historical monarch. At the end of their tour, once the death warrant for Mary Queen of Scots had been put back into its box and they sat in the William Morris tearoom, enjoying five steaming cups of tea, small sandwiches, scones (completely plain, Merlin had told Arthur beforehand that his Mother could not stand scones with dried fruit in them) and a baked that morning victoria sponge.

"Actually," Arthur said - in reply to Adam talking about his latest book _The Duchess's Daughter _which surrounded the life of Eliza Courtney - the illegitimate daughter of Georgina Duchess of Devonshire which would be released the next year -. "Merlin and I are fans of your earliest work, he enjoyed _Medicine and Magic_."

"I see," Adam's eyes lit up, looking over at Merlin, "What do you find so fascinating about the book, Mr. Emrys?"

"I enjoy the perceptions people had of witches in those days." Merlin replied. "Excuse me, not witches but magic in general. It amazes me that something which leaves so many questions and so many holes could be considered and believed wholly by many people. Surely they were curious as to 'what sort of magic' caused it? And surely some would have wanted to do experiments which lead to scientific discoveries?"

"Indeed, Mr. Emrys – they did, but they often burned their work for it too counted as dabbling in witchcraft which as you know is punishable by death so what was passed on was by mouth and kept in memory. Of course, although many might wonder, they did not search for answers for they believed that it would lead them to corruption by the devil."

Merlin nodded. "That is a fascinating perception, Dr. Williamson."

Adam smiled and turned to Arthur. "And you, Your Highness? Which of my earlier works interests you, not _Medicine and Magic_ I'm assuming?"

"No, although _Medicine and Magic_ is definitely a revolutionary piece of work," Arthur offered, before answering the question. "I am a great fan of The Lovers of James I and VI."

"Oh James I, I love him. He's a stereotypical gay man… such a fan of Shakespeare and theater! He had a very intimate relationship with Shakespeare, although it is doubtful that they were ever bedfellows – Shakespeare although probably gay had far too much of a legacy to become a lover of the King – but I would put money on the idea that perhaps they were in love. After all, one of Shakespeare's greatest and saddest plays was written for the King himself."

"Would that be _Macbeth_?"

"Indeed, Your Highness," Dr. Williamson nodded. "James I was distantly related to Banquo – who, of course is told that although he will never be royalty his ancestors will be royalty in the beginning of the play – 'not as great as Macbeth, yet greater…' I believe the quote is - and so Shakespeare wrote James I a much amended family history."

"Amended? I'm afraid I'm not that well acquainted with the actual historical basis of _Macbeth_, sir."

"In the play Banquo is shown to be good and completely innocent. In fact, there is much likelihood that he was just as involved with King Duncan's murder as Macbeth himself was." Adam shrugged. "It wouldn't have pleased King James to hear this, so with lack of internet to immediately correct him, Shakespeare amended the facts - shaped them to his liking, if you will. Now, Your Highness, if I might ask - what exactly is it about _The Lovers of King James I and VI_ which fascinates you?"

Arthur was silent for a moment, thinking. After ten seconds or so, he opened his mouth and began to speak. He chose his words carefully, hoping not to offend Merlin or give away his own emotions and feelings away in the process.

"Although… although being homosexual in those days was punishable by death and even though as King, James probably wouldn't have encountered the danger of execution, though his son certainly did…" Arthur paused, thinking over how best to explain. "James's sexuality could be a very much a reason for people to plot against him and try and dethrone him – reasoning, of course that since he engaged in acts which are spoken against in the Bible, God was trying to show that he was not meant to be on the throne – he never really encountered those problems. Due to the lack of tabloids and photographs no one could ever photograph the King doing something or meeting with someone he shouldn't be… all that existed were rumours which never truly caught on. It appears that James managed to both keep the respect of his subjects and live a fairly fulfilling love life. I find it absolutely incredible that in such a religious age – an age where such an act was considered to be worthy of capital punishment – a clearly homosexual King was so obviously still accepted by his people and his parliament. James I was probably one of the happier Monarch's to sit on the throne."

Adam nodded. "I agree entirely, you are very perceptive, Your Highness. Of course, we can never truly know what the public feelings about James were – as we are only guessing from letters and written things. The tone of such things, we shall never know… we can only hope to have enough of a background of the authors of such documents to make a very close guess."

"I agree." Arthur nodded. "History is the ultimate mystery."

"Right you are, Your Highness… if I'd known you both had such a fondness of those books of mine I would have arranged for a signed copy to be given to you both."

"No worries," Arthur gestured for the security guard who had the books to come forward, opening his bag he passed the books to Arthur, who in turn held them out to Adam Williamson. "Merlin ensured that I brought both of our copies."

"It's just lucky that I'd taken _Medicine and Magic_ on the plane to thumb through." Merlin laughed. "Arthur dropped it on us this morning that we'd be coming here."

"You have enjoyed it, though I hope?" Adam was immediately worried that the Prince had brought his guests with him purely because he had nothing better to do.

Merlin caught this and nodded. But it was Hunith who saved them.

"Indeed, we have." She smiled warmly at him, not the warm motherly smile she saved for Merlin, but a brilliant somewhat flirty smile. "When I was little I liked running around pretending that I was Elizabeth I. My father worked for a theater company and often brought me home magnificent costumes, so once I dressed up in my blue Elizabethan dress, little was left to the imagination. Actually, I read your book _The __**Queen's**__ Great Matter_ about Robert Dudley and Elizabeth I twenty or so years ago and I was wondering about your thoughts on whether or not they had an illegitimate child?"

"I don't believe that it would have been very easy for Elizabeth to conceal a pregnancy, so if she was ever pregnant, she did not carry to term and miscarried. But, it is also possible that she did carry his child, but she was unaware of it until she actually went into labor, which thanks to that new popular show _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_ is actually slightly more common than previously known. And if that is the case, Elizabeth would have easily been able to carry to term and deliver in what would hopefully be confidence. Also, it would be difficult to get much past rumours if Elizabeth had never shown a weight gain or any other symptom connected with pregnancy…"

oOo

It was near five at night when they left the Victoria and Albert. King Uther had promised Gaius and Hunith a tour of Buckingham Palace for that evening, so while one car took Merlin and Arthur back to Clarence House – Arthur had managed to weasel Merlin out of it, telling his Father that Merlin would enjoy seeing the real city then the palace – the other took Hunith and Gaius to Buckingham Palace.

"Poor souls," Arthur commented, leaning back against the leather seat. "My Father's lectures on the History of Art are probably more boring than Mrs. Figg's cats."

Merlin smiled, thinking of the Harry Potter and feeling a wave of childish excitement pass over him. Arthur knew that Merlin had a weakness for all things Harry Potter. It had been announced that the fifth book – Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix would be released on the 21st of June 2003, literally just a day under six months away… Merlin couldn't wait. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ had blown his mind to pieces, leaving him sweaty and panting for more. It had been at the beginning of that month that Merlin had dragged Arthur to see the second Harry Potter movie, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Originally, he had been supposed to go with Will, but their break up had gotten in the way and Merlin hadn't seen it until near its third week in cinemas. A fact, which Arthur had been subject too many a time in the past month, to Merlin, waiting for more Harry Potter was right up there with grilling your pet at a barbeque.

"Weren't you there at the first Harry Potter Premiere?" Merlin wondered aloud. "Did you meet the actress who played Mrs. Figg?"

"They cut her out of the movies, remember?"

"Oh, of course!" Merlin smacked his hand to his head. "You'd really think I'd know something like that."

"Your obsession with witchcraft worries me, Merlin." Arthur reached into the mini-fridge and brought out a diet cherry coke, tossing it to Merlin; he fished back into the fridge for a diet mountain dew.

Merlin smirked. "Why? D'you think I'm secretly magic?"

"I know you're secretly magic!"

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"The fact that my socks disappearing into the washing machine in the dorms… clearly an example of witchcraft."

"That's a weird washer, not witchcraft." Merlin laughed, popping open the coke. "Besides, you never do your laundry; you just throw it at me and ask me to do it."

"Touché."

"So where are you dragging me tonight?"

"Nowhere big, I know you don't really like clubs."

Merlin had confessed to Arthur earlier that he didn't see a point in dressing up and going to a place that reeked of sweat and hormones – the same smell as a high school changing room when you could see a play or go to a nice restaurant. Still going out with your friends, minus the smell of changing rooms, besides, most of the guys at gay clubs were looking for a one night stand. Arthur could live with Merlin's dislike of clubs, as he thought it would be rather awkward explaining to his father why he was photographed coming out of a gay club with Merlin – he'd settle for a nice restaurant or bar any day.

"Okay…" Merlin said, "That doesn't really narrow it down. Where are we going?"

"A favourite place of mine," Arthur's eyes twinkled. "But first, we need to get out of these Godforsaken suits and into_ normal_ clothing."

oOo

Two hours later, Arthur had his driver take him and Merlin to Centre Point in London. Centre Point was marked by a hideous and tall building which really had no use since it had been built but instead stood tall and lonely, looking as ugly as ever. This was where Arthur and Merlin were dropped off. Merlin looked up at the building and made a face. He looked to Arthur, realizing that he was without security.

"Are you crazy?"

"What?" Arthur was looking through his BlackBerry and didn't look up.

"You're…" Merlin looked around at passerby's and lowered his voice. "You're the _Prince_… and there's no security and you're in London. At night. Without security."

Arthur looked around. "I'm not entirely without security. They'll park the car around the corner and come look after us, artfully absenting themselves around the crowd without looking like weirdos stalking two young men. And even if I was without security, I've done this kind of thing loads of times and only ever been recognized twice. It's amazing what a disguise a T-shirt, zip hoodie, old trainers, torn jeans and an old leather jacket makes."

"You go out in disguise often?"

"Well, not exactly disguise – for as you can tell, I'm not supporting sunglasses or a clown wig – but not in what people would expect me to be in. This entire outfit cost me less than fifty pounds. Most people would expect to see a prince wearing a suit and tie or at the very least a fine tailored pair of trousers and a suit that cost more than their monthly salary. So, when I'm walking down a street, people don't really look twice at me because nothing I'm wearing signals that I'm rich, let alone royal." Arthur shrugged. "There's a certain way the public sees me, my public image… when I'm out walking the street, no one connects a university student in a ratty hoodie and grubby trainers with the public image they know."

Merlin nodded. "So, you go out normally sometimes?"

"You mean without screaming crowds of girls holding several different signs saying 'Marry me Prince Charming'?"

"Yeah…" Merlin chuckled. "That's what I mean, without the screaming chicks."

"In that case, yes, I do go out 'normally' sometimes." Arthur laughed.

"So where are we going?" Merlin asked, changing the subject.

"This piano bar I thought you'd like. It's one of my favourite hangouts. The second place I was recognized."

"And they don't tell anyone you go there?"

"They know if they did I'd never go there again." Arthur shrugged. "We've never discussed it… but they know pretty damn well that if it was widely known that I went there, the place would get packed with girls hoping to meet me – or rather, meet my title and it would lose its mood. It's one of the few that exists from the 1940s. They care too much about remaining a proper piano bar to tell anyone that I go there."

"Where was the first place you were recognized?"

"Foyles, in the astronomy section," Arthur shook his head, smiling at the memory. "The last place you want to be recognized – it's full of foreign tourists who have come to England in the hopes of meeting a royal and being swept of their feet. Surprising it was there, though… I've managed to walk through the entire of the British Museum without being spotted."

Merlin laughed. "I'd like to go to the British museum someday."

"You could go the day after Boxing Day." Arthur offered. "I'll have someone call up and ask for a private tour."

"That'd be great," Merlin paused. "And what the fuck, exactly is Boxing Day? Will Mike Tyson be coming to Buckingham Palace?"

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "No, he won't be. It isn't a day dedicated to the sport – it's a day where in Victorian times, gifts would be given to servants. Think of it as a lower class Christmas day."

"What'll we do on that day?"

"I've convinced Father to go against tradition and allow you, Gaius and your Mother to join us in Norfolk at Sandringham House for our Boxing Day shoot."

"Oh God, you're not going to let me near firearms, are you?"

"Of course not, do I look insane?" Arthur teased, bumping Merlin's arm playfully.

"Hey! I don't think I'd be that bad!"

"The actual shoot only lasts about two or three hours." Arthur told Merlin. "We wake up to a late brunch, go out at about noon and return at two or three or tea. Then, we sit down to a late Boxing Day roast and then return to the parlor for port, cigars and cards by the fire. Christmas is the public day for us, Boxing Day is quieter. Still posh, but quieter and more family related – which is why it was easier convincing Father that you should be allowed to come down then… he wouldn't hear of it on Christmas, apparently it has been against tradition for anyone but royals to be with royals on Christmas day."

"Oh," Merlin had hoped that maybe next year he would be able to join Arthur on Christmas day. Of course, if he became a royal… Merlin was daydreaming again. Pushing away thoughts of any type of romance with Arthur, Merlin looked at the small tucked away corner restaurant they were approaching. "Is this it?"

"Yeah," Arthur pulled open the door and a pleasant jingle sounded as it opened.

A guy who looked about fifty was behind the bar. A few others sat around; a man at the piano was playing a piece which Merlin would have bet his life was Willie Smith. A woman in a classic red jazz-style dress sat on a couch across from the pianist with a glass of water in front of her. An old lady who appeared to be about eighty sat in a corner reading Jane Eyre and a group of thirty something year olds sat in the middle of the room. Two more pairs sat dotted around the room, which smelled heavily of old bear and cigars. The bartender smiled when he saw Arthur.

"Long time no see, Arthur. How are the states suiting you?"

"Well, thanks Bertie." Arthur walked up the bar. "Although the legal drinking age is twenty one, so I haven't had a vodka gimlet in _months_."

"How you must have suffered." Bertie's eyes sparkled. "I'll whip one up for you now. Who's your friend?"

"Merlin Emrys," Merlin reached over the bar and shook Bertie's hand. "Nice to meet you,"

"American, eh?" Bertie smiled. "Welcome to Britain. Arthur suiting you well?"

"He's been decent." Merlin replied.

"Ha, he always is, isn't he?" He looked slid the vodka gimlet over to Arthur and turned to Merlin. "What'll it be?"

"Um…" Merlin suddenly realized he had no idea what to order. He looked to Arthur for advice. "I'm having a dumb American moment. Help me?"

"Oh right, you can't drink until you're twenty one." Arthur said, thinking quickly over drinks he liked. "Um, Long Island Iced Tea. It's a freakin' classic. Great drink to start out with, if you ask me. Although Bertie here started me out with Sex with a Teacher."

Merlin laughed. "Um, wow. Okay, what he said, Long Island Iced Tea please."

"Coming right up,"

Once both Merlin and Arthur had their drinks, they sat down in a dark corner across from the piano. There they sipped their drinks and talked about all sorts of things, slipping back into their normal roles. When Merlin was with Arthur, he often found that he couldn't stop thinking of things he wanted to know or talk about. There never seemed to be enough time for everything. If Merlin had to be locked in a room for eternity with someone, he'd choose Arthur – that way, he'd never be bored. He felt as if they could talk about anything, from whether or not condoms actually increased pleasure or whether that was just a quip for encouraging people to buy them to which of Norman Shaw's buildings were the finest.

It was probably when they were enjoying their third round of cocktails that someone got up and requested a song from the pianist. At once the pianist stopped playing Willie Smith music – which was clearly used as an interval when no one could think of what they wanted to hear, something which Merlin thought to be a crime. Willie Smith being used as intervals was just wrong. Kind of like dating your brother, it was right up there with incest when it came to wrong – and then began with a much more modern tune which Merlin recognized instantly. His heart sank when he heard it, clearly it had been one of the couples who had requested it, because it was a song that although good, should never have appeared in a piano bar. Standing up, the singer began to sing what was a well-worn song to her.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

Arthur, on the other hand was ignoring the fact that Mariah Carey should never appear in piano bars and was engaged with the lyrics. His eyes stole across the bar to Merlin, who was watching the pianist with pursed lips. God, he was beautiful. Arthur pictured reaching across the table and stroking Merlin's face, the curves of his eyes, those beautiful prominent cheekbones, that perfectly straight nose. Arthur loved Merlin's nose, it was perfectly straight, it didn't curve in in a feminine fashion, nor did it have an unattractive large hump to it like so many male noses did. It was as straight as a board, perfectly sculpted and perfectly fit into Merlin's gorgeous face.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

God, he loved Merlin. Arthur loved Merlin so much that it hurt. Every time he dreamed it was of him and Merlin, of a future they could build together if he wasn't a Prince. Not always were the dreams lustful, there were some dreams where there wasn't even anything particularly romantic about them. They would just be lying together with their limbs intertwined, talking about whatever came to mind. But in each dream he had, whether it was lustful, romantic or just affectionate, they were open about their love for each other. In his dreams, Arthur never had any doubts about whether or not Merlin loved him too. They were just together, they were just in love, they were just happy.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You_

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby _

Arthur let out a long, low sigh as the song ended. Making an excuse to Merlin, he quickly walked outside and leaned against the wall, trying to collect his thoughts and banish the deep pain he felt in chest. Never would he be able to hold Merlin as he dreamed, never would he be able to love him as he dreamed. All he would ever be to Merlin was a friend… nothing more. Just a friend.

Arthur looked up to the inky night sky.

_Please, _He asked, not sure who or what he was speaking to, but knowing that he meant all his words with his entire self. _Please let us be together. Somehow, somewhere… somehow somewhere soon. I give up my titles, my riches… everything. Just let me be with Merlin in the end. _


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

I meant to post this as soon as I finished it, but sadly FanFiction's been down (its been down a lot lately, hasn't it?) But nevertheless, I'm happy to see that FanFiction is up and working today so that I can post the chapter I promised. I think you'll all REALLY like this chapter! ;)

As always, sorry to those of you if I didn't reply to your review personally. And again, thanks to all who did review! :)

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Arthur shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

To his left stood Morgana and to his right stood his Father, King Uther. King Uther was not paying any attention to either of his children; instead he focused on the priest in front of him. That fake, public smile was plastered across his face as he shook the other man's hand warmly. Arthur repressed a groan. He didn't blame the public for disliking his Father so… Arthur had never truly felt all that fond of his Father himself. It didn't help matters that Arthur blamed his Father entirely for his own Mother's death, twelve years before.

Arthur remembered the day well, despite the fact that he had only been seven years old. They had been at Buckingham Palace three weeks after returning from a state visit to America. Arthur and Morgana had spent the morning playing on the lawn with their Mother only to come in to find a very grumpy King. He grumbled to Igraine about how commonly she acted towards her children… it had been one of their louder, more dramatic arguments that had occurred between the King and Queen. Closing his eyes, Arthur could hear his parents angry voices echoed in his head.

"_Why on earth do you insist on treating them so commonly?" Uther stood by the side door, watching his wife scornfully. _

"_I'll thank you to keep your tone with me." She snapped. "And you can hardly talk about common, you often insist on talking like a seaman, even in front of the children. What on earth is that meant to teach them?"_

_Uther's eyes flared. "I am merely trying to make the point that perhaps you are a little too common with them, treating them like they're common."_

"_How else am I supposed to treat them? They're children, playing outside is good for them."_

"_Playing outside… playing in mud is common. They are royalty and should not be let to do such nonsense." Uther looked at his daughter and son, who stood with their hands interlinked, looking up at him. Arthur remembered feeling uneasy at this point. His parents had fought before in front of them and he hated it. _

"_They are royal children." Igraine emphasized the last word. "And it is not as if we are teaching them bad manners. They have gone on public occasions with us many a time and charmed the public. _

"_They are ROYAL!" Uther thundered. "Like it or not one day the boy will be King!"_

"_Today they are at home so why should they not be allowed to rest and do as they please? We allow you to do as you wish often enough at home."_

"_What does that mean?" Uther snapped._

"_Oh, like you don't know!" Igraine replied hotly. "You insist on sleeping until one in the morning and then you get up unwashed and plop down on the couch and call for the first servant you can see to bring you a beer. You can hardly talk about common when you act constantly like such a lazy slug!"_

"_I do not insist on playing with mud."_

"_Oh, of course… I'm sorry dear, you insist on playing with other women!"_

_Uther threw back his head and laughed. "What on earth are you talking about?" _

"_Oh, people talk Uther." _

"_Oh, who's talking? Your dumb friends at the clubs? Now love, tell me – who was it who told you that I'm seeing anybody besides yourself? Lady Celia DeWitt? The Duchess of Buckingham? Or maybe, it was even Elizabeth Princess of Kent? Although, I find it hard to imagine that my own cousin would be such a stupid idiot." _

_Igraine's green eyes flared. "My friends are not dumb, Uther. They are intellectual and can carry on a conversation better then you ever could!"_

The fight had escalated until Morgana and Arthur had chosen to simply leave their parents and retire to their room. However a young Arthur waited at the door of his room, listening for the sound of his Mother's footsteps on the marble steps leading to her own apartments. It was a secret well-kept from the public that King Uther and Queen Igraine had separate rooms something that had occurred a year ago, a desperate attempt to save their marriage from divorce. Uther believed divorce to be for lower class, stupider people. People who weren't nearly on his level and he had forced his wife – rather violently, Igraine admitted to her sister Henrietta behind closed doors – to remain married to him. By the end of her life, Igraine feared, hated and loathed her husband.

Anyway, this fight was worse than the others. And Arthur as he always did, waited with his ear pressed to the double door of his room, ignoring his Nanny's attempts to draw him into a game or a movie. This was a common occurrence in the palace. Even as a young child, Prince Arthur was incredibly attuned to other people's feelings and hated to see his beloved mother so upset and longed to do all he could to comfort her.

Arthur remembered the last time he had seen his mother clearly.

_Finally, half an hour later scurrying heels clicked nosily against the marble floor right past his door. Arthur tore the door open and turned in the direction the heels had gone, only to catch sight of his mother turning up the flight of stairs which lead to her apartments. Stealing a look at the Nanny and Morgana who were curled up on the other side of the room with chocolate biscuits watching 'Snow White' Arthur opened the door a crack and slipped out of the room past the guards. _

_No one tried to stop the young Prince as he walked down the corridor and up the carpeted steps and down three more corridors. Arthur let himself into his mother's chambers. The entrance hall was still and empty, but Arthur didn't waste time searching the twenty or so rooms which made up the Queen's apartment but instead went to exactly where he knew she would be. Making his way through her bedroom, he stopped outside the closed bathroom door and listened. His mother was sobbing loudly. Arthur tried the door, but as expected the Queen had locked it. She was no stranger to Uther's temper and even when she was as upset as she was, she did not waste time in putting as many defenses between her and her husband as possible. _

_Arthur looked around the room and saw the tissues which sat in their porcelain box (which concealed the much cheaper cardboard box within) and went over and grabbed a few. He walked over and lay on the floor in front of the door to the bathroom. Flattening the tissues as much as he could, Arthur slid the first one under the door. After a moment, the sobbing subsided a little as Igraine realized that her son was once again in the place he always took when she was upset. A moment later the sobbing resumed and Arthur slid a few more of the tissues under the door. Arthur waited a moment and then the door opened and his Mother took him into her arms. _

_Arthur said nothing, but buried his head into her neck, inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of her Amor Amor perfume. She hugged him tightly, pressing her cheek against his soft blond hair. _

"_Oh Arthur," She whispered, hugging him closer. "I'm so sorry you had to listen to that."_

_At this point, one might expect Arthur to start asking questions like, 'Why does Father lose his temper so much?' or 'Don't you love Father?' but he did nothing of the sort. The questions had been asked by both him and Morgana time and time again and were worn through. Instead Arthur only wrapped his arms around his Mother and held her tightly. _

"_It's okay, Mummy." Arthur murmured. "I love you."_

"_Oh, I love you too, baby." Igraine rocked him. "But it's not okay. Your Father… oh I can't put up with this anymore!" _

_Putting Arthur down softly, Igraine raced out of the room and into her bedroom. Once there, she found a small duffel bag and shoved all of her jewelry into it. She then raced over to her wardrobe and pulled out all of her less fancy clothes, trousers instead of skirts, flats instead of heels. Even a few pairs of jeans had found their way into her wardrobe. Arthur sat on her bed and looked confused as she packed with vigorous speed._

"_Mummy, what're you doing?" _

"_I'm leaving, Arthur." She zipped up the bag and looked up at him seriously. _

"_Will you come back?"_

"_I don't know, baby. I don't know." _

"_Can I come with you then?"_

_Igraine smiled and shook her head. "No, I think I'd get in trouble if I abducted the heir to the throne."_

"_I don't want to be heir to the throne." Arthur told her. "I want to be a policeman." _

_Igraine laughed, it wasn't a proper laugh, halfway between a sob and a laugh. She kissed Arthur on the forehead. "You can be both."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes… and if you ask me, you'll make the best royal policeman ever!" _

"_Policeman? Don't go feeding nonsense into his head, Igraine. The boy can't be a policeman; he's got to be King!" _

_Igraine straightened up. "Hello, Uther."_

_King Uther walked into the room, with his arms crossed. He surveyed the pile of discarded hangers and the bag on the bed and looked up at Igraine, his eyebrow raised._

"_Going somewhere, sweet?" _

"_Don't call me that."_

"_You didn't answer my question."_

_She took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm leaving."_

A horrible screaming fight in which both Arthur and Igraine were thrown against walls by Uther later, Igraine ran from her apartments, Arthur in one hand and the bag in the other. They rushed down the palace steps with Uther hot on their heels and out of the gates. In Igraine's haste to get away from Uther, she had not looked before she crossed the road across from Buckingham Fountain. Holding Arthur by the hand she had run out – straight into traffic.

Arthur remembered it well. Something slammed into him – something hard. He remembered flying through the air, as if he'd been suspended in space and then he remembered falling before crashing to the hard tarmac. He remembered the pain, the shadowy faces surrounding him and then blank, complete and entire darkness.

Arthur had been rushed to the hospital with a broken leg, broken wrist, broken collarbone and fractured skull. He had come to as soon as they'd gotten to the hospital. King Uther had shown up and Arthur remembered screaming the entire time. Screaming in pain, screaming in confusion – for his leg had been pulsing with blinding pain had suddenly gone numb and the child believed that they had cut it off – but most of all screaming for his mother. He remembered very little about the hospital visit and them actually setting his leg as he was rushed into surgery, but what he did remember was an intense, painful need for his mother.

After the accident, the people had waited anxiously for a few days while they waited to learn if they had only lost their Queen, or if they had lost their Queen and their heir. Arthur pulled through the surgery and came out of the medically induced coma three days after the accident. King Uther had been very apologetic and sworn to Arthur up and down that he would try to be a better father to him and Morgana both… yet, Arthur hadn't believed him. He believed that his Father was feeling guilty and thought that he'd change his actions, but Arthur knew that Uther was too set in his ways to ever change. Of course, King Uther had risen enough suspicion after it came out that Igraine had been running from the palace after an argument that of course he made sure to be nicer to his children, but the core of him remained the same… as cold as ice.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, Arthur came back to the present and focused on his Father as Uther turned to him and Morgana. The King smiled and nodded towards the door.

"Shall we?" He made a grand gesture towards the door.

Arthur nodded. "We shall." He then focused his gaze on the priest. "And Happy Christmas to you, Father!"

The priest smiled and nodded. "And yourself, Your Royal Highnesses. Your Majesty."

He offered Morgana his arm. Morgana smiled and took it. Arthur had to admit that his sister looked very fetching that afternoon. She wore a deep green coat and a velvet green hat which matched her coat on her dark hair. On her feet she had black shoes and she carried a green silk clutch. Arthur very dearly loved his sister. After their Mother's death, they found that really the other was the only person who each could really trust. Their Nanny was paid by Uther and as a result believed it required that she take any of their concerns about their Father directly to the King. Both brother and sister were very close. Arthur trusted Morgana with his life. Yet somehow he could never work up the courage to tell her that he was gay. It was only in the past few months (since he had met Merlin, actually) that Arthur had even allowed himself to put a name to the way he felt about some men. He had become reasonably used to thinking, "I'm gay" to himself but he was nowhere near saying it out loud, let alone saying it to _someone_. The thought of confiding in her how he felt about Merlin was completely out of the question.

Uther, wearing his long wool coat and his top hat paused at the steps to the abbey as a cheer went up as Arthur and Morgana and their cousins who walked behind them appeared. A group of nearly three hundred had shown in the cold December wind to see the royals. Morgana looked over at Arthur and smiled.

"I love this," Her dark eyes twinkled. "I love how some families have made a tradition spreading across generations to come out and see us. Isn't it lovely?"

Arthur looked over at a little girl about four or five wearing a bright red coat being held by her Father and smiled.

"Yes, very lovely. Shall we?"

Morgana nodded and broke away from his arm, walking on her own towards the crowd. Arthur and Uther followed her happily. Arthur made his way directly over to the little girl. He noticed that beside her Father was a wheel chair. His heart reached out to the little girl he smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello," He smiled at her.

Her eyes went big. "Hello." She took his hand gingerly and shook it.

"I'm Prince Arthur," He said softly, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Lola," She paused for a moment. "I've never met a prince before!"

Arthur chuckled. "Well, now you have and I think you're very pretty and I like your coat."

Lola, who was clearly shy mumbled a thank you and buried her head into her Father's shoulder. Arthur glanced up and briefly met her Father's eyes and smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you!" He nodded.

"And yourself, Your Highness." He smiled and nodded and Arthur moved onto the next group of people, speaking to them briefly.

About five minutes later, Arthur came across a Mother standing with her new baby and daughter. Who he perceived to be her husband was crouched down by their daughter (who was also about four or five) pointing at Morgana and whispering something about how pretty the Princess looked. When Arthur approached them he rose immediately and shook Arthur's hand.

"Merry Christmas, Prince Arthur." He smiled.

"And you, sir." Arthur nodded.

"Your Highness, this is my daughter Caroline." He reached down and picked Caroline up. She grinned at Arthur. "Caroline, don't you have something you would like to give Prince Arthur?"

She shyly held out a piece of paper which Arthur took. Looking at it Arthur realized it was a dog wearing a crown.

"Oh goodness! I've always wanted a dog." He looked back up at Caroline and smiled. "Father believes that they would make far too much of a mess in the palace… but maybe one day when I'm King I'll have one. It's a lovely picture, thank you."

"The dog is probably nicer than my brother!"

Her Father flushed and scrambled for an explanation. "I'm very sorry, Your Highness. Caroline's brother just came home last week and she's had some trouble adjusting."

"It isn't to worry." He smiled at her Father reassuringly before focusing back on Caroline and smiling. "This is a lovely picture. When I return to Buckingham Palace I'll make sure to find a frame for it so it stays safe forever."

If he had not been standing before the Prince, Caroline's father would have called Arthur's words a bluff to make Caroline feel special on Christmas Day. But now, standing before the royal and looking at the earnest look in his eyes, Caroline's father couldn't help but feel that Arthur meant every word he said. A trickle of affection for the Prince ran through him. Perhaps the monarchy wasn't as doomed as he often complained it was.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded and smiled at Prince Arthur.

"Arrthuur." Drawled Uther from a few feet away, "We do need to return to Sandringham. I hear that they are cooking up a lovely roast for us all."

Arthur glanced at his Father over his shoulder momentarily before turning back to Caroline and her family. He reached out and shook her father's hand warmly. "I hope you and your family have a lovely Christmas."

"And you, Your Highness."

Arthur smiled and turned away, walking towards his sister and Father and continuing towards their car. He leaned back in the plush seat and closed his eyes as they pulled away, he thought of Merlin, waking up in Clarence House with his Mother and Gaius and all their servants and fine food and hoped he was having a nicer Christmas then he was in Norfolk.

oOo

After being woken up at the ungodly hour of seven, Merlin and his family made it down to Sandringham House at just about ten. They were shown by one of the footmen into the parlor where the royal family were enjoying morning coffee with their other guests before heading out to the hunt at eleven. Arthur looked up as they walked into the room and set his coffee cup down slightly too hard on the glass tabletop as he caught sight of Merlin.

"Merlin!" He squeaked and then looked around, ensuring that no one had noticed before standing up and going over and greeting his friend with a man-hug. He greeted Hunith and Gaius before turning back to Merlin. "Happy Boxing Day, Merlin! You had a good Christmas, living it up in Clarence House, I hope?" _I missed you yesterday_. He added silently. _I wish you could have been there with me. _

"Yes, the kitchen prepared a very nice Christmas Goose." Merlin smiled his impish smile. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Arthur gave Merlin a look which said, _Dear God, don't even ASK how my Christmas was! _But aloud he said. "Indeed, it was very lovely. Morgana presented me with a first edition of Jane Eyre."

Morgana laughed, coming to stand at Arthur's shoulder. "I can't imagine how you could simply even like that book… it's awfully sad. An entirely pointless buy, if you ask me. But my dear brother liked it well enough, so I suppose that it was not a total loss."

Merlin smiled. "Arthur likes all sorts of odd things. One night I came by his room to pull him out for a drink with a group of our friends and found him watching _Say Yes to the Dress_ on his laptop!"

"American Reality TV is famous." Arthur argued. "I felt since it was such an important part of American culture that I should expose myself to it. Anyway, Merlin didn't you text me last night about a present?"

"What? That must have been an elf. Why on earth would I get you a present? You're horrible!" Merlin's eyes were alight with humor.

Arthur turned and walked over to the tree, reaching under it and withdrawing a small box. "Oh, well I suppose I'm just going to have donate your present to a charity shop then."

"You bought me a present?" Merlin's tone was slightly more surprised than Arthur would have anticipated. The prince laughed.

"Of course I got you a present. I'm slightly offended that you thought I wouldn't."

"No… it's just that you've already given me so much for Christmas. I mean, you've given my family a completely free and amazing trip to England. What else could I possibly ask from you?"

"Well, it's not that big of a present, but I think it's sufficient." Arthur held out Merlin's present to him. The other man took it, his hands brushing against Arthur's for the briefest of moments. Merlin resisted the urge to draw his hand back in shock when their hands brushed – it felt like electricity had just bolted up his entire arm – but instead took the small box carefully.

Merlin unwrapped it so slowly that Arthur thought he might die from suspense. Merlin's eyes lit up as he unrolled the box of cologne Arthur had gotten him. Turning it over, Merlin realized that it was _the_ cologne. The same one which he and Arthur had seen in a fragrance shop in Georgetown a few weeks before: Euphoria by Calvin Klein which Merlin had smelled and admired, but simply hadn't had the funds to buy. Besides he was a broke college student – what on earth would he need cologne for? He looked up at Arthur, suddenly fighting the urge to cry.

"Wow, you remembered!" He smiled and Arthur felt his heart melt. "This is really lovely, Arthur. Thank you."

Arthur blushed. "You're welcome. I remembered how you'd been lusting after it. Now, what was this about a present for me?"

Merlin smiled and reached into his pocket. "It's not very big…"

Arthur's eyes flicked up and met Merlin's. "I'm sure it will be perfect."

Tenderly, he began to unwrap the present. His eyes widened when he uncovered a signature blue box from Tiffany's. He looked up at Merlin, who was watching him, a smile on his face. Words stumbled to his lips, he knew that Merlin was not one to have money to flash around easily and he knew what his friend must have given up to even be able to consider finding a gift at Tiffany's.

"Oh Merlin, you didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't have to, you prat." Merlin smiled. "I _wanted_ to. It's not much… but I hope you'll like it."

Arthur slowly opened the box and smiled when he saw what was inside. Placed on the cotton lining were two emerald cufflinks set in white gold. Arthur looked up at Merlin and smiled.

"Oh Merlin, these are lovely. Thank you."

"I knew you probably had a few other pairs… being the prince and all," Merlin was blushing furiously. "…But I thought that another pair couldn't hurt."

Arthur closed the box and smiled. "Not emerald ones, though. And despite being a royal, I'm afraid I've never made it to Tiffany's for cufflinks. Two firsts in one present," He paused, trying to search for the words to tell Merlin how much he appreciated his gift. "They really are lovely, thank you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and continued to blush. "It isn't a worry. Seemed like it was fair enough that I should replace the ones I bent last month."

While staying overnight with Arthur (they had spent the evening having a House marathon and by the time season two wrapped up, it had already been four in the morning and Merlin hadn't seen a point in returning to his dorm room) Merlin had stepped on and bent a pair of Arthur's cufflinks which carelessly had been left on the floor. Arthur hadn't blamed Merlin, but that hadn't stopped his friend from still feeling guilty.

"I didn't know you felt this guilty." Arthur laughed. "I think I ought to have you break my cufflinks more often… I mean, if it gets me replacements from Tiffany's!"

Morgana laughed. Merlin turned to her and smiled. "You see? He's hopeless. He'll be breaking all of his other cufflinks before the end of the day. You just watch."

"And then will he have replacements?"

"Of course not." Merlin smiled. "He'll be an idiot with a lot of broken cufflinks."

oOo

"Arrgh!" Arthur stumbled over, falling in front of everyone. He crashed to the ground and for moment, Merlin's heart stood still. He knew very well what had happened to Arthur when his Mother had died and immediately felt worried that his bones would be weaker and he would be more subject to be hurt.

Morgana, who had her rifle pointed towards the heavens, trying to focus her aim on a certain bird which had been annoying her since they arrived at the hunt, she had just been about to fire when she had heard her brother fall behind her. Arthur lay flat out on his back, his head thrown back. For a moment she felt the same panic which mirrored Merlin's, but then Arthur groaned and raised his head. She knelt by him, handing her rifle to her boyfriend, Edward Cavendish who was in line to become the Duke of Devonshire. The show felt cold through her trousers but she ignored it.

"Arthur, are you all right?" Morgana questioned, Arthur rose up on his elbows.

"Yeah, just a piece of black ice… I think I'm fine."

Smirking to cover his complete relief that Arthur had not been injured Merlin reached his hand down to help Arthur up. But immediately as he tried to rise on his left leg, Arthur winced and let go of Merlin's hand, falling back down again.

"What's wrong?" This time, Merlin didn't bother to conceal the panic in his voice.

"My… ankle, I've twisted it or something." Arthur smiled at the group which had surrounded them since he had fallen. "It isn't a fatal injury. Although I think it might put an end to my hunting activities today."

"I see." Uther looked back to where the car had been parked. "Do you wish to return to Sandringham?"

"I suppose so. I can't really stand and I think that a glass of port and a nice fire would be better than sitting in cold snow."

"I'll go with you." Merlin offered. He had been enjoying the shoot so far, but leapt at any chance to be alone with Arthur. It seemed that save for perhaps five minutes here and there ever since they had arrived in England, Arthur had always had someone around. It would be nice, Merlin figured to be alone with Arthur for the afternoon.

"Are you sure you don't want to remain here?" Arthur did not want to act to eager to be alone with Merlin.

"Nah, I have a bad feeling that every moment I spend here is another moment the chance of me causing an accident becomes more likely. I'd best get out of here."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Arthur reached his arms up as two of their security guards helped him to his feet, putting his weight on his right leg. They helped him limp to the car and after saying his goodbyes to the rest of the group, Merlin followed Arthur, sliding into the car after him and allowing the chuffer to close the door behind him.

Arthur leaned his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked at Merlin.

"Shame this," He sighed. "I've been rid of my chance to finally shoot the biggest cock!"

Merlin snorted.

"I was talking about a male pheasant you undeniable dollop head!" Arthur's tone was exasperated, but he still smiled.

Merlin's eyes flashed playfully. "Hey, who're you calling a dollop head?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm calling you a dollop head. I thought I'd made that clear."

"Do you even know what a dollop head is?" Merlin questioned, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Do you?" Arthur shot back.

"Indeed."

"Explain it to me."

"In two words?"

"If you can manage it."

"Um…" Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, I know – Prince Arthur!"

If Arthur hadn't been concerned about accidentally hurting his ankle further, he would have tackled Merlin.

They arrived back at Sandringham House at about a quarter past two. Someone ran and got Arthur ice for his ankle as he and Merlin took off their wraps and got settled into Arthur's apartments on the top floor. Someone had lit a fire in the sitting room while they were out and a manservant would be in shortly with the port Arthur had ordered. Merlin looked around the room in amazement. How, he wondered, did Sandringham House manage to be so different from Clarence House yet still so elegant?

Sitting down on the couch next to Arthur, who was dismissing the servant who brought the port Merlin poured himself and Arthur a glass. Handing one glass to Arthur, Merlin leaned back against the couch. Arthur smiled at him.

"Tell me, was shooting really all that bad?" He said softly, cradling his cup.

Merlin shook his head. "Not exactly the kind of sport I'd ever thought I'd be into. I grew up in West Virginia, remember. What classed as hunting there was taking out your hounds and having them rip a fox apart… I've always found it to be rather gruesome. What I saw out there was completely different… still shooting, but more mundane, I suppose. I'd like to try it again."

"How about I force you to return with me in October?" Arthur suggested. "October's when the hunting season usually begins, when pheasants are thought to be most tender."

"Wait, will we be eating the pheasants you kill today?"

"I didn't get in any good shots today." Arthur replied. "But yes, if Morgana manages to bring down one of the birds, I'll expect that we'll see it for lunch tomorrow before we head back to London."

"Oh, I see."

They lapsed into comfortable silence. After a few glasses of port, Arthur was feeling very warm and sleepy and completely unable to make interesting conversation. So he suggested that they turn on the television to see if anything good was on. They found _Mrs. Santa Clause_ on BBC 1 and leaning back happily settled in to watch it. They finished that film and moved onto _Scrooged_, during which Arthur fell asleep.

Arthur woke with a jerk, unsure of what had awoken him. A quick assessment told him that nothing was wrong and he let it go, assuming that it had been a worker outside or someone in the hallway. But just as he let his eyes fall shut, he realized that there was pressure against his chest. Confused, he opened his eyes further, making himself wake up and focus on the room around him. What he found made his heart stop and his breath catch.

Merlin was in his arms.

Still sleeping, Merlin rested his head against Arthur's chest. Arthur's arm was thrown carelessly around his shoulders. Arthur's heart burned with desire and he couldn't stop his hand reaching out and running his fingers through Merlin's raven hair. Upon feeling Arthur's touch, Merlin opened his eyes and smiled. He stretched his arm across Arthur chest and nuzzled his head further into Arthur's chest, inhaling the Prince's intoxicating scent. Arthur reached down and caught the hand that ran down his chest, interlinking their fingers and bringing Merlin's hand to his cheek, turning his head just slightly so that he could brush his lips against the back of Merlin's hand.

In that moment, Arthur knew. Arthur knew for certain that Merlin felt exactly the same way about him. Something about the intimacy of their position, how they had fallen into it subconsciously, something about how Merlin fit perfectly to his side… something about how Merlin looked now, sluggish from sleep, how the simplest of touches could extract such a powerful need from Arthur something about _Merlin_ took control of Arthur. All of his inhabitations fell away, all of his worries.

Tilting his head slightly downward, Arthur kissed Merlin. Merlin was primarily surprised by the sudden kiss, but that surprise melted away quickly. He pushed himself up on his free elbow, deepening their kiss. That was all the encouragement Arthur needed. He sat up, pulling Merlin with him and kissed him again. Merlin pressed his tongue against Arthur's lips, begging entrance. Arthur allowed it, pushing his fingers through Merlin's hair. Merlin rose up, leaning diagonally across Arthur, one hand wrapped around his neck and the other pressing against the back of the couch. He kissed Arthur again. Arthur's hands dropped to Merlin's hips as Merlin straddled him.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered against his lip, "Arthur, _I love you_."

Something in Merlin's words, however tender they might be brought Arthur back to his senses. Jerking away mid kiss, Arthur attempted to pull away from Merlin. After a moment of confusion, Merlin dropped his restraint and moved back. Arthur looked up at him, but it was not anger Merlin saw in the prince's eyes, it was desperation.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Arthur's voice was low.

"Do what? You kissed me."

"I did no such thing!" Arthur snapped. He knew he was being unreasonable and there was no point in lying, because both of them knew exactly what had happened, but he tried it anyway. "What rubbish are you talking about?"

"Arthur, you kissed me."

"No, I didn't!" Arthur stood, ignoring the searing pain in his leg, limping over to the door, he flung it open. "Get out, Merlin."

Merlin stood, looking at Arthur with hurt and confusion. "Wha –"

"I said _get out_."

Something in Arthur's tone told Merlin that arguing with the Prince would not get him anywhere. His head ducked, he walked to the door, passing Arthur without a second glance. Arthur slammed the door after him and then sunk to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and bowing his head. He ran his hands through his hair in aggravation.

What the hell had just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

WHEW! Well I'm so sorry that I left you all on that cliffhanger for so long! Things came up (like, exams and not having Word on my new laptop...) and I got distracted. But no fear, I'm happy and returned and blown away by the response to chapter seven. Eighty three reviews already? For only seven chapters? Usually I'm lucky to have thirty or forty reviews by chapter eight. Eighty three reviews? It blows me away. You guys are all fantastic. Thank you all so much for taking the time to review! It means so much! You guys are the reason I keep on writing!

And I *think* that I got around to replying to everyone, but if I didn't reply to you - I'm very sorry and don't fear, your review has been read and appreciated. Thanks to all who reviewed!

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Merlin felt as if he had been splashed in the face with very, very cold water. Or slapped. Or punched. But probably slapped.

Walking away from Arthur's room in a daze, he passed a few servants who noticing his rather pale face, stopped and asked whether or not he was well and whether he wished to be seen to by the palace nurse. Merlin replied yes, he was perfectly well and no he did not wish to be seen to by anyone and then walked away in the same confusing daze as before. He made it to his rooms and then collapsed on the bed. At first he thought he might cry, but then realized that this is not what he wanted to do.

Merlin had not cried in years and among other things, his reserve to remain emotionless on the outside was incredibly important. His past was not something he liked to think of and more often than not Merlin found that letting go of his will and pushing his walls down reminded him of very, very painful memories from his high school years. Merlin found that although sometimes it prevented someone from looking at him and saying, 'You're not all right' and hugging him when he needed it – that simple sacrifice was entirely worth keeping the walls up, entirely worth ensuring that he did not cry.

He lay on his bed in a foetal position, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest, trying to fill the hole that had just been created. He had loved Arthur, loved him insanely, madly and entirely completely. There were things about Arthur which he hated, but in turn those things made him love the Prince. He hated that the Prince was not perfect but still tried to trick people into believing he was. Merlin supposed this was all part of the royal face Arthur was always forced to put on – but now it had gone too far. Arthur had loved him, of this Merlin was certain. Maybe, he still did. But something in Arthur, something which axed away at the Prince daily had prevented Arthur from acknowledging his kiss – making the entire situation entirely heartbreakingly sad for both of them. Merlin almost laughed in irony. He hated dramatic films like Titanic and absolutely despised Romeo and Juliet – situations with a bit of courage so much could have been prevented and changed for the better – but mostly where the two lovers could not be together. Yet, here he was, nearly nineteen years of age and in love with the heir to the British throne, the_ male_ heir to the British throne.

He had loved Arthur.

He_ loved_ Arthur.

Merlin turned over and wiped his hand across his face to rid himself of any spare tears. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing away the pure, all-consuming desire he felt for the Prince. Merlin had never felt this way about anyone. Will had been right: their relationship hadn't ever stood a chance: partly because they simply weren't right for each other, but mostly because Merlin's heart had been elsewhere. From the moment he had met the Prince, the moment he had poured soup on him, Merlin's heart had been entirely and wholly Arthur's. Never before had Merlin believed in love at first sight – if brought into it, Merlin could easily rant and list several things wrong with Romeo and Juliet – but there was no other way to describe it, Merlin realized. When he had first seen Arthur in person, the moment their eyes had met, it had felt like Merlin had been hit with a brick, in a good way.

The first time Merlin laid eyes on the Prince long before he ever met him, the first thing he noticed was how Arthur's eyes sparkled. The first image he had seen after typing 'Prince Arthur' into Google Images had hit Merlin hard. Arthur had been caught mid laugh during a public greeting… and he was beautiful. Merlin remembered the flood of emotion he had felt, as he had let go of the mouse and sat back hard into the chair, his mind whizzing, it felt as if he had just been hit with a brick. All Merlin really remembered about his thoughts at the time was a very clear sentence: _Oh my God, that's __**him**_.

But how could Prince Arthur possibly be the one? Merlin questioned now. Clearly, whatever his internal feelings about Merlin were – Arthur did not want a relationship with him. Merlin supposed this was because of Arthur's image, his position. Clearly, Merlin wasn't worth any of that. Why would he be? Merlin wondered quietly. _After all, I'm a gay American country boy who's studying for a Bachelor of Arts in Physics… how could a Prince possibly think that sacrificing everything he has is worth me? _Merlin didn't know if he would ever stop feeling the shooting pains he felt when he realized that of course he wasn't good enough for Arthur. Sure, they shared soulful glances – could have whole conversations with a simple glance – and sometimes they slept in a bed full of sexual tension, sure the simplest of touches, the simplest of brushes could send shivers through Merlin… but that didn't matter. All of Merlin's fantasies…all of his dreams of being crowned Arthur's consort were just that – fantasies. Never would Arthur have such love for Merlin as Merlin did for him.

What would happen now that their feelings were out in the open was simple. They would avoid each other for the rest of the visit – perhaps Merlin would even be able to convince Gaius and Hunith that they wanted to spend New Year's in Paris or Edinburgh, maybe – anywhere that would get him away from Arthur. Nevertheless, even if they were locked in a room together, Merlin and Arthur would awkwardly avoid each other until they returned to university. Once there they would scroll awkwardly past the other's name in their phones and ignore each other should they meet in the campus store or in Georgetown.

Thinking this, Merlin finally let go and wept bitterly. His heart felt as if it was breaking in a million pieces. He wasn't the one who Arthur would spend his life. Whether or not Arthur's kiss really had been meant by the Prince – and Merlin prayed that it had, prayed with his entire soul that the kiss he had longed for since he first met the Prince – he wasn't Arthur's and Arthur wasn't his. Merlin was no Grace Kelly, he was no Lady Igraine. He had no regal background or famous credentials, he wasn't even a woman. He couldn't produce the heirs whom he knew Arthur needed even if he wanted to. He was a country boy from the United States who hadn't known his Father that well at all. When Queen Igraine had died a country had wept. When Balinor had died maybe three people had wept.

Balinor Emprys had died due to an over dose when Merlin had been about three. An ex-solider, Balinor had seen some pretty terrible things during his long service and returned home a changed man. Hunith had loved him his entire life and tried to support him as he struggled with his addiction, but had failed. Towards the end of his life, Balinor would leave for a day, sometimes a week… and then one day he left and just didn't come back. Hunith had always been open with Merlin about his Father's addiction, but Merlin knew that it still hurt her to talk about it, so he very rarely brought up his Father. Hunith had loved Balinor with all her heart. Often Merlin wondered if his strict Roman Catholic Irish Father would have approved of Merlin's sexuality. Would Merlin have been able to confide in Balinor? A painful streak which was familiar to Merlin after so many years crossed across his chest upon the realization that he simply would never know whether or not he would have had a successful relationship with his Father.

But what to do about Arthur? Merlin wondered. It crossed his mind that he should return to Arthur's chambers immediately and demand reason for Arthur's weird actions, but then again Merlin knew Arthur well enough to know all the reasons behind Arthur's actions… going and harassing him would only anger him and cause him to push Merlin away more. Merlin knew that if he ever wanted the chance to speak to the Prince again keeping his distance was a wise move. Each time he could attempt to pressure Arthur into talking would be another time he would push Arthur straight back to the pivot of his internal turmoil. No, Merlin definitely shouldn't seek Arthur out. Anger suddenly seized Merlin. Of course he shouldn't seek Arthur out. Why should it be his job to nurse and baby the Prince out of his little tantrum? How dare Arthur? Merlin wondered, leaping up and looking around the room, wanting no, _needing_ to hit something. How _dare_ Arthur kiss him if he was just going to pull away and tell Merlin to leave?

Opting for the glass on the oak table, Merlin picked it up and threw it against the wall. It shattered, clattering to the floor. Merlin fell with it, sliding down the nearest wall and drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He stared at the now wet wall and the broken shards on the floor, unfeeling and unknowing of what step to take next.

oOo

In the end, Merlin opted for Edinburgh. At least, that's what Morgana told Arthur when she sought him out two days later.

Arthur had remained in his rooms, using a cold and his sprained ankle as an excuse to stay alone in his rooms. A palace nurse came up and saw to Arthur's ankle the next morning, ensuring that it was set to mend nicely. Uther, being one to hate the idea of any royal appearing in anything but complete heath – Arthur believed that his Father secretly wanted the people of Britain to believe that the royals were demi-Gods, not prone to disease or injury – had listened to Arthur's wishes to be left alone and happily led the trio of guests (as well as his own family) around Norfolk for a complete tour of the English countryside.

The entire time Merlin spent with Uther, he could not help but feel sorry for Arthur, stuck with this oaf, narrow-minded, fascist for a Father. Merlin also couldn't help but wonder what Uther would say if he knew that Merlin was gay. Although Merlin usually made no attempt to hide his sexuality, he knew without Arthur telling him that he would be thrown from the palace in disgust if Uther found out that not two months before Merlin had spent most of his nights in bed tangled in the hot, sweaty arms of another man. Merlin shuddered to think what Uther would do if he found out that since breaking up with said man; Merlin's affections had wandered to Uther's own son.

"Edinburgh?" Arthur questioned, staring at Morgana. "Why on earth has Merlin gone to Edinburgh?"

The Princess Royal shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "It was over breakfast yesterday that it was decided. Merlin mentioned that he'd been thinking lately of transferring to Edinburgh University and hoped to see the city sometime… since he had so charmed Father during the tour of Norfolk – God knows how he kept such a pleasant front the entire time, if I didn't know better, I'd say Merlin was born into a regal family, he does social… _toleration_ like a natural."

"He's gay, of course he does."

"Don't let Father hear you say that." Morgana warned. "The homophobic bastard…"

"You shouldn't talk about Father like that."

"Oh, come on Arthur. It isn't as if you don't hate him too. I know you do. After what he did to Mum…"

Arthur put his hand on her arm. "I'm not his biggest fan." He admitted at last. "But I'm not going to say anything against him. We may not agree on most things… but he can do honorable things."

Morgana sniffed, clearly not agreeing with him. "Anyway, Father approved of Merlin so much – I suspect that Father has just come to the realization that actually non-royals are also people…"

"Morgana…" Arthur warned, his voice darkening.

She gave him an annoyed glance and continued. "Father arranged it so that they would leave today for Edinburgh and Holyrood. They'll be back on New Year's Eve to attend our black-tie ball at Buckingham Palace… and then once you've both recovered from your hangovers, you and Merlin will probably live it up in London for a few days before returning to the United States."

"I believe Merlin will be returning early." Arthur spat. "Hardly wants to see the sights of London."

Morgana gave him a perplexed stare. "O…kay," She said slowly, unsure of how to process her brother's reaction, she took a sip of coffee and peered up at him. "You don't seem to have a cold."

"I'm recovering."

"That's what you said yesterday."

Arthur pursed his lips. "Maybe I'm coming down with one."

"_Maybe_…" She scoffed.

Arthur cut her a look. "If you're thinking something, say it. Don't beat around the bush like you are, it's confusing and honestly, rather infuriating."

"I'm thinking nothing, Arthur."

"You clearly are. You're acting as if you're on the verge of saying something you know you probably shouldn't say."

"That's exactly why I'm not saying it: I shouldn't."

"So you have got something to say, then?"

"Of course I do."

"Then come out with it. I'm your brother; I can't hate you for it."

"I don't know if you want to hear it."

"I don't want to hear a lot of things I'm made to hear. Come on, you're making me curious. Tell me."

Morgana sighed. "Arthur… I don't even know how to say it."

"The best way you can. Say it in French, if you must. But I haven't taken French since before GCSE mind you, it was that disastrous. But I'll do what I can to translate." Arthur leaned back and crossed his arms.

She put down her cup and looked up at him. "Okay." Morgana took a deep breath. "Arthur, I don't know if you know this yet or if you've acted on it or anything and I'm not going to ask because I know you'll tell me if you want to… but I think you're in love with Merlin."

Arthur coloured, his eyes staring at Morgana in disbelief. "How long have you known?"

"Not long… when you and Merlin were saying goodbye before Christmas was when I guessed. There was just such a difference between when you were with him and afterwards when you got in the car with Father and I. It wasn't obvious – I'm sure Father didn't notice – but I did. You light up around him. Your eyes sparkle when you look at him."

Arthur pushed his hand through his hair, leaving it standing on ends. "Shit." He whispered. "I…"

Morgana continued, ignoring her brother's obvious surprise. "And he's the same around you. In fact, screw it; I'm going to ask anyway. What the fuck happened on Boxing Day?"

"Nothing."

"Arthur, you know the thing about lying? A part of you wants the lie to be true. Even if that part is in the darkest part of your soul and only a tiny decimal percentage… a part of you has to want the lie to be true. That was the shittiest attempt at lying I've seen yet. I want to know – what happened on Boxing Day?"

Arthur looked up at her. "I don't know." He whispered. Morgana sensed that this was not all he was going to say and remained quiet, waiting. "We… I kissed him. And then I told him to get out… and I don't know what to do now."

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"I know."

A long silence followed Arthur's words and again Arthur was forced to realize how stupid he had really been. He had pushed away the man he loved. How on earth could he have been so utterly stupid? Finally, Morgana leaned forward and put her hand on Arthur's.

"You need to tell him."

"He probably hates me."

"He probably thinks that he does." Morgana agreed. "_Thinks_ he does… but I promise you that he doesn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because a blind man could see it, you two were made for each other. A match in heaven… and, Arthur: _a half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole_." Morgana sighed. "You need to tell him." She repeated.

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him, that if it came down to the crown or him, you'd choose him, the crown and country be damned."

Arthur stared at her. "I wouldn't go that far." He lied.

"Don't bullshit me, Arthur."

"Okay." Arthur said. "If I had the courage, if a pauper came up to me and offered to swap places… I'd happily do it. I'd happily take Merlin and ride off into the sunset. But it can't happen Morgana. I mean, get real… remember the facts – I'm going to be_ King_. I'm a Prince. I love Merlin with all my heart." Arthur smiled as he said it aloud. "I love Merlin with all my heart. But I can't be with him."

"Why not? Arthur, it's the twenty first fucking century." Morgana shrugged. "Loads of famous people are gay… Elton John, Joan Armatrading. Loads of famous people have been gay in the past: George Boleyn, Alexander the Great… Oscar Wilde and both James I and Shakespeare probably were. You can be great and gay. It isn't one or the other."

"With Father?" Arthur sighed. "You know how strict his morals are. If I even said the word _gay_ or _boyfriend _in Father's presence he'd have me disowned. He doesn't want a faggot, a _queer_ for a son. If I told him the truth, I'd be thrown onto the street disowned and stripped of my titles before I'd even finished the sentence."

"So what? Don't you care about Merlin more than you care about being His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Uther Lawrence Harold Prince of Wales, KG, KT, GCB, OM, AK, QSO, PC, ADC, Earl of Chester, Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland? Isn't that what you just said?"

Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm tired, Morgana."

"Answer me, Arthur: are all those titles worth more to you then Merlin is?"

"No, of course not…"

"Then what have you got to lose? Father won't be happy, but actually I'm not entirely sure he has the power to strip you of your titles and rights anyway. If you'd married into the family it'd be easy, but your claim to the throne is through blood and nothing can change that. You were _born_ with the right to be King. Besides, the people love you enough to revolt if Uther even considered stripping you of your titles and forcing you to be Mister Arthur Uther Lawrence Harold Pendragon… and that's not that bad of a title. If you worked for it you could even be Doctor Arthur Uther Lawrence Harold Pendragon." Morgana smiled. "Like I said, I doubt that you'd lose any of your rights or titles: but if you did, you wouldn't be alone. Merlin would stand by you and I would stand by you. We love you, Arthur. And look on the bright side; you'd get to do whatever you wanted. With no obligations or royal titles, you technically wouldn't be seen as a royal and wouldn't be made to take up royal duties. You could be anything."

"It's not like that… it isn't that simple. Merlin isn't used to the spotlight. The media would be ruthless: the first open gay Prince in history's boyfriend? Merlin would be the centre of media speculation… people would try to bribe him into things… he's not ready."

"He's smarter than he looks."

"Would he seriously sacrifice any chance he had at privacy to be with me?" Arthur found this hard to believe… why would someone as miraculous as Merlin sacrifice everything to be with him? Merlin knew from Arthur telling him that life in the spotlight was definitely not all it was cracked up to be. So why would someone like Merlin, who could find someone who could love him properly with no strings attached, chose to be with someone as bloody stupid and damaged as Arthur?

"If he loves you like I think he does? Then yes, he would. Just like you'd sacrifice your ornate palaces, titles, riches and everything else to be with him? I'm sure that he would sacrifice anything he had to as long as he could be with you."

Arthur sighed. "You saw what happened to Mum, she entered royal life… and it destroyed her."

"Arthur, I know that you're not ready to tell Father such big news and I accept that and I'm sure Merlin will too. But now that you've gone and kissed him, you can't wait until you're ready to tell him how you feel." Morgana sighed. "So you two would be able to be together for a while secretly before you both took such drastic steps. You're nineteen, Arthur. I hardly think that you'll be announcing an engagement soon… if you tell Merlin all of this, he'll understand. He trusts you."

Arthur sighed and nodded, knowing that he couldn't simply ignore Merlin after such a big event had happened. All Arthur wanted was to go back to how they were before the kiss, happy and in love. This silence that they had maintained, Merlin leaving the country – well, technically – since the kiss, killed Arthur inside. It reminded him of a verse in song he had heard a long time ago:

_I am lost_

_I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you _

He closed his eyes and Morgana remained silent for which he was grateful. Finally, Arthur opened his eyes and looked at his sister. He smiled, breaking the tension in the room. His next words surprised him more than they did Morgana.

"So, how long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"That I'm gay. How long have you known?"

Saying it aloud filled Arthur with relief, after all, Morgana had known he was gay and didn't hate him. Saying it – saying that he was gay felt like taking off a mask. Arthur would talk to Merlin, he decided, he would talk to Merlin as soon as possible. He would kiss him again and then never stop kissing him… exactly what he should have done on Boxing Day. He would return Merlin's words of love. Arthur knew that he could do it.

oOo

Merlin stood ridged in the ballroom, waiting for the Prince to arrive.

His stay in Edinburgh had been without any royalty – thank God. However the stay had been fraught with worried looks from his mother and her and Gaius talking in hushed voices, silencing when he entered a room, making it blindingly obvious that he had been the subject of their intense conversation. Merlin had been taking his separation from Arthur hard: the new red marks on his arm were proof enough of that.

Merlin always felt so stupid after he cut himself. He always swore to himself after cutting himself that it was the last time he would ever try something so stupid, but he always did it again. Merlin wasn't one of those manic, does it every day type of cutters – in fact, he hadn't done it since he was sixteen – but it was when desperation, loss of control seized him that he picked up the razor. He was always careful to avoid veins, making several cuts at a time – and once he had one it a flood of relief usually filled him as he focused on the stinging pain and stopping the bleeding. Usually by the time the pain had subsided and the bleeding had stopped Merlin had regained control, pulled back from the edge he had been stumbling on before he had cut himself. It was something he couldn't control – something he did without thinking about beforehand and regretted afterwards – and something he hated about himself. But really, what was the point anymore? Arthur didn't love him. Merlin was lost… Merlin also felt so angry with himself. He had promised never to hurt himself again like this, not after the pain he had gone through in the early years of high school – when he cracked and had attempted suicide after coming out to unfriendly responses – but yet here he was, not five years later broken and on the edge.

No, Merlin took a deep breath. He wouldn't cry over Arthur. If he cried he would lose it. He had already cut himself, crying would only lead him to do worse, stupider things. He looked around, gripping his glass of six hundred pound bottle champagne; Morgana had spoken to him earlier and was now dancing with Edward Cavendish. Merlin smiled, remembering that he had seen a _HELLO! _issue in a service station on the way back from Edinburgh with a picture on the cover of Morgana holding hands with him and just gazing at Edward with adoration and a brilliant smile – under the picture, it read: _Princess Morgana finds love on Boxing Day with the eligible Edward Cavendish_. Merlin had ignored the shot of him and Arthur in the background, laughing. What had happened only a few hours later had crossed his mind. Merlin had longed to jump into the photograph and warn himself. So much could be prevented.

The room being brought to attention drew Merlin away from his thoughts and caused a feeling of dread to settle in his stomach. Unwilling, he turned around towards the double doors. A herald stood to the left of the entrance. Uther had entered an hour previously and Morgana thirty minutes previously. There was only one more member of the immediate royal family to enter the ballroom. There was no more putting it off.

"Announcing His Royal Highness Arthur, Prince of Wales!" The herald spoke with such clarity that Merlin suspected that he had a microphone attached to his ornate uniform somewhere.

Merlin did not spend long speculating on whether or not the herald had been decked out with modern luxuries or simply had a loud voice. The doors opened and there stood Arthur. He was dressed in a dark black tuxedo which set off his blond hair and blue eyes. He stood straight and smiled as he entered the room. He scanned the room, obviously looking for something, his eyes resting on Merlin; Merlin was first to look away, pretending to admire the decorative display of appetizers. Arthur's eyes now rested on Morgana as she came to greet him at the door. Morgana in her red off the shoulder, mermaid style, floor length number contrasted drastically with Arthur in all of his black-tie finery. She curtsied to him and Arthur bowed to her. The dance floor cleared and they walked onto it and immediately slipped into the classic waltz.

Arthur pulled his eyes away from Merlin as he spun Morgana around on the dance floor. She squeezed his hand and they spun dramatically around the floor. She leaned into him.

"I spoke to him earlier, he seemed rather on edge."

Arthur almost groaned. "Thank you for the encouragement."

"No problem. But seriously, I don't want you worrying and chickening out, Arthur. You will be perfectly fine. He loves you, remember?"

Arthur sighed. "I know."

"When are you planning on doing it?"

"As soon as the dance is over and I've greeted the main noblepersons present. I'll grab him and pull him onto the balcony for a word."

"The balcony… how romantic."

Arthur laughed. "Thank you for your approval, Princess."

Merlin watched as the dance finished and Arthur and Morgana split off. Morgana returned to dancing with noblemen - noticeably favoring Edward Cavendish. Merlin watched for the next forty five minutes as Arthur effortlessly mingled his way through respective businessmen and noblemen who were important enough to be invited. Finally, Merlin couldn't take it anymore. After an hour passed, it was clear that Arthur wasn't going to seek him out. Putting his third glass of the hour – half an hour? Of champagne on a nearby table, Merlin left the ballroom.

Arthur looked up from an intense discussion with Lord Gabriel Claremont to see Merlin leave the room. All colour drained from Arthur's face as he realized that it was now or never. Choosing the previous, Arthur made a quick excuse to Lord Claremont and tried to slip through the crowded ballroom without making too much of a scene: he didn't want people to notice his absence. He opened the door and slipped out. Looking in each direction, he decided that he needed some air. Where was Merlin? He hurried towards the balcony, deciding that it was best that he get some air out there so that the palace security would have less to worry about.

Unlatching it, Arthur stepped out onto the balcony and sighed with relief. Merlin was already there, leaning on the railing with both his elbows, chin in his hands, Merlin stared out at the inky night. Merlin turned at the sound of the door opening, his heart tightening painfully when he saw that it was Arthur. Ignoring it and the Prince, Merlin turned back to the railing.

Arthur came to stand by him.

"It's a beautiful night." He commented.

Merlin did not reply. Arthur tried again.

"How was Edinburgh?"

Merlin shrugged, not looking at Arthur. "It was fine."

Arthur took a deep breath and touched Merlin's arm. Merlin did not jerk it away as Arthur expected him too.

"Merlin… I'm sorry about… about what happened."

"Oh?" Merlin laughed. "You're sorry about it. Great to hear: I'm so glad you're sorry about kissing me. I'm so pleased that you found me to be such a great kisser that all you can say is that you're _sorry_."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Oh, so how did you mean it? Did you mean to say that 'it was a mistake' or, even better 'it will never happen again'… save it, Arthur. I don't actually care about your fucked up reasons for doing that to me. I just want you to know that you've hurt me."

"Merlin… I'm sorry about how I reacted."

"You should be."

Arthur sighed again and tried again. "Will you listen to me, please?"

Merlin crossed his arms and looked at Arthur. "I'm listening."

"Not here." Arthur looked around, aware of the security cameras. "Come with me."

They crossed through several floors and rooms before they reached Arthur's own chambers within the palace. They were chambers which Arthur very rarely occupied – he usually occupied his rooms at Clarence House, preferring to be away from his Father – but he had used them as a child and most of the palace staff and the family considered the rooms to be his. No guards were on duty in front of the doors – with all the CCTV around, very few need be. Buckingham Palace was often rumored to be the most secure building in the world with the exception of the White House, maybe. However, Arthur refused to have any cameras in his apartment. It was a decision which had led to two guards being placed outside his door to the apartment for the majority of his teen years to prevent him bringing hookers back to the palace, he guessed. But then again, Uther had always been rather weird about security, so maybe it wasn't that out of the ordinary.

Arthur led Merlin down a hallway and into a parlor. This parlor had the light already on, the curtains already drawn and a teapot was already waiting on the table. All Arthur would have to do to get tea would be to heat up the electric kettle in the kitchenette across the hall.

"How big are these apartments of yours?"

"This one has ten rooms. A dining room, two bedrooms, a study, a library – a selection of books for me – a kitchenette, a conservatory, a laundry room, a bathroom and a larger master bathroom off my bedroom." Arthur gestured to a plush statin green couch, indicating that Merlin should sit down. When Merlin did not, opting instead to stand by the windows with his arms crossed. Arthur sat down in an armchair and looked at him. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. Just tell me what you want to tell me."

Arthur took a deep breath and started talking.

"I love you, Merlin." He said. "I realized I loved you… probably the second or third time I met up with you. I didn't say anything partly because you were with Will at the time. I loved your humour, the way your eyes sparkled. Hell, there was nothing about you I didn't love. That I don't love." Arthur corrected. "I still love you. And I'm terrible at saying things to people I care about – especially people I care about as much as I do you. But I'm going to try. Merlin Emrys, hell, I'm devoted to you. I would give up all my titles in an instant for you."

"You don't mean that." Merlin murmured, his voice so low that Arthur strained to catch the words.

"I do, Merlin. Honestly and truly I do." Arthur contemplated standing and going over to Merlin and decided he would. He walked the few steps until he and Merlin were separated by mere inches. "I've hated my sexuality for as long as I can remember. I vowed to work against it to try and censor it. I'm a messed up bastard. I want to be like my Father, I want his approval. I don't want to be like him and I hate him. I don't know what I want… but I know that I want you. And I'm so scared that you won't want to be with me. Not because of what I've done but because of who I am. Being with me… all of your privacy is stripped. Of course, I'd want to wait to go public, just so we can get used to being a couple… we can talk about details later. I don't know. I just know that I love you and that I'm so sorry about how I reacted to our kiss. It was a kiss I've been waiting for my entire life. Merlin… I want to be with you, consequences be damned. Will you forgive me? Do you still love me?"

"You bloody idiot!" Merlin whispered, having broken down in tears.

"Merlin, what is it?"

Merlin shook his head, unsure of what to do. He looked up at Arthur and felt joy overtake him. He threw his arms around the Prince's neck and kissed him. When he pulled back, Arthur was crying too. He put his hands on Arthur's face and laughed through his tears.

"You idiot," He repeated. "_Of course _I still love you. I could never stop. _Of course _I forgive you. After all, what's that line? 'Love means never having to say you're sorry'."

"Love means saying you're sorry all the time." Arthur whispered, kissing Merlin again.

"But I swear to God," Merlin mumbled against their kiss. "If you fucking break my heart, if you're unfaithful… if you ever stop loving me for a second: I will kill you."

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, pulling him tightly to him, his lust and desire growing by the millisecond. He kissed Merlin again and hugged him, leaning down to whisper in his ear:

"I promise you, Merlin Emrys that I will always love you."

Merlin responded with a passionate kiss. "Good. Now where's your bedroom?"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm so sorry, guys!

I didn't really like how short this chapter was, so I decided to write chapter ten before updating... only I didn't realize how long I was making you guys wait! :( I'm very sorry!

Thanks to all who reviewed. :) I think I managed to get around all of you this time! Sorry if I missed anyone out!

This chapter is pure fluff... enjoy!

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Arthur was the first to wake the next morning. He looked down at Merlin, who was happily sprawled across his chest; his _boyfriend_ was still sleeping soundly. Judging by the squares of bright sunlight streaming through the space in the partially closed curtains, Arthur supposed it was about ten or eleven in the morning. In an hour or so he supposed that he'd have to wake Merlin and appear downstairs. Arthur didn't blame Merlin for still being asleep; after all they had undergone a rather… sleepless night.

Shifting slightly, careful not to disturb Merlin, Arthur wrapped one of his arms around Merlin's bare shoulders. A wave of joy slammed into him as he surveyed Merlin. It was the kind of joy which almost resorts you to tears and causes you to make a sound which was something between a sob and a laugh. He loved Merlin with all his heart… yet never in a million years would he believe that Merlin could love him back. Never in a million years would Arthur believe that he would wake up one morning with Merlin beside him. He ran his hand through Merlin's hair and kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you," Arthur whispered against his forehead.

No fantasy could have ever lived up to what it was actually like to touch Merlin. Leaning back and closing his eyes, Arthur could still feel that intense pleasure, feel the flush spreading over his skin, hear Merlin's sharp gasp, and taste Merlin's skin. Although neither he nor Merlin had been virgins – it had felt like something new. It had been the first time Arthur had understood what it felt like to really_ love_ someone. The first time he had understood why it was often referred to as 'making love'… although with Gwen, the actual act had felt perfectly pleasurable, Arthur hadn't felt much beyond that. He wasn't ashamed to freely admit that sex with Gwen had been average… but with Merlin? It had moved beyond something physical. Although the physical stuff had felt great – Arthur had liked being close to Merlin. It had become something pure, golden, delicious and beautiful. Better than being high – or so Arthur supposed, as he had never been high. Part of Arthur's soul had died when his Mother had fallen all those years ago, but looking into Merlin's eyes Arthur felt that that piece could come back to life. Never could Arthur remember a time where he had felt more complete. He had no idea how it would work, but Arthur knew that he could never be without Merlin. If he even lost Merlin for one day… Arthur shuddered internally, imagining the pain he would feel. He tightened his grip on Merlin, nuzzling his chin into Merlin's raven hair.

Merlin shifted slightly, straightening his arm out across Arthur's chest. Arthur looked down at him and smiled. Merlin opened his eyes and smiled up at Arthur. Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin, ignoring the problem of morning breath. Merlin ignored it too and kissed Arthur back passionately. Their kissing intensified slowly and Arthur turned onto his side and Merlin onto his back, Arthur leaned back onto his elbow.

Merlin smiled up at Arthur. "What time is it?"

Arthur frowned. The morning after they consummated their relationship, Arthur had greeted Merlin with an earth shattering kiss… and Merlin had replied with 'what time is it?' Merlin, seeing Arthur's dissatisfied look smiled and leaned up on his elbows and kissed Arthur again.

"I know what you're thinking… and if you expect me to start fantasizing about your large, throbbing member then you've got another thing coming."

Arthur laughed out loud. "My big throbbing member?"

"Well, of course." Merlin kissed Arthur again. "Mmm. What time is it?" He repeated.

Arthur turned over and reached for his watch on the nightstand. He picked it up and made a face. "About ten forty…"

Merlin rolled over; pressing his chest against Arthur's back and slid his arm under Arthur's. "Why the long face, Pendragon?"

"I don't really want to get up yet."

"So we'll stay in bed." Merlin replied. "What's stopping us?"

"Someone will suspect something."

Merlin repressed a groan. "Oh that's right, you're the _Prince_. You have princely duties to attend to today, don't you? You need to go save Princess Fiona from her castle before Shrek does, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" Arthur laughed, rolling over onto his back. "I don't have anything I have to do today – as a matter of fact. I was thinking we might go into London, walk around. I'll show you the sights."

"In disguise, I assume?"

"Well I was thinking I could dress up like Prince Charming and get a white horse…"

"You already _are _Prince Charming." Merlin murmured.

Arthur leaned back and kissed him again before he slid over to the side of the bed and got up. Merlin looked at him pleadingly for a moment and then slid out of bed as well, sliding on his boxers. Arthur followed his lead and Merlin couldn't help but stare at Arthur's beautiful form as he slid on his black satin boxers. Arthur caught him staring and smiled.

"You see something you like?"

Merlin smiled and walked around the bed to Arthur, he looked him up and down and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. Merlin broke away and looked down, leaning his forehead against Arthur's.

"Yes, I see something I like."

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and kissed him again. "God, I love you Merlin."

"Mmm. I know." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur back. "I love you too."

oOo

"Well, this new year is certainly off to a good start." Arthur commented, setting the coffee down by Merlin. Merlin nodded, taking a sip and looking down at the Guardian. Arthur smirked and sat down across from Merlin. "You're so romantic, Merlin." He commented, humour in his eyes.

Merlin looked up and laughed. "Sorry," He said. "You know how I am about the news… I feel out of the loop if I don't read it. I don't want some major tragedy to have happened and me not to know about it. I'd feel stupid."

Smiling, Arthur slid his hand across the table to cover Merlin's, his manner becoming serious. "We need to talk about us."

Merlin frowned. "That sounds bad."

"I can't believe you're worried." Arthur laughed. "Okay, in order to ease your worries – I'm not about to tell you that last night was a mistake and that it will never happen again. I really did mean what I said last night… I love you. If it was a choice between being with you and being His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Uther Lawrence Harold Prince of Wales, KG, KT, GCB, OM, AK, QSO, PC, ADC, Earl of Chester, Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland – I'd chose you, absolutely no competition. The throne means nothing to me if I can't have you beside me."

Merlin smiled. "I really do love you, Arthur."

Arthur returned his smile and felt the odd urge to cry with happiness. "What I wanted to say about us was… I don't want to go public for a very long time. I don't mind if you want to tell your Mother or Gaius, but I don't want it to be known by the public. I'm not ashamed of you or us – and we will go public one day. But I've seen what the public eye can do to a relationship. For the time being, I want to keep you out of it while I can. I want you used to us before I even try and get you used to having the slightest thing you say or do blasted out to the press. Eventually rumours will reach them… but I don't want it to be yet."

"Okay." Merlin nodded, Arthur knew what it was like to be in the public eye, so Merlin decided not to question him. "What would keeping it secret entail?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment, thinking. "We can't be seen leaving the same bedroom in the same clothes we wore the day before… perhaps we could start sharing a house with Gwaine and Percival or Freya so it'd be easier to get around. You shouldn't appear everywhere with me. Like when I return to England for Easter you should probably stay in the United States… but above all, absolutely no public displays of affection. The press is everywhere… if anything was caught – we'd be fucked. And not in a good way, either."

"Are you going to tell your Father?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I'll tell Morgana, but Father doesn't need to know… I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you… I just don't feel… I can't… I'm not ready. I can't do it yet. I-I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin pushed away his annoyance. He nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Merlin…"

"Don't be. I remember how hard it was for me to tell my Mother that I was gay – and that was under complete certainty that she was entirely against homophobia and would be totally cool about it. Also, I only had to tell a few people and deal with about fifty teenagers. When you come out, you're going to have to deal with the entire world… if you want to wait to do it, then I'll support you every step of the way."

"Tell me something." Arthur murmured.

"What?"

"What went so right in my life that I met you?"

oOo

"And that is a portrait of King George III."

"It's lovely… which artist was it by?"

"I don't know."

Merlin repressed the urge to sigh. Despite Arthur's attempts to free Merlin from it, Merlin had been subjected to a tour of the Buckingham Palace portraits before Arthur took him out 'onto the town'. Beside him, Arthur crossed his arms, uncrossed them, ran an impatient hand through his hair and re-crossed his arms. A quick glance at the Prince told Merlin that Arthur was trying very, very hard not to laugh at his Father's complete incompetence. Seeing his boyfriend's expression, Merlin had to choke back a wave of laughter. Merlin had no idea how Arthur did it, how he managed to listen to stupid people and give a serious answer that made it look like how he cared. Surely the talent would come in useful when Arthur was out of university – when Arthur was _King_ – and forced to make diplomatic relations and state visits. Merlin smiled as he pictured himself beside Arthur on those visits… after all, what would stop them now? It all seemed pretty simple: he and Arthur would grow used to their relationships and once they were happy and very secure and used to their new exciting places, somehow Uther would be told about their relationship and they would come out publically as a couple. After that they may be boyfriend and boyfriend for a few years, until they finished their university training and Arthur finished the military training he planned to do after university… and then, well, and then they would marry. Merlin knew that Arthur was the one he wanted to spend his life with and although he accepted that life in the public eye would be difficult, it would be entirely worth it to be with Arthur. Merlin had found his Prince and all they had to do now was ride out into the sunset together. It was simple, right?

Uther, on the other hand – completely unaware of the unbelievable romantic tension in the room (what, with Arthur wanting to get Merlin back into his bedroom – or at least a cleaning supply closet, he figured with a shrug and Merlin wondering what it would be like to shower with Arthur) – continued his rather uniformed, boring account of each and every painting in the palace… and Merlin's thoughts wandered to ways he could commit suicide with the several hundred pamphlets which Uther loaded on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_One year later _

Well, technically it was one year and three months later, Merlin figured, setting down his cup of coffee. A year would have been in January… so since it was March… yes, that was right. He had been Arthur's secret boyfriend for a year and three months. A year, three months and eight days.

If he was being honest, Merlin wasn't exactly a secret anymore… although it had not been publically exposed yet (which meant that King Uther had no idea of his son's romantic and sexual adventures) Morgana, Hunith, Gaius and Percival and Gwaine – Merlin and Arthur's housemates knew about Merlin and Arthur's relationship. And although Arthur's two security guards, Robert and Emmet – had probably guessed about the relationship between the pair, in loyalty to Arthur they kept surprisingly quiet. So in other words, in the eyes of their closest inner circles, Merlin and Arthur were an item here and forever. Rumour had leaked to the press, but it wasn't a rumour on which much was based (their inner circle was surprisingly noble which it came to their discretion surrounding Merlin and Arthur's relationship, even though it did happen that they were approached by students and media alike trying to weasel out an answer regarding Arthur and Merlin's relationship) in fact, the only thing Merlin and Arthur thought the rumour was based around was the amount of time which Merlin spent with Arthur. Three times in the past year Arthur had returned to England (once for Easter, once for summer and once for Christmas) and on all three visits, Merlin had accompanied Arthur. To be fair, during the summer, he had accompanied Arthur to his home in Kenya and not actually visited the United Kingdom… but the principle still stood: Merlin seemed to always be at Arthur's right hand and the public wanted to know _why_.

Merlin sighed again. He had originally accepted and respected Arthur's desire to wait awhile and get settled into their relationship and work up the courage to go public with his relationship with Merlin… and now, in a way he still did. He loved Arthur and understood that such a… personal thing was hard to come out with. But then again, Merlin had been with Arthur for over a year – surely Arthur felt that they were 'settled' into their relationship by now. And public rumour had been getting more popular as of late (although Arthur claimed that Uther had said nothing about it in their few short monthly phone calls) so Arthur had to know that they couldn't keep it a secret _forever_. Merlin felt ready to take on the media. Sure, it would be tough at first… but as of late Merlin had found it almost _degrading _to be labelled as Arthur's 'secret' boyfriend. He knew it wasn't true – but he often felt like he was just a bit of fun for Arthur, that he was the guy Arthur hung out with, not the guy he brought home.

Taking another gulp of coffee, Merlin looked up at the kitchen clock, it was nearly five thirty. Arthur's classes were supposed to end at five. He had probably stopped at Safeway on his way home. They were low on the essentials, anyway. Nevertheless, Merlin expected his secret royal boyfriend to appear shortly.

Merlin felt very, almost uncomfortably restless… he had decided that tonight he would ask Arthur about coming out with their relationship publically. Since he had made that decision, it was all he could think about. Merlin felt jumpy and on edge, his face felt flushed and he couldn't seem to stop tapping his foot on the ground. So maybe drinking coffee wasn't the best thing to add to it, Merlin figured, setting the cup down. He looked at the computer screen, his eyes flicking downwards to check the word count: fifty words. Fifty words since he had sat down shortly after eating three hours before. Sighing, Merlin pushed back the chair and stood up, crossing to the counter. It was his night to make dinner and Merlin had decided to surprise everyone (but Arthur) with a lot of Indian food. Indian food, Merlin had learned during his time in the United Kingdom – was far more popular in Britain then it was in the United States. Merlin, thinking this was a crime had returned to his home country determined to make Americans appreciate Indian food as much as the British clearly did.

He stirred the Korma, which had been quietly cooking on a low temperature for about twenty minutes when he heard the front door open. He heard the dull sound of a bag being dumped to the ground and then heard shoes clunking against the wall as they were tossed off. Soft footsteps padded down the hall and Arthur appeared in the doorway as Merlin turned around. He had known Arthur for nearly two years and seen him almost every day for the past year – but the Prince's presence never failed to take his breath away. The Prince wore a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark blue jeans, however – Arthur's hands were bare of any bags as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Merlin asked, his voice sounding irritable. Internally, he winced. He didn't want to become one of those overbearing boyfriends who demanded a minute-by-minute sheet of his boyfriend's day. He turned around and kept on stirring the Korma.

"At the library, I was working on this project with Freya."

"Freya?" Merlin questioned, jealousy burning in his chest. "Who the hell is Freya?"

Arthur shot Merlin a weird look. "A friend of mine, she sits through my lectures with Gilbertson with me. Are you okay?"

"Why were you spending so much time with her?"

"It was fifteen minutes, Merlin."

"It was fifteen minutes to long!" Merlin snapped at his boyfriend.

Arthur, regarding Merlin's completely livid face, snorted. "And she's a _girl_, _Mer_lin. _A girl _– a lovely girl – but not exactly someone who I'm running off and having sex with in every spare minute. What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Merlin sighed. Maybe he had been keeping this resentment thing in too long. Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I just had a complete block when I was trying to work on that paper… I don't know. I'm sorry… I'm just in a bad mood today. I didn't sleep well last night and I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing." Arthur's eyes softened, his smirk falling away as he crossed the room, drawing Merlin closer to him. "It's okay… we've all been in bad moods, God knows I was in a terrible mood when I had that flu last month!"

Arthur had had a terrible stomach bug the month before and had snapped horrendously at anyone who dared come near him or try and soothe him. All he had wanted to do was lay around in bed moaning to the ceiling about how absolutely horrendous he felt. That Valentine's Day had been spent with Merlin bringing Arthur bland crackers and herbal tea and Arthur being sick and moaning. Merlin had commented to Arthur how romantic it had been once Arthur had recovered and in response, Arthur had pulled a few strings and taken Merlin on an undercover (in other words, everything was paid for almost anonymously and taken care of by Arthur's employees) trip up to New York City for the weekend at the end of February. They had stayed in the Terrace Suite, going out during the day and returning at night and having passionate sex and then ordering room service (Merlin always answered the door, clad in one of the plush white hotel bathrobes). When they got on the train to go home to Washington DC, Merlin had admitted that it had been one of the greatest weekends of his life. And then they had returned to Washington and Merlin had begun to wonder why Arthur still didn't want to come out as a couple.

For the past few weeks, Merlin had found that he had been short with Arthur, almost mean at times and although Merlin could see that his snappish tendencies hurt Arthur, somehow he found that he could just not keep his mouth shut. He was angry with Arthur, one might describe it as. Often he wondered if Will had been right, if all he would ever get with Arthur would be a secret relationship and a broken heart. No, Merlin told himself, inhaling the comforting smell of Arthur's neck, Merlin loved Arthur and Arthur loved him. Regardless of what they had to endure, Merlin knew that Arthur would rather lose all of his titles then leave Merlin's side.

"You were awful." Merlin admitted, kissing Arthur's jawline. "But I'm sorry I've been so short with you, lately… it's just…"

Arthur sensed Merlin's sudden seriousness and pulled back, looking levelly into Merlin's eyes. "It's just what?"

"…I just feel -" Merlin's words were cut short by the sound of the front door opening. Arthur looked accusingly towards the door and then turned back to Merlin.

"We can talk later." He kissed Merlin lightly. As Arthur pulled away, Gwaine – clad in his usual T-shirt, jeans and trademark leather jacket. Unlike Arthur, Gwaine carried two Safeway bags into the kitchen and set them on the granite countertops.

Without Arthur, there was no way the other three young men could have afforded this house. In May last year when rumours about Merlin and Arthur had leaked to the press for the first time – Merlin and Arthur decided to stop living in the halls and slipping around to each other's room's and move into a house with a few of their friends. With Percival and Gwaine on board, Merlin and Arthur had spent a rainy afternoon tromping around the student houses trying to decide which one was going to be their new house. When none of the specifically student allotted ones really appealed to the group, Arthur had taken the lead and taken them around some of the fanciest houses in Georgetown. When the three men had instantly been repelled at this idea, Arthur had toned down his requirements, but still insisted that they let him pay for the 'ideal' house. On their third day of tromping around Georgetown, they came across this beauty. Situated on Twenty Ninth Street, it was an elegant townhouse with five spacious bedrooms and two reception rooms, a large finished basement, a study and a gigantic kitchen and a dining room and separate breakfast room. The fifth bedroom was what Gwaine used as a study, the actual study was what Percival used as a study and Merlin and Arthur used Arthur's bedroom as a study. The two rooms in the beautifully and nicely finished basement belonged to Arthur's security. There was even a small kitchenette as well as a separate in the basement as well as a den, so Arthur figured that they'd appreciate the privacy it offered. All four men absolutely loved the place, Gwaine even joked that he might stay on for a PhD just so he could keep on living at this residence.

Gwaine smiled at the couple as he entered the room. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He said cockily, smirking.

"Oh yes." Arthur said, wrapping his arm back around Merlin's waist. "We were just about to make love all over these beautiful countertops. Shame you interrupted us. I guess we'll just have to use your room, then."

"Don't you dare!" Gwaine laughed, putting away the milk. "Besides, I haven't changed the sheets from when Alicia was over on Saturday. I think two couples using the same sheets for sex is just disgusting."

"We'll use your window-seat then. It'll give the press something to talk about." Merlin shot back. Arthur gave a start, as if the idea had honest to God just given him a mini heart attack. Merlin's heart sank at this.

Gwaine made a face and looked over at the pan. "What're you making?" He asked Merlin.

"Indian."

"Ew."

"It's not that bad!"

Gwaine made a face. "You should stick to more American stuff, Merlin. Like Mexican food."

Arthur snorted and kissed Merlin right above his ear, despite the warm room, Merlin had to push back a shiver. He couldn't believe that after a year of being in a relationship with the man, he still had such a bloody hold over him. "I'll be upstairs," Arthur told Merlin. "Love you."

Merlin turned, his hand briefly holding Arthur's before Arthur left the room. Merlin looked after him and sighed, hearing this, Gwaine frowned and walked over to Merlin, touching his arm and waiting until Merlin looked up at him.

"Buddy – you okay?"

Merlin nodded. "No. Yes. No. I don't know."

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, nodding towards the door Arthur had just left.

"You could say that." Merlin sighed again.

"Oh? Do tell."

"You wouldn't be interested."

"Try me."

Merlin sighed. "I want to go public about Arthur and I."

"Oh, I see… and Arthur doesn't?"

"I haven't asked him about it." Merlin admitted.

"Ask him! It's so clear that it's bothering you!"

"What if he says no?"

"In the wise words of Ron Weasly: _bloody hell_, Merlin: 'If you don't try, the answer will always be no' – in other words, get your arse upstairs and ask Arthur about it!" Gwaine ran an exasperated hand through his hair and looked at Merlin.

Biting his lip, Merlin looked towards the pan on the stove. "I-I can't," He said quickly. "I need to keep on cook -"

"Move." Gwaine said, pushing Merlin aside and looked at the cookbook. "Merlin, it says this takes three hours of steaming."

"So?"

"When did you put it in?"

"An hour ago…"

"So you have two hours left: plenty of time to talk to Arthur about coming out as a couple… so get your arse upstairs!"

"No!"

"Get your arse up there!" Gwaine pointed towards the door. When Merlin made no start towards the door, he dropped his arm and sighed. "Fine, _I'll _go talk to him!"

"No!" Merlin said again and finally moved towards the door, pushing Gwaine out of the way. "I'll go do it, if you insist so much!"

Gwaine smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now get out of the kitchen."

Merlin made his way up the stairs. When he reached the landing, he heard the door open and assumed that it was Percival returned home, knowing that Gwaine would entertain his housemate if he needed it, Merlin continued down the hallway, which had black and white photos of everything and anything relating to anyone in the household. Merlin paused to look at a snapshot of himself and Arthur which Gwaine had taken the previous summer. They had all gone up to Fire Island to celebrate the end of their first year. Merlin and Arthur had been laughing at something, walking in front of the other two, Gwaine had called their names and they had both turned around, they had, their eyes laughing and their smiles bright. Back then Merlin had been happy to be Arthur's secret boyfriend.

Heart pounding, Merlin approached Arthur's slightly open door. Joan Baez was playing softly. Pausing at the door, Merlin knocked. 'Diamonds and Rust' paused and the door opened further by Arthur. Arthur's face registered surprise when he saw Merlin, but he smiled anyway, gesturing Merlin inside.

"What's the point of knocking?" He laughed, shutting the door behind Merlin.

"In case you were busy." He murmured. "I-I didn't want to burst in."

"I don't mind being interrupted… especially if the person interrupting me is you." Arthur replied. He looked sideways at Merlin; by now he knew Merlin very, very well and could tell by his stance and the way his eyes never rested on one thing in the room that something was on Merlin's mind. And that thing, Arthur reasoned, wasn't sex. When Merlin appeared at his door wanting sex he usually didn't wait to see if Arthur picked up on his signals. Arthur crossed his arms. "What's up?"

"I, um," Merlin stuttered, unsure of how to begin, "I wanted to talk to you about… about us."

Arthur's heart froze; _I want to talk to you about us, _what an unbearable over used line. It could mean a million things, the sensible voice in the back of his head reasoned, but Arthur couldn't help but thinking that the only context he had ever seen that line in was when someone was about to end a relationship. He imagined life without Merlin and then found it too painful to imagine. Arthur didn't know where he had gone wrong, why would Merlin want to leave him? He took a deep calming breath and tried to remember that Merlin hadn't actually said anything about ending their relationship.

"Okay." Arthur was grateful for his ability to keep his emotions together. "Okay, what about us? Do you want to sit down?"

"Um, sure…" Merlin crossed the room and sat in Arthur's armchair. Arthur grabbed his desk chair and rolled over to Merlin.

"What's wrong?"

"We've been together for over a year," Merlin said. "And it has been amazing… I love being with you and wouldn't change it for the world –" Arthur internally let out a sigh of relief; this didn't sound like a break up. "– But… although some things have been leaked to the press, we've stayed secret…"

"And…?" Arthur prompted.

"And I want to come out as a couple, Arthur." Merlin sighed, looking up at him.

Arthur backtracked. "You what?"

"I want to come out as a couple. I want to confirm the rumours that we're more than just friends."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being a secret, Arthur!" Merlin snapped. "I'm sick of not being able to go out to Starbucks with my boyfriend and flirt and hold hands and act silly at the risk that we'll be overheard and sold to the press. I'm sick of sneaking away on vacations and having to worry that we'll be found out all the time! Why worry, Arthur? Why? It's the twenty first fucking century! I don't think that it's fair that we've been together for over a year and we're still being so secret about it!"

"Merlin, I've told you why we have to do this: you'd be hounded by the media. I don't want you to lose your privacy like that."

"Really, Arthur?" Merlin said. "The last time I asked you told me it was because you didn't want to tell your Father."

"That's true. I don't really have any interest in telling my father that I'm gay."

Merlin regarded Arthur for a long while, while he stewed quietly. A sentence slipped into his head and he considered it momentarily, almost holding it back and then decided to say it.

"Why are you ashamed of me, Arthur?" The moment the words left Merlin's mouth he regretted them.

Arthur was taken aback. "I could never be ashamed of you, Merlin!"

"Really? Then why can't you come out about who you are? When we first got together you said that you wanted to wait, have time to get used to our relationship. We've been together a fucking year, Arthur. I think we're pretty fucking used to each other."

"Merlin… I'm sorry I haven't been doing it as quickly as you'd like. But I've been keeping the secret that I'm gay my entire life. Suddenly coming out with such a big life-alerting confession to the entire world isn't something that I can get the courage to do over night!"

Merlin could feel irrational anger burning in his chest. "God, you're worse then Will!"

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "Worse then Will? Merlin, you don't mean that."

"You are! At least he fucking thought of me once in a blue moon! It's been over a year. I think you've had enough time to get used to the fact that you enjoy fucking other men!"

"Merlin, calm down!"

"Why, Arthur? Why are you so ashamed of me?" He snapped. "Is it because I didn't go to a posh private school?"

"No, Merlin… I just –"

"When we first got together, you told me that you would rather be with me then be His Royal Highness Prince Arthur Uther Lawrence Harold Prince of Wales, KG, KT, GCB, OM, AK, QSO, PC, ADC, Earl of Chester, Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland… is that still true?" Merlin shouted, aggravated beyond probable thought.

Arthur's eyes flashed angrily. He could not remember a time he had lost his temper so, he could not remember a time when he had felt so desperate.

"I did say that." Arthur spat, tasting the venom of his words on his tongue. "I'm not sure if I still mean it, though!"

Merlin backtracked. It was like someone had thrown cold water over him. "You –"

Arthur realized what he had said, guilt and shame flooded him. "Merlin… I'm, I'm sorry… I could never –"

"You unimaginable bastard." Merlin whispered, before leaving Arthur's room, slamming the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Heaps to tell... please read me!

For inspiration for this chapter, I made a magazine cover all about Merlin and Arthur. The magazine cover technically is only for the next chapter and chapters after that... but I didn't see any harm in posting it today since nothing on the cover is anything that _isn't_ expected of later chapters.

To see the magazine cover (as well as the cover for The Prince's Boyfriend I made a few years back...) please go and find the link at the top of my profile. If that doesn't work, either look me up on Twitter (via my penname, VioletRose136) or check out my blog (type 'Even the Wicked Get the Blues' into Google and click on the 'Keep Calm and Read the Book' link to find it).

Also, my new avatar is based around the protagonist of my own (unpublished) novel that I wrote last year, it was drawn by my amazing and talented friend Marianne... so I'd like to give a shout out to her, thanks for the great avatar, Marianne! :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for your fantastic reviews! D'you all think we can hit 200 reviews before we get to chapter fifteen? ;)

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>Just another regret<br>Hope you can keep it  
>My dirty little secret<em>

Merlin was so angry that he couldn't see, he couldn't hear and he couldn't think. He stormed through the entrance hall and to the front door. Grabbing his jacket, he yanked the front door open just as Gwaine came rushing in from the kitchen. Seeing Merlin's bedraggled form and turning to see Arthur rushing down the steps, Gwaine wondered what could possibly have gone wrong in paradise.

"Merlin – wait." He said, stepping fully out of the kitchen, in one hand he had a pitcher of water and around the waist Gwaine wore his _Kiss the Cook!_ apron he had gotten for Christmas from Merlin.

Merlin turned his eyes ablaze with anger. "What?" He hissed.

Gwaine looked from Arthur who was halfway down the stairs to Merlin, who stood with one foot out the door, looking at him with cutting angry blue eyes. Gwaine took another glance at Arthur who seemed to be quietly pleading with him to say something useful. Looking away, Gwaine fixed his eyes on Merlin.

"The hell happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask _him?_" Merlin suggested, nodding towards Arthur, his voice cutting and mean. "After all, he's the lying bastard here. Not me."

And with that, Merlin slammed the door shut, leaving Arthur and Gwaine in a very painful silence. Arthur stared at the door like a puppy would after its master had left it without both food and water. Gwaine slowly turned to Arthur.

"What the fuck," He said slowly, picking his words carefully. "Happened up there?"

Shaking his head and biting his lip, Arthur shook his head and sunk down onto the stairway. "I… I don't know. He wanted to come out as a couple and I said that I didn't want to… and things got out of hand. We got angry."

"I can see that." Gwaine sighed. "Why don't you want to come out as a couple? Is it because of the way you think people will react to having an openly gay prince?"

"No."

"Then what's stopping you? Merlin thinks he's ready for public life… so why not come clean and announce that you are a couple?"

"Because… because for the past year Merlin and I have been happy. I can't imagine that ending, thrusting Merlin into the spotlight like that. My family is at the centre of media spotlight in England – hardly a week goes by when Morgana and Edward Cavendish aren't pictured on the cover of _Hello_ - I can't imagine thrusting Merlin into the centre of that, Merlin deserves privacy… unlike me and my family, he's not on the government payroll, he's not from the royal family, he doesn't give the media reason to bother him. But if they knew that he's my boyfriend? Insanity would strike; people would be hiding in the bushes. Everyone would ignore the media blackout simply to get a picture of me and him together. There would be so many photos of us submitted that the university wouldn't know how to make heads or tails of it. I don't want to put Merlin through that."

"You can't ignore it forever, Arthur." Gwaine said, going back into the kitchen. Arthur followed.

"I can for a few more years."

"No, you can't. Arthur, you talk about wanting to keep Merlin away from all that but by doing so you're lying to him. If you really love Merlin, Arthur… if you love him enough to think that you might want to spend your life with him, then you can't keep him safe like this. You have to show him the truth… you have to show him that being with you involves being in the media spotlight."

"He knows that I have to be in the spotlight."

"Yes, he _knows _about it, but he doesn't know what it's actually like. You want to spend your life with Merlin, don't you?"

"Yes… more than anything."

"Then stop making him think that being with you is the same as being with any other guy. You're going to be _a King_ one day, Arthur… you were born into a life of magnificence and fame. You can't escape it and you shouldn't make Merlin think that you can. And when you're king, if Merlin stands a chance at being accepted into the royal family, if he stands a chance at being your consort, he needs to know what he's in for."

"But…"

"Look at what happened to your own mother, Arthur."

Arthur cut him a sharp glance. "You know nothing about what happened to my mother."

"I'm not going to pretend I know what happened inside your family between your mother and your father, I'm not going to pretend that I know how it felt to lose your mother at such a young age. But everyone knows what happened to your mother, Arthur. Everyone knows that she married your father when she was eighteen because she was the only virgin in the country –"

"Stop!" Arthur said.

"Hear me out, Arthur: she agreed to marry your father before she had known him three months. She married him after she had known him a year. You were born eleven months into their marriage. Your father became King two years later. At twenty she was forced to be the beautiful young Queen, the companion to the man who wanted to be portrayed as a great King. It was pressed upon her, at the age of twenty that she had to be adoring and kind and always beautiful no matter what. And what was her childhood?"

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"Her childhood had consisted of going to a lovely posh girl's school in the middle of Shropshire that was later considered by WB as the site for Hogwarts. After that she went to finishing school in Sweden and when she returned to England when she was eighteen? She was thrust by her father – the Duke of Buckingham – to meet and marry the Prince. Did she have any experience with media spotlight? No. Did she know what it was like not to have any privacy? No. Did she even know how to be an adult? No. She knew nothing about what she was getting into, Arthur. She may have thought that she loved your father – may have even loved him – but that wasn't enough. I've seen the documentaries, Arthur. I know that the public knew she wasn't really happy. I know that the pressure of being in the public eye did nothing to help her marriage to your father. I'm not asking to know more. I'm telling you right now though, if you marry Merlin and he doesn't know inside out what he's getting into – the marriage won't last. I don't know if it will end as tragically as your mother and father's marriage did, but I'm telling you that it won't last: it will make Merlin miserable." Gwaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You love Merlin and Merlin loves you. But if Merlin decides to marry you in a year or in five years or in ten years – you owe it to him to let him know what he's in for. When he makes the decision to say yes, he has to know that he's saying yes to spending his life in the media spotlight, as a public person with little privacy – not just saying yes to spending his life with you."

"I can't put Merlin through that…"

"Then break up with him now, Arthur." Gwaine snapped. "You were born this way. You can't change it. If you're going to keep on lulling him into this false existence then you're lying to him. If you can't break away from it or you can't imagine thrusting him into a life of media aggression because you love him too much and can't put that strain on him – then leave him. The most important thing in a relationship is truth: and at the moment I don't see you being truthful worth a damn with him."

And with that, Gwaine turned and left the kitchen. Arthur considered going after him but then decided against it: Gwaine was right… after university ended and Arthur had completed his military training, he would return to London, return to public engagements and the upper most of British society. He would spend his days as a royal and Merlin had to know that. He went into the living room and flopped down on the couch and turned on MTV, later flipping to CNN but was unable to focus on anything, not even the lamest, most dramatic shows on television which aired on MTV. At about seven he heard the front door open and close and Merlin came through the kitchen into the living room. He said nothing to Arthur but went to the coffee table and picked up the few textbooks he had left there. Arthur muted the TV and leaned forward.

"Merlin…"

No response. Arthur tried again.

"Merlin –"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

Well, at least he was talking to him.

"Look, about what I said earlier…"

"I don't care, Arthur."

"You do care and we both know it."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "You don't know anything. I thought you did, but clearly you don't. You underestimate me, you underestimate how much I care about you and you underestimate our relationship. If you knew anything those would be the three things you had faith in. Fuck you."

"Merlin –"

"Leave me alone." Merlin snapped and he left the room.

At dinner Merlin still refused to talk to Arthur, ignoring even a request to pass the salt. Percival noticed this silence and tried to draw Merlin into a conversation and failed, Merlin talked pleasantly to Gwaine and Percival but refused to answer anything Arthur said After dinner had been cleared up, Merlin didn't join the others in the living room to watch TV and stayed in the living room trying to focus on studying, although his thoughts were far from his work. He went to bed early and could not sleep for a very long time. He had just drifted off when the door creaked open.

"Merlin?"

Arthur.

Merlin's chest cried out towards that voice, wanting Arthur to embrace him and tell him that this had all been a mistake, that he still loved him and still wanted to be with him. But Merlin didn't reply, didn't say anything as he kept his back turned from the door, staring at the open window. After a moment the door closed and Arthur walked across the room and sat on Merlin's bed.

"Merlin… about what I said earlier, what I implied… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was angry and worried and surprised and it was the wrong reaction."

"Do tell." Merlin replied, still refusing to look at him. "How on earth could telling me you don't care about me be the wrong thing to say? I'm so surprised."

"Merlin…" Arthur groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to apologise here. Will you please listen to me?"

No response. Arthur decided to go ahead.

"I'm a fuckwit. I'm a stupid narrow-minded fuckwit. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier and for what it's worth, I want you to know that I didn't mean it. I still love you madly and I would give up my rights and my titles in a moment if I had to choose between you and them. I just… I knew you'd been upset lately and to know that it's because we aren't public… I was surprised and scared."

"Why?"

"Because… because I believe the media killed my mother. I believe that without being in the public eye, my father would have had the chance to love her as she deserved and that she wouldn't have been under the stress she was. Because of her requirement to keep up the image of a beautiful, majestic Queen, she became anorexic trying to lose the baby weight caused by Morgana. She suffered with anorexia for the rest of her life; she became so obsessed with what people thought of her that she simply couldn't stand to be herself. She _had _to be the perfect Queen everyone wanted. My mother was an amazing, inspirational woman and I believe wholeheartedly that she could still be living today if she hadn't been forced and barred into a public life when she was."

"And you don't want to put me through that."

"No," Arthur agreed. "I don't. I love you too much. I don't want you to suffer the same way my mother did because you're perfect as you are. What the public wants might not be who you are. I'm scared of what it will to do you. Coming out as gay is going to be a hell of a ride, but it was going to have to happen sometime… I've always thought about the day that I'd have to come out and yet I'd never thought about the person I'd come out for, how I'd feel about them. You complete me, Merlin. You're the peanut butter to my jelly, the apple to my pie –"

"Okay, okay, enough with the bad comparisons." Merlin said, sitting up and looking at Arthur. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"I want to come out as a couple." Arthur told Merlin. "I want to do it now, while you still can get out of it if it becomes too much. If I marry you, I want you to say yes, both to me and becoming a royal. It can't be ignored forever and I want you to know what you're getting into, first. I don't want you coming into the royal family unarmed. But yes, I agree… we've been together a year and I haven't even told my father: I need to get some balls and come out with it."

"Okay." Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur. "I'm sorry about what I said, too. It was mean. I should have listened to you."

"You don't know what it's like to have a destiny that you can't escape." Arthur kissed Merlin back, a long and slow kiss. "And I said the wrong things. You were completely right to be angry with me."

"Mmm." Merlin replied. "Well you were being kind of a prat…"

oOo

_Three weeks later_  
><em>Friday, 26<em>_th__ March 2004_

"For the first time since his arrival in the US last year, Britain's own Prince Arthur has done something no other student at his university could possibly dream of: he has rented out the entire of the Kennedy Centre for a private party. During the party, we have been told that the cast of Wicked have been invited down from New York City's Broadway to perform in front of the prince and his group of guests, among who are the Crown Prince of Spain, pop singer Lisa Carruthers and the vice president of the United States. I wonder what inspired this ornate glittering affair. I now turn you over to Tom, who is live at the Kennedy Centre, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the prince and his date. Any ideas on who the special girl might be, Tom?"

"Yes, hello Alice, no I don't have any idea who the Prince will be bringing tonight. I'm standing in the entrance hall eagerly awaiting the arrival of the guests…"

Arthur leaned back and looked out at the dimming twilight, casting shadows over the city he had come to love as his own home.

Merlin's birthday was to be a glittering affair. Arthur had decked out Merlin's favourite building in the world – the Kennedy Centre – and had planned out a magnificent party for him. All of their friends were invited – as well as several famous faces whom Arthur had met through his long years in the spotlight. Merlin was awaiting the event with anticipation and eagerness, while Arthur awaited it with dread. Along with Merlin's birthday party, the Kennedy Centre would be were Arthur revealed his relationship with Merlin to the world. He planned to kiss him when they entered last, while flashbulbs were going off, documenting the moment. Tomorrow, he realized, sitting back into the leather seat of the limo, the photo of him kissing Merlin – which had yet to be taken – would probably be on the cover of every newspaper in the world. Saying he was nervous was definitely an understatement.

Merlin reached over and grasped Arthur's hand. "It's going to be okay." He whispered. "I'll be with you. And once we do it, we'll have to go in and watch the play… we won't have much time to talk to reporters."

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded. "I know… I'm just scared. I know this is the right thing to do… but I can't help but be afraid. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Merlin squeezed his hand and smiled.

They arrived at the Kennedy centre about ten minutes later. Cameramen and reporters lined the streets, trying to catch a glimpse of who the Prince was bringing with him. The windows were very much tinted so they couldn't see much and teenage girls across America who were eagerly watching MTV's coverage of the event were disappointed not to see the one girl who had stolen the heart of the prince.

Merlin and Arthur drove into the car park and got out of the car, they were greeted by the president of the Kennedy Centre, a balding man who looked very proper and filthy stinking rich. After they had exchanged pleasantries, they were led by an usher into the doors outside the entrance hall. The girl, a redhead at about twenty three smiled at the pair.

"We'll be ready for your entrance in just a moment, sir."

Arthur smiled at her. "Thank you."

She hurried away and Merlin turned to Arthur. "I feel as if I'm about to go to my own execution."

"I'm not going to lie. I feel the same way." Arthur groaned and ran a sweaty hand through his hair, messing it up. Merlin laughed and stepped closer to Arthur, fixing his hair. He kissed Arthur briefly: it didn't matter who saw them now, they would be going public in only a few minutes.

"We're going to be okay." He said although his heart was pounding. "We're going to walk through there and I'm going to look around in amazement at how wonderful everything is and then you're going to kiss me and we're going to walk into the theatre and watch the play, when we come out we're going to have cocktails and get horrendously drunk and talk to our guests and go home."

"And after that?"

"I don't know." Merlin admitted. "But I know that we'll get through it together."

"I love you." Arthur whispered, leaning his forehead against Merlin's.

Merlin smiled. "Good. I love you more."

The redheaded girl returned. "Okay, sirs. We're ready for your entrance."

Arthur took a big breath, his hand found Merlin's and he held on tightly. "Okay. I guess I'm ready too."

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hands as they positioned themselves in front of the doors and the girl hurried away again. Over the intercoms they heard the voice of the president of the Kennedy Centre.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my personal honour to present to you all tonight: all the way from Great Britain His Royal Highness Arthur, the Prince of Wales and Mister Merlin Emrys!"

The doors opened and before Arthur knew it, he was walking on a red carpet into a grand ornate hall and cameras were going wild. The hall held about three hundred people and the work to decorate it appeared to have cost well over one hundred thousand dollars – which it had. An ice sculpture of a lion – the Pendragon crest rested on an ornate maroon embroidered silk table cloth surrounded by artful appetizers and cakes of all shapes, sizes and flavours.

Merlin didn't have to fake his delight. "Oh, Arthur…" he breathed. "This is amazing, you shouldn't have."

Arthur brought their interlinked hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Merlin's hands. The cameras went crazy. Arthur smiled at Merlin.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to. You're amazing and I love you. You deserve the best on all occasions."

Merlin smiled, tears springing to his eyes. He had never, never, never once dreamed in his entire life that he could feel a love so pure, so true and so real and yet he did… he loved a man who loved him back in its entirety. An amazing man, who was going to make the greatest King England and the world, would ever know.

"Are you ready?" Merlin murmured, turning towards Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur answered: and surprisingly, he was ready. He was ready to reveal this secret about himself, ready to let the world know how he felt about Merlin.

"Good."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and Arthur rested his hands on Merlin's hips. Merlin leaned in and kissed Arthur, his soft lips pressing against Arthur's, his tongue pressing against Arthur's, begging for entrance. Arthur allowed it as he kissed Merlin deeper. Usually royals didn't engage in such passionate displays of affection but today he was making an exception. He loved Merlin and wasn't ashamed of it. Drawing his arms up tightly around Merlin's back, he kissed him harder.

The cameras went wild.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: CHAPTER RATED M

Please note that there are very **homophobic views** and fairly **graphic** **violence** in this chapter so don't read it if you aren't comfortable reading it. I will ensure that there is enough in the next chapter so that those who feel uncomfortable reading this will be caught up.

Also: I would like it noted that **I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHARE THE HOMOPHOBIC VIEWS EXPRESSED IN THIS CHAPTER! **The homophobic views are written purely as fiction and I DO NOT share them.

In fact, I'm just about as SOME PEOPLE ARE **GAY** - GET **OVER** IT! as they come.

I think this chapter will leave a lot of people upset... but I hope all of you readers will keep faith in me that I do have a reason for writing what I do!

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry if I replied to your review twice, I had to stop replying halfway through and then I came back to it - so I might have been slightly off as to where I left off. But I figure that it is better to get two replies then none! :)

And I still want to know... **_can we get to 200 reviews by chapter fifteen_**? ;)

...Enjoy... ;)

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

_You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold and it feels like the end<br>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in  
>No, I won't give in<em>

An incessant ringing was harassing Arthur's ears, drawing him from the comfortable sleep he had found himself in only a few hours before. He was spooned around Merlin, his arm resting around Merlin's waist, Merlin's head using his upper arm as a pillow. Arthur groaned and closed his eyes, hoping that that would make it go away. It didn't. Merlin groaned and shifted slightly.

"Arthur, answer the fucking phone." He moaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

Arthur groaned and waited a moment and then leaned over and picked up the phone by the side of his bed.

"Mmm. Hello?" Arthur grunted.

"Good morning, Arthur."

Suddenly, Arthur was completely awake. He shot up, the events of the previous evening flooding back to him: the kiss, the reporters… the confession. Merlin, feeling Arthur's start, sat up sleepily, looking at his boyfriend and frowning at his clearly terrified expression. He made a confused face and mouthed, 'OK?' Arthur shook his head and got out of the bed.

"Good morning, Father." Arthur replied formally.

"I apologize if I've woken you…" Uther began slowly. He didn't sound sorry at all. "But I woke up to see the oddest thing on today's issue of The Guardian."

"Okay." Arthur stifled a yawn.

"I suppose you know what I saw, Arthur."

"Iraq bombed somewhere?"

"No, don't be funny with me, Arthur. You know what I'm talking about. On the cover of The Guardian was a photo of you _kissing _your friend Merlin."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, THAT Arthur!" Uther snapped. "What on earth got into you?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "I love him, father."

"No you don't, Arthur. It is unnatural to love another man. You're being stupid. You've let your silly phase ruin us."

"Oh, shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm fairly certain that I have not 'ruined' the royal family. Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to do something that would reflect so badly on all of us?" Arthur snapped.

"I think you would do something foolish like this."

"What is foolish about it?" Arthur snapped. "Regardless of what _you _might think, father… I love Merlin. I loved him from the day I met him. And he loves me. I have every intention of making him my consort in years to come if he will accept me."

"YOU WHAT?" Uther thundered so loudly that even Merlin could hear it. He winced.

"I want to spend my life with Merlin." Arthur's voice was calm although he was shaking. Merlin crossed the room and wrapped his arm around Arthur, rubbing soothing circles in his back. He kissed Arthur's shoulder.

Uther was silent for a very long time. Finally, Arthur heard a deep, shuddering breath, the kind he remembered his father taking before he would lash out at his mother when he was little. He hated that breath and braced himself for what was about to come.

"I want you to come to England today. I've arranged for you to miss classes and for the work you miss to be related to you upon your return."

"No." Arthur replied.

"No? You are refusing to obey me?" Uther's voice was strained, as if he was holding back a great wave of anger. Which, of course… he was.

"Yes, father… I am refusing to obey you."

Merlin found Arthur's hand and interlinked it with his own, squeezing tightly.

To his surprise, his father laughed, a cruel laugh, but still a laugh. "You are very amusing, Arthur. I want you and your little… _friend _Merlin to come to England today. I've already sent the car. I'd suggest that you be ready within the hour."

"I have already told you, father: neither Merlin nor I will be boarding a plane today." Arthur's voice was quiet and deadly. Merlin's heart soared… Arthur had not yet been beaten down by his aggressive and selfish father. "We have work to do and chores to complete. In fact, our house was planning to go out to the Verizon Centre tonight to see a game… we can't possibly come to England."

"Arthur Uther Lawrence…" Uther growled. "I'm _embarrassed_ to have you for a son. No, not just embarrassed: I'm humiliated, Arthur. I'm humiliated to have such a weak, idiotic and selfish son… but that's not the core of it. I'm disgraced that I have a son who finds it appropriate… a son who finds it _moral _to claim to love another man as you are supposed to love women. I am disgusted with you, Arthur."

Arthur swallowed, ignoring the impulse to throw the phone against the wall. _Men don't cry, men don't cry, men don't cry_. He repeated in his head several times before he found the courage to answer his father.

"Say what you want to me, father." Arthur said, squeezing Merlin's hand tightly. "But I love Merlin. I have no control over it. I have never had any control over it. You have brought me up to understand that royalty were born to lead, born to be inspirational and above all, born to care. You have also taught me that my feelings are wrong and sickening and inhuman. You have taught me to be discriminate and rate people as lower then myself for reasons beyond my control. I want you to know that I'm grateful for this, I'm grateful that I found myself to be exactly what you despise… because if I hadn't, I might have actually listened to you and grown up believing that it is acceptable to rate people on things that they cannot control. Thank God I haven't done that. Because as you know and I know… a monarch is supposed to lead, inspire and care for all their people… and I understand now that _no one is beyond a monarch's_ _devotion_. Without my homosexuality I never would have learned that… and without my homosexuality, I don't think that I would make a better King then you ever could… in fact, even after I figured out that I was gay – I still didn't believe that I could be as tough, as regal as you are… but now I realize you don't need to be. You need to care." Arthur paused. "You may hate me for what I am… but I know that you know that I will make a thousand times better King then you ever could. And I know that the world will learn… and you will learn, even if you don't chose to accept it – that I am already a thousand times more than the man you are."

"You are a faggot, Arthur." Uther said calmly. "You can dress up and pretend that you're worthy of the crown, worthy of your titles and worthy of being my son… but at the end of the day, I want you to know that you are nothing more than a queer: an outsider who will from this day forward stumble around in peril trying to find a place in a world where he simply _does not belong_."

Arthur pursed his lips. Merlin rubbed soothing circles into the back of his neck. "Is that all you have to say to me, father?"

"For now… and Arthur?"

"What?"

"Your mother would be so disappointed in you."

Arthur stiffened. "I don't believe that it is your place to say that, father."

Uther chuckled darkly. "If you refuse to come to me, I will board a plane and fly over there. This scandal has to be covered up as quickly as possible and if you are unwilling to be compliant with my wishes." He sighed. "I suppose I will come over there and see you… because although I know that I have no control over you humiliating yourself, I will not allow you to cause the downfall of the entire royal family."

"I want you to know that regardless of what you say, I will not back down – I'm gay and I'm not going to hide it anymore. I believe your journey over here to be wasted, but if you insist on coming here I know that there is nothing I can to do to try and stop you."

"Very well, Arthur." Uther chuckled, as if he found Arthur to be an amusing child who believed that he would set up a colony of action men on Jupiter. "I will see you tomorrow morning at The Willard at eleven. Am I understood?"

Arthur snorted. "I am not making any outer arrangements to come and see you, father. Tomorrow is Sunday – I intend to sleep in, drink a fuck load of beer and have sex with Merlin… but, of course, you're welcome to drop by."

And with that, he hung up the phone and looked at Merlin. The prince's boyfriend let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I think that went well."

Arthur shook his head and put the phone down. "He's coming to the US, Merlin."

"So? He comes to the US… he yells at you for twenty odd minutes. He says hi to the president, maybe does an interview up in New York City and maybe visits that British school on Sixteenth Street and then he gets on a plane and gets his royal arse back to England. He sits on the throne for another fifteen odd years and then he dies and boom! You're king."

"_Your mother would be so disappointed in you." _

The words ringing loudly in his head, Arthur shook his head again and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Merlin bit his lip and sat beside the prince, his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur shook as he sobbed quietly, Merlin sat beside him helpless, rubbing circles in his back and trying to be as comforting as he possibly could, but for the first time – he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what it was like to have a father like Uther. He leaned back on the bed, pulling Arthur with him so that Arthur was leaning against his chest. Merlin kissed the top of Arthur's head and stroked his hair, his other arm resting over Arthur's.

"_Your mother would be so disappointed in you."_

"He hates me, Merlin." Despite the warm room, Arthur shivered; Merlin drew him closer, drawing the blanket up around them. "He hates me… he hates me for something I can't control."

"_Your mother would be so disappointed in you." _

"Words spoken in the heat of anger are never from the heart." Merlin said wisely. "He loves you, Arthur. He has some pretty fucked up – excuse me – some pretty stupid morals… but he can't hate you, Arthur._ You have done nothing to him_. As much as he thinks he hates you, wants to hate you… he can't. You have done nothing but be a loyal son to him throughout your entire life."

"_Your mother would be so disappointed in you."_

"I-I've betrayed him." Arthur whispered. "I've come out to be something he despises. He feels as if I've turned against him."

"_Your mother would be so disappointed in you." _

"You haven't done anything, Arthur." Merlin repeated. When he met no answer, he turned Arthur's chin up so that Arthur couldn't look anywhere but into his eyes. "Listen to me: you have not done a single thing. You have nothing to feel guilty for. Do you understand me?"

Looking into Merlin's eyes, Arthur couldn't do anything _but _understand him. Although Uther's words still hurt Arthur desperately – and they would for his entire life – Arthur knew that they weren't important. They hurt because they came from someone Arthur cared deeply for… but they weren't important. Uther was a cruel man, Arthur realized. He had known it his entire life, but only today had he really realized that his father probably did not have a bone in his body that was not selfish, cruel and immoral. To turn against his own son… to turn against his _heir _over something so uncontrollable, so magical and so beyond anyone's control was evil.

"He… he said that my mother would be disappointed in me." Arthur whispered, leaning up and stroking Merlin's cheek with the pad of his thumb. Merlin reached up and put his hand over Arthur's, leaning his cheek into Arthur's hand. "But… but he can't be right. I can't imagine my mother not being pleased with you, _delighted _even. Even if you were forty nine and absolutely disgusting and ill-mannered _and_ had horrible personal hygiene she'd love you. She wouldn't care that you're a man. She'd love that you make me so happy, happy that you complete me. I've… I've never loved anyone like I love you, Merlin. I will never love anyone like I love you."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's hand. Arthur's eyes softened with tenderness. "I will never let you fall."

Arthur leaned his head back down against Merlin's chest. "Don't ever leave me." He whispered. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't." Merlin whispered, holding Arthur more securely. "I won't, I promise I won't. I won't."

oOo

_Sunday, 28__th__ March 2004_

Merlin whistled as he walked up the street towards the brick house they all lived in. Under his arm was a newspaper – another cover story about him and Arthur – and in his hand was a plastic bag from CVS containing essentials like milk, coffee and orange juice. Arthur had warned him that morning about the paparazzi probably being everywhere, but so far Merlin had seen no one trying to photograph him. He figured they were out there but too good in their work for him to actually spot. That was the job of a member of the paparazzi, wasn't it? – To see but not be seen? Merlin checked the mailbox, pulling out what looked like a phone bill for Percival, a postcard for Gwaine from one of his many friend's-who-were-girls from Paris but nothing for him or Arthur.

He didn't notice the official-appearing sleek black car that was parked slightly down the street from his house.

Merlin unlocked the door and slipped inside, leaving the mail on the table by the door. He kicked off his shoes by the door and hung his zip hoodie by the door. Something was off, Merlin realized, looking up suddenly, his eyes darting around the entrance hall. He couldn't put his finger on what was different, but something was astray. Perhaps Arthur was home? His boyfriend had gone to the library that morning in a desperate attempt to finish off a project before it was time and was sure not to be home before much later. Merlin had left an empty house and expected to come home to an empty house.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Hello?"

No response.

Pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, Merlin made his way towards the living room. It was after he had opened the door that he realized that was what was off – they always left the living room door open, it was the swinging kitchen door that was closed all the time. Pursing his lips, Merlin walked into the living room and froze.

Sitting in an armchair by the television was King Uther.

"Y-your Majesty…" Merlin stuttered, looking around for Arthur. "Good afternoon."

"_Mr_. Emrys." Uther hissed, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Merlin forced himself to move, walking into the room and towards the King when every instinct in his body was telling him to run.

"Where is Arthur?" Merlin resisted the urge to refer to Arthur as _the Prince _and tried to calm his nerves. It was only his boyfriend's father, Uther. He had met Will's parents and it had gone smoothly – even if he had broken up with Will shortly afterwards. Besides, Uther was King… he had an image to uphold. Nothing would happen to him.

"Wherever you left him, I suppose."

"Oh. So who let you in?"

"I know all of Arthur's security plans, Merlin." Uther hissed. "I know where you keep the extra key."

Oh-kaaay… so King Uther had come into the house on his own. That meant that the house was completely empty and Percival and Gwaine weren't upstairs. Arthur's security guards had probably gone with him. It dawned on Merlin that he was completely and utterly alone in the house with Uther. Uther who had abused his wife to the point where she had run away and been killed in the act, Uther who had reduced his grown son to tears, Uther who now stood staring at him with utter hatred.

"Arthur should be back in a couple of hours." Merlin replied. "Should I call him and ask him to come back now?"

Uther shook his head.

Merlin's stomach tightened in fear. "Can I get you anything to dri –"

When asked if he remembered the attack, Merlin would reply that he didn't. He didn't see Uther jump towards him, he didn't even feel the impact of the older man's body weight… yet suddenly Merlin found that he was airborne and then felt the cold impact as he crashed into the coffee table, his head cracked against it and he saw stars. When his vision cleared, he felt repetitive impacts, impacts that ended in pain against his body and face.

"YOU FAGGOT!" He heard the King cry and then felt an impact to his jaw, to his ribs. Pain dotted his vision and he knew he would black out soon. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?"

"I… get off… get off me!" Merlin tried to throw the King, but Uther was much bigger then Merlin and the attempts were feeble. Merlin fought against the black dots that danced against his vision as the King continued to crash his head into the table.

Uther stopped hitting Merlin and merely shook him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON YOU SICK IMMORAL BASTARD?"

"Nothing!" Merlin choked out, he could taste blood in the back of his mouth. "Nothing!"

The painful hands retreated for a moment and Merlin believed for a second that he had been released. Uther retreated and Merlin scrambled to his feet, his vision swam and he tried to find his way to the door. Mentally, he ran over everything he had to do. Find his way to the door. Get to the front door, never mind the shoes. Open to the door. Get out. Shout for help. Hope someone hears you. He turned and met Uther's fist again. He fell to the ground, this time unable to get up, he coughed and from the metallic taste in his mouth, he knew he had coughed blood. Someone was kicking him. Suddenly, vile and nausea consumed Merlin: he rolled over and was sick on the carpet, looking up through his rapidly dimming vision, he saw Uther staring down at him.

"MERLIN!"

Arthur's voice.

The world went dark.

oOo

Arthur walked up quickly towards his house. He realized that he had forgotten some vital material and promising his partner that he would be back had ran all the way from the library to the house, something that he was now regretting as he panted, holding his side as he walked up the garden path. The front door was unlocked which was the first thing that told Arthur that something was wrong. Opening it he peered around in the hallway, all seemed fairly normal here. He walked further into the house and realized that the living room was ajar and that the lamp he and Merlin had bought in New York City was smashed. Wasting no time, he ran the five feet to the living room and flung the door completely open.

Uther stood over Merlin.

Uther stood over Merlin.

Arthur had to look twice to make sure he wasn't having a horrible hallucination. Bleeding and unconscious, vomit and blood mixing around his hunched over form was Merlin.

"MERLIN!"

Ignoring his father, Arthur rushed to his boyfriend's side and dropped down beside him. Merlin's head lolled around sickeningly as he rolled Merlin's body onto his back.

"Oh my God what have you done?" Arthur shouted at his father. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

His heart thudded quickly, the stitch in his side disappearing completely. He snapped into mode, remembering the DR's ABC he had learned in army cadets all those years before. Danger: well, there was Uther but the King seemed to be burned out now, shocked and frozen from horror of what he had actually done. That could wait. What was next? - Responsiveness. Arthur shook Merlin gently.

"Merlin," He said gently. "Merlin answer me. What's my name? Merlin!"

Unresponsive to sound.

Pain?

He found the muscle on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed it in what looked like a Vulcan death grip.

Nothing.

Merlin was unresponsive.

DR'**s** ABC.

The little 's': call for help.

He looked up at his father. "He needs an ambulance."

"Leave him. He deserved what he got."

Arthur reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. At first he dialled nine-nine-nine by accident and then quickly hung up, punching in the American nine-one-one. He lifted the phone to his ear as someone answered.

"What service to you need?"

"Ambulance."

"Only a moment, I'll put you through."

A beat of silence.

A woman answered. "You are through to an ambulance. What is your problem?"

"My… my boyfriend has been injured."

"What are his injuries?"

"He's hit his head very hard. There's blood. Um, his arm is bleeding. He might have a few broken ribs."

"What is the patient's name?"

"Merlin Charles Emrys."

If the woman showed any recognition of the name, she didn't show it. "And his age?"

"Nineteen."

"Is he responsive to sound?"

"He is completely unresponsive."

"Does he have any allergies or known medical health issues?"

"He can't eat grapes, they give him hives."

"Is anyone there with you?"

"Yes."

"My father. King Uther. His attacker."

oOo


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note -

OMIGOD. I am so sorry that I left you all so long without an update. Something arose a couple of days after I posted the last chapter which just left me completely and utterly without inspiration until early May and by that point I had loads of exams coming up that I needed to study for so I couldn't find the time to write and after my exams I was just L_A_Z_Y. But anyway, I'm sorry to have left you all dangling like that!

But I'm back again... with a nice fresh new plan and I'm ready to finish this and FINALLY start on 'HIS MAJESTIES CONSORT' (of which the first chapter is nearly ready to go, expect a release later this week.)

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your last review. :(  
>And still... d'you think we can get to <em><strong>200 reviews before chapter fifteen<strong>_? ;)

Take care

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

_I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
>Searchin' for a hero to idolize<br>Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
>Looking at life through my own eyes<em>

The first voice Merlin heard was unfamiliar.

"Do you wish for His Majesty to be taken back to the United Kingdom, Your Royal Highness?"

"Yes – immediately."

Arthur's voice

"Are those all your orders, Your Royal Highness?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

"Good day, Your Royal Highness."

Arthur did not reply. Merlin heard footsteps and then a door opening and closing. He heard someone – presumably Arthur – sigh and weight on the bed as someone gently lowered himself onto it. Arthur's hand touched his face gingerly, brushing a stray piece of hair away from his face. He pressed his lips to Merlin's forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin." Arthur whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you. Please wake up Merlin, please, please wake up."

_I'm here, Arthur. I love you. _Merlin thought, trying to recall what had happened. Nothing but pain and blood appeared in his memory. Even more importantly, Merlin felt the need to open his eyes, the need to return to the world again. He moved his head slightly and made a sound that was partway between a moan and a grunt. He felt Arthur stiffen.

"Merlin?"

Merlin grunted and felt light pressure on his hand.

"Merlin, if you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand."

Curling his finger around his lover's hand, Merlin gave a weak squeeze. Arthur let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. He kissed Merlin, knowing that he would be able to feel it.

"You can hear me." Arthur's voice was full of relief. "Can you open your eyes?"

On the subject of his lids, they felt extremely heavy. But he knew that he had to open them. No matter what he had to open them. _Arthur needs me_ a voice in his head said. _He needs me more then I need him right now. _Merlin forced his eyes open and was rewarded by the sight of a tired looking Arthur. Arthur's face lit up and he reached forward and kissed Merlin again. Merlin moved forward, his lips pressing with greater intensity against Arthur's. The heart monitor - which had been steadily beating in the background - went crazy. Arthur pulled back and smirked at Merlin as Merlin flushed. Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin forehead.

"What happened?"

Arthur smiled sadly. "My father hurt you."

It all flooded back to Merlin. Finding Uther alone in their house… Uther flying at him, the pain, the cruel words, Arthur finding him… Merlin gasped. "My God…"

"Shh." Arthur brushed the hair back from Merlin's face. "He's being taken back to Britain and I'll deal with him soon. I'm going back to England soon to deal with this."

Merlin felt panic rise in his chest. "Don't leave me! What's going to happen?"

"Shh." Arthur said again. "I won't leave you if you don't want me to and the Prime Minister recognizes that. Parliament and the Prime Minister are considering forcing my father to abdicate… or naming me Prince Regent depending on the charges. Either way, I think either will require me to return to Britain and suspend my education."

"What? Is your father facing a trail here?"

"My father may not be charged at all." Arthur replied grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"He has diplomatic immunity so he cannot be forced to go on trial here because he is above the law. And in the United Kingdom? The monarch is above the law. He could kill someone and nothing could happen to him. There has never been any reason to change the law… until now. Parliament is working on changing it so that he can be tried… but if the law can't be changed, well… we can't do anything. It is a public scandal and the British public are protesting to have me placed on the throne…"

"You. Placed on the throne." Merlin's voice was weak.

"I doubt that Parliament will go that far. If the law can be changed, my father will be tried and then depending on whether he serves time I will be named Prince Regent for that allotted amount of time."

Merlin suddenly felt overwhelming tiredness and fear. But he had to ask. "And us?"

"I don't know, Merlin." Arthur said honestly. It occurred to him that Merlin had just awoken and perhaps he shouldn't be loading all of this information on him… but he couldn't help it. He had kept all of it locked up for days now. He needed Merlin. "I don't know. You were almost killed because of me."

"No."

Merlin's word surprised Arthur. "No?"

"No, Arthur. I'm not going to let you talk yourself into leaving me. I know you and I know what you're thinking, I know that you're thinking this is all your fault and that I'd be better off without you and… just no. I'm not going to let you think that. What happened isn't your fault and I won't let you think that."

"I won't leave you." Arthur's tone was unconvincing.

"You are a shit liar, Arthur." Merlin crossed his arms and winced, he must have a broken rib – but he glared at Arthur anyway – so many emotions and he had only just woken up – was it always going to be like this? "Complete shit. Promise me that you won't leave me."

Arthur gazed down at Merlin for a long time before answering. He ran his hand gently through Merlin's hair, gazing at him with such love and affection and sweetness that Merlin begun to wonder if he would start to develop cavities.

Arthur, on the other hand was debating Merlin's words. His intent, ever since he had learned that Merlin would heal and that his father hadn't damaged any major organs – just a cracked rip, a fractured skull and many cuts and bruises – Arthur's intent had been to leave Merlin as soon as possible. It was crazy, all of this. Merlin wasn't even British. What was Arthur – the British heir to the throne and member of one of the world's most noble and oldest royal dynasty's – thinking? He couldn't marry a man: what about heirs? Arthur did not have a choice about whether or not he would be a father, he had to be. No matter what, Arthur had to have children; he had to carry on the royal family. Messing around with Merlin was one thing – but his father had been right. He simply couldn't be with Merlin. It was a phase. He was being foolish. Or at least, that's what Arthur tried to tell himself.

But even if Arthur wasn't considering all that, his reasoning for leaving Merlin seemed perfectly clear to him: as long as they were together Merlin wasn't safe. There were all sorts of nut-jobs and crazy people out there who would happily take a shot at the boyfriend of the Prince of Wales. And the fact that Merlin was his _boy_friend probably tripled the amount of whack-jobs planning to hurt him. It wasn't how crazy the concept of actually being with Merlin and making it work between them was – it was the idea that Merlin could get hurt again. Merlin had been lucky this time… Arthur had found him and gotten him to a hospital – but what if there was a next time? Would he still be as lucky? Arthur knew that if he had to choose between being with Merlin and Merlin being in danger or not being with Merlin but knowing that Merlin was alive and safe he would choose the latter. Above all else, Arthur would not risk Merlin.

Arthur sighed and nodded. "Okay, Merlin." He said, this time his voice was much more sincere. "I promise that I won't leave you."

Suddenly exhausted Merlin closed his eyes and nodded, reaching up; he grasped Arthur's hand and brought it down to his lips. Arthur watched him with tenderness, his heart praying that he would never have reason to break his promise.

OOo

_Two days later  
>Georgetown University<em>

"No. I'm not going to leave him."

Hunith ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Merlin… look what's happened to you because of him."

"It didn't happen to me because of Arthur."

"Merlin…"

"No, Mom." Merlin's eyes were hard as he gazed at his mother. "I'm not going to leave Arthur because his father is a homophobic cunt. I love Arthur, Mom."

"Oh baby," Hunith reached over and rubbed Merlin's arm. "I know you love him. But look at what's happened to you – you're famous now, Merlin… there are loads of many, many crackpots and killers out there who would want you dead. You were lucky this time… but what if there's a next time?"

"Arthur has already applied to have me allowed a grant to fund the service of the Royal Protection Branch."

"I know."

"So why are you upset?"

"Because, Merlin…" Hunith ran her hand over her hair and sighed. "Because I've read about those grants, unless you marry Arthur – or there's definitely news of an engagement – you're not going to find that you're entitled to the service. And I don't think you're going to marry Arthur."

"I didn't think you were going to marry Adam Williamson. But look at what happened there!" Merlin nodded towards Hunith's left hand on which a ring with a very large diamond sparkled. She would be marrying the history specialist that summer and planned to move to London to be with him. "But regardless… what makes you think that I won't marry Arthur now? I plan to marry him someday!"

"Merlin…"

"Don't 'Merlin…' me! I love Arthur. I don't want anyone else."

"You've only had two boyfriends, Merlin. And your first boyfriend was a bit of an asshole."

"Will _was_ an asshole." Merlin snapped. Hunith's dark eyes showed hurt and Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom. But the thing is, I know, okay? I know that Arthur is the man I'm supposed to be with and nothing is going to change my mind. I _love _him, Mom."

"And I loved your father, Merlin. But sometimes…" Hunith sighed.

"But sometimes what?"

"Never mind…"

"No. Tell me."

"Merlin, sometimes I regret being with your father for as long as I was. Don't misunderstand – I'm grateful that he gave me you and I did love him… but he was nothing but trouble. Disturbed from what he had seen on the battlefield… he lost his mind, Merlin. You were young at the time… but sometimes I wonder if staying with your father was the right choice. I wonder if I should have gone to New York City or San Francisco… I wonder if I should have packed up and left. And I don't want you to feel like that, in thirty years from now and you're sitting beside Arthur at some diplomatic event, I don't want you to think of all the things that passed you by and regret it, Merlin. I know I've made jokes about it – but I know and you should know even better than I do that being royal isn't only money, clothes, jewels and castles. There's a real responsibility behind it. It's a public life, a destiny that you can't run from."

Merlin nodded. "I'm definitely not going to be marrying Arthur in the next year. I have every intention of completing my bachelors and enrolling in graduate school for a PhD. Even if I do go to graduate school in England – I don't think I'll marry Arthur until I'm at least twenty seven or twenty eight… or I'll work for a few years and then marry him. It'll be my late twenties or my early thirties before I become the Duke of Cornwall or whatever they decide to name me."

"King of England?" Hunith suggested. Merlin flushed and looked down. It was a title he had constantly thought about, but never said aloud: _His Majesty Merlin Charles Emrys of the House of Pendragon, King Consort of the United Kingdom_. Hunith smiled. "Okay, Merlin. You know Arthur better than I do. I expect that you talked about it before you went public and that he knows what he's doing."

At that moment, the hospital room door flung open and Arthur stood there, his phone in one hand and a brilliant smile plastered on his face. He strode into the room, taking his phone away from his ear and grinning brilliantly at Merlin.

"That was the Prime Minister." He explained to the room's occupants. "Parliament has agreed to remove the laws protecting a monarch from prosecution! The King's trail is in two weeks."

Merlin paled. "The King's trail?"

"Of course." Arthur looked at Merlin oddly. "You don't expect him to be let off for what he did to you, do you?"

"I can't go on trial against a King!"

"Yes, you can." Arthur reached over and grasped Merlin's hand tightly, gazing into his eyes. "He is not a King but a coward. He is a criminal in his own right. You are above him."

Merlin closed his eyes. He didn't want to think.

oOo

_Two weeks later  
>London, England<em>

"Mr. Emrys, how do you feel about the attack the King staged upon you?"

"No comment."

"Prince Arthur – how long have you known that you were in love with Mr. Emrys?"

"My entire life."

"Mr. Emrys, does this attack make you think differently about Prince Arthur?"

"No."

"Mr. Emrys, do you think that Uther should be dethroned and the crown given to Arthur?"

"Decisions of that degree of importance are not mine and I don't feel like I have a right to comment on it."

"Prince Arthur, will Merlin be your consort?"

"The prince and Mr. Emrys are done answering your questions." A security member of Arthur's said, coming between the reporters and Arthur and Merlin. "Details of the trail will be disclosed as found appropriate in the coming days."

Merlin took a deep breath and looked up at the Central Court of the United Kingdom – Old Bailey. Arthur reached down and grasped his hand tightly. Their eyes met briefly as they turned briefly, allowing the cameras and video-cameras to get a good shot of them entering the building and then turned and walked into the Courthouse. It was elegantly decorated, but surprisingly bare of the any ornate finishing's Merlin had come to expect of British government buildings. It was very square and formal. They were immediately ushered into the courtroom.

Merlin and Arthur sat in the front of the right hand section. There were still several minutes to go before the proceedings began and the room wasn't very full yet. Arthur suspected that it wouldn't change, due to the secrecy surrounding what would happen to the King in this room. A judge sat in front and behind them were twelve members of parliament whom had been selected by the Prince and the Prime Minister personally chosen. Arthur stood as the Prime Minister entered. He greeted him and sat beside Merlin – who was white and frozen with nerves again.

"Relax." Arthur said. "It will be fine."

"I'm on trial against the King." Merlin's voice wasn't contradictory or humorous – it was scared.

Arthur interlinked their fingers and brought Merlin's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you. You're going to be fine. This will all be fine."

Merlin didn't reply. Moments later, His Majesty King Uther Lawrence Gilbert William of the House of Pendragon, King of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland entered. Upon seeing his father, Arthur's jaw clenched as a wave of hatred threatened to overwhelm him. The man standing in this room had taken away his mother and had almost taken away Merlin. There was nothing to feel for his father but hate.

Uther's eyes narrow and cunning looked at the courtroom as if it were a party. He had that same unconcerned look he'd had while talking to the press in a news show Merlin had seen the week before. Arthur felt his lips curl into a sneer. A red haze tinged his vision and he worked hard to be as serene as the other occupants of the room. His eyes sought out Merlin and Merlin winced, seeing the same eyes as Arthur had plastered into the face of a man he hated and feared so much. Arthur felt his control snap, but before he could make his way across the room and punish his father himself – Merlin spoke.

"Breathe, Arthur. Just breathe."

Arthur forced a chuckle. "Thanks, it's like you can read my mind."

"No…" A tiny hint of a smile appeared on Merlin's face. "But I can feel your hand."

Arthur looked down to their interlinked hands. He'd done it to comfort Merlin and had wound up clenching Merlin's fingers in his own agitation. "Yikes." Arthur said, jerking away and hoping he hadn't broken any fingers. "Sorry."

Merlin wasn't able to reply. The trail began. The Common Serjeant of London, John Robert Markham entered in entire formal trail robes entered and called Uther forward. The King was dressed very finally in what Arthur guessed was a navy suit that had cost well over ten thousand pounds. Despite his obvious humiliation, Uther carried himself with dignity. He took the oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth and seated himself with a flourish, sitting back and regarding the room with a sneer.

Merlin's lawyer Spencer J. Mason – Arthur had searched far and wide for the best lawyer in all of the United Kingdom and had come across Mason, a very up himself and snotty yet extraordinarily successful lawyer. As he had said to Arthur in Clarence House the day before, "I'll be calling you Your Majesty before the trial is out."

oOo

"This is outrageous!" Arthur slammed down The Guardian and looked up at Spencer Mason. "After what my father did… how on earth can people oppose the removal of the law which says monarchs cannot be punished?"

"Perhaps they feel a certain type of loyalty to the King, my Lord."

Arthur's eyes flashed angrily. "Loyalty?" He snapped. "How on earth can anyone feel loyalty to a man who did what my father did?"

"Not loyalty to your father, specifically, sire…" Mr. Mason was on edge; his huge reputation was at risk here. If he was dismissed from working for the Prince of Wales people would wonder what he had done to offend the royal family… media speculation would go wild and his career would be ruined. He had to say the right thing. He could not afford to anger Prince Arthur. "Your family is one of the oldest lines in the world. They have ruled England successfully – ruled Britain for hundreds of years. It may seem odd to them that a member of such an old and respected family is being prosecuted in such a way. I am not saying that their reasoning is right, but at the core of it many of them may still believe in the divine right of Kings. There is a sense of magic surrounding the royal family, sire. The people do not want to disturb it."

Arthur snorted. "How ridiculous!" He proclaimed. "Why if they wanted to swap lives with me I'd happily agree! There is no magic in my family. Let another man deal with my… my father!"

Merlin spoke up. "Stop being so put off, Arthur. I agree with the people. King Uther deserves special treatment – no country should have to shame their royal family for the sake of one member."

Arthur stared at Merlin. "Are you completely mad?" He asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"No. I'm practical. What your father did was wrong – you'll never hear me of all people say otherwise. But I do not want the King shamed in such a way."

"My father wouldn't fare well in prison." Arthur said and Merlin thought that his boyfriend was going to agree with him and come to his senses, but then Arthur spoke again. "…Which is exactly why I think he should go: it is the twenty first century for Christ's sake! It is quite time to put a stop the idea that royals are special! – We are nothing but human. Human and British citizens! We make mistakes and commit crimes and just because we're 'blue bloods' or whatever… royals should not get special treatment when they go against the law!"

"Perhaps you could issue a statement sharing your views with the public, Your Royal Highness?" Mr. Mason suggested, looking remarkably like a kicked puppy.

"No!" Arthur snapped. "Are you mad, man? A public statement against my father? That's entirely out of line. One hundred percent insanity. A royal has no right to question legal happenings!"

"Your Royal Highness, I meant no disrespect…" Mr. Mason began.

"Oh can it!" Arthur snapped. "Just do as you've been hired to do and win me this case!" Arthur looked from Mr. Mason's shocked face to Merlin's concerned one. "Excuse me." He muttered and pushed past Mr. Mason and left the room.

Merlin looked at Mr. Mason. "I'm so very sorry." He said, shaking Mr. Mason's hand. "The Prince is very stressed about the whole situation and you must understand that his anger was not aimed at you. He is very grateful for your skills."

Mr. Mason nodded. "I –yes, Mr. Emrys. It is not a bother." He silently wondered how the calm and collected Merlin had caught the eye of such a flamboyant and self-righteous Prince. Surely for someone like Arthur, he would seek out a companion who seemed much more, well, gay. "I am honoured to have been chosen," He paused but then decide to say what he wanted. Merlin was no more royal then he himself was… and even if Merlin were a royal, well, he seemed so easy and approachable that Mr. Mason guessed that he would have said it anyway. "Please let the Prince know that I will work fully, that I will put all effort into winning him this case and that I will fight for the best outcome."

Merlin looked at the man who before he had very much dislike and found that a wave of sympathy crashed over him. Was he working for the prince, Merlin supposed that he would be upset to have the royal snap at him as he had just had at Mr. Mason.

"We're all very stressed." Merlin said by way of apology. "Prince Arthur usually has a much nicer temperament. Once this stress if over, I assure you that in thanking you, Arthur will be in a far better humour… be win or lose!" Merlin forced a laugh and then glanced at the clock. "I fear I must leave, though. Arthur wished to invite me to lunch with the prime minister." Merlin lied smoothly.

Mr. Mason went to the door with Merlin. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Emrys."

Merlin nodded. "My pleasure, sir."

When he was gone, Merlin turned and slumped against the door. The pain medication was wearing off and he guessed he might have to go find more soon. In truth, Merlin wanted Uther behind bars more than Arthur – much more. He woke at regular intervals in the night in a cold sweat, having just torn himself away from a nightmare of being attacked by the King. Yet, Merlin did not let on to this deep burning desire for justice – Merlin knew how badly the media wanted to hear him lash out against Uther, hut he would not do it. No matter what, Merlin was not going to let Morgana or Arthur down by risking publication of his fear of the King.

"You're good with people." Morgana, from her perch on the windowsill where she had watched the entire exchange, commented. "You dealt with him in a very royal fashion. Although royals don't tend to make the excuse of lunch with the prime minister – it's a bit too obvious. Usually you throw a name and title out there that sound old and important but vague so that it can't be checked up on, but for a novice royal I'd say that was pretty good."

"Novice royal?" Merlin smiled. "I'd hardly call myself royal."

"Oh come on," Morgana said, sliding off the windowsill. "You know you're going to be Arthur's consort…" Merlin's face grew stormy and Morgana added quickly. "If you want to be."

"Think about these last few weeks, Morgana." Merlin ran a hand through his hair. "My family has been ruthlessly pursued by the media… your father's reaction has sparked. It is not a question of whether or not I want to be his consort… it is a question of whether or not I _can_ be."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Ugh, sorry for the major lagging in my updating. Real life has gotten really busy this summer and I've only just been able to finish this after starting it in mid June. Writing's been pushed to the back of my mind and travelling's replaced it (for example, I'm in Dubai as I'm writing this) and come September, studying will replace most of my writing time. But don't fear, everyone... I will update. I won't leave Merlin and Arthur hanging forever!

I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to reply to all of your reviews, but I'm so amazed. Chapter fourteen and OVER TWO HUNDRED reviews - wow! Well done everyone! :) Thanks to all you readers for the amazing support you've given 'The Prince's Boyfriend' I'm so grateful. Thank you all for standing by me as I stumble over this story. I will finish it and I will write the sequel to 'A Wizard's Prince & A King's Wizard'. Someday. I swear.

Thanks for all the support! I hope you like this and please don't forget to review! xx

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<br>_  
>Everybody's got a dark side<br>Do you love?  
>Can you love mine?<br>Nobody's picture perfect  
>But we're worth it<br>You know we're worth it  
>Will you love me?<br>Even with my dark side?_

Merlin walked out onto the street and hailed a cab. His hoodie was carefully drawn up around his face and he asked in what would hopefully appear as a passable British accent to be taken to Oxford Street. The cabbie, uninterested by the young man in a ratty hoodie nodded and Merlin opened the door and got into the back of the cab. He sat on the fold-out seat which faced away from the driver and turned on his phone as they started to move.

Merlin watched as London moved by all around him. Normally when he was in Britain he was cooped up in palaces doing 'royal' things with Arthur. The previous year, when Merlin had returned to England for the second time for Easter, he had been invited to join Arthur on launching a boat for the Royal Welsh Yacht Club. (In fact, it had been him who launched the boat, pouring the champagne over the stern of the boat… after that the rumours about them had gone wild and him and Arthur had had to ensure that they weren't seen together publically for some time afterwards.) Only twice had he and Arthur been able to slip away from the palace unnoticed and walk around London in disguise.

But today, while Arthur attended the trail, Merlin fully intended to take advantage of the large city. He was sick and tired of the court room and the formalities required. He was sick of suits and sick of lawyers and legal proceedings. He was no longer needed now that he had given his statement and had told Arthur that he preferred to stay away, at least for one day. What he hadn't told Arthur was that he planned to spend the day doing other things… like exploring London. He'd make sure to be back in Clarence house before the trail ended for the day. Today was the day where Uther's sentence would be decided and announced. Merlin decided that regardless of what rumours it caused, he'd rather be away from the action.

The cabbie dropped him off at a Starbucks which stood very near the famous Foyles bookshop. Merlin threw three bills over the seat (ah, the perks of having a rich boyfriend) and jumped out of the cab before the cabbie could get a good look on his face. Considering Merlin knew that British tabloids like Hello were still hotly covering his now public romance with Arthur and BBC news was covering the events at the Courthouse on a daily scale as were newspapers such as The Guardian and The Times as well as most of the hotshot international papers. To put it shortly – Merlin's face was now known all over the world.

Again, he readjusted his hoodie, pulling it far down over his face and shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He hoped that passer-by's wouldn't give him a second glance, taking him for some university student on the search for a coffee shop or a pub. Merlin hated all the attention he was getting. A generally private person, in the past few weeks, as well as dealing with his injuries, Merlin had to deal with the fact that his entire life story was being blasted all around the world. On one hand, he supposed that once he got a handle on this new claim to fame, he could do quite a lot to encourage gay rights throughout the world… but for now it was just overwhelming. Arthur had warned that once this was all over and Merlin returned to the US, there was good reason to believe that Merlin would be hounded by the press. Even though a girlfriend would have probably had it worse – everyone would have been critical about everything from her weight to her shoe choices – Arthur expected that soon enough the media would come up with more ways to expose Merlin and bring to light faults which otherwise could be ignored by anyone. Merlin was not looking forward to that. He was tough, but when it came to public life, Merlin didn't know how much strength he would actually need.

He walked into the Starbucks and kept his head down, looking at the case full of random pastries. No one looked up as he entered. God, he was being paranoid. He didn't think that news had become widespread that he was not at the courthouse for the final decision and he assumed that people would think that he was all shut away in Clarence House. He doubted that anyone would guess that the injured and completely calm and quiet boyfriend of the brandish Prince Arthur would have managed to slip away from the palace unnoticed and be out touring the streets of London in a ratty hoodie. After all, wasn't that what you were supposed to do when you were nineteen and in London? Suddenly, it crossed Merlin's mind that he might be able to go out to a club. After all, he had a ton of money on him. He could go buy different clothes and stay out late. He'd text Arthur and tell him not to worry… but he wouldn't tell the prince where he was.

Ever since they had landed in Britain, Arthur had been short and tense and if Merlin was being honest, he didn't really want to spend that much time with him until the trail was over. Merlin (and the rest of the country) was fairly sure that Uther would not get a huge sentence – perhaps a fine – or that he might be even found innocent and once it was over Arthur would return to being the carefree university student Merlin knew and loved would return. One day, Merlin knew that Arthur would have to take his duty much more seriously… but that wouldn't be for a long time. Arthur had every intention of training to be a marine in the Royal Navy once university wrapped up and once he had completed his training Merlin guessed that they would find somewhere quiet to live while he completed his graduate degree (he intended to go to Saint Andrews University or Leeds University for graduate school, although his dream was to study for his degree at Oxford… Cambridge might be the better place for sciences, but Merlin didn't care. He had been to the city of Oxford several times with Arthur and loved it… he kept this desire to himself though, he didn't want to embarrass himself if he had this huge dream and then was not accepted at the university) and then perhaps they would marry, or they would go and travel the world for a few months and then once they married Uther would find it acceptable to put more public engagements on the couple and begin readying his son (and his son's husband) for the difficult task of being the monarch and the consort.

But right now – Merlin knew that Arthur wasn't ready for the stress. He was only twenty years old… being the most eligible bachelor in the world was one thing… having the stress and the duties of a monarch to uphold was another. Merlin hoped with his entire being that Uther wouldn't get a bad sentence or that if he did, Arthur's uncle – Prince Cendred, the Duke of York – would be able to take his place as the regent. But part of Merlin knew that wouldn't happen… Merlin knew that Arthur would feel compelled to be the regent himself as long as his country might need it. But he could hope, even if it came to no avail. Arthur was one of those men who believed their duty was first to God (being the Prince of Wales, Arthur had not escaped a very strict Christian upbringing) secondly to his country and thirdly to his partner. Being an agnostic, Merlin would refrain from having an opinion on where God stood, but he believed that your duty was first to those who you loved and secondly to your country.

"Can I take your order?"

Merlin jumped out of his thoughts and glanced up at the woman behind the till. Quickly, he looked back down again.

"Yeah, I'll have an Irish cream latte." He said again in the 'passable British accent'. "In a large, please, to go."

It was much safer to walk around and drink his coffee then stay in one place and drink it, no matter how much Merlin would have preferred to sit down somewhere for a while. He could not be seen. If someone recognized him, they would call the media and photographers would be there in seconds and without security around him, Merlin did not know how to deal with them on his own.

The woman nodded and scribbled something on a cup and then passed it along to her co-worker and took the exact change from Merlin and moved onto her next customer. Merlin leaned against the counter and waited for his order to be called up. A moment later, the latte appeared. Merlin took it and left.

He didn't hear the click of a photo being taken.

oOo

Arthur nervously paced back and forth, watching him, Morgana sighed.

"Arthur… the jury is going to be deciding for the next hour. You ought to sit down and have something to eat… or at least have a coffee or a tea."

Arthur looked up at her. "Yeah? And what if they decide that he's innocent? You weren't there, Morgana. You didn't find Merlin when he was at his worst. You didn't call an ambulance in a panic. That bast… our father simply _can't _get away with this."

Morgana got up and put a hand on her brother's arm, stopping him mid step. "I know it was hard to see Merlin like that. If I ever came upon Edward in such a –"

"But sister," Arthur interrupted. "You know that you'll never come upon a scene like that with Edward. You are eighteen; the likeliness that you will marry him is not huge. But even if you did… father would approve wholly. Perhaps he wouldn't if you were the only heir to his throne he would care… but Lord Edward is the son of a duke and belongs to a very old and very noble family. He knows what to expect and he's a nobleman. An aristocrat… you cannot possibly imagine what I went through."

Morgana's eyes flashed. "I may be eighteen but I'm not stupid! I have every intention of marrying Edward. He is perfect for me and I am perfect for him. Besides… you are only twenty, two years older than me. It isn't that much of a difference… and from what you've said and what I've seen… I can tell that you have every intention of making Merlin your consort!"

Arthur sighed and nodded. "I want him to be."

Before Morgana could reply, the door was flung open and Elliot, one of their bodyguards looked at Arthur in horror. He held a phone out to Arthur while trying to catch his breath. It was clear he had been running.

"Your – your Royal Highness, Merlin has been spotted out in London by photographers."

Arthur looked back to Morgana and then to Elliot in shock. "What? No… he wouldn't be so foolish. He would stay at Clarence House… on a day like today…"

Elliot shook his head. "No, your Highness, I have a Clarence House official on the phone right now. They're sure it's him."

Arthur refused to take the phone and instead brought out his own BlackBerry. He dialled Merlin's number and held it up to his ear. The phone rang three times and then Merlin picked up.

"Arthur! Thank God…"

"Are you insane, Merlin?!" Arthur snapped. "Going out in public on a day like today when your face is on every major newspaper in the world?!"

"…I thought I wouldn't be seen. We've never been seen before."

"That's because we don't wander around aimlessly – we go certain places and blend in! You bloody idiot!"

"Don't talk to me like that." Merlin snapped. "I didn't know, okay?"

"What happened?"

"I went to the British Museum and some people spotted me and called the media. When I left there were loads of photographers and video cameras and reporters outside. They kept shouting questions at me about why I wasn't at the courthouse. I didn't answer them and instead went to the tube – they followed me and –"

"The _tube_? Are you completely insane? That's the easiest place for someone to kidnap you! I've never been on the tube!"

"Hey, I have a total right to use public transport just like anyone else."

Arthur sighed. "Where are you now?"

"Hiding in the loo at Waterloo… I didn't say that I managed to get on the tube."

Arthur resisted the urge to slap his hand to his face and instead sighed. "Go outside and wait. Ignore any questions they give you. I'm sending Morgana for you."

Without saying goodbye, Arthur hung up. Was Merlin completely insane?! If he had stayed at Clarence House his absence could be explained through a simple white lie such as food poisoning. But now that he had been _seen _in public? Oh God… there would have to major damage control done. To the public Merlin was supposed to appear a companion to Arthur, a backseat to fame, known but not known well. But now? The boyfriend of the Prince of Wales had shown that he had personally and rebellion within him. This was catnip for the media. How could he possibly shield Merlin from this?

Arthur looked to Morgana. "Can you please go find him?"

"Yes, I can." Morgana nodded and stood. She quickly kissed Arthur on both cheeks in the European fashion. She gestured to her bodyguard. "Come along now."

Arthur held back a sigh. Morgana treated their staff very stiffly and formally, it was a quirk she had picked up from Uther, he knew. As much as he liked to deny it, Arthur knew that both of them had traits from their father. Arthur did not really like to dwell on which qualities of his came from Uther, yet more and more he was able to see that he was indeed his father's son. Sometimes he often worried that when he became King, he would be very much like his father. He feared that his faults would echo those of Uther's… and that he would not be able to fulfil the great expectation the world had of him.

Arthur tended to avoid magazines and things like E! News whenever possible – but he could not entirely block it out. He knew what the world expected of him. He was supposed to be the gallant Prince, coming to the throne as the great successor to the failure King before him. He was supposed to be their King, but he was also supposed to be known as their father, brother and friend. Too long had the royals only been only simply royal, opening bridges and living in luxury and the British people were sick of it and the world believed that Arthur was the one who could change these things. But often he doubted he could. Many had commented in newspapers that coming out as homosexual – or possibly bisexual, this was yet to be announced by Clarence House if ever – was Prince Arthur's first step towards changing the way the royalty interacted with the rest of the world.

Arthur didn't see it that way. He understood why his people would see it that way, in all honesty the reason Arthur had exposed his and Merlin's relationship was because he was worried about what Merlin would have done to him – to_ them_ if he had not. Merlin meant the world to him. Despite this, Arthur could not help but be furious with Merlin. What was he THINKING? Leaving Clarence House on a day like today? Was he insane?

oOo

Morgana's car stopped outside of Waterloo. Before the car had even slowed to a stop, photographers swarmed around it. This did not unnerve her as it had done Merlin only an hour or so earlier. She was used to being hounded by the press. This was not to say she liked it, like her brother… she hated the media. She believed that their pressures and constant hounding of their mother was what had led Igraine to eventual desperation. She also was furious with the media for all the conspiracies of suicide and fake death that had appeared shortly after her mother's death. Igraine was clearly dead, she had walked behind her mother's casket to Saint Paul's Cathedral and seen her buried down in Kent. Why could they not leave her to rest in peace?

Morgana reached into her bag and took out her phone. She dialled Merlin's number and held the phone up to her just as Merlin answered.

"Hello?"

"Merlin, this is Morgana."

"Are you here?"

"Yes, I've just arrived."

"Good. Listen, I'm so sorry about all –"

"Merlin, here is neither the time nor place for apologies." Morgana sighed. "Where are you?"

"In the guard's office, someone came to the bathroom after about thirteen photographers and their assistants tried to get in."

Morgana sighed internally, making a mental note to write the station a very apologetic and grateful thank you note for their assistance. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get Merlin some 'royal' lessons if Arthur wound up being the Prince Regent. One mistake was one thing, but it simply wouldn't do for the Prince Regent to have a partner who was constantly fucking up like this.

"Alright, I'll be in in a moment."

"Thank you."

Morgana snapped her phone off and handed it to her bodyguard. Trusting that he would take care of her handbag, Morgana took her gloves out of her pocket and slipped them on. It had begun to rain heavily and another bodyguard was already waiting outside on the pavement with an umbrella at the ready. Morgana nodded at him and smoothed down her navy coat before she began to walk through the crowd. Flashes nearly blinded her and reporters shouted their questions at her.

"Princess Morgana, is it true that you're pregnant with Edward Cavendish's child?"

She ignored this one. There would be pregnancy rumours about her until the day she actually bore a child.

"Princess Morgana, how do you feel about your brother's homosexuality? Do your views reflect those of your father's?"

Morgana's eyes flashed angrily. "I am very happy that my brother has found someone with whom he feels very comfortable and with whom he can be happy. Whether this someone is a man or woman is unimportant to me."

"Your Highness, do you have a particular hope for the outcome of this trail?"

"No comment."

After that, her body guard demanded that they stop asking questions. A few still tried, but obediently, Morgana ignored them and merely walked into the station. A guard met her at the door, bowing slightly at her approach.

"Your royal highness, I am sorry we meet under these conditions."

Morgana smiled at him. "Think nothing of it. My family and I are very grateful for your assistance today."

"It is our pleasure."

"Will you please take me to Merlin?" Morgana spoke with authority. "As you will understand, I am in a bit of a hurry today."

"Yes, princess."

They walked through the station, people instantly darting out of their way and raising their phones to take photos of Morgana as she passed. They went through a door marked 'staff only' and up a few flights of steps. The stairwell smelled like car parks often do, of car exhaust. They walked up to a door and then down a corridor. Outside a door, the guard stopped, smiled at Morgana and opened the door. Inside, Merlin sat, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. The scene seemed so normal that Morgana almost laughed. The anger she had felt disappeared. Being mean to Merlin felt like being mean to a puppy, he looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. The whole idiocy of the situation hit her and she began to laugh. Merlin rose up and she walked towards him and hugged him tightly. They pulled back and looked at each other again and laughed.

"How's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Morgana cast a cautious glance at the guard and then leaned in to whisper to him, "Completely furious. You're going to have a fun time when you get home tonight. I believe he was planning to leave at five, whether or not the verdict was announced."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "We should get back."

"Yes." Morgana agreed. "We should."

oOo

Merlin walked back into Clarence House in a much better mood then he had been after getting off the phone with Arthur back in Waterloo. He knew he had made a mistake in trying to go out… but Morgana had not seemed that concerned about his screw up in the car. In fact, she had disregarded it entirely and offered him a diet coke.

When he entered his bedroom, the TV was left on to BBC News as he requested it be when he arrived back again (Merlin still found it weird how he actually did have people to take care of his every wish) and tea was set out with the ginger snap biscuits he liked so much. The bed was made and his suits all neatly pressed were hanging in the closet. Now Merlin would never claim that he had fallen for Arthur because of his money – but sometimes, Merlin really, really liked it. It was really fun not to have to worry about the actual price, but whether or not it was practical. Sinking into a chair and kicking off his trainers, Merlin grabbed the remote and turned mute off and got himself a cup of tea.

The very moment he settled back into his chair, there was a quiet knock at his door.

Grumbling something rude, Merlin put down his tea and went to the door to find Arthur. The trail was not over yet – Merlin was sure that when it was, the verdict would be all over the news. Merlin wondered why Arthur was back so early. His heart flip flopped as he regarded his boyfriend in the doorway. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

"Hi, Arthur."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah…"

Arthur walked past Merlin into the room. He slid off his dark charcoal jacket and put it on the back of a chair. There was a long silence. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?!" Arthur snapped, crossing his arms. "What on earth where you thinking today, Merlin?!"

"I'm sick of this, Arthur!"

Arthur's temper nearly snapped. "Sick of _what_, Merlin?!"

"Of this… being so public, not being able to simply do what I want."

"Oh, so you're sick of the life I tried to protect you from?!" Arthur shouted. "You're sick of what I told you that you weren't ready for and I didn't want to expose you to?! How fucking dare you say that to me, after you _bullied _me into exposing us?!"

"I didn't bully you into it, Arthur."

"Oh yes you did!" Arthur shouted, all the resentment of the past month coming to the centre of his mind, it blew out of his mouth like a tidal storm. "You were all offended that I wanted to keep our relationship secret, you were completely horrified that I did not even want to consider coming out as gay. Did you think that that was all because I was afraid of my father? NO. Not all of it was! I was worried about YOU. I wanted to show you the goddamned life you would be entering into before you entered into it. It appears dazzling and glittering – and sometimes it is – but at the price of what? Having no privacy? Being unable to simply use the tube or go to Costa for a cup of coffee without it appearing in the news?! Merlin you're just so stupid sometimes!

"I didn't _ask _to love you, Arthur!" Merlin shouted. "And I knew this life would be hard."

"This life?! You're not even a royal. Soon you'll go back to Washington DC with the blackout still in place at Georgetown. You'll get some idea of a normal life back! I never will! Even if my father is innocent, even if I return with you – I will never be normal. I am a prince! I have to deal with this. And yet you have the nerve to complain about it, when you have an option, you have an out!"

"Oh yeah? And what's my out?"

Arthur paused, when he next spoke, Merlin struggled to hear him. "Break up with me. End it. Say the words and I'll walk out of this room and you'll go back to the US. None of this will have ever happened."

Merlin stared at Arthur, his mouth agape.

"I –"

A knock at the door interrupted him.

Arthur's face grew hard again, emotionless as he turned towards the door. "Come in."

A footman appeared. "Sir, the Prime Minister is here to see you."

Merlin looked at Arthur with a confused look on his face. Arthur, on the other hand seemed to know exactly why the Prime Minister was here. Ignoring Merlin, he gave the footman a tight nod.

"Tell him I will be with him within five minutes. Where is he?"

"I told him to wait in your office, sir."

Arthur nodded. "You are dismissed. Thank you."

The footman nodded and walked away. Merlin looked at Arthur, completely and utterly confused. Why was the Prime Minister visiting Clarence House at this time of night? A glance at the clock told Merlin it was six thirty, the Prime Minister often retired from his office as six. He never appeared at a royal residence later than four. Then it hit Merlin, the verdict, it had been announced. He took a quick glance at the TV screen to see if he could find any clues on what the outcome was, but all he saw was the story of a Middle Eastern ruler visiting Russia the day before.

"Arthur…" Merlin said quietly.

"We can't keep the Prime Minister waiting." Arthur said briskly. "Come on."

Merlin was only slightly comforted by the fact that Arthur still wanted Merlin with him. But only slightly.

"Arthur, don't we need to talk about this?"

"We will later. Come on."

Merlin sighed and followed Arthur out of the room. They walked down the ornately decorated corridors and the double doors of Arthur's office. The guards standing outside the doors opened them as efficiently as they would have opened had they been automatic as Merlin and Arthur approached, the Prime Minister, a stout labour party in his late fifties sat at one of the two armchairs which stood in the corner of the room. He stood as Arthur and Merlin entered, offering the Prince a gallant bow.

"Good evening, Prince Regent."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hey guys!

So after many (many, many, many, many) months of waiting, I can finally present you all with the fifteenth chapter of 'The Prince's Boyfriend'! I'm so sorry for the long wait I've subjected you all too - but this year I'm taking really, really, really important exams and lately I'm struggling to find time to do anything let alone write. :( But I'll keep pushing on - don't worry, TPB will not be left unfinished! I will get there... eventually.

Thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews, I'm sorry if I missed anyone out in my replies - there are so many these days! (Thank you all sooo much! You have no idea how awesome you readers are!) I love reading your reviews and your support really helps on those days when my brain just isn't flowing.

Take care, everyone :)

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

"A week after he has been named Prince Regent for the duration of his father's imprisonment, Prince Arthur has announced that he is leaving the United States to return to Britain to ensure that his father's duties do not go neglected. King Uther is the first King ever in history to be imprisoned -"

Merlin angrily turned off the television. He walked across to the window and looked over the manicured garden. He left Britain tomorrow and until right then had believed that his boyfriend would be joining him and they would be returning on one of Arthur's planes. But now he wondered if Arthur would simply cart him off with a first class ticket onto British Airways or some other airline and tell him to ring when he landed in Washington DC. But flying alone wasn't what bothered Merlin, what bothered him was the fact that Arthur had decided to drop out of university and hadn't even bothered to ask what Merlin's opinion on it was. Surely Arthur returning to Britain - hence making them have a long distance relationship - would be Merlin's business? Why on earth had Arthur decided not to share this with him?

Merlin picked up the phone and called Arthur's mobile. Arthur didn't pick up. Merlin wasn't so easily beaten, though. Even before he became the monarch - in action, if not in name - Arthur would always have his cell phone on and near him. It was unheard of for it to be further than five feet away from him. Arthur would've heard it ring. And right then, Merlin didn't care if Arthur was busy or doing something important. He had to talk to him now. He rang three more times and on the third time, just before it was about to go to voicemail, Arthur answered.

"_Mer_lin." An annoyed Arthur answered. "What on earth do you want? Didn't you get the clue that I couldn't talk when I didn't answer my phone the first three times?"

"You're leaving university." Merlin stated, ignoring Arthur's other questions.

There was a pause, and then. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't see how it was your decision."

"I'm your boyfriend, I thought you'd at least want my opinion. If you move back to Britain, it'll affect BOTH of us. I thought you would at least want to consider that."

"I did consider that."

"And you didn't ask me." It wasn't a question.

"No, I didn't. Because as I knew you would agree," Arthur empathized. "With everything else that's going on at the minute - whether or not we live together isn't important. I'm rich, I can fly you over here every weekend if you want on your own private plane with staff to wait on you there and back. It won't be like normal long distance. We'll still see each other plenty."

"Why didn't you think to ask, though?" Merlin knew that what Arthur was saying made sense - but he couldn't help being hurt that the Prince hadn't thought to really ask his opinion before issuing the public announcement. They had been together about two and a half years. Surely Arthur valued his opinion?

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?!" Merlin snapped. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No, I'm not." Arthur sighed. "Ugh, Merlin can we please talk about this later?"

"Later is your answer for everything, isn't it?!" Merlin snapped. "You're upset? We'll talk about it later. You want to talk about our relationship? We'll talk about it later. You want to have sex for the first time in six weeks? We can talk about it later."

Arthur sighed again. "Merlin, we've both been busy."

"You want to have dinner with me because you miss me? We can talk about it later." Merlin snapped back. "I'm sick of this, Arthur."

A pit of dread curled in Arthur's stomach. "I'm sorry, Merlin, I really am."

"Oh, can it!" Merlin snapped.

The line went dead.

Arthur looked at his phone and sighed. He knew he should've spoken to Merlin about his decision, but he didn't think that Merlin would've really understood. Often enough these days, people commented how useless the royal family where. If Arthur simply abandoned his post and returned to university, it'd be only fueling the idea that Britain did not need a monarch. Arthur disliked his lack of privacy and the public pressure placed on him but he did respect his family. He respected his dynasty and his ancestors. He HAD to stay. He was a royal, he was the monarch. It was his duty.

The door from the dining hall opened. Lady Vivian Herondale stepped out, she had long platinum blonde hair and a body more suited to Barbie then to the British aristocracy. Today she was wearing a silk blue dress which Arthur had overheard her say to a woman earlier was by Issa. It fell to her knees and flowed easily around as she walked. She smiled when she saw Arthur.

"Will you be rejoining us, Mr. Wales?"

Arthur smiled; forcing away any uneasy feelings he felt about facing his boyfriend later and smiled. "Yes, I'm sorry... it was a personal call and they were so insistent on actually getting me to pick up that..." He trailed off and lost for further words, shrugged.

Vivian laughed. "I see." She said, batting her eyes. "Well you are just about to miss the most wonderful tea sandwiches. I'd suggest return immediately before my father gobbles them all up like the fat pig he is!" She laughed, a tinkling sound ruined by the nausalness of her voice. Arthur resisted the urge to gag.

"Well," He said, putting his phone away. "I suppose I ought to hurry along then! I daresay your father has the most talent of any man to gobble everything up before anyone else even has a go at it."

Boldly putting her arm through Arthur's, Vivian smiled. "Come with me then, Prince Regent." Arthur started a little at the sound of his new title. "I wouldn't want you wandering off and getting lost."

He smiled, glad in some small guilty part of him for her flirtatiousness. At least someone still found him a worthwhile catch.

Arthur felt guilty as soon as he had thought that. Of course Merlin still cared about him, of course Merlin wanted the best for him and their relationship; of course there was still that passionate, burning fire that had always existed between them. It just needed some… spark put back in. Yes, that was all. Merlin wasn't so much drifting away from him as he was... drifting away from him and Arthur felt sure he could stop it.

oOo

The rest of the day passed in a miserable blur for Merlin. He spent a good deal of it curled up in bed, pretending to sleep. When that failed, he got up and dug through his suitcase and found sleep medication. After taking a very slight overdose – although by no means an overdose which could toss over into dangerous levels – Merlin fell into a fitful sleep for most of the afternoon. He woke up around four in the afternoon and after calling down, was disappointed to find that Arthur would be absent until much later that night. He got up and wandered into the bathroom, it was all marble and faux gold facets. More scents of bath crystals then you could imagine lined the walls. Merlin leaned over to inspect them, although by now he knew most of them already. They had the classics: vanilla, lavender, rose, lily and a few more unusual ones, like apple, Channel No. 5 and bacon. The bacon scented bath salts had come as a result of when Merlin had first inspected the many salts, he had come out of the bathroom and commented to Arthur that had this been the White House – there would probably be bacon and hamburger scented bath salts as well. Arthur had laughed and kissed Merlin… and ensured that the next time Merlin appeared in Britain, there was bacon flavored bath salts waiting for him.

Merlin picked up the nearly half-empty bottle of bacon scented salts and sighed, thinking of the happier days in their relationship. There had been a strain between them to not argue and to be happy for at least six months now. And Merlin knew that many things had fed into it, his desire to be public about his relationship with Arthur and the King's arrest being only two very small factors. It was smaller things; Merlin decided that had built up such a wall between him and his royal boyfriend. How Merlin always complained when Arthur bought whole milk rather than two percent, how Merlin preferred staying up half the night while Arthur was more accustomed to rising early. Merlin at first had found these differences charming and often would laugh when Arthur brought home two percent milk, making a joke about how since he was royal, he was unable to do the shopping. But once Merlin had mentioned this in front of their friends at dinner and once they had returned a really awful fight had ensured. Merlin picked that day to be the beginning of real life and the end of the honeymoon.

Merlin finished running the bath and stepped in carefully; reaching for a remote he turned on the TV to a British cartoon he didn't know the name of. Merlin changed the channel until he came across a marathon of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. leaning back in the bath; he watched it mindlessly until the water got too cold to lie in anymore. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the family sitting room. The clock told him that he'd been in the bath for just over three hours. It was getting late, so hopefully Arthur would be able to get back soon. Merlin had a hankering for some Chinese noodles and thought about running down to the kitchen to ask for some, but after rummaging around in the tiny kitchenette he came up with a microwave dinner of macaroni and cheese and decided to warm up the homely food, rather than asking for food that was more suited to a five star hotel then suited for a warm, homey evening.

Once the macaroni was done, Merlin dumped it into a bowl, grabbed a diet cherry coke and headed back into the sitting room of the small apartment. He sat back and stared blankly again at the TV, this time watching a Simpsons episode rather than continuing on with the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. episode. About five minutes after he sat down, his phone buzzed. Setting the bowl down, he reached over and flipped his phone open. It was a text from Arthur.

_ARE YOU STILL SPEAKING TO ME? I'M REALLY SORRY. _

Merlin tossed the phone back on the table in disgust, fully intending to ignore Arthur until Arthur actually came to talk to him; if he was really sorry, surely that's what he would do, wasn't it? He wouldn't just send a text and expect Merlin to take the cue to make it all right again… not if he was really sorry, at least. But only a few minutes later, Merlin was picking up the phone again; he could never stand to stay mad at Arthur, not for long, at least.

_*SIGH* I SUPPOSE I'VE GOT TO TALK TO YOU, WALES. I'M NOT HAPPY. _

The reply came almost instantly.

_I'M SORRY _Arthur had typed again _I SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO YOU ABOUT IT FIRST._

_DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE. _

…_I'M TRYING TO APOLOGISE - CAN YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?_

_REALLY, DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT AGAIN?_

Merlin tossed his phone across the room. It landed with a small thud in the corner. He angrily ate a few bites of his dinner before realizing how utterly stupid it was to be taking out his anger on food. His phone started ringing and Merlin happily ignored it. It rung three more times, but by the third time, Merlin had turned up the volume on the Simpsons so loud that he could barely even hear it.

oOo

After the fourth time Merlin had not picked up, Arthur sat in the back of the car feeling completely dismayed. How on earth had he and his boyfriend come to such odds that Merlin would not even pick up his calls? If they had been a normal couple, Arthur would have said they should go to couple counseling, but he very much doubted there was anyone he could trust enough to actually act as a counselor for him and Merlin, stories of all their incompetence would hit headlines before the end of their first session. Once, Arthur had believed himself and Merlin to be so close that nothing could separate them. Now; he wasn't so sure that had been true.

They arrived at Clarence House at a quarter past eight. Arthur was out of the car and running through the entrance hall and up to Merlin's chambers before the car had even fully stopped. He burst through the doors of Merlin's apartment, but suddenly fell short. Merlin looked at him in alarm, not expecting to be burst in on; but his gaze turned angry and he turned his head away from Arthur and back to the TV. Arthur vaguely registered sounds of the TV, but was mainly overcome with complete and utter grief. Merlin had never looked at him with such distaste. He recalled a conversation with his mother from over a decade before, after a fight she had had with Uther.

_Arthur wandered into his mother's sitting room. Igraine sat the window seat, her back against the window. Arthur vaguely wondered if his mother might break through the glass and fall the several floors into the garden below, but Igraine's frame was far too small to even present a challenge to the glass panels. She turned down and smiled at Arthur. _

"_Hello love, where's Morgana?"_

"_She's playing with nanny." _

"_Oh." Igraine smiled. "Do you want to come and sit with me?" _

_Arthur scrambled up onto the window seat and into his mother's lap. "Mummy," He said, "Why do you look at Father with such hate?" _

_Igraine sighed and ran her hand over her son's golden locks. "I don't look at him with hate." She had replied. _

_Arthur traced the lines of flowers in the pattern on her skirt and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Then how do you look at him? You don't look at him with niceness, like you do me and Morgana."_

_Igraine considered lying to Arthur, but then decided that was wrong, he had asked a question and it would not harm him to give him the truth. _

"_Indifference, Arthur." She said, turning and looking over the lush green lawn. "I look at your father with indifference." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because, Arthur… hate isn't the opposite of love, indifference is." _

Indifferent, Arthur's mind whispered. The way Merlin had just looked at him with indifference. Merlin had looked at him in many ways, in disapproval, annoyance and even anger… but never with indifference. Arthur felt his heart shatter at the realization. He came forward and sat by Merlin, fearing to touch him.

"Merlin, please listen to me…"

"I have nothing to say to you."

Arthur ranked a hand through his hair. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I should have talked about it with you first. I've just been under so much stress…"

"You're _always _under stress, Arthur."

"Not this much. I've never had to be the King."

"You're the Prince Regent, that's not a King."

"'_In actio, si non nomine.'_" Arthur replied.

"What?"

"It's Latin for 'in action if not in name'."

"Oh." Merlin turned his attention back to the TV.

Arthur tried again. "Merlin, I'm really sorry for how I handled all of this."

"You should be."

"Merlin, I'm trying to apologize…"

"I know."

"And?"

"And I don't care. I'm tired of being treated like this."

"Like what?"

"Treated like I'm not worth shit to you!" Merlin cried. "Arthur, I'm sick and tired of being put second to your duties all the time, I understand that I have to be second sometimes because you are a public figure and you have obligations, but lately it's been all the time and I'm utterly sick of it! Sometimes I even wonder why I stay with you or if I even should!"

Arthur panicked; he got on his knees between Merlin's legs, holding his hands over Merlin's forearms and looked straight into his boyfriend's face as he spoke.

"Merlin, you mean the world to me. You mean everything to me. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone on this planet and I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I do you right now in this moment. I'm sorry I've been a crap boyfriend lately. But if I can even try and make up for it I will, I'll do anything you ask. I love you so much, Merlin. I never want to see you go. I'll probably always love you. I need you around, Merlin… you make me a better person and I love you. Please don't leave." Tears streamed down Arthur's face by this point as he rested his forehead against Merlin's hand.

Merlin pitied the young Prince. "Arthur." He murmured, and when Arthur did not move he said his name more forcefully. "Arthur, look at me."

Through his tears, Arthur looked up. "I'm so sorry Merlin."

He leaned down and kissed Arthur softly. He loved Arthur, despite his flaws. He loved him with his whole being.

"I will never leave you, Arthur."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said again.

"Stop saying sorry."

"Sorry."

Merlin looked at Arthur and laughed. "Look, I don't like it… but we'll make this work somehow. Worst comes to worst I'll transfer here."

Arthur laughed, sagging against Merlin, who continued to run his hands through Arthur's hair. Soothing the exhausted Prince into slumber right there on the carpet.

oOo

_Early November, 2004_

Merlin's plane landed at six.

Although Arthur paid for first class and a quick escort through customs, Merlin didn't like flying so long just to spend two nights in the United Kingdom. He didn't get why Arthur couldn't just come over and do all his work from Georgetown. All he really seemed to do was make appearances at schools and hospitals… so why couldn't Morgana take care of that? He had said as much to Arthur two weeks before, in the hour Arthur had made for him in the busy weekend he'd been having. The weekend after that Merlin had only seen Arthur for twenty minutes when he had stopped by The Dorchester where he had bought Merlin his own roof suite. And although Merlin could stay at Clarence House, he very much preferred having his own place to stay; it was more comfortable for him than staying in a house filled with security and big iron gates.

It wasn't too long after landing that Merlin was walking through the lobby and making his way up to the terrace suite which was his London home. It was dark outside by now, so once he came through the door he did immediately go out onto the large terrace and take in the view as he had so many other times before darkness fell. Earlier on in his and Arthur's weird but somehow working long distance relationship, during the summer when Merlin had been able to be in London more frequently him and his boyfriend had spent many romantic evenings cuddled up on the lounge chairs with a glass of champagne. There was even that night where they had made love on the terrace and then had waited anxiously for a few days to see if they had been caught in such an act (they hadn't). The summer before had been blissful and full of healing and Merlin had felt more strength in their relationship than ever before. King Uther had released a public apology and Arthur had gone to visit him after it was released. Not much had been achieved, but Merlin was glad that the King and heir where on speaking terms again and to some extent so was Arthur, but Arthur would be hard pressed to admit such a thing.

Merlin dumped his duffle on the bed and went through into the black marbled bathroom. He turned on the tap in the tub, intending to take a very long bath and went through to the other room to call Arthur to straighten out plans for seeing each other. His call went to voicemail and Merlin felt his stomach sinking as he left a quick message for Arthur to call him back and then picked up the book he was reading – Game of Thrones – and returned to the bathroom.

Two hours later when he returned to the bedroom, his fingers and toes turned to prunes wrapped in a big fluffy white robe Arthur still hadn't returned his call. Merlin stole a glance at his phone; it was nearly ten o'clock and then walked over to his bag, unloading the research he had done for a paper he intended to write that weekend. Taking out his laptop, he opened Word and with a sigh, sunk into his studies.

It was nearly two in the morning when Merlin with a sigh closed his laptop and headed over to bed. He tried calling Arthur again. This time, the prince picked up with a sleepy hello.

"Hey, I'm here."

"Merlin…" Arthur's voice sounded slurred. "Why'd you call so late?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No, no… why did you call?"

"You are drunk!" Merlin said in disgust.

"C'mon, it's been a hard week."

"Yeah, I know it has."

"So you got here alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"That's good."

There was a moment of silence and then Merlin spoke again. "Why didn't you call me back earlier?"

"Gosh, Merlin… I never knew you to be an overbearing boyfriend!"

"I'm just saying… I would've liked to go out with you."

"I'm sorry."

"When can I see you?"

"I'm busy on Saturday." Arthur said. "But we can have lunch at Heathrow before you go?"

"Lunch at Heathrow?! Is that the best you can give me?"

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"It's fine." It wasn't, but what else could Merlin say. "I just… I just miss you, Arthur."

"I'm sorry." Was all Arthur said.

Merlin paused again. "So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"M'kay."

"Night."

"Night." Arthur replied, hanging up.

"I love you." Merlin whispered to the phone, after a long minute of silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter... ;)

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

_The world slows down  
>But my heart beats fast right now<br>I know this is the part  
>Where the end starts<em>

Merlin landed back in DC on Sunday evening. The second the plane touched down he turned on the mobile he used in the United States. Instantly, he got three text messages, the first two where from Gaius and his mother (Gaius wanted to meet for lunch the following Wednesday and Hunith wanted to know if Arthur could arrange to hold the wedding in the church in Warwick, Adam's hometown) and the first was from a number Merlin did not know.

_HEY, U WANNA GO 4 COFFE 2MRW?_

Merlin looked at the number, trying to remember if he'd seen it before, after a moment he decided he hadn't and so he typed back:

_SORRY, WHO IS THIS? _

The reply came a moment later.

_IT'S WILL. :) SOME PPL ACTUALLY GET NEW PHONES, MR. EMRYS. ;) _

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. It occurred to him that Will might only be writing to him so he'd have something to show to the press to make a cheap buck. Carefully considering his response, Merlin's fingers flew over the keypad.

_HEY :) HOW'VE YOU BEEN?_

Will replied as Merlin was going through customs

_PRETTY GOOD, THX. U? _

_I'M OKAY. ARE YOU STIL AT GEORGETOWN? _It occurred to Merlin that he hadn't seen Will around campus in the better part of a year.

_NAH, I TRANSFERRED. I GO TO NYU NOW. _

_COOL :)_

_YH. SO I'M IN TOWN TO SEE MY SISTER'S NEW BABY. U WANNA MEET UP?_

_AW, CONGRADULATION'S TO HER. :) AND I DON'T THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA._

What if Will tried to kiss him or something? Merlin couldn't risk being seen in public with his ex, he was a public figure now. He thought of the shame he would bring to Arthur. Of course, it occurred to Merlin that most of his actions where now done after thinking what would happen to Arthur if he did and he hadn't seen Will in an awfully long time. And of course if they were photographed Merlin could just explain to Arthur that he'd met an ex for a drink and a catch up. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? Morgana occasionally texted her ex-boyfriend to catch up, what would be the difference with Merlin seeing his?

_C'MON, EMRYS. TOO ROYAL FOR THE LIKES OF ME? ;) JUST FOR COFFEE, I SWEAR. I ONLY WANNA CATCH UP. :)_

_EH, WHAT'S THE HARM? STARBUCKS IN GEORGETOWN AT 1130 TOMORROW?_

_THE ONE IN SAFEWAY OR ACROSS THE STREET?_

_ACROSS THE STREET. :)_

_K. CU THEN. _

Merlin didn't reply, he decided that if Will was going to show their conversation to anyone, it would be best to let Will have the last word in it. He had landed at Dulles International and decided to take a taxi home to the house he still shared with Gwaine and Percival (and the new freshman, Mordred Wells who had taken up Arthur's room) so he would get home quicker than getting a shuttle bus to the nearest Metro stop.

The cabbie looked at him as if he recognized him but couldn't place him, but didn't question Merlin and merely took him home to Georgetown. It was frosty cold at night and one of the streetlights on Merlin's road was out and he stood in shadow as he paid the cab driver and dragged his suitcase up the few steps to the front door and let himself in. He heard noises from the living room, something that sounded like a reporter.

"…_Several sources said they were very surprised by this development in the royal household…"_

Curious, Merlin popped his head around the doorframe to say hello, Gwaine saw him and jumped to grab the remote and change the channel. Merlin caught sight of Arthur leaving a club before it was replaced by an episode of _Full House_. His three housemates where all gathered in the living room: Gwaine was sitting on the couch watching TV, Percival was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper and Mordred was bent over a book by the mahogany table, a pitcher of coffee with a straw in it sitting behind him.

Merlin put his suitcase down beside him in the doorway. "What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Gwaine asked, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"What was on TV? That 'development in the royal household…'" Merlin's eyebrows furrowed. Gwaine bit his lip and looked over at Percival, who looked back up at Merlin.

"You haven't seen it?"

"No, I slept late and I didn't get a chance to see anything before I got to the airport."

"You mean you didn't stop by a newsstand?"

"…No, why?"

Percival bit his lip. "Merlin, settle in, have a shower, unpack, whatever and come back down. We need to tell you something."

"No." Merlin said. "Tell me now.

"You should be relaxed when you hear it."

"You know I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Mordred looked up. "Guys, we should show him – it's just kinda mean not to now that we've kinda made a big deal about it."

Gwaine looked up at Merlin, "Come with me to the study."

Merlin felt a knot twist in his stomach, but left his suitcase by the door and followed Gwaine up the stairs to the room they all used as a study. The room held a desktop which was always connected to the internet; it was onto this desktop Gwaine logged onto. He didn't look at Merlin as he brought up a search engine and went to the image search and then, Gwaine typed in three words

"Prince Arthur clubbing"

Pictures of Arthur, looking drunk as ever showed up again and again on the screen. But there was one that was copied more than others. Arthur was standing, wearing a striped shirt with his arms around a girl with whom he appeared to be a in a rather passionate embrace. His hand savagely was groping her breast while the other had pushed up part of her skirt, revealing a skimpy thong.

oOo

"What were you thinking?!" Morgana shouted, holding up a copy of The Sun showing the same photo of the Prince groping a girl in a bar. "Merlin's surely going to see this… what the hell are you going to tell him?!"

"I don't know."

"Did you tell him earlier?"

"I didn't know it was out then."

"Wait, so if it hadn't gotten out you wouldn't have considered telling him at all?!"

"No, no, no…I just, I would've explained. Or no. I don't know! I don't even remember doing that!" Arthur gestured at the newspaper. "I didn't know I did that. I never would have done that. I love him."

"When was this?!"

"Saturday night."

"Why wasn't Merlin with you?"

"…I don't know." Arthur admitted. "I just already had plans and then I found out his plane landed kind of late and I just left."

"Well that was kind of arsey of you!" Morgana sighed. "What is it with you, Arthur? Merlin hardly ever sees you anymore and he spends fourteen hours on a plane round trip to see you every weekend."

"I don't know."

"Well start to know! Merlin's a good man and you're just being an asshole!" Morgana snapped, throwing the paper down onto the desk next to Arthur and turning around and stalking out the door.

Arthur looked at the photo and his stomach twisted. How on earth was he going to explain this one to Merlin? Arthur looked at the clock: Merlin's flight didn't land for another three hours and he wouldn't be home until at least an hour after that. Arthur hoped that Merlin would call him as soon as he landed. But the hours passed and darkness fell outside. Arthur tried to get some paperwork, but couldn't get it done and resorted to watching the first movie he came across on TV. Finally, at one in the morning, when he was sure that Merlin was back at home, he could not take it anymore and picked up the phone and dialled his old address.

"Hello?" The voice was fairly unfamiliar to Arthur, he guessed that it was Mordred, Merlin's housemate who he had not yet met.

"Hi…is Merlin there?"

There was a pause on the other line and then Mordred spoke, "Yes, Your Royal Highness." Mordred, who had never met Arthur in person couldn't help but use formal titles whenever he found the Prince of Wales on the other end of the line.

"Thanks."

There was some shuffling on the other line and then Merlin picked up. "Arthur?"

"Merlin, is that you?" There was no response and so Arthur continued. "Look, I'm calling because I need to talk to you…"

"I already know, Arthur."

That caught Arthur off guard. "You do?"

"Yeah… it was on the news when I got home."

Merlin offered no more. There was a detached note in his tone. "Merlin, I'm so sorry –"

"Okay."

"Merlin, please listen…"

"Can it. I don't care."

There was a click as Merlin hung up the phone. Arthur sighed down the line.

"You know, you're a right ass, Arthur."

Arthur jumped. "Gwaine, you were listening to that?!"

"Merlin asked me too." Gwaine snapped back. "Look, if you wanna show Merlin you're sorry why don't you drop everything you need to do and come over here and give him some time? He hardly ever sees you anymore – and he hates it!"

Gwaine hung up and this time Arthur knew he was alone.

oOo

Over the next day, Merlin continued to ignore Arthur's texts, calls and e-mails. He woke up at eight, went to the gym and did work until around a quarter to eleven when he hopped in the shower and shoved on a pair of dark jeans and a crisp white shirt. It only took a minute for him to run gel through his hair before he was ready to leave the house. Despite his initial worries, Merlin found that he was looking forward to seeing his old boyfriend again; they had not ended on good terms but Merlin had come to the conclusion that Will was a good man, just not a man he wished to be in a relationship with. Of course, Will had never been quite as bad as the man Merlin was in a relationship with at the minute, but Merlin quickly discarded this thought, pushing it to the back of his mind as he shrugged on his black leather jacket and left the house.

It was a cold, sunny morning in the city. Golden sunlight reflected off houses and buildings and red and amber and brown leafs swirled around in spirals, having been moved by the wind. Merlin walked quickly, worried that he was going to be late, but soon he found he had no reason to worry. He crossed the street at the crosswalk by the bus stop and saw Will raise a hand in welcome through the window as he approached the door.

Merlin waved to Will as he stepped through the door and was surrounded by the comforting smell of Starbucks coffee. He approached the counter and bought a Pumpkin Spice Latte before going and joining Will by the window.

"Hi." Will said as Merlin sat down. "You look good today."

Merlin was pretty sure his nose was running from the cold and his cheeks where flushed, but he accepted the complement. He wrapped his hands around the coffee cup, trying to warm himself. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good." Will took a sip of his massive Americano. "I transferred up to NYU last fall."

"I nearly went there for university." Merlin admitted. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love the city."

"Why did you move up there?"

"Oh, my boyfriend got a job as an editor up there… I figured I should follow him."

"Boyfriend?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrow. "Who's the new man?"

Will blushed. "His name is Trevor."

"Trevor." Merlin smiled, it was a warm friendly smile. "So tell me, how did you meet?"

"He dumped his coffee over me about a year and a half ago… six months or so after we broke up."

"Was it hot coffee?"

"No, thank God. It was August, so he'd gone with Iced… but anyway we got talking and he invited me over to his house and I dunno. I really love him."

"I'm really happy for you."

Will blushed. "It's nothing… I mean, not me and him, we're not nothing." His fuchsia colour deepened. "Anyway, uh, speaking of boyfriend's, how's Arthur?"

Merlin bit his lip. "He was doing well, the last time I saw him."

Something about Merlin's tone made Will furrow his eyebrows and then suddenly his eyes widened as if he remembered and he frowned. "Merlin, I'm really sorry… I forgot that – "

Merlin waved it away with his hand. "Don't worry its fine." It wasn't, but being the Prince's boyfriend he could hardly admit that. "I just…I just… never mind…so tell me all about New York – is it everything it's rumoured to be?"

oOo

Merlin wound up spending most of the day with Will. He had been headed to the mall next to see an exhibit in the Natural History Museum he'd been interested in and it turned out that Will had been headed that way too so they went together and then grabbed some late lunch afterwards. Merlin made sure to keep topics away from his personal life but even so their conversation remained rich and interesting. After lunch, Will admitted that he was going back to see his new nephew and had invited Merlin along to meet him. Merlin had done so, returning back to DC around five in the evening. Dusk was falling and even through the darkening light, Merlin saw that someone was waiting on his porch step as he approached the door. The figure stood and Merlin knew immediately that it was Arthur.

"Hi." Arthur said, as Merlin approached.

Merlin said nothing, and merely walked past him and up to the door, taking out his key.

"Merlin, please talk to me."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, where have you been?"

Merlin didn't lie. "I was with Will."

"Will? The same Will you were with two years ago?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell where you doing with him?!"

"Having hot lusty sex."

"I'm serious, Merlin!"

"Calm down! He was in town and we went to a museum and saw his nephew. Besides, he has a new boyfriend now. Well not that new – they've been together almost a year and a half. Besides, I don't see how you're one to talk, considering what you did."

"I don't go out with my ex's!"

Ignoring Arthur, Merlin turned his key in the lock and unlocked the door. He made a motion to Arthur to wait and made sure that the house was empty before letting Arthur in. Arthur stepped inside, surprised to find that they had painted the entrance hall red instead of its original blue.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks." Merlin hung up his jacket and headed into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Arthur followed him.

"Merlin, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"At least let me buy you dinner."

Merlin turned away from the counter and laughed. "Arthur, really? We're in a relationship for two years and then you cheat on me and the best you can do is offer to buy me dinner?!"

"Merlin you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Seemed like it."

"I'm sorry… can I take you out somewhere, away from here so that I can talk to you?"

"Are you sure it isn't just so you can be seen in public with me and everyone can know it's okay between us? Which by the way, it isn't."

"I know that, Merlin."

Merlin looked up as he heard a key in the lock and then stole a look at the back door. He ran into the hall and talked to someone before returning with his jacket and wallet.

"Okay, fine. Let's get out of here."

Arthur followed Merlin out the back door and through the back garden gate and into the street. Arthur led Merlin over to a rented Mercedes he had gotten for his stay in the United States. Two security officers followed them in a nondescript, brown car. The car was nice, Merlin had to admit but he did not show his usual excitement when it came to cars. He sat in the passenger seat, folding himself as far away from Arthur as the car would allow.

"Merlin, please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Arthur? Do you want me to say I forgive you? Because I don't! Besides, that's not the only problem. There's the fact that I hardly ever see you anymore! It's been months since we last had sex! I'm fucking sick and tired of waiting for you to get your shit together, Arthur!"

"Merlin, it will be different."

"Oh!" Merlin scoffed. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

"Can it." Merlin replied. "Arthur let me out of the car."

"What?"

"Let me out of the car." Merlin repeated calmly.

"Merlin –"

"LET ME OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!"

Arthur pulled over and Merlin opened the door and then turned back to Arthur. "You're not sorry." He said calmly. "And I'm done with you. I'm sick and tired of being harassed by the media and wasting my weekends in London if you can't even be bothered to see me." He sighed. "I love you Arthur, I probably always will. I just don't like you very much anymore. I'm done with this. I'm done with us."

He slammed the car door behind him and didn't look back.

oOo

_Three weeks later _

Merlin sighed and put his glass down on the table. He was at Kenwood Country Club, having lunch with his uncle Gaius. His eyes flicked up to meet his uncle's.

"I'm just so sick of all the attention." He repeated, tapping the newspaper. "I mean, 'Merlin: Alone and lonely?' it just…it seems wrong. I'm single, but I'm not lonely. I'm happy to be rid of Arthur. I mean…" He lowered his voice. "I miss him. Of course I do. But I have to get over it."

"Merlin." Gaius said, leaning towards his nephew. "If you want them to think you're over Arthur, show them you're over Arthur. Get photographed at parties; go on dates with people… be seen with the same person more than once. In my experience, if you want the press to report something, you've gotta _show_ them first."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note -

I hope you're all not too mad at me after the dramatic ending to the last chapter!

Enjoy! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Happy holidays, everyone! :)

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

"_Memories__, supposed to fade  
>What's wrong with my heart?"<em>

_November 14__th__ 2005  
>(One year later)<em>

Arthur's alarm began blaring out loudly at six thirty in the morning. With a groan his hand shot out from under his duvet and he slammed it off. He groaned and nuzzled his face into the pillow again, wrapping his arms around it too. After a minute, a glorious minute before conscious life returned, his eyes shot open. He jumped from the bed, leaving the duvet in a heap and headed towards the marble tiled bathroom. The water was steamy in the cold air, rising up in a cloud as Arthur hurried to shower before slamming off the water and stepping quickly from it, only to slide for a few scary moments on the slippery floor before catching himself on the edge of the counter.

_Shit_, Arthur thought, righting himself again and reaching for a towel off the heated rack, _I really must learn to put down the bathmat when it's returned to me_. He towelled off and then headed towards the bedroom in his dressing gown. He made a cup of English Morning tea and sat down on his leather couch and flipped on the television, catching the reporter mid-sentence.

"…The officer said he would have done the same even if she had been three years old and is being tried in Court today and has been this past week. Judges have yet to announce the verdict but many predict it will be in the next few days…"

The reporter's voice drowned on as Arthur walked through the apartment in Clarence House and into the kitchen. Unlike the quarters Merlin had slept in, the Prince of Wales had an apartment the size of a mic-mansion with at least twenty rooms and it was decorated entirely to his tastes, in contrast to the old fashioned building, Arthur's chambers where sleek and modern, exactly fitting to the Prince's tastes.

Arthur flipped open his phone to find three texts from Morgana and one from Elena, or more precisely, The Honourable Lady Elena Robertson, an older sister of one of Morgana's friends who had just returned to England from a finishing school in Switzerland. And much to his father's pleasure (for Uther was not totally cut off from the world in prison) with Morgana's persuasion, Arthur had begun to court her in early September. Although Morgana wanted the relationship to be more public, Arthur refused to expose Elena as he had Merlin. Arthur was certain that exposing their relationship was where he had gone wrong and he refused to make the mistake with another.

Merlin: Arthur had been up less than an hour and his ex-boyfriend had already crossed his mind. True, his ex-boyfriend was still sort of in his life; he was very close to Morgana and so Arthur heard some about what was going on in Merlin's life (although Morgana didn't elaborate too much, believing that dwelling was bad for Arthur and that if Merlin wanted to talk to Arthur and let him know about his life, he could do that on his own) but for example, what Arthur did know was that Merlin had put his educational career on halt for a year since he had been scouted out by a modelling agency out in Los Angeles, California for a twelve month contract and that Merlin's old housemate Mordred had transferred to the University of California when Merlin had moved out there in August. Morgana remained steadfast in her insistence that she was not trying to keep anything from him, but that Merlin simply never elaborated on whether or not he was in a relationship with Mordred and she felt that it was simply not her place to ask. "Besides," she had argued, "I don't elaborate on your personal life either – not that he asks about you nearly as much as you do him – but I did mention that you were spending an awful lot of time with Lady Elena." But she had refused to answer when Arthur had asked her what Merlin had made of that.

The months after he had broken up with Merlin had been hell, a mixture of growing used to his new role, his life without Merlin and dealing with press stories. The worst part of that however was when the stories of Merlin out clubbing and being seen around Washington DC with a man apparently called 'Chance' two months or so after they had broken up. That maybe he and Merlin weren't meant to be and wouldn't work out in the end – hadn't worked out in the end – had really been driven home as he'd gazed at those photos. Towards March, Arthur had stopped hurting and merely become an empty shell: yet, he showed none of this to the press or even to Morgana. Eventually the shell feeling had merely become a feeling of numbness, which was he felt now.

Today, however Arthur had no time for such thoughts – he had to go and see his father with his sister, Morgana. Word had reached them the night before about its urgency and they had made arrangements to see him the following morning, this morning. Arthur quickly readied, pulling a comb through his hair and fastening on cufflinks. His shoes had been returned – they were shining brightly as Arthur answered Morgana's text saying that he'd be down to the car in a moment when it arrived and he grabbed his black wool coat and black gloves before making his way out of his apartments and down to the front entrance just as the gates opened and the sleek dark car drove in. Arthur walked down the steps and a doorman opened the door for him just as he approached.

Morgana smiled and leaned over to embrace Arthur once he had slid into the leather interior. She was dressed in a deep green coat with a black wrap dress underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"How are you?" She asked, after he had refused some of her coffee.

"I'm well; and you?"

"Tired. I can't believe father insisted on seeing us so early. I can't imagine why he would want to see us so urgently. I wouldn't say we've exactly been the most doting of children since he's been imprisoned."

"I don't know what's going on." Arthur admitted. "I just know that it's weird. My assistant told me that a high judge or something wished to call me later today to ask me about something to do with his imprisonment. I told her to tell the high judge that after this engagement at the prison – which I suppose can hardly be called an engagement as I doubt it will be in the news – I am not free for the rest of the day and to call my office on Monday morning."

"Sounds awfully common!" Morgana joked. "Why aren't you free to talk to later?"

"I'm, uh, taking Elena to the film premiere."

"Oh, of course." Morgana was attending as well, with Edward. "Isn't this the first time she's officially appeared in public as your guest?"

"Yeah, it is."

"D'you suppose she's nervous?"

"I don't know; Merlin wasn't… even though I dumped it on him an hour before we had to go."

Morgana's lips pursed, she didn't like it when Arthur mentioned his ex-boyfriend, especially a year after the break up. Her sense was that Arthur's other half was doing far better than her brother was. She worried about Arthur often and often missed the livelier, happier character Merlin had brought out in the Prince. She looked down at her phone and then back up at her brother.

"Speaking of which, Merlin offers his best wishes for today's visit."

"You told him?"

"He's a very close friend of mine, Arthur."

"Oh." Arthur sank back against the seat. "Yes, I suppose. Very good."

A few minutes later they arrived at the prison where they were holding Uther. The chief of police came out and greeted them as they walked towards the entrance. The prison was the best run in all of Britain and the King had been allowed his own quarters in an apartment attached to the building and was under guard twenty four hours a day seven days a week, although on Saturday's he was allowed visitors. Arthur was not at all ashamed to admit that he had only seen his father four times since his imprisonment, today counting as the forth.

A guard led them down the many quarters and to the door which led into Uther's apartment. It was a fairly simple apartment, one that any college student might be able to afford the rent on, but it was luxurious when compared to what the other prisoners got. Uther was sitting on the couch, wearing the simplest attire Arthur had yet to see on his father: tan trousers and a button up shirt with a sports jacket. Uther stood up and smiled at the sight of his children. He hugged Morgana and after a brief hesitation that only Arthur really noted – shook Arthur's hands.

"Welcome," He said, ushering them into the kitchen. "Can I get either of you anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you." Morgana was formal, echoing Arthur's detached emotions when it came to their father. "We ate earlier this morning."

Actually, Arthur hadn't, but he said nothing, not wanting to prolong their time here. He thought longingly of his bed and his chambers. Perhaps when he returned he could ring down to the kitchens and have them prepare him a full English breakfast… Uther's cough brought Arthur back to the present and he focused on his father. Uther looked actually uncomfortable as he took his seat at the small wooden kitchen table and motioned for his children to sit.

"I wanted you two to come here today, to tell you something."

"Father?" Morgana's eyes furrowed. "Are you okay?"

Uther smiled and took a minute to answer.

oOo

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?" Merlin glanced up across the table at his boyfriend.

"D'you think that you might wanna come to UCA when you finish up your contract with Red Bird Modelling?"

Merlin ran a hand through his hair and took another sip of his coffee. "I don't know, Mordred. I'm not sure I wanna go back to school. I never thought I would, but I like what I'm doing now and I think it's a good chance to make a lot of money and generally set myself up to be happy if not fairly well off for the rest of my life. I mean, I can't model forever and I do want a PhD, so I know I will go back, but I'm not sure if I want to, yet."

"Oh." Mordred rang his hands around his coffee cup. "D'you think you'll stay here, either way?"

Merlin looked around the apartment which he had lived in since August. It was a ground floor and only five minutes' walk from the pool yard which the three apartment buildings which consisted mainly of unmarried couples, singles and newlyweds shared. There was a good view of the valley and it was close to bus stops and a Starbucks was only ten minutes away. It was a good area, or as good as an area as it could get in LA and Merlin liked the vigorous, sprawling city, he loved the heat and that it never rained. In the back of his mind, his heart yearned for a very different climate and a very different city – a rainy climate and an ancient city. Merlin ignored this thought, as he had so many other times. Instead he smiled and nodded.

"Probably."

Mordred smiled. "I'd like that."

Merlin smiled and took his plate into the kitchen. After washing it, he walked through the living room and into their shared bedroom. He dressed for the day – a black v-neck t-shirt, grey jeans and red DC's and looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing back his shaggy dark hair which he had allowed to grow out soon after his break up with Arthur. Merlin stared at himself in the mirror. He was handsome, that was sure, the modelling agency had picked that up easily, but his looks where unusual with high cheekbones and intensely blue eyes where one would expect to see brown ones. Yet, as he gazed in the mirror, he couldn't help but note that there was a haunted look in his eyes – one that couldn't be covered up no matter how good looking the rest of him was.

Unsettled, Merlin headed back out to where Mordred was sitting on his Mac writing furiously. Mordred had a manuscript due next week and was about five chapters from the end. Merlin was grateful that Mordred had quite lenient editors who understood that with finishing up an English degree a year early – Mordred might have some problems getting manuscripts in exactly on time.

Mordred and Merlin had begun falling in love in January of that year – just as soon as Merlin had cut the chord with Chance, the good looking graduate student who was more of a free-flying sleep with everyone kind of guy, rather than the kind of guy Merlin knew he'd be with in the long run. Regardless, he had done what Merlin needed him to do – which was to change headlines from, "Merlin – suicidal and alone" to "Merlin Moves On!" and "Prince Arthur – Check Out Merlin's new hottie". But Merlin knew that he had never actually had any real feelings for Chance and only felt slightly bad that he had used him to get back at the press - but Merlin didn't doubt that Chance only stayed with him for so long because of the publicity so really, it was a fair deal.

But once Merlin had broken up with Chance – perhaps before that – he had noticed changes in his and Mordred's behaviour towards each other. For example, he had been disappointed when Mordred had stayed away and extra week for Thanksgiving and had been nervous and jumpy around him when he returned after Christmas. Although throughout this time, Merlin still missed Arthur terribly – and to an extent, still did – the empty hole Arthur had left was being numbed, not exactly filled but it was no longer noticeable. Merlin smiled more easily and began to laugh again. In fact, Gwaine had known Merlin was in love before he even knew it himself. Merlin had realized it sometime in April and to say things had moved quickly was an understatement. They had lived comfortably as an unofficial couple until Merlin had landed his contract with CWM Agencies. Here was where they had gone from zero to sixty: Merlin was moving out to California and didn't know if he'd be back or not at the end of the year…should Mordred go with him?

They had settled matters by Mordred applying to UCA but at first he lived in residence halls, it had only been in October that Mordred had moved into the apartment with Merlin officially, October had been when they decided that enough of Mordred's things and enough of Mordred's time was already spent there that it was pointless to continue officially living apart. So less than a year into their relationship, Merlin and Mordred moved in together. They were happy enough, but Merlin couldn't shake the feeling of unease he felt in his chest every so often. _Oh well_, he often thought, _Mordred is better to me than Arthur was at the end – that means that I'm on the right track_.

Mordred looked up as Merlin brought him a bottle of diet Mountain Dew – Mountain Dew was the only stuff keeping Mordred sane, Merlin thought – it gave his boyfriend incredible writing speed and strength. Mordred looked up and smiled at Merlin as he set down the soda. Merlin leaned over and kissed Mordred.

"Mmmph, Merlin are you trying to seduce me?"

Merlin leaned back and grinned at Mordred. "Seduce you? When you have all that writing to do? Do I look evil?"

"Oh, Merlin it wouldn't be the first time!"

"You think I intend the worst!"

"Never!" Merlin put his hand to his chest, faking offence.

"Yeah, right." Mordred winked. "Hey, can you look at this first paragraph and tell me if it's any good?"

"Sure." Merlin leaned over Mordred's shoulder and looked at his screen.

_CHAPTER TWENTY _

"_Move that body!" Norah snapped. She sighed and looked around. Idiotic vampires, could they ever bother to clean up after themselves? Sheash. _

_Xander looked up from where he'd been tying his shoes. "C'mon, Norah, don't be a jerk."_

"_I'm not." She turned back towards the wolves. "C'mon, guys. I need this doing now."_

Merlin looked at Mordred. "That's all you have so far?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really in a writing mood today. But unlike normal times, I don't get to just sit down and do nothing when I don't have any inspiration."

Merlin rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry, Mord. Remember your first rule of writing – not everything you write will be golden, but if the deadline's less than a month away there's no time for waiting for the muse. Just write."

"I suppose I had a point." Mordred sighed. "Fuck, I have class in forty minutes!"

"Are you going to go?"

"I have a paper due."

"Have you done the paper?" Merlin asked, but then realized he didn't have to – the look on Mordred's face told him all he needed to know. "I shouldn't have asked."

Mordred turned away. "No." He said shortly. "You shouldn't have."

Just then, an e-mail notification popped up on the bottom of Mordred's screen. Mordred clicked on it – it was Google Alerts.

"You have 'Pendragon' in your Google Alerts?" Merlin teased.

"I wanna know what they're up to. Not in a creepy 'I'm going to stalk my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend' way, but in a 'holy shit, they're royal!' way."

"Seems legitimate." Merlin turned away to check his phone.

Mordred clicked on the alert. When he spoke again, his voice was weird. "Merlin… you should come look at this."

Merlin looked up, wondering what would be wrong now; he knew that Arthur was spending a lot of time with Lady Elena, but he didn't care all that much… at least, he acted like he didn't care that much. Arthur deserved to be happy – that meant that he was entirely allowed to meet someone else and fall in love with them. And of course it would be a woman – after him, Arthur wouldn't make that mistake again. He would court and marry a woman so that she would bear him heirs so that he could continue the Pendragon dynasty. Anyway, Merlin didn't care about what Arthur did anymore. Arthur was in the past. Mordred and his newly found modelling career were in the present. And Merlin undoubtedly preferred the palm trees and warm weather to the damp, cold conditions in the United Kingdom. His thoughts were cut short when he caught sight of the headline on Mordred's screen.

"_KING UTHER DIAGNOSED WITH CANCER, ANNOUNCES ST JAMES'S PALACE"_

_His Majesty King Uther has been diagnosed with lung cancer, Saint James Palace London announced earlier. This is a very big shock for the royal family and for the country as a whole. The official statement read, "His Majesty King Uther is very distraught to announce the news that he has been diagnosed with lung cancer on Thursday by doctors at Edward VII's Hospital in London" and when questioned about it later, both his children said that they were "saddened" to hear this news and they hoped for their father to have a "swift and painless recovery". _

_Officials are re-thinking King Uther's four year imprisonment of March 2004 and are believed to be in the process of releasing the monarch so that he may receive his treatment in the comfort of home. However, this has yet to be announced by officials of Saint James Palace. _

Merlin straightened up. "Oh my God."

"Yeah." Mordred said, once he had finished reading.

"Poor Morgana…I should call her."

"Are you going to talk to Arthur too?" Mordred's tone was not mean; just curious.

"I…" Was he? It would be the appropriate thing to do, Merlin figured, the mature thing to do. "I think I'll text him or e-mail him. A full on phone call would be too weird."

Mordred shrugged. "It might not be. I mean, you were friends first, weren't you? What's a friendly phone call? You broke up once, a year ago? And it wouldn't be the pathetic, 'I'm lonely and I want to talk to you in the hopes that we can get back together' phone call either – it'd be the mature, 'Something awful just happened in your life, I want to call you and express that I'm sorry it did' phone call."

"You seem rather educated in this. How old are you, eight?" Merlin joked.

"Hey, I'm nearly twenty!"

"You're still a baby."

"If I were a baby you'd be a paedophile."

Merlin gulped. "Touché."

Mordred leaned over and Merlin met him in a kiss; again, Merlin noticed how very different Mordred's kiss was to Arthur's. Where Arthur's kiss was fiery and passionate, Mordred's was warm and comfortable – not the kind of kiss Merlin had known so well, but definitely a kiss that promised no heartbreak like the kind Arthur had left him with.

After that, it wasn't long until Merlin left the house. He had to be at the studio at eleven to be prepped and ready for the day's shoot: it was only a little past nine. He wandered down the street towards the car he and Mordred shared. Once in the car, he piped up the AC and drove towards the valley in search of his favourite café called _Pie and Stuff_, which, incidentally, sold pies and stuff. They had the best pumpkin pie and it being so near Thanksgiving – it was a specialty, all decked out with whipped cream and cinnamon. Merlin frowned at the summer-y weather: it was too warm for November. Merlin longed for frosty mornings and cold winds.

Pulling into the lot, Merlin turned off the car and sat for a minute, replaying the news article and his conversation with Mordred in his head. He reached for his phone and then hesitated. After a second, he picked it up and dialled in the number he had deleted long ago, but still remembered well. It rang once and then Merlin hung up. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and took deep calming breaths. After a minute, he picked up his phone again and called a different number, this one having been saved in his contacts.

She answered on the forth ring. "Hello?"

"Morgana?"

"Hi."

"You sound tired."

"I guess I am." Morgana sighed. "It has been a long day."

"Oh yeah, how late is it over there?" Merlin stole a glance at the clock. "Five?"

"Twenty past, yeah." A pause. "I take it you know?"

"Yes." Merlin replied, knowing that it would just be inconsiderate to reply with, 'the one about your father being ill'. "Oh, Morgana I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, its fine." Morgana waved it off. "Well, I mean it isn't because he's my only surviving parent; but I guess these things happen, you know? I mean, I'll get through it. I mean, I'm in university now." It was true, Morgana was attending Oxford. "And soon I'll be out and I'll be okay. I'm a big girl… and I have Edward."

"I know; I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks, Merlin." Her voice was warm.

"How's Arthur taking it?"

"He's not happy…and we're afraid that once he's released our father will abdicate due to his illness which means that Arthur will have to be King…which may mean that he isn't able to go back to university and he so did love it."

"I'm sure." Merlin replied; remember Arthur's love of learning. "Morgana…"

"Yes?"

"Would it be inappropriate to call Arthur and tell him of my sympathy?"

"No… no it wouldn't be. That's very kind of you, Merlin."

"Can I reach him on the same number?"

"Oh yes, it's the same number." There was a pause. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I have to go – there's a film premiere tonight we've all been invited to you see."

"Oh, no worries. I just wanted to check up on you." Merlin smiled. "Are you wearing something dazzling?

"Dazzling and slutty, I assure you."

"Slutty, on you? Never."

"It's a royal blue halter neck dress and the halter neck is all diamonds – so it looks like a necklace."

"It sounds beautiful; you should send me a photo."

"Of course I will… or you could just look in the magazines!"

Merlin laughed as he hung up. He sat back in his chair and again looked down at his phone. He dialled the first number again and this time, he didn't hang up.

"Arthur speaking."

"Arthur? It's Merlin."

There was silence. "Hello, Merlin."

"I just want to let you… I was just calling to tell you…" Merlin sighed and started over. "I heard about your father and I'm so sorry, Arthur."

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur paused. "It is tragic."

"Yes, I hope it is all over fast and he's well again soon."

"Thank you." Arthur replied. "Praying is the best we can do."

"Yes." Merlin felt like he had to say more. "So how are you, Arthur? Really."

Arthur took a moment to reply. "I'm… I'm okay. And yourself?"

"Living. I got a modelling contract."

"I'm not surprised. You have a good face for the job."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a short, happy silence.

"Well, I should be going – "

"Well, I need be – "

They paused and laughed. Merlin was first to speak, his voice much friendlier than it had been a moment ago.

"I need to run; I wanna grab breakfast before the shoot."

"You have a shoot?"

"Yes, this morning. It's based around footballers."

"Oh dear, exactly your thing Merlin!"

Merlin laughed. "Yes, it always was!"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, I must run. I need to ready myself for a premiere."

"Oh, I'll let you go then." Merlin didn't feel ready for letting Arthur go.

"I'll be home around my twelve… Can you… can you call me later? I miss you, Merlin."

Merlin bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to talk to Arthur for the rest of eternity. But he thought of Mordred and the life he had built here and replied; "Arthur, I… I'm sorry but I can't."

"Oh." Arthur sounded deflated. "I suppose the request was rather inappropriate. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry… I, I understand. I… I miss you too, Arthur."

"Thank you for calling, Merlin." Arthur's voice was warm. "It really means a lot."

"It was nothing." Merlin said, "I just want you to be okay."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Merlin… thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Hey, guys!

Alas! I update! I promise you all I **will finish this story**. At this point, I don't know whether or not_ A Wizard's Prince & A King's Wizard_ WILL have a sequel or not, but I can at least promise you guys a nice wrap up to this. I don't know how long it'll take me (I mean, look at my awful updating habits) but I will finish it. I swear. Exams and manuscripts will not stop me!

I'd like to give a shout out to YouTube's Tamoe1, who's video "I Should Have Kissed You [Arthur/Merlin]" inspired this chapter. Thank you for making fantastic videos! :)

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review my chapters. I really appreciate it! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. ;)

- VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

_Well I'll be damned _  
><em>Here comes your ghost again <em>  
><em>But that's not unusual <em>  
><em>It's just that the moon is full...<em>  
><em>...And you happened to call<em>

_April, 2006_

"Of course you have to go!" Morgana exclaimed, after she had read the e-mail.

"What? Go?!" Arthur said. He had been so sure that Morgana would ban him from doing anything of the sort – which was kind of why he had pulled her into his room to read the e-mail – he kind of wanted a reason to not go. He looked again at the screen, reading the invitation from Gwaine to spend a week out in Virginia in the Shenandoah Valley with him and their friends (including Merlin) – for the third time. "I can't go. Father needs me. You need me."

"It's not like you're leaving us forever." Morgana argued. "It's just a little trip to go hang out with your old friends."

"And my ex-boyfriend!"

"So what? He might not come."

"I know him; he will come."

"He might be too busy with work." She shrugged. "And his _new _famous boyfriend." Her comment was just – Mordred's latest book _Catching Shadows_ – the fifth in his _Norah Cadge_ series – had become an instant bestseller and the movie of the first book, _Hosting Shadows_ was going to come out the following year. Arthur ignored the last comment.

"Gwaine told me that Merlin bought himself out of his modelling contract in February. It must have cost him a bomb. He's not working now."

"He's working at Starbucks now. He's going to UCLA at the minute. He's studying physics again." Morgana paused. "But that's beside the point, which is that you're going."

"But what do I say to him if he's there?"

"How about 'hi'?" Morgana said wryly, heading towards the door.

Arthur did not reply. Turning away from his sister, he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The channel he turned to was a news station. Too lazy to find anything else and half interested, Arthur walked around the couch and flopped down. Realizing he was craving a Mountain Dew, he got up again and walked into his kitchenette. He got the Mountain Dew out of the fridge and leaned against the counter.

What was he doing? Should he go? Logistically, he knew he could go. Morgana would happily undertake any royal duties he would be neglecting during his week away that could not be rearranged. And it was only a week; it was hardly like he would be neglecting his royal duties to move back to the US. Maybe it would be fun, he missed Gwaine and Percival. And maybe Morgana was right, maybe Merlin was too wrapped up in work to come along. Maybe he could just have a week out in the countryside with his friends, not having to deal with the awkwardness of being around his ex-boyfriend.

On one hand, Arthur totally didn't want to see Merlin ever again. The way things had ended between them and how it was totally his fault and it was honestly the stupidest thing he had ever done. Not only cheating on Merlin the way he had, but ignoring him when the other man travelled fourteen hours round trip every weekend to see him was another ridiculous thing he had done. If he had been better, made more time for Merlin in his transition from the Prince of Wales to the Prince Regent he would still have Merlin now. Maybe he would even be engaged to him. Would Merlin have agreed? Arthur wondered. Would he have agreed to be a royal?

Blearily, Arthur thought back to a night long ago when he had still been with Merlin where they discussed just that. They had been in Britain, sitting on the floor of Clarence House. It was before they had come out as a couple and back when they were still content to be just, them.

_Although the room had two couches in it, Merlin and Arthur had chosen the floor, leaning against the couch that was across from the TV. On the TV was a marathon of Doctor Who, which neither of them were paying attention to. Between them sat a six pack of beers, three of which had been already drunk. _

_Arthur leaned back against the couch. "Mmm. Imagine if every night were like this,"_

"_What do you mean?" Merlin's eyebrows furrowed. _

"_What if we were married?" Arthur replied. "What if every night was spent here, in Clarence House? What if you were an HRH?"_

"_Wouldn't I have to give up my American citizenship?" Merlin replied, thinking about the American law that stated that if an American took another country's title of nobility, they had to give up their own citizenship to do so. _

"_I don't know; do you?" Arthur answered. _

_Merlin shrugged. He couldn't remember. "What would my title be? Prince Merlin?"_

"_Probably something like the Duke of York or something, when I become king your title would change to the Prince Consort, likely. King Consort would just be too confusing."_

"_Would I have to undertake royal duties?"_

"_You've gone on a few of them already." Arthur replied. "But yes, you would. Opening bridges and all of that… you'd have to choose charities to be the patron of, too."_

"_Oh gosh, I can't imagine that. Doing it alone, I mean."_

"_You'd be fantastic."_

"_With all the cameras in my face all the time? With news stories about me going to Costa for a coffee?"_

"_You'd get used to it." Arthur shrugged. "Being in the public eye is hard, but if you're introduced to it in the right way… you'll be able to manage."_

"_How would you introduce me to public life?"_

"_It's not so much how I'd introduce you to it. There's no other way than just for you to plunge in. Once it's revealed that you're my boyfriend… every photographer in the world will want a photo of you." Arthur took a slug of beer. "It's how long I'll want to wait until I marry you. I mean, when Guinevere and I were together, everyone in the world wanted a photograph of her. But now that we're not, she occasionally pops up in the lesser parts of the news because she was at someone's party, but it isn't nearly as intense. I'd want that for you: the ability to return to a normal life without having to file divorce papers or go through some kind of scandal. I'd want you to really get used to public life before you made your decision. I was born into this, I didn't ever have a choice about it, I don't know what it's like to have a different kind of life. But you do. I want you to be able to get that back if you need to." _

_Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur. "You think of everything." He murmured. "Why do you care so much about whether or not I can adjust to being in the public eye? Is it because of your mother?"_

"_Yes." Arthur answered bluntly. "I don't want your fate to be the same as hers. I mean, even now it won't be… because I love you and my father never loved my mother. You will always have my support throughout it. But still, even my life may not be enough to convince you to stay in the public eye. Some people say it is glorious to be a royal and in ways it is but in some ways – it is a golden cage." _

"_Do you hate being a royal?" _

"_I can't hate my own life when I have known nothing else." Arthur smiled. "It is merely very gruelling, especially for someone who enters into it without knowing how hard it really can be."_

"_Wow." Merlin seemed to be speechless. _

"_Do you think you could do it?" Arthur replied, hopefully. _

_Merlin thought for a moment. "I don't know." He answered truthfully, kissing Arthur again. "But I hope so." _

Arthur sighed. On the other hand, he really did want to see Merlin again. He missed the other man's easy style and witty comments. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see him. After all, Arthur had had a total relationship and breakup since Merlin. It wasn't like he wasn't over the breakup with his ex-boyfriend. He missed him, but he understood that Merlin had been in the right to do what he did. He also knew that Merlin was happy with Mordred and he had no intention of messing up that relationship. He had not known Mordred well, but Merlin had always spoken well of him and Arthur was happy that Merlin had found someone decent.

So, he decided, walking back into the other room, he would go. He would face Merlin like a mature adult, like a man worthy of taking the throne in a few short years. He would act detached but friendly. He would not ask about Mordred but at the same time not hint about their relationship. He would see Merlin.

oOo

Mordred drove Merlin to the airport with the windows rolled down; the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. Los Angeles, in true LA fashion was still not awake after a crazy Friday night. Regardless, two coffees from the drive-through Starbucks down the block from their apartment. Mordred held Merlin's hand across the street, his hand on the steering wheel. Merlin was wearing sunglasses and had his other arm hanging out the window.

"I bet you're gonna miss this sunshine." Mordred commented.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know; I looked at the weather forecast for Virginia today and it was the seventies. That's not too bad. Especially for April."

"Are you kidding? That's awesome weather." Mordred turned into the 'passenger drop off' lane.

"I hope it'll stay as good." Merlin muttered. "I mean, do you remember that hurricane back in 2003? Crazy stuff."

"Oh God, that was awful." Mordred shuddered, bringing the car to a stop by the curb. He leaned back, taking his hand away from the wheel and looked at Merlin. "Well, here we are."

Merlin smiled. "I guess we are."

Something suddenly struck Merlin as feeling final about the goodbye. He knew that sounded ridiculous; he would be back home with Mordred in just a week. Nothing would change between them between then and now. Shrugging the feeling off, he leaned over and kissed Mordred.

"I'm going to miss you, Merlin."

"You too," Merlin murmured.

"I love you." Mordred said, kissing Merlin again.

"I love you too." Merlin replied, before getting out of the car and reaching in the back and retrieving his suitcase. Mordred got out too and came around the car.

Again, he hugged Merlin. "I hope you have a good time."

"I will." Merlin hugged him back tightly. "Don't forget to feed Louis and Poppy." He replied, referring to their pet goldfish. "Love you."

Mordred headed back to the driver's side. "Love you too!" He called.

Now alone, Merlin headed into LAX, walking up to the desk and checking his bags before collecting his boarding pass and going through security. He wound up getting wanded while going through, but didn't mind it as much as he normally would have if he would have if he was with someone. When the security people finally let him go, Merlin headed off quickly, stopping in a Starbucks to buy another coffee and in a newsstand to buy a book and a _Los Angeles Times_. By then, his gate had been announced and he headed towards it and plopped down in a seat before opening his laptop.

The plane ride was five hours long and fairly smooth. Merlin sat in economy next to a guy who was all decked out with Apple products with another guy watching a movie with headphones next to him. Neither spoke to him except to ask to get past. So in peace, Merlin finished the flight twenty minutes early, complete with two vodka gimlets.

When he finally stumbled off the plane at about seven at night in Virginia, Merlin headed to get his bags and then straight to the rental car place. The guy behind the counter blushed when Merlin appeared, handing him the keys after checking Merlin's reservation and licence.

"It's a 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee." He told Merlin.

"Isn't that an SUV?" Merlin answered.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, I've never driven anything that big." He paused, contemplating. "Is there anything else I could have?"

"Er," The guy bit his lip and typed into the screen. After a minute, he went in the back and came out with another set of keys. His co-worker followed him, watching him hand the keys to Merlin.

"Dude, you're so gonna get in trouble for this."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." He shrugged off his co-worker. "Here you go, I think this will be more your speed."

Merlin offered the guy a smile and then took the keys and left. He wandered through the parking garage until he found the car and nearly fainted. Parked before him was a sleek, black Lexus convertible. No wonder the guy would get in trouble for this, Merlin was somewhat shocked that the guy had taken such a shine to him in the first place. For half a second, he considered walking back and giving the guy back the keys and taking the SUV, regardless of his fear of driving something that large. And then, he discarded the idea, deciding to take the kindness of a complete stranger and use the car for a week.

He slid in behind the wheel and started it, it started smoothly. Merlin was also pleased to see that it had a built in GPS. He sat in the car for a minute, debating whether or not to put the hood up. And then, he typed in the address of the cabin Gwaine had given him into the GPS and headed out of the garage.

As he drove, Merlin contemplated what he would say to Arthur when he arrived. Merlin was glad he had decided to take the week off and come out, but he couldn't shake the nervousness that came with facing his ex-boyfriend as he got closer and closer to his destination. It was nearly eight when he arrived at the cabin that stood on a hill overlooking a river. By the point he arrived, Merlin was so wrapped up with nervousness about seeing Arthur that he could have almost cried with relief when he saw Percival running towards him across the lawn.

"Whoa! Nice car, Merlin!" Percival called, waving.

Merlin laughed and got out. "I know, right?"

"How much are you paying for that?" Percival replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Not any more than usual; some guy at the rental place took a fancy to me when I asked if I could have something that wasn't an SUV."

"You got so lucky." Percival replied, circling the car. "She's a beauty."

Merlin laughed. "Is Gwaine here?"

"Yeah… and Arthur, they're in the back on the screen porch with a few beers. I came when I thought I heard your car."

"Oh." Was all Merlin could say.

Percival eyed Merlin. "You're okay with having Arthur here?"

"Yeah, he's your friend too. I wouldn't have come if I'd thought I wouldn't be able to handle it. Besides, I'm with Mordred now, remember?"

"Oh yeah, how's he doing?"

"He's great. He would have come, but he has university and a manuscript due… and he's just all wrapped up in work."

"That's awesome. Did you bring signed copies of his Nathanial Gates series for Gwaine?"

"I sure did." Merlin smiled at his friend.

Perceval turned and headed towards the cabin. "I'll show you your room. Then you can come on back and have a beer with us, if you want."

"Sounds cool."

Percival headed into the cabin, with Merlin at his heels. There was a small kitchen that opened up onto an even smaller dining area – a wooden table pushed up against a wall with a few chairs around it. Through the kitchen was the living room, all wood with a fireplace and wooden furniture with stacks of games on the end tables on either side of the couch. Two doors stood on either side of the couch. A hallway veered off to the right. Through a screen door on the left, Merlin could hear laughter.

"Those are two bedrooms; they've already been taken, though. By yours truly and Gwaine, down that hall are the two bathrooms, only use the first one though, the second one's a bit broken down." Percival instructed as they walked into a small alcove off the living room, "And then there's Arthur's bedroom. It has a lamb with a deer leg on it." He said, gesturing towards a door. And here's you." He said, opening the door literally right next to Arthur's.

Merlin walked in. It was a nice enough room. The bed had no headboard or footboard and there was a metal dresser and wardrobe. There was a small window on the far side of the room looking over the woods. On the nightstand was a lamb, thankfully that was made from no parts of any animal.

"It's nice." Merlin said, "For what we're paying."

"I know. I was kind of shocked. I was expecting some lame, two room cabin with a bedroom where we all had to share bunk-beds or something." Percival paused. "D'you wanna come out and say hi?"

"Can I shower first?" Merlin asked, desperate to steal some more time before he went out to see Arthur.

Percival shrugged. "Yeah sure. I wasn't gonna say anything, but you really smell, Merlin." He winked, indicating that he was only joking.

After he left, Merlin sat down on the bed and panicked. If he listened hard enough, he could hear Arthur talking. He briefly considered going out and saying he had received a call and had to run off, but then shook himself for being so foolish. He could deal with being around Arthur. It might even be fun.

Once he was all showered and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a Batman T-shirt, Merlin took a deep breath and headed out to the screen porch. It was dusk, but not yet dark enough for them to turn on the light in the screen porch. He paused in the shadow of the doorway before making his presence known. It was no surprise that, Arthur was sitting in a foldout chair next to Gwaine, holding a beer. With a deep breath, Merlin pushed the screen-door open. Percival didn't stand up when Merlin came in, but Gwaine and Arthur did. Gwaine, who had no reservations, strode forward and gave Merlin a one armed man hug.

"He's still alive!" Gwaine cried. "Holy crap!"

He hugged his friend back. "Good to see you too, man."

Gwaine laughed. "It is always good to see me, Merlin."

With a deep breath, Merlin turned to Arthur. He was gorgeous, as always. Like Merlin, he wore jeans and a black shirt. Except while Merlin's jeans were dark blue, Arthur's were grey and where Merlin's shirt was short sleeved and had a yellow Batman logo on it, Arthur's was completely black and long sleeved. At the hem of Arthur's shirt, Merlin saw that Arthur was wearing a white studded belt. Arthur had pushed up the sleeves on his shirt to his elbows, showing off the muscles in his forearm. His hair was shorter than Merlin remembered and his face had lost some of its softness, but he was still handsome. Merlin felt an ache in his chest as he regarded Arthur's perfect bow shaped lips. The lips he had kissed so many times. The arms he had been held in so many times. The shoulders he had wrapped his arms around so many times.

Embarrassed, Merlin shook away his thoughts and stepped forward, his hand out. "Hey, Arthur."

Arthur met Merlin's hand in what was sort of a handshake. "Hello, Merlin." He said softly.

"Nice to see you again."

"You, too." Arthur couldn't believe he was from the most socially adept family in the world and still he could think of nothing to say, he pursed his lips and glanced around quickly, before speaking. "How's LA suiting you?"

"Pretty good." Merlin grinned. "Your father doing any better?"

"We can only hope not." Arthur joked, his blue eyes twinkling. "Want a beer?"

Merlin glanced around. "Trying to get me drunk already, guys?"

"Why, of course!" Percival cried, tossing Merlin a beer.

"The pasta should be ready by now." Arthur said, making towards the door.

"You can cook now?" Merlin asked, genuinely shocked. He couldn't begin to count the amount of times Arthur's promises of, 'I'll cook dinner!' had turned into surprise visits from the fire department.

"Morgana insisted on teaching me." Arthur threw over his shoulder, heading into the kitchen, ignoring the gibes Gwaine and Percival threw chasing after him, reminding him about how the fire department had started to consider using their calls as ways to train their novice firemen.

Once back in the kitchen, Arthur took a deep breath. _He had just seen Merlin. _And it had gone… well. At least it didn't appear that Merlin completely hated him. Momentarily, Arthur pushed thoughts of his ex-boyfriend out of his head while he drained the noodles and warmed up the tomato sauce. But while he stood there stirring it, he couldn't help his faults straying back to Merlin.

He was the same and yet entirely different. He looked older, but Arthur supposed that they all did. He was tanned, but Arthur supposed that was just part of living in California. His face also didn't hold as much of the openness of boyhood it had back when Arthur had known him. His ears where as big as always, Arthur noted, smiling to himself as he mixed the pasta and tomato sauce together before putting that to the side. He paused and looked out the window.

Merlin was laughing at something, the light from the kitchen reflecting off his features. Gwaine got up and walked behind him to get something, presumably another beer. Merlin stopped laughing and looked down, before his eyes flicked up. They met Arthur's and in that instant something passed between them. It was something that neither of them could describe, but something they recognised, that was distinct only to them. Something they had both missed intensely but had not realized it until that very moment. Arthur's heart gave a little flutter and he nodded, breaking their gaze and turning back into the kitchen.

Hoping Merlin wouldn't think of him as some pathetic ex who would stare longingly at him the entire visit, Arthur hurried to get dinner ready so he could go back out and hope the moment had passed by. Or even better that Merlin hadn't actually been looking at him and it had been a trick of the light and he hadn't actually been looking straight back at him. Head behind the fridge door, Arthur heard the screen door open and then close, he straightened up and saw Merlin.

"Hi." Arthur said.

"Hi," Merlin stood there awkwardly for a minute. "I, er, I thought you could use a hand."

Arthur smiled warmly, relaxing. "Yeah, that'd be really useful, thanks."

"What can I do?"

"Can you get the pasta onto plates and find forks while I sort out the salad?"

Merlin nodded. They worked in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Merlin spoke. "How are you Arthur, really?"

"I'm fine." Arthur wasn't lying; it was merely the truth. He _was _fine. "I mean, stressed, glad to be away… but I'm fine. It isn't anything I haven't been preparing for my entire life."

"Are Morgana and Edward still together?"

"You know they are." Arthur rolled his eyes, picking up two of the plates. Merlin took the other two. "They can barely keep their hands off each other. I'm surprised the press hasn't gotten more photos of them snogging each other's faces off."

Merlin laughed. "I read something the other day that commented on their 'amazing restraint'."

Arthur's eyes widened. "I always told you the press lied!" He laughed.

Merlin smiled and turned to walk back outside. After a moment, he stopped and turned back around. "Arthur?" He said, almost nervously.

"Yeah?"

"It's really good to see you."

Arthur couldn't help smiling. "You too, Merlin, you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Here we are! Chapter nineteen.

Something tells me that you guys will enjoy this chapter... ;)

Please review! And thank you to all those who reviewed chapter eighteen! :)

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

_I know it's late  
>I know you're weary<br>I know your plans  
>Don't include me<br>Still… here we are_

Merlin found that he could not sleep that night.

Tossing and turning, he only nodded off for a few hours before waking just before the crack of dawn. He sat up, momentarily disoriented, for it was rather chilly in the small room. Then, he remembered where he was and why he was there. He sank back down under the blankets for five minutes more, before giving up and deciding to make coffee and go watch the sunrise. No one would be up for a few more hours.

Merlin suspected that someone else was up when he discovered that there was already coffee that was still warm in the pot. When he came out onto the screen porch, he saw Arthur had beaten him to it. The prince did not hear Merlin come out, for he did so silently. Arthur had his back to him and was wearing his pyjama bottoms and his blue stripped dressing gown. Merlin could only hope that Arthur was wearing a T-shirt with his pyjamas, too. So he would not disrupt Arthur, Merlin cleared his throat. Arthur started and then turned towards Merlin. His heart fluttered, but he ignored it and turned back towards the screen-window.

"Good morning, Arthur." Merlin said, coming to stand beside the prince.

"Good morning, Merlin." He said softly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" Merlin asked. He had looked at the clock when he had gotten up. It had been half past four in the morning.

"Yeah, the time difference is still gnawing at me" He shrugged. "What about you?"

"Time difference." Merlin replied, shrugging.

"Isn't it three hours earlier over there?" Arthur asked.

Merlin realized his slip and glanced away, hoping that Arthur wouldn't see the flush that was spreading over his cheekbones. "I… I'm an insomniac." He said awkwardly, knowing full well that Arthur knew he damn well wasn't. "I have weird sleeping hours."

"Oh." Arthur said, noting Merlin's lie but not commenting on it. "I see."

"Yeah."

"Are you still modelling?" Arthur asked, after an awkward silence.

"No; I bought myself out of my contract a while ago. I'm back in university."

"Oh yeah; Morgana said."

Another silence fell between them.

"Arthur—"

"Merlin—"

They laughed, breaking the awkwardness. Arthur took a slug of coffee and gestured for Merlin to speak first.

"I… I know how things ended," Merlin started. "You know, with us." _You idiot, _Merlin chided himself. _You know he knows what you mean. _He winced internally but forced himself to go on. "And… and I was hoping we could put it behind us… or, or else it's gonna be one hell of an awkward week."

Arthur laughed, realizing just how much he had missed Merlin. "Yeah, it will be." He sighed. "Merlin, I'm sorry about that. I'm not saying that hoping you'll take me back or even trying to hint at anything like that. I know you're with Mordred and I assume you're happy with him. Please don't think I'm trying to get you back. I still respect your decision." At being reminded that he had dumped Arthur, Merlin found that he could not hold Arthur's eye contact anymore. He turned his head towards the sunrise. Arthur went on. "Regardless, I want you to know that I'm sorry about what I did. Not just with that girl… but for everything that happened after I became Prince Regent. I treated you badly and I'm sorry."

It was a long time before Merlin responded. "Thank… thank you, Arthur. It means a lot to me that you say that."

"You're welcome."

"Arthur?" Merlin said hesitantly. "Do you think we could… you know, be friends?"

"I'd like that, Merlin." Arthur said. "I really would."

Merlin smiled. "So would I." Then, after a moment's thought, he said, "Let's get the awkward stuff out of the way first… who the hell is Elena?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "An ex." He said shortly. "I tried to be straight, Merlin. I really did."

Merlin chuckled. "I think you'll find it isn't exactly something you can control. Was she nice?"

"She was okay; she's a member of the aristocracy." Arthur rolled his eyes. "She came with me to that Pride and Prejudice premiere last year. She got it into her head that it would be a good idea to make a massive fashion statement with her first public appearance."

"Oh God…" Merlin shuddered. "What did she do?"

"Didn't you see it? It was all over the press."

"'Fraid not, Pendragon… what did she do?"

"She wore a bright yellow mermaid style halter dress."

"The yellow was a bad idea."

"The halter-neck was made out plastic crystals."

"That sounds interesting."

"The fabric was some sort of faux satin."

"And flammable." Merlin added. "Isn't she wealthy? If she's part of the aristocracy?"

"Yeah." Arthur winced. "The press attacked it. I felt bad for her."

"Why did you break up?"

Arthur gave Merlin a wry glance. "Merlin, I'm gay."

"Ah," Said Merlin, biting his lip. "I understand."

Arthur shrugged. "Tell me about Mordred." He ordered.

"Bossy." Merlin laughed. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Um," Arthur thought quickly. "What does he do?"

"He's an author… a really good one." Merlin said. "His publishers are sending him down to Australia next month. I was thinking of going with him, but I can't really afford to miss that much work and school."

"Are you studying physics again?" Arthur settled down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah."

"And does Mordred come from a good family?" Arthur tried to make his accent posher than it already was – and failed.

"Eh." Merlin shrugged. "They're okay."

"You hate them."

Merlin bit his lip and then nodded. "Yeah."

Arthur's laugh was answer enough. "Why?"

"I just don't; it's a personality thing, I guess."

"Ah." Arthur looked around and then stood up. "Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?"

"Into town, I saw a twenty-four MacDonald's. And I'm fucking hungry."

"I don't think a prince is supposed to say _fucking_." Merlin said wryly.

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things I do." Arthur paused. "Do you… do you want to come with me?" He asked shyly.

Merlin considered and then stood up. "Yeah. If we wait for those two to wake up, we'll be starving by the time we eat."

oOo

They dressed and then slipped out the door. Arthur stopped in his tracks when he saw the Lexus. "Merlin?"

Merlin, noting the weird note in Arthur's voice looked up from locking up. "Yeah?"

"How the… how are you paying for this?"

"Oh. A guy took a fancy to me."

"Oh… can I drive it?"

"No! What if you crash? Besides, it might come to be somewhat of a surprise to you… but the guy was interested in me – not you." Merlin winked. "I don't think his job should suffer for anyone but me."

Arthur rolled his eyes and went around to the passenger seat, slipping in beside Merlin. It felt weird, after all this time, sitting beside Merlin, talking to Merlin as if nothing had ever happened. It felt natural, too. Arthur had missed Merlin intensely, something he had not realized until now, sitting beside him.

The town was about three miles from the cabin and so it did not take long for Merlin and Arthur to reach it. It was a small town, consisting of maybe one or two streets of shops and restaurants. It sort of reminded Merlin of his own hometown, Capon Bridge. Of course, Merlin figured, turning into a parking lot, considering that Capon Bridge lacked any commercial chains like MacDonald's, maybe this town was more sophisticated.

Arthur seemed to know what Merlin was thinking. "Have you been back to Capon Bridge?" He asked. "You know, since university started."

"No." Merlin answered, suddenly realizing that it had been a good solid four years since he had last seen the town. He had exchanged a few letters with Mr. Harrison – his gay sixth grade math teacher, the only other openly gay man in town, a man who had given Merlin good deal help when he had come out – but aside from that Merlin had not seen or heard from anyone there. "My mom lives in London now with my stepfather. There's no reason for me to go back there."

"But do you want to?" Arthur pressed.

Four years ago, Merlin would have replied 'no' without any thought. He pulled the car into a parking space and put up the hood on the off chance that it would rain while they were inside. Finally, pulling the keys from the ignition, he turned to Arthur.

"No." Merlin said. "There's nothing there for me. It isn't home. It was once, but my mother is no longer there. My past is, but I don't see any sense in revisiting it."

"Where is home for you, Merlin?"

The question struck Merlin as unusual. "Los Angeles, I guess." He admitted, although something felt weird about it. "With… with Mordred."

Arthur didn't answer, but a strange look crossed over his features. He got out of the car and Merlin joined him. They walked into the MacDonald's silently. It was not until they had placed their orders and had sat down did Arthur speak again. Even when he did, he did not look at Merlin and only sat playing with the lid on his coffee cup.

"Merlin," His voice was strange. "Do you… can I ask about Mordred?"

"I already said it was fine." Merlin frowned. "What is it?"

"Do you… love him?" Arthur seemed to be choking on the words.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you love him?"

Years before, Arthur had asked Merlin the very same question, only that time he had been talking about their relationship and himself. Watching him contemplate his answer now, Arthur wondered if he was remembering that conversation, too.

_It had been during a visit to Kenya. Merlin and Arthur were staying in Arthur's Kenyan holiday home – a gift from his aunt a few years before. It was just after sunset, but since it was warm they chose to dine outside. Now that the dishes had been cleared away, they sat on the balcony of the house, overlooking the pool and beyond that the African planes. A bottle of white wine had sat between them. They were cuddled up together on one lawn chair, made of deep mahogany with tan cushions. Merlin was curled into Arthur's arms, his head resting on Arthur's chest. Arthur played idly with Merlin's hair, immersing himself in the realization that he had never been so happy. _

"_Merlin...?" Arthur said drowsily._

"_Yes?" _

"_Why do you love me?" _

_Merlin shifted so that he could look at Arthur. "Why does it matter?" _

"_I'm just curious." _

_Merlin's answer came swiftly. "Because," He said, "You're kind. You endure. You're strong. You make me want to be better. You understand me. You're in sync with me. Because… because I can't help myself; I just absolutely love you." _

Now, however Merlin took much longer than he had in Kenya to answer Arthur's question. "He's fun," Merlin said slowly. "He's just got this lust for life. It just… it draws you in. I guess that's why."

The answer sounded lame even as Merlin said it, but he ignored the little nagging voice in the back of his mind that seemed to be reminding him that those were not deep reasons to love someone for. He was happy with Mordred, Merlin reminded himself, and he had built a whole life with Mordred. Mordred was who he was with now and who he was supposed to be with now. What had occurred between him and Arthur was gone. He could only go forward.

"Oh." Arthur played idly with a bit of coffee that had spilled out over the rim of his cup. "He sounds… he sounds good, Merlin. A good man."

"He is." Merlin answered, smiling in spite of his uneasy feelings. "He is a really good guy."

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad. You deserve it, Merlin."

Merlin only smiled in response and turned his attention to the TV in the corner of the restaurant. Arthur followed his gaze, mentally kicking himself for asking such a personal question. What had he been thinking?! Merlin was no longer his boyfriend and he was only just his friend. Maybe he didn't even care about Arthur anymore at all. No, Arthur immediately discarded that thought, watching Merlin out of the corner of his eye. Merlin still cared about him. If not like, well, _that _Arthur knew in some way. You couldn't share a love with someone like the love they had shared and not have a scar on your heart.

Suddenly, a burning hatred that almost sent Arthur flying back into his chair flashed through him. He hated Mordred. If he wasn't there, then he could have Merlin back. The moment of insanity only lasted a few seconds, Arthur kept quiet and reminded himself that Merlin had broken up with him – and had broken up with him for very good reasons, too. Merlin probably would not want him back, even if Mordred was not in the picture. He sucked in breath and looked at Merlin, whose eyes were firmly on the TV screen.

Twenty minutes later they left, stopping at a newsagent to pick up a paper for Gwaine, who Merlin remembered had been an avid newspaper reader. They arrived back at the cabin to find Gwaine and Percival in the kitchen, debating whether Megan Fox was hotter than Scarlett Johansson. Percival looked up and pounced on the pair as they came in.

"Dude, who would you do – Megan Fox, or Scarlett Johansson?"

Merlin looked at him. "I'm gay." He said flatly. "So, neither."

Percival looked hopefully towards Arthur. Arthur held his hands up. "Don't look at me; I'm in the same camp as Merlin."

"Okay, okay." Percival revised his question. "But c'mon, even girls are claiming they'd go lesbian for Megan. She's got to be hotter than Scarlett."

"Still gay." Merlin said, walking towards the fridge.

"But if you HAD to do one of them, to like, repopulate the earth, which one would you do?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Okay, I'd do Megan."

"Ahaha! See?" He said, turning to Gwaine. "Megan _always _wins. Hell, after that proclamation, I wouldn't be surprised if we saw her popping up at Buckingham Palace with a crown on her head sometime soon."

"Er, I doubt it." Arthur said, heading into the living room. "I'm thinking of going for a swim later, anyone wanna come?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the other three boys. First, though Gwaine and Percival ate and showered. Merlin brought out his laptop and started working on a paper that was due the day after he would return to Los Angeles. Arthur brought out a book he had been reading and they all sat in comfortable silence.

Merlin couldn't help looking over the top of his laptop at Arthur's profile. Arthur had always been a reader – Merlin couldn't count the number of times Arthur had come to bed late because he _just had to read one more page_. Again, he was struck with how absolutely handsome Arthur was. How straight and strong his nose was and how his firm jawline was and oh, his strong arms – Gwaine clearing his throat made Merlin snap his gaze away from Arthur. His eyes met Gwaine's and he forced a guilty smile and looked around to see if the other two had noticed his transfixion.

Finally, half an hour or so later, Arthur stood up and closed the book. "I'm going to go swimming in the river." He announced. "It's such a beautiful day and it's been so long since I last went swimming. Anyone coming?"

And so the quiet morning was disrupted by everyone rummaging through their things to get out their swim trunks and find towels. Ten minutes later again, they all headed out the door. Percival and Arthur both had discarded their shirts before leaving the cabin, but Gwaine and Arthur were slightly more modest, following behind the other two.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked, pulling his friend aside, out of earshot of the other two.

"What?"

"What did I see this morning?"

Merlin decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"How you were gazing at oh so perfect Arthur." Gwaine retorted. "What the fuck, Merlin?"

Merlin blushed. "It was nothing. I was just thinking."

"The hell you were." Gwaine snapped. "Merlin… do you think you might…?"

"Might what?"

"Still love him?"

"Even if I do," Merlin said, dodging the question. "It isn't important. We happened. We're done. We're just friends now."

"Friends who used to stick their tongues down each other's throats."

"You can be friends with your ex." Merlin said stubbornly.

"You can never be 'just friends' with someone you're madly in love with." Gwaine replied. "Merlin, I'm not going to tell you what to do or whether or not you should ignore it or act on it… but I am going to tell you what I've seen in the very few moments I've seen you and Arthur together over the past twenty four hours. You might not like it, but I'm going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Merlin," Gwaine sighed. "When I look at you and Arthur, I don't see two friends. I see two men who care more for each other than they do anyone else in the world. I see two people who are meant to be together, more perfect for each other than any other couple I've ever seen. And although I'm not going to tell you what to do, I think you're an idiot if you keep on telling yourself that you're over him."

Merlin pressed his lips tightly together. "We've barely said anything to each other."

"Merlin…"

"What?!"

"You don't have to say anything to each other." Gwaine said flatly. "A blind man could see it."

And with that, he hurried away from Merlin to join the others.

oOo

Over the next few days, the four kept busy hiking, swimming, making s'mores and going to a music festival that was held in a city about an hour away from the cabin. Percival got off with some girl at the festival and had not been seen by the other three until the following afternoon. Gwaine had groaned in disgust when he had found a used condom on the floor of his car.

During the week, Merlin repeated Gwaine's words over and over in his head, but did nothing about them. Was he right? Merlin knew the answer, but steered away from thinking about it as much as he possibly could. He tried to stay nice but distant towards Arthur, chanting over and over again in his head that he was happy with Mordred and that getting back together with Arthur would be a total mistake. Arthur meant lack of privacy and risk. Merlin had a future in physics ahead of him. Not a future as a member of the royal family. His plans did not include Arthur. He could spend a week with his ex-boyfriend and not throw himself at him.

Suddenly, on the fifth night, two days before they were all due to go home again, Merlin was jerked awake. He sat up and looked around the dark room before turning on his phone to look at the display – it was nearly three fifteen in the morning. Deciding not to turn on the light, Merlin listened carefully, trying to figure out what had woken him. After a minute, he thought he heard a door close. He threw back the covers and slid from the bed, picking up his flip flops. He went to the door and listened and heard nothing more. Still, there was something urging him onward.

He left his bedroom and glanced quickly into Arthur's room. The door was open and Merlin could see that the bed was empty. Streams of sunlight fell onto the pale sheets, making them look cold. His heart sank. Oh God, what was Arthur getting himself into? It seemed that the careless prince had not learned any precaution since their university days together. Merlin considered going back to bed and then decided to go and see what Arthur was up to. At the door, he put on his flip flops and crept into the night.

He saw Arthur's dark form creeping through the night. Merlin watched where he stepped, careful to not be heard by the prince, although the prince was a good fifty yards ahead of him, so a small crack would not easily be heard. Although it was night, the moonlight was shining and it was easy to see. Merlin felt as if he were slipping into a dream. The night took on a dreamlike feel as he followed the prince. He waited behind a cluster of trees, watching Arthur stop at the riverbank and strip off his clothes. Of course, Merlin figured, there would be no reason for Arthur to wear clothes in the river at this time of night. The moonlight made Arthur's skin look like ivory or pale marble. The tightly wound muscles on his arm looked hard, like granite. Not looking behind him, he waded out into the water, facing away from Merlin.

For a long time, Merlin just watched the prince, he watched him dip under the water and come back up. He watched his strong arms move as Arthur swam to the other bank and then to the centre of the river again. He was transfixed. And then, after what might have been minutes, or hours, or possibly several sunlit days, Merlin made his decision. He slid away from the trees and the shadows he had concealed himself in and slowly took off his shirt. He barely knew what he was doing as he stripped down, leaving his clothes on a branch next to Arthur's.

Once he was completely nude, he dared to look back up at Arthur. The prince had not appeared to have seen Merlin, yet. He stood in the centre of the river, waist deep, facing the moon, gazing up at it with an unreadable expression. Barefoot, Merlin stepped into the river, wincing as he stepped on the few rocks he had to step on before reaching the sandier, softer bottom of the river. He moved quietly through the water, yet when he was about five feet away, Arthur turned his head and for the first time, saw Merlin.

His expression registered surprise, but he said nothing. Merlin took a deep breath and continued towards the prince. Arthur turned towards him as Merlin reached him. Merlin very badly wanted to touch Arthur, wanted to feel the warmth of his chest and so he did, his fingers stroking the muscles, travelling down Arthur's abdomen, before returning to Arthur's face. He stroked the hollow of Arthur's eyes, the straight line of his nose and finally his lips.

It was one heartbeat, one moment that separated them.

Merlin took the final step, closing the gap that separated them and erasing any thought of turning back. Their chests pressed together, thighs pressing together, hearts beating in sync. Merlin turned his face up to Arthur, his face incredibly beautiful in the dim light. His heart stopped. Arthur seemed frozen, unsure of what to do. Merlin took Arthur's hand and brought it up to his own face. Arthur slowly traced Merlin's unusual features.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered, trailing his hand along Merlin's neck, his fingers splaying at the hollow of the other man's throat.

"Shh." Merlin pressed his fingers to Arthur's mouth. Arthur did not try to talk anymore; there would be a time for words later.

Arthur's lips trembled under Merlin's touch. Merlin saw this and found that he desperately, desperately wanted to kiss Arthur. Too long had passed since he had last kissed those perfect, bow shaped lips. He had to kiss him.

And so he did.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: So here we are!

This effectively IS the last chapter. But fear not, my readers, there is an epilogue coming. However, the epilogue will be somewhat disconnected from this story, because it takes place about six years after the end of this story.

Thank you to everyone to has reviewed faithfully. One more to go! :)

-VioletRose136

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

_Tonight I will love, love you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know  
>We might not get tomorrow<br>Let's do it tonight_

Merlin could not bring himself to regret what he had done.

In the early hours of the morning, he lay in the bed, Arthur's head resting on his chest, his arm slung across Merlin's abdomen. His arms were wrapped around Arthur's shoulders. He turned his head and inhaled Arthur's sweet, sweet, boyish smell. His chest tightened. God, he had missed this. He had missed holding Arthur so close. He had missed watching Arthur sleep, his face falling so that it became rounder and his lips turn into a small, perfectly bow shaped pout. Merlin tried to imagine going back home, returning to Mordred as if nothing had happened. He tried to imagine going on, moving on with his life as if… as if he didn't love Arthur.

_No. _Merlin thought, clutching Arthur close to him. No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't spend another moment without Arthur. No matter how idiotic he was, no matter how mean, no matter how snobbish or how royal… Merlin knew he couldn't survive another day not having Arthur be his. He knew it would hurt Mordred. But he also knew that it would hurt Mordred more if he stayed with him when he now knew he could never love him like he deserved.

"I love you, Arthur." He said, pressing his lips to the prince's temple. "I love you; I'm always going to be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Arthur shifted and opened his eyes, meeting Merlin's. "And I'll never let anything happen to you." He murmured, he might have said more, but his lips were suddenly very busy. Arthur pulled away from the kiss, only to claim Merlin's lips again in a more intense, harder kiss. Merlin felt his member stiffen and he kissed Arthur harder.

Their kissing increased and for a second time that night, Arthur made love to Merlin. Merlin tried to be quiet, mindful of Gwaine and Percival in the other rooms, but he could not help the occasional moan that slipped out during their lovemaking. At last, moments after Merlin, Arthur climaxed, slamming himself against his lover. Merlin groaned, claiming Arthur's lips in a kiss to stop them both moaning.

Once Arthur's orgasm had finished, they lay there for a moment, gasping. If Merlin had to guess, it took them about five minutes to get back to normal. And then, slowly, Arthur rolled off Merlin and took him into his arms, holding him and telling him how much he loved him and how much he had missed him. Merlin couldn't help but cry, clutching Arthur close to him.

"Oh Merlin, Merlin don't cry. Why are you crying?" Arthur asked, pushing Merlin's hair away from his face and kissing him.

"I just don't want to lose you again." He whispered, burying his face into Arthur's chest. "I love you so much."

"You won't lose me again." Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's temple.

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can. I realize it now. I was wrong to let you walk away. I should have gotten out and chased after you. I'm sorry I didn't." He kissed Merlin. "I will always love you, Merlin Emrys. You're all I ever wanted."

"And you're all I ever wanted." Merlin whispered, kissing Arthur.

After that kiss, Merlin snuggled back down and rested his head on Arthur's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The dim light told him it was still very, very early. Slowly, comfortable in Arthur's arms, Merlin drifted off to sleep. It was many hours later when he awoke, sunlight streaming in through the small window. They had chosen Arthur's room simply because it was the room closet to the door that they had available. The weird deer-leg lamp stared at him from the bedside table. He lay very, very still – he did not want to disrupt this wonderful moment, the wonderful feeling of rightness that rested within him.

Slowly, as more and more consciousness flooded back to him, Merlin started to worry. Regardless of the circumstances, he had cheated on Mordred. He had done the exact thing that Arthur had done which had made him break up with him. Merlin tried to make himself feel guilty, but for some reason he just couldn't. Ashamed? Yes, he felt that. Worried? Yes – would Mordred sell this story to the press? But guilty? For sleeping with the man he loved? He couldn't make the guilt come, no matter how hard he focused on the wrongs he had done.

The night had progressed as one would expect. Moments of feverish kissing in the river had led to stumbling out of the river and onto the bank. It took them a long time to collect their belongings because they kept on stopping to kiss. After that, they ran giggling like school children up to the cabin. The minute the bedroom door had shut behind them things had become downright X-rated very quickly. It was something magical, something that went beyond physical feeling into something entirely psychological. It was the kind of lovemaking that made you believe in soul mates, the kind of lovemaking that made you believe in someone being The One and even in destiny. Merlin had felt whole again.

Arthur traced idle patterns on Merlin's back and Merlin knew that Arthur knew he was awake. Shifting slightly, Merlin looked up at Arthur. After a moment, they both laughed. Arthur pulled Merlin impossibly closer and kissed him. When Merlin pulled back, Arthur was smiling.

"Hi."

Merlin chuckled. "Well, hi."

Arthur kissed Merlin again. "Hi."

"Is that all we're going to say now?" Merlin asked, lying back down on a pillow, he turned so he was facing Arthur, who had turned on his side.

"Probably." Arthur let his fingers trail along Merlin's side, resting on his hip.

Merlin reached up and kissed Arthur again. After their kiss, they got out of bed and got dressed walked as discretely as they could out to the kitchen where Gwaine and Percival sat reading the paper and drinking coffee. Merlin kept the kind of distance from Arthur that he had in the past at public events, but Percival's smirk as they came in immediately let him know the game was up. He flushed and muttered 'good morning' and walked over to the coffee machine. Arthur – who since had put on sweat pants and T-shirt leaned against the doorframe.

Percival looked up and met Arthur's eyes. "You look tired." He commented innocently. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Yeah…" Gwaine said, looking from Arthur to Merlin. "You too, Merlin."

"I wonder what kept you two up." Percival said, watching Arthur cross the kitchen and grab a bowl from the cabinet.

"And if it's something poor Mordred would approve of." Gwaine threw in.

Arthur noticed that Merlin was very, very slowly pouring coffee. He turned to face Gwaine. "Honestly, boys." He purred. "What do you _think _we were doing?"

Merlin – who had been taking a sip of coffee – choked and coughed, Arthur rubbed his back, resisting the urge to laugh at his better half's misfortune. Percival shook his head and chuckled.

"It sounded fun, that's for sure." Gwaine muttered, turning the page in his newspaper.

Percival laughed. "Good if you like cock."

"Which, thankfully – I do." Arthur winked.

"No wonder it didn't work out with Elena." Merlin muttered dryly.

"Hey, do either of you have socks I can borrow? I mean if you keep making the kind of noise you did last night," Percival said, "I doubt you'll need them… for the door, at least."

"Hey," Gwaine said, closing his newspaper and leaning forward. "Percival and I are thinking of going up to Winchester to this exhibit at this museum. Do you guys wanna come along?"

Merlin took a long slurp of coffee. "What's the exhibit for?"

"The history of duck hunting in the United States of America."

Arthur tilted his head. "And… and you're interested in that?"

"Who the fuck hunts ducks?" Merlin said at the same time.

"It's actually a common type of hunting – a branch off Waterfowl hunting." Arthur said, taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah, so are you in?" Percival asked. "Or would you rather that we –" He batted his eyelashes "– left you too lovers alone?"

"Seriously, what is Mordred going to say?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur paled. He hadn't thought of Merlin's boyfriend yet. Merlin – who had since joined them at the table – took Arthur's hand in his and smiled. "I'll deal with him." He said simply. "It was my choice and so it's my job to sort everything out."

Arthur bit his lip. "We'll deal with it together."

Percival made gagging sounds at their sweetness and announced that he was going to go take a shower. In the end, Merlin and Arthur decided to opt out of the duck hunting exhibit and promised that supper would be waiting when the other two got back. They bid them goodbye and then walked back into the cabin. Merlin immediately turned around and kissed Arthur. It seemed that now, now that they had finally been together again, Merlin could not spend long without Arthur's touch.

It was only after Merlin accidentally knocked over a chair that Arthur broke away, smiling. "We need to shower." He said softly, kissing Merlin again.

"No." Merlin said, leaning against the table and pulling Arthur tightly against him. "You stay right where you are."

"Merlin, I said _we_." Arthur murmured, kissing his jawline.

Merlin's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh. I see…"

oOo

When Arthur finally emerged from the bedroom, wearing a zip up hoodie and black t-shirt and jeans, rubbing a towel over his hair, Merlin couldn't help but look at him and laugh.

"What?" Arthur said, looking in a mirror to see if he'd missed something.

"You're such a girl." Merlin said, closing his laptop.

"What do you mean?"

"You just took twenty minutes longer than me to get dressed. You're such a girl."

Arthur scowled. "I like to look nice, okay?"

Merlin laughed and kissed him. "Yes. Yes that's okay."

Arthur's scowl turned into a smile. "God, I love you Merlin."

"I love you, too." Merlin smiled and then sighed.

"Mordred?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "God, what do I do?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "What do you want to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. I want to come to London and be with you. To hell with that long distance thing we were trying. I want to be with you, no matter the cost." Merlin thought, "I wish I didn't have to hurt Mordred."

Arthur put his hand on top of Merlin's. "What are you going to tell him?" He paused. "We can't wait too much longer to come out as a couple if you just don't want to give him a reason for breaking up. The press will see you and me together and be on us in a heartbeat. Mordred will connect one and two."

"I… I don't know." Merlin admitted. "I want to tell him about us, obviously… but I worry that it will look bad with the press."

"What, that you had sex with me?"

"Well, yes. That I cheated on him and it was because of... what happened with that girl…"

"Because I cheated on you." Arthur finished for him.

"Yeah." Merlin paused. "I… it would look bad, wouldn't it?"

"It's nothing St. James Palace can't deal with." Arthur replied. "If you want to tell him the truth then you do it. I love you and I'm going to let you do what you feel comfortable doing. It's your life too. I'm sorry I tried to turn you into a public object."

Merlin nodded. "I won't tell him that I've slept with you." He decided. "It'll only be like rubbing salt in a wound."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him that I can't be with him anymore." Merlin reached his hand over and put it on top of Arthur's. "I'm going to tell him that it would be unfair because I can never give him my entire heart when it's already yours."

Arthur suddenly found that he could not speak. He gripped Merlin's hand firmly and took a deep breath. "Merlin, I… do you mean that?"

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin said his voice strong. "I love you. I will always love you. You are the most important thing to me now."

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered, at a loss for words. "Do you think we're going to be forever this time?"

"Yes." Merlin offered no hesitation. "Yes, I do. We're like two sides of the same coin. I need you as much as you need me. I never want to be away from you again."

Arthur could only kiss Merlin.

They then turned their attention to more practical details. They decided that Arthur would return to L.A. with Merlin. After Merlin broke up with Mordred, he would come and stay with Arthur at the Beverly Wilshire. Arthur would then help Merlin gather all the evidence and papers he needed to apply for a VISA and help him get paperwork in. However they'd have to work quickly, Arthur knew that being away from home for a week longer than planned was enough disruption.

oOo

The last few days of their stay in Virginia passed slowly and happily. It was only when Merlin and Arthur got off the plane in LA did Merlin start to get nervous. He was about to see Mordred. Merlin had called Mordred to tell him Arthur was coming home with him but had not said anything about any romantic connection to his royal companion. He had decided to break the news that very night, he did not feel that it would have be right to pretend any time making Mordred think that anything was as it had been. Merlin was an honest person and the fact that he had done something dishonest was eating away at him. He was eager to set it as right as soon he possibly could.

While they were waiting to get their bags, Merlin heard the familiar "click" of a camera. He looked behind him to see someone quickly pulling down their phone. He looked at Arthur. Arthur, who had clearly heard it too looked down at his phone and then looked up at Merlin. He reached over and took Merlin's hand in his own.

"Merlin, calm down." He said, having seen Merlin's panic.

"I… I'll be okay." He said and then took a deep breath. "I'm just worried about what the press is going to think about us being together."

Arthur rubbed circles in the back of Merlin's hand. "I don't give a damn what the press thinks." He murmured. "I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. That's all that's important to me."

"I know." Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder for a moment. "I love you."

Arthur brought Merlin's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand. "We're going to be okay." He murmured.

"Merlin!"

Merlin looked up and saw Mordred walking towards them. Immediately, he dropped Arthur's hand and stepped away from him, but another look at Mordred's face told Merlin that he had seen the act of affection. Mordred's look of complete heartbreak lasted only a moment and by the time he reached them whatever he was feeling internally was carefully hidden away.

Mordred hugged Merlin before shaking Arthur's hand. He had never met the prince before and so he gave an awkward half bow. "Your Royal Highness." He said, only Merlin could hear the slight aggression in his boyfriend's tone. "It is an honour to finally make your acquaintance."

"Please call me Arthur," Merlin couldn't help that note that Arthur was using his public voice. "The honour is mine, I'm sure."

Mordred offered a polite smile and turned back to Merlin. "Did you have a good time?" He asked, taking hold of Merlin's suitcase.

"Yeah, it was great to see everyone." Merlin replied. "Oh you don't have to take that."

"It's fine." Mordred looked between the prince and Merlin. "Do you… want to come have dinner?" He asked Arthur awkwardly.

"Oh, oh no." Arthur replied. "I have to be going, actually. I have dinner plans."

Merlin was grateful that Arthur didn't specify who his dinner plans were with. Merlin, of course knew that it was with former singer, Alexandra Oswald and her football star husband Rupert Oswald, both of whom who were very close friends of Arthur's. Merlin had met the pair too and had liked them. Something told him, however that Mordred would not be interested in hearing about Arthur's glamorous Los Angeles visit.

"Oh, of course." Mordred seemed relieved. "Where are you staying?"

"The Beverly Wilshire." Arthur smiled, "It's one of Morgana's favourite places."

Mordred pursed his lips. "That's lovely. I hope you have a good time in LA."

"Thank you." Arthur replied.

Afterwards, they said goodbye and Arthur was led away by his security guards to a private car. Merlin and Mordred walked in silence to their own car. Mordred helped Merlin with his suitcase and they got in. They drove home saying a few things about the trip. Merlin told Mordred the story about the Lexus, but wasn't met with a particularly amused response. They got home and Merlin took his things into the living room past the sitting room. Merlin took a deep breath, realizing how much he'd miss the home here.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim." He told Mordred. "I've been on a plane for nine hours. I could use the exercise."

Mordred nodded. "Yeah, okay."

And so Merlin went for a swim. It had only been about two in the afternoon when he had gotten home and he spent until five swimming. Once he got out of the pool, he walked over to the gym their compound housed and worked out before going into the hot tub for another half hour or so. It was a quarter past six when he finally walked back into his apartment. Mordred was sitting working on copyedits for his latest manuscript. Merlin managed to avoid his boyfriend for another hour, taking a nap and then a shower and shaving before dressing and going into the main room.

"Hey," Merlin said, "I was thinking we could go to that Mexican place tonight."

"Why, so you can dump me over tacos?" Mordred looked up at Merlin. "What the hell is going on between you and Arthur?"

Merlin sighed and sat down on the couch facing Mordred. "I'm still in love with him." He admitted. "And he's still in love with me. I want to go to England to be with him."

"Are you nuts?" Mordred said. "You saw what happened when you were with him before! What's to say it won't happen again?"

Merlin shrugged. "I… it's a risk I'm going to have to take. But I can't be with you anymore, Mordred. I'm sorry. It's unfair for me to stay with you while I know I'm in love with someone else and I know I can't give you the kind of love you deserve."

"But I love you." Mordred murmured.

"I know." Merlin said. "And… and you're going to find someone better than me. Someone more amazing and better who makes me look like shit." Merlin laughed. "I guess I am kind of shit."

Mordred let out something that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "I… I guess you're right." He paused. "Merlin, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did you cheat on me?"

It was a long moment before Merlin answered. "No." He finally said, deciding that the scandal that would surround the royal family would be too great. "I haven't. Arthur caught me one morning… and we got talking and… I don't know. I told him I still loved him. He said the same."

Mordred nodded and looked down. "Okay."

Merlin sighed. "Do you think we could still be friends?"

Mordred let out a laugh that was devoid of any humour. "Really, Merlin? You're asking me that?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"Merlin," Mordred's voice had turned cold. "Do you honestly think I want to be your friend after what you've just told me? Do you think I want to stand there and watch you live your glamorous royal life? Do you think I want to watch you live happily ever after with _him_?" Mordred shook his head. "It'll be bad enough having to deal with the tabloid's telling me all about your life. I don't want to know the details."

Merlin felt embarrassed. "But I don't want to lose you." He mumbled.

"If you didn't want to lose me," Mordred grabbed his keys off the coffee table and stood up. "You shouldn't have fucking picked him."

"Where are you going?" Merlin said, standing.

"Out." Mordred said and Merlin followed him to the door. He turned to face Merlin. "I want you gone when I come back."

"You're kicking me out of my own house?"

"I'm sure Arthur can sort you out with something. We can e-mail and everything to figure out how to sell the house and I'll let you know or you can let me know when to be out of the house so you can get the rest of your stuff later."

"You can't kick me out, it's my house too."

Mordred turned to face Merlin and the expression on his face stopped Merlin from arguing further. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I know I don't have the right to do it legally or anything and you have every right to stay… but… but I just don't want to see you. I thought I had found you. I thought we would be forever. I love you. I just… I wish you felt the same way." Mordred's voice cracked and he turned towards the door. "Goodbye, Merlin."

And then he opened the door and walked out. Merlin watched him go, wondering if he would ever see him again.

oOo

Later that same night, Merlin found his way into Arthur's hotel room with a bottle of champagne. His suitcase sat on the floor by the door and an episode of Wife Swap was on the television. Neither of them was watching it, though. Arthur was sitting at his laptop at a desk, typing furiously and Merlin was leaning against the balcony door, staring out at the darkening city around him drinking champagne. At hearing his boyfriend sigh, Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"Are you okay?"

"I just… I keep on seeing his face. It was so broken."

Arthur got up and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, his chest pressing against Merlin's back. He rested his head on Merlin's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "You're a heartbreaker, Merlin." He murmured. "Mordred's going to be okay, Merlin. You know that, right?"

Merlin sighed. "I know. I don't mean to sound like I think otherwise. I just… he thought I was the one."

"He's going to be okay."

"I still… I just, I wish I hadn't had to do this to him."

"It'll be better in the end."

"Still…" Merlin turned his gaze towards the city.

"I know." Arthur replied. "But… but he's going to be okay. He's going to find someone who can love him as he deserves. He's going to have a wonderful, wonderful life. And he'll get to tell people that his ex-boyfriend is the Duke of well, whatever they name you."

"Name me? What are you talking about?"

Arthur looked somewhat panicked. "Merlin… I… I understand that it's early and that you've only just ended it with Mordred and you might not want to deal with public life and being in the public eye… but I just can't imagine life without you. I mean, I understand that you might want to wait since you're only twenty two… and you want to go back to university and everything but I—"

"Idiot." Merlin interrupted. "Just ask me before you start expecting me to say no."

Arthur gulped and then guided Merlin out onto the balcony. He sat down on one of the chairs, looking up at Merlin, who was frozen.

"Merlin Charles Emrys," He spoke Merlin's name carefully. "I know I'm completely out of line asking you this now. But I'm a prince… and I do what I want. I know I've been an idiot in the past and done horrible, horrible things to you. Yet, somehow you love me still. Somehow, you've come back. And again, I know what I'm asking from you is a huge, huge sacrifice. I'm asking you to give up the chance of having children, privacy and a million other things. But… I'm selfish. I can't imagine ever losing you again. Would you… will you marry me?"

"Yes." Merlin replied, after a long moment. "Yes, yes I will marry you."

Arthur stood up and kissed Merlin. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

Everything was perfect.

oOo

"Sir, we'll be landing in about twenty minutes."

Merlin looked up at the royal cabin attendant and smiled. "Thank you. I think Arthur's going to be happy to have me back."

She smiled. "Yes sir. Is there anything I can get you before I take my seat for landing?"

"No, no. I'm fine."

She walked away and Merlin settled in his seat and looked out his window England. Two months had passed since Arthur's proposal. Since then, Mordred and Merlin had briefly e-mailed each other to figure out details about the apartment. Mordred was well off enough that he was able to pay the rent without Merlin's help, so they simply took his name off the lease, although Merlin wouldn't be surprised if Mordred had decided to move. Merlin had gone over with a few of his friends from the LA area one weekend that Mordred had deliberately spent away to pack up his stuff and then sent it to England ahead of him. While Merlin had been figuring out what to do about his VISA and how to get it, he had literally lived at the Beverly Wilshire – something that was paid for by his fiancé. He had found that morning when he had woken up that he would miss the suite he had stayed in and he would miss the city.

But he was more than happy to leave it all behind for England. Since Merlin still felt a little uncomfortable with living in Clarence House – their engagement was by no means public news yet – Arthur and he had purchased a detached house in London on St John's Wood High-street. It was just as fine if not finer than living at Clarence House itself. It was a large, period home with ten bathrooms and seven bedrooms, not to mention the four reception rooms, terrace, gardens and indoor swimming pool out in the purpose built 'leisure annexe' in the garden. And because it was detached, the Royal Protection Branch was able to deck it out with state of the art protection methods. Thankfully, whoever had lived there before Merlin and Arthur had had need for staff, and so there was a series of 'staff rooms' on the ground floor where the guards could reside during the day and night if they were on a break.

The future of Merlin and Arthur's education had also come into public question during the past two months after St. James Palace had confirmed that the pair were 'recoiled and once again a relationship' and it had come into personal question, too. As it happened, Merlin and Arthur both had selected University College London as an option. It was close enough to their home that they would not have to live in Halls and close enough to home that Arthur would be in London if he was needed.

Uther – although still not approving of his son's sexuality – understood that it would not be in his best interests to question it. Uther had been released from prison on the grounds that he may not live to serve out his sentence and so he had returned to Buckingham Palace. Although he rested frequently, Uther was a tough King and refused to be kept down for long. Relieving Arthur of his duties as regent, Uther had once again taken up public duties and appearances when he found the health to do so.

Merlin had not seen Uther since that day in the courtroom and was not looking forward to seeing him again, though he expected that Arthur would do his best to keep the two apart aside from the rare few occasions where they would all have to be seen together. Which, until Merlin married Arthur – which wouldn't be for some years yet – would be spare and few between.

As for their relationship, Merlin and Arthur both wanted to finally finish university before they even announced their engagement to the public. Hunith knew and so did Morgana and Edward – but that was it. Arthur had explained to Merlin that the craze that would follow the announcement of a royal wedding would be too much to have gone on for two years at the minimum. It would be announced publically once they had both graduated.

Merlin couldn't be happier. He was once again with Arthur and this time, he had the rest of his life to spend with him. No matter what, through sickness and in health… through good times and bad, Merlin knew with a certainty that this time, it was forever.

The royal jet landed sometime after that and Merlin was whisked through customs where they checked his VISA and then let him through. A royal car was waiting to take Merlin to his home. A home that Arthur had seen in person but that Merlin had yet to see in person. Merlin giggled his leg nervously as they neared the house; he could feel that this was it, a new beginning… the rest of his life. He was going to be royal, a duke, one day a consort…

They pulled up in front of a beautiful, large late Georgian home. Merlin liked it immediately. The chuffer came around and opened Merlin's car door. As Merlin stepped out of the car, the door opened and Arthur – who Merlin had last seen six weeks ago when he had bid him goodbye at LAX – stood in the doorway, smiling. Merlin's anxiety fell away and he took the few steps up to the front door and again he was in Arthur's arms. The couple shared a brief kiss – wary of onlookers – and then Arthur ushered him inside the house.

A long white marble entrance hall with four doors on each side led into the house. Merlin knew from the floor plan that one of the doors led to the cinema room, while another led off to the study and the other two on the opposite side were alternative entrances to the dining room. At the end of the corridor, Merlin saw what looked like a living room but what the floor plan called 'the drawing room'. He couldn't believe that this grand place was his home.

Merlin walked down the entrance hall, looking for a moment at the staircase landing which also had doors leading into the staff rooms. He walked through the door leading into the kitchen and stopped and stared. Marble floors, slate countertops… Merlin walked through the living room and into the drawing room, instantly seeing the need for different names. While the living room had bookshelves and was more personal and warm, the drawing room much more resembled a room in one of the palaces. It might be here, Merlin suspected, looking at all the satin furniture that they would announce their engagement. The room suited the purpose as much as Arthur's office in Clarence House might. This house – although, unnamed and relatively unknown to the British public at the present – was a royal residence and had been made up to suit the job. He walked out back into the entrance hall and then into the dining room. It looked fit for a king.

"Do you like it?" Arthur's voice was nervous.

"Oh, Arthur." Merlin said, "I love it."

Arthur smiled. "Wait until you see the upstairs."

And so Arthur showed Merlin Merlin's own study (Arthur's was on the ground floor, closest to the guard room where there would always be a guard present) and then up to the top floor so Merlin could see the Man Cave Arthur had created and then Arthur took him into the gym room and then down into the library which Arthur had stocked with mounds and mounds of books he had known Merlin would enjoy. They popped their heads into the four rooms they had stationed off as guest rooms (Arthur commented to Merlin that they had simply too much space… maybe someday they'd find things to fill those rooms with) and then finally Arthur showed him their own bedroom which included a terrace and views onto the garden as well as a bathroom that was bigger than Merlin and Mordred's entire living room had been.

"Arthur," Merlin turned to his fiancé. "I… I'm completely… I can't believe all of this."

"I know you can't!" Arthur laughed and leaned into kiss Merlin.

Merlin kissed Arthur back forcefully; determined and glad to have a chance to show him _exactly _how much he appreciated the house.

oOo

Later, when Merlin had gotten up and showered and he and Arthur had ordered Chinese, Merlin and Arthur sat out on the terrace. They ate quietly; glad to listen to the sounds of London. Arthur looked over at Merlin, surprised to see that he had a somewhat wistful expression on his face.

"Merlin," He said softly, Merlin looked over at him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes… no… I don't know."

"What's up?"

"….I… I don't know. It's a new beginning, all of this… and yet, I can't help but think about people I had to leave behind."

"Mordred?"

"I suppose… and others." Merlin sighed. "I can't get over it. This is surreal. We're together."

"Did you think it would turn out any differently?"

Merlin looked over at Arthur. "No," He said. "I guess not. When you asked me why I loved Mordred, my response should have been something like _he completes me _or _he understands me perfectly _– what I said was a good thing, but not a reason for loving him."

"I understand and I love you." Arthur reached over and squeezed Merlin's hand. "It's a beautiful night." He murmured.

"It's a beautiful world." Merlin replied, gazing over the twilight.

"What's going to happen now?" Arthur asked, looking over at Merlin. "With everything?"

"I don't know." Merlin replied, squeezing Arthur's hand. "But I think it's going to be good."


	21. EPILOGUE

Author's Note: Hello again! 

Following the completion of **the sequel to this story** (The Prince's Husband: It can be found on my profile!) I felt that The Prince's Boyfriend needed a different sequel to suit the events of The Prince's Husband. I hope you all enjoy this epilogue and I hope those of you who haven't read The Prince's Husband will check it out and review!

Thank you all for your support. Your reviews mean the world to me. I'm so glad to hear how much everyone is enjoying this.

Take care,

- VR136

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

It was a quiet night in London in July 2014. The recent heat-wave which had enraptured the entirety of the country had made it sleepy and quiet. Of course, because it was London, it was never completely quiet. Some drunkards spilled out of a pub nearby, shouting loudly to each other. A moth flew over the crowd and landed on a street lamp. The lamp hummed to life and the bulb blared brightly, the moth flew away, certain it had avoided death.

The reporters and photographers and cameramen waited quietly outside King Edward VIII hospital. They had been waiting outside for a week, taking shifts so that they could find relief from the unusually warm English sunshine. Finally their patience had been rewarded: That morning it was announced that the Duchess of Devonshire (Princess Morgana) had gone into labour.

They had heard nothing since.

The hospital's metal-and-glass-doors slid open with a hiss, the sleepy reporters jumped to attention. A man wearing a dark blue suit, carrying a folder emerged from the hospital. A car slid up and the man got into it: He ignored every question that was thrown his way.

Half-an-hour-later, phones all around the world would be beeping with the Breaking News: Prince Tarron Arthur Lawrence had been born at four o'clock that afternoon. The United Kingdom, Northern Ireland and its Commonwealth had a new heir.

Four hours before, Merlin had been able to hold his son for the very first time. With a shocking head of dark hair, he'd been happy to find that Arthur had a place in the baby's eyes and forehead. Tarron hadn't however escaped inheriting some of Merlin's more prominent features, as evidenced by his ears which seemed far too big for a baby.

Biologically, the child was Merlin and Morgana's (having been conceived through artificial insemination) but officially, the child was Arthur and Merlin's. Merlin found the whole concept a little odd, but found that ignoring the strangeness made it a lot easier to accept. They had decided that it was the easiest way to do it: Regardless of who his biological parents were— Tarron was the heir to the throne. He was just as royal as Arthur and Morgana were. No one would be able to doubt that the privileges he would receive by being brought up within the Royal Family were rightfully his.

It also helped that he was a boy, even though Merlin and Arthur would have been overjoyed to accept a daughter into their family. Convention ruled that the oldest boy would inherit the throne upon the monarch's demesne. And while Morgana's own daughter was just under two years older than Tarron, her gender prevented anyone complaining that the Royal Family were guilty of any ill-play.

It was the birth of Morgana's own daughter in November 2011 which had made Arthur start campaigning for a child of their own. Princess Alexandrina had been welcomed into the world eight short months after her parent's wedding in April 2011. Merlin wasn't sure whether it was her round pink cheeks or her delightful mahogany curls, but something about his niece had awakened something in Arthur. He had started causally discussing all the possible ways they might have children for a few months before pulling out the big guns and asking Merlin if they _could _have a baby.

It had taken Merlin five—ten months to agree, but he would never forget the look of bliss which fell over Arthur's face when he agreed to approach Morgana about their idea. It was the look of a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. He had grabbed Merlin and kissed him and cried. Merlin had wanted a baby, too, but again… his only problem was how they would get one. But he pushed those thoughts aside and had approached Morgana with the idea. Morgana had agreed quickly—she had seen how much Arthur fawned over his niece. By late October, the artificial insemination had taken place and Morgana was pregnant.

The way the public had responded to the news had reminded Merlin of their response to the news of his and Arthur's engagement. Some thought it was delightful, some hated it. The word "incest" was thrown around a lot, even though it was made painstakingly clear that it was _Merlin _who had provided the sperm and not Arthur.

None of this mattered, though, Merlin realised looking Arthur sitting with their son. All families were a little wonky. Morgana had done for them what they could not: She had given them a son. She had made _them_ a family. Tarron was not Arthur's nephew, Tarron was his son. Merlin had worried that Arthur would feel excluded from the process and feel that this was not HIS baby. Merlin was grateful to see that this was not the case. Arthur's face had a new softness to it as he looked down at Tarron.

"He has my eyes." Arthur said softly. It was the fifth time he'd said it.

Merlin smiled and stood and walked over to where Arthur sat on the couch. They were staying at the hospital in a very exquisite suite: Morgana was in the bedroom, having fallen asleep with her husband Edward curled around her soon after the birth. Little Tarron had awoken and stared up at the room with interest.

"He's your son." Merlin murmured, sitting beside Arthur. He felt teary: Like he was so full of joy that some might spill if he wasn't careful. "He's ours."

oOo

"_It has been a busy couple of years for the royal family! In 2008 the world watched as King Arthur and Prince Merlin the Prince Consort tied the knot in Westminster Abbey and we mourned with them in late 2008 when Arthur succeeded to the throne. In 2010 the country rejoiced when King Arthur had his coronation and in 2011 we witnessed the marriage of Princess Morgana and the birth of her daughter, Princess Alexandrina. And now we have another royal milestone: The birth of Prince Merlin and King Arthur's first child, Prince Tarron. We go live to Buckingham Palace where our Royal Correspondent Lois McAdams is reporting. Hello, Lois."_

"_Hi Diane, I'm reporting live from Buckingham Palace where Prince Tarron will shortly be arriving with his parents. His Royal Highness Prince Tarron Arthur Lawrence of Wales was born at 16:24 at King Edward VIII Hospital yesterday. Behind me, you will see the royal car coming up the mall…"_

Arthur and Merlin were glad that they had a driver: Neither of them wanted to stop looking at Tarron even for a second. The original plan was to take Tarron back to their home in Saint John's Wood, but Merlin had rejected that idea, telling Arthur that it was probably safer to take him back to Buckingham Palace which was one of the most secure buildings in the world. Maybe he was being an overprotective father, but Merlin didn't want to take any risks with his son.

They arrived and got Tarron upstairs to their apartment. One of their seven bedrooms had been converted into a nursery: Another had been converted into a playroom. Merlin and Arthur had found out early that they were having a boy and so the nursery at Buckingham Palace (and St John's Wood and Windsor Castle, where they spent weekends) all had a blue colour scheme: Buckingham Palace had a blue and ivory colour scheme, St John's Wood had a blue and green colour scheme and Windsor Castle had a blue and coral colour scheme—Arthur had thought Merlin's expensive designing of each was a little crazy, but Merlin _loved _interior design, so Arthur hadn't tried to stop his enthusiastic musing over whether their son's room should be robin's egg blue and ivory or orphan blue and ivory (in the end they had gone for robin's egg blue: It was slightly brighter, but Merlin thought orphan-anything was a bad omen.)

(And besides, what did a baby care? He was a baby. As he grew up, Tarron would gain an appreciation for his father's love of interior design, but he would never fully understand the importance between two nearly identical shades of blue.)

Tarron was changed and then put into a new onesie with ducks on it. Merlin sat in the rocking chair rocking him to sleep while Arthur headed down to the kitchen to forage something for their dinner. Arthur could've called down to the kitchens to make them something (and in the coming months, would do so many times) but tonight the pair decided that they wanted to be just a family.

Merlin stared into the face of his son: The boy who would be king. It was hard to believe that such a tiny baby had such a huge destiny awaiting him. Merlin wondered if this was how Arthur's own mother had felt when Arthur was born. Had she felt sorry for him because he couldn't escape his destiny? Merlin didn't know whether or not to feel sorry for Tarron. Since Arthur's coronation, Merlin had believed strongly in the Divine Right of Kings—the concept that monarchs were ordained by God. This particular belief had come about in the moment after Arthur had been crowned.

Merlin closed his eyes and pictured the moment, for it was burned in his memory. Early afternoon light filtered through the window overlooking the high altar at Westminster Abbey. The light fell on Arthur, who wore robes of red and gold which were embedded with various gemstones and other jewels. Arthur held a Sceptre in each hand, each one embedded with representations of divinity and imperial power; upon his head Saint Edward's Crown, embedded with thousands of precious jewels. In the afternoon light, the jewels glittered and the crown glowed.

Arthur hadn't looked human, Merlin remembered, it had been impossible to recognise his husband under the layers of ancient royal power and divinity. In that moment, Merlin believed that Arthur hadn't BEEN human: He believed in that precious moment, the moment when a monarch was crowned, he was divine. He was not crowned only by Saint Edward's Crown and the Archbishop of Canterbury, but he had been crowned by God himself, ordained by an omnipotent power that was impossible to understand.

And so, Merlin believed that Arthur was born to be King—that he had been chosen to be born to be King. And he couldn't help but wonder if he'd feel the same about Tarron. Merlin didn't know if he wanted to see his son crowned before he died. He only wanted one King to be ruling during his lifetime.

The King in question came back through the door and sat on a little baby blue and mahogany settee which was by the rocking chair where Merlin was situated with Tarron. He smiled at his husband and baby.

"Is he okay?" He mouthed. Merlin nodded and nodded back down to where Tarron slept peacefully. Arthur smiled down at his son, leaning over and putting his arm around Merlin. He pressed his lips to Merlin's temple and took a deep, shuddering breath.

Merlin looked back up at Arthur. "Are you okay?"

Arthur smiled at Merlin. His smile was warm: The smile of a man wholly content. "Yes Merlin," He murmured. "I'm fine. I've never been better."

oOo

One month later Merlin and Arthur hosted family gathering in their garden at their home in Saint John's Wood. The official reason was to celebrate their sixth wedding anniversary which had occurred the month before (Tarron's arrival however, had put a halt to any real celebrations, although Merlin and Arthur saw Tarron as a grand present) but really, they just wanted to see their family.

Arthur had bought a state of the art barbeque and was going to try and single-handedly cater for the gathering. Merlin wasn't sure how well that would go, but when the doorbell rang, he left his husband surrounded by sausages and burgers and went to the front door which had already been opened by a member of their security. They were being wanded by another bodyguard (as was the standard procedure) when Merlin appeared. Amelia let out a squeal of excitement and ran to her half-brother.

"Merlin!" She said, throwing her arms around him. "Where's the prince? I've never met a prince before." While Amelia was somewhat disinterested in Arthur's status as a King, being a five-year-old-girl, she was entranced by the fact that Merlin was known as 'Prince Merlin' and believed that she was a princess. No one had the heart to correct her. After all, Alexandrina was a princess, Tarron was a prince: It didn't make sense to the young Amelia that she wasn't also a princess in a family full of them. "And also," Merlin had told his mother when she'd told him about Amelia's latest princess costume, "She is related to a future King: I guess she is kind of right."

Merlin laughed and scooped Amelia up. "He's upstairs being looked after by Morgana. And what do you mean you've never met a prince before? You've met me, haven't you?"

"I mean a _real_ prince!" She said, Merlin laughed and put her back down and hugged his mom.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?"

Merlin smiled tiredly. "_Tired, _but really… I've never been better."

He shook Adam's hand and then Amelia pulled at her father's sleeve. "Daddy, can we go meet the prince now? Daddy, can we?"

Adam smiled and looked down at Amelia. "You'll have to ask Merlin, honey."

Merlin smiled. "Sure you can, c'mon."

They headed up the stairs and down the hall into Tarron's Saint John's Wood nursery. Morgana and Edward stood in there, Tarron was in Morgana's arms and Edward was holding Alexandrina, who looked tired even though it was early in the day.

Morgana loved Tarron deeply, but Merlin could tell that something had clicked in her: She understood that Tarron was _Arthur's _baby. She may spend her days being a doting aunt, but her baby was Alexandrina, not Tarron. She looked up and smiled at Merlin and Amelia.

"He's doing well, isn't he?" Merlin asked, pride seeping into his voice as he looked over Tarron: Over the last month Tarron's hair had darkened and his colouring had become firmly peaches n' cream. When she looked up at him, her eyes shone.

"Oh Merlin, he's beautiful." She said.

Merlin carefully took Tarron from her and sat in the rocking chair: He'd found that rocking chairs were becoming his seating of choice since becoming a father. They really did help get children to sleep. Amelia took a step forward and Hunith caught her shoulder. "Tarron's a baby, Amelia." She said softly, "You have to be gentle and quiet around him, okay?" She nodded sombrely and Hunith took her hand away. Amelia crept quietly towards the rocking chair. Merlin sat forward, holding Tarron so that his body was supported, but so Amelia could get a good look at him.

"He's a prince?" Amelia whispered after she had peered into Tarron's tiny face.

Merlin nodded. "And he's your nephew."

"We're aunts together, Amelia." Morgana said, smiling. If Amelia was crazed about Merlin's status as a prince, she was obsessed with Morgana: To Amelia, Morgana was exactly what a princess should be, beautiful and graceful and endlessly kind. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Amelia made a face and peered back at Tarron. "He looks kind of wrinkly."

The adults in the room laughed and Amelia looked around, not understanding what was funny. Hunith kissed Adam's cheek. "I'm going to go down and say hello to Arthur." She told him. Hunith had met Tarron before, when she had come up for a week after his birth to help Merlin and Arthur adjust to being parents and she didn't need to stay.

"I'll go with you." Morgana said. The two women left the room and Merlin was left with his sister, stepfather, brother-in-law and niece. Alexandrina had sort of woken up and taken the quick unsteady steps toddlers are famous for and now stood on Merlin's other side, peering at Tarron curiously.

A little while later, Tarron was fast asleep in a cradle outside. It was a hot afternoon and Merlin kept nervously checking on his son, making sure that he wasn't too hot or getting burned. After a few fails and a little experience with the fire extinguisher, Arthur had managed to produce a semi-edible meal which they all sat around a table and ate.

Amelia and Alexandrina became bored with the adults' conversation and ran off across the extensive garden towards the indoor pool house which sat on the edge of their property. They remained within sight of their parents, so no one worried. Tarron woke up and began to cry and Arthur rocked him slowly back to sleep.

The day was long, but they were a family who were comfortable with one another so the afternoon was leisurely. Evening came and it cooled. Arthur returned to the barbeque. Tarron was passed to Morgana who was more than happy to take him into her arms. Merlin stood up and walked over to the barbeque.

Arthur looked over as Merlin approached. "Hi honey," He said, leaning over to kiss him. Merlin stood and looked down at the barbeque, his arm wrapped around Arthur's waist.

"It doesn't look too bad." Merlin allowed after he had completed his inspection of the grill's content. "We might escape without food poisoning after all."

Arthur laughed and elbowed Merlin softly. "Such little faith!"

"Arthur, you know I love you dearly but you're an absolutely horrendous cook."

He frowned. "Lunch wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It was fine, love." Merlin said, kissing Arthur just below his ear. "I'm so proud of you; we haven't had to call the fire department following one of your cooking experiments in _years_."

"Hey, that happened like, _one time_."

"Arthur, they started using our calls as a way to train rookie firemen."

"And your point, _Mer_lin, would be what?"

"That you're a terrible cook."

"You're not dead, are you?"

"No…"

"Therefore, I am not a terrible cook."

"Okay, a dreadful cook then." Merlin leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you anyway."

Later that night, once Morgana and Edward had taken Alexandrina home Merlin and Hunith sat in their reception room (like a living room, but fancier) enjoying glasses of champagne. Arthur had gone upstairs to put Tarron in his crib for the night and Amelia had insisted upon going with him. Arthur hadn't minded though, saying that he could use another pair of hands while he got Tarron ready for bed. Hunith had reminded Amelia to be quiet and the three had headed upstairs. Adam had taken a work call and was in the dining room talking to a co-worker.

Hunith took a sip of her champagne and sighed. "It is nice having a son who can afford six hundred pound champagne." She said and then she smiled. "Happy sixth wedding anniversary Merlin," She said, raising her glass. Merlin raised his and clinked it with Hunith's.

"Thanks… it's been," Merlin sat back and shook his head, smiling. "It's been a crazy six years, mom. Utterly crazy." He chuckled.

"I know," Hunith said, smiling at Merlin, "But you love him… and he loves you. It's wonderful how you are together. It's easy to see how much he needs you… how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

Merlin thought over his mother's words for a moment. "You're right," He said softly. "I love him. I love them. I love Arthur and Tarron more than anything."

THE END


End file.
